Fairy Tail: Dragon, Fairies and Shinobi
by GhostDespair
Summary: The three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail are abandoned and left to die on Tenrou by who they call friends and now they seek revenge, but is that the truth. Can Erza and Fairy Tail bring them back. Previously Known as Revenge of the Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**Unknown Location**_

In an unknown space a young man with messing pink hair and a scale white scarf began to open his eyes.

"Ugh what happened" the young man said. When he looked around he found the form of two other unconscious figures with him one being a punk looking young man with black hair and piercings on his face, and the other being a little girl no older than 13 with blue hair in two big pig tails. Immediately recognizing them the young man began to wake them up.

"Gajeel, Wendy, wake up are you guys okay" the young man plead.

Said two individuals then began to wake up from their slumber.

"What is it Salamander" said Gajeel as he began to wake up.

"Natsu-niisan what's wrong" Wendy said rubbing her eyes as she woke up.

Natsu relieved that his two friends were okay began to question them.

"Do you guys remember anything that happened" Natsu asked them.

"All I remember is that we were about take a breath attack from Acnologia and that" Gajeel said but then suddenly paused after remembering everything on Tenrou.

"Yeah we were all fighting that dragon, and I don't remember anything after" Wendy added.

"Yeah, that's all I remember too," Natsu said.

"By the way where is everyone I don't see them anywhere" Wendy asked. Gajeel and Natsu were also both wondering this as they do not see the others that was when they realized that they were not on Tenrou or a ship they were in a empty white space.

"Where the hell are we" Natsu asked.

"I don't know" Gajeel said.

"You are in my world" an unknown female voice.

The three dragon slayers then looked up to see pale white women with white eyes and horns and white long hair in a white high collared kimono, descended down towards them.

"Who are you, an enemy" Natsu asked getting in a fighting stance, with Gajeel and Wendy doing the same as all three felt a enormous power coming from her.

"My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki and No, I saved your lives" Kaguya said, this made the dragon slayers lower their stances, but they remained guarded.

"Why did you save us, and what about our other friends" Natsu asked.

"I saved you three because your so called friends left you to died" Kaguya stated. This statement shocked all three of the dragon slayers.

"Your lying our Guild will never abandoned us" Natsu yelled at her with anger.

"He's right, I may not like them very much, but I know Fairy Tail never abandons their comrades" Gajeel also responded in anger.

"Yeah your lying to us" Wendy said in anger.

"If you don't believe me see for yourself" Kaguya said, and a giant projection appeared in front of them and all three dragon slayers were shocked with what they saw.

All three of them looked in horror as all their guildmates ran away leaving the three dragon slayers to fight Acnologia. As all their so called friends refused to turn back and fight, and let the dragon slayers.

This caused Wendy to fall to her knees and began to tear as she realized her so called friends abandoned her. Gajeel also fell on all fours and began to punch the ground in anger. Natsu also filled with anger clenched. Realizing that everything he believed in were lies, all that talk about never abandoning your friends lies, everything he was taught by Master Makarov.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO US, AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE, WHERE NOT WORTH SAVING TO THEM" Natsu yelled in anger. All three of the dragon slayers all felt anger towards Fairy Tail for abandoning them when they needed them most.

"They will pay, Fairy Tail will pay" Natsu said with anger. Gajeel and Wendy then nodded with agreement both showing anger in their eyes as well..

"I believe I can help you three with that" Kaguya said.

"What do you mean" Natsu asked.

'I can give three of you the power to take your revenge, power never before seen in your world" Kaguya told them.

All three dragon slayers then looked at each and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, we'll trust you to help us get our revenge" Natsu spoke, Gajeel and Wendy nodded in agreement. Kaguya than smirked, and began to explain to them about chakra and how she can give it to them to perform powerful techniques. She also explained to them it will take years to master, and dragon slayers didn't seem to care how long it took as long as they got their revenge. Kaguya than smirkes, and then looked at Natsu.

"Your anger for them surpasses the other two, this power will suit perfectly" Kaguya said as she put her hand over Natsu eyes, and then Natsu felt a sharp pain.

What did you to him" Gajeel and Wendy question.

"I simply gave him the power to take his revenge" Kaguya answered.

Natsu then opened his eyes both eyes were now different than before, both of his eyes were now red with tomoe pattern.

"This is the Sharingan, this will help you achieve your revenge, now lets begin your training." Kaguya said as she walked off.

The three dragon slayers than gave determined looks and began to follow her.

"Just you wait Fairy Tail we will have our revenge" all three the slayers thought.

**A.N Here is Chapter 1, what do you guys think, and before anyone ask no unlike some other fics I will not have Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy join Sabertooth, they will establish their own guild. So Read and review let me know if there's anything I can fix, other than That thanks you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**7 years later**

It has been 7 years since the day, Fairy Tail's former dragon slayers have sworn revenge against their former guild. And thanks to 7 years of training by Kaguya, all three of them have fully mastered the use of chakra and jutsu.

All three of them have grown considerably. Natsu now being taller and more muscular than before and his hair has gotten a little messier, he has also gotten even faster, fast enough to even make his former friend Jet sweat. Gajeel had also grown as much as Natsu, he has also gotten more muscular and taller as well. Both of the male mages have gotten more handsome and toned as well. Wendy's growth had completely surprised both of them not only has she grown taller, and her wish for having a larger chest has come true. They have also obviously grown far stronger than what they were on Tenrou.

Natsu is the one given the power of the Sharingan has fully mastered it and fully evolved due to the pain of being betrayed he has evolved it to the Mangekyo Sharingan. Natsu has also mastered Fire, lighting, and Genjutsu. He mastered techniques such as the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, Kamui, and the Sussano.

Gajeel and Wendy have also gotten a great deal stronger. As all three of them have mastered all the known chakra natures, Gajeel being very powerful with Earth Release and Wendy being very powerful with Wind Release. Kaguya felt very proud of all three of them. Knowing training them to work out better than her sons.

"Now you three have been training with me for 7 years and now I know you are ready to take your revenge," Kaguya said. From this sentence, the three dragon slayers grinned evilly.

"Finally it's time for them to pay," Natsu said evilly.

"GiGi yeah time for those bastards to pay," Gajeel said.

"Yes the time for our revenge is here," Wendy said in a serious voice.

"Good, now let's go over the plan, you three will enter the Grand Magic Games under a new guild, with your identities hidden of course and you will defeat and humiliate Fairy Tail," Kaguya said. The three dragon slayers than nodded in response to understanding the plan.

"Good," Kaguya said. Kaguya than held her hand out a summoned a strange white and black humanoid plant creature.

"This here is Zetsu he will aid in your quest," Kaguya said. The one is known as Zetsu than spoke.

" So mother are these the be members of the Akatsuki"

"Yes you will aid them in their quest for revenge," Kaguya told him.

"Okay Mother I will help them with my full abilities," Zetsu said.

"As for the Grand Magic Games, you will need a team of 5 to participate, since Zetsu is not a fighter you will have to find 2 new members," Kaguya told her students. The three nodded, but the only problem is where are they going to find two mages that will join supposed dark guild. Kaguya looked and said something.

"But do not worry I have three that will help you" Kaguya started and then she summoned forth four coffins. The coffins then opened revealing three individuals.

One of the individuals was a red-haired man who had purple eyes with circles in it, and when Natsu looked at him he gave off great power

The second individual had black hair in the same style as Natsu. This man possessed the same eyes as Natsu. The man also hair what appeared to have a large wrinkle on the left side of his face.

The third individual was a tall man with long black hair. And like the short black hair individual, This Man also had the same kind of eyes as Natsu. The man slightly scared Wendy.

After observing the three individuals each of them opened their eyes and began to look around.

"Where are we, this isn't the afterlife," said the red-haired individual.

"The reanimation jutsu again," said the black-haired individual.

"Never thought I'd be reanimated this time," said the short-haired man.

"Silence" Kaguya shouted.

The three tensed up. That was when the shorted hair man looked at the person who shouted. His eyes then widen.

" Kaguya" the man shouted he had then gotten into a fighting stance.

"I did not summon you to fight," Kaguya said.

"Eh," the man said.

"I summoned you four to help these three" Kaguya

said pointing at the dragon slayers. When the four men looked at the three, the shorted haired man and the black-haired man realized that the pinked haired man had the Sharingan

"you want us to help those three" the red-haired man said.

"Yes think of it as a way for all three of you to atone for your sins," Kaguya said.

" Why should we trust you, you tried to destroy the shinobi world," the short-haired man said.

"You shouldn't, and besides even if you want to kill me you can't I am merely a spirit. Kaguya said.

The black-haired man then looked at that three dragon slayers and when he looked at their faces he saw the faces of those who want revenge. The other two saw this as well and all three came to a decision.

"Alright we will help them," the short man said.

"Good, now it is a good time to introduce yourselves," Kaguya said.

The red-haired man started first " My name is Nagato Uzumaki."

The short-haired man then introduces himself "My name is Obito Uchiha"

Then the last man introduce himself "My name is Itachi Uchiha"

After that, the dragon slayers introduce themselves.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel"

"I'm Gajeel Redfox"

"And I'm Wendy Marvell"

"I see and I can tell from the look in your guys' eyes you want revenge against someone," Itachi said. The three nodded confirming his suspicious

"You guessed right, we want revenge against those who wronged, us," Natsu said.

"Revenge...are you sure this is the path you want to follow" Nagato asked.

"Yes they deserved after they left us to die, we trusted them and they left us to die at the hands of a monster," Gajeel said with anger.

"Yeah what he said" Wendy added.

The three shinobi looked at each other. Then Obito spoke.

"Okay we will help you, but I hope you know this path will only lead to darkness," Obito said, with the other two shinobi nodding in agreement.

"We know, we just don't care" Natsu answered with the other Dragon Slayers nodding.

The undead shinobi the signed.

"Okay, where do we start," Nagato asked.

"First I will bring you back to your World Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy's world. There you will reestablish the Akatsuki as a mage guild and enter the Grand Magic Games Tournament and you will defeat the guild known as Fairy Tail" Kaguya said. The mages and shinobi then nodded.

"Good," Kaguya said she then looked at three dragon slayers.

"So long my students you better make my training worth it," Kaguya told them. The three nodded. Then Kaguya gave a sly smile and a flash of light engulfed the six mages and shinobi.

When the flash of light disappeared the six members of the new Akatsuki were in the forest. Then Natsu spoke.

"Okay let's go win the Grand Magic Games and get our revenge" Natsu and the other five nodded.

**A.N. there is chapter 2 what do you think. What do you think about Nagato, Obito, and Itachi helping the dragon slayers and what does Kaguya gain from this. So please review and thanks for reading.**

**just a Small update just going to fix a few grammar mistakes I made.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Read/Review**

_**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

It has been 7 years since that fateful day on Tenrou island, 7 years since their 3 dragon slayers have died. Everyone on Tenrou felt massive amounts of guilt, everyone felt at fault and they never talked about what happened. That was even the worst of it Fairy Tail had fallen on hard times, after incident Team Tenrou had hard time finishing jobs because of their feelings of self doubt. Because of this the guild began to lose money, and they have to destroy their guild hall and relocate to their second building in the forest to save on funds. They also began to lose job request because they are no longer the number one guild Fiore, the titular title now belongs to Sabertooth, due to Fairy Tail refusing to enter the Grand Magic Games, they only go to observe.

When the guild was still being all depressed. The guild doors were suddenly kicked down, when the Fairy Mages looked up they see it was none other than Sabertooth. Which include twin dragons Sting and Rogue with their exceeds Lector and Frosch, Memory Maker Rufus, God Slayer Orga and their ring leader Minerva.

"Wow look at this dump, it's hard to believe that you guys were once the number one guild" Sting mocked.

"That's because they never participated in The Games" Rogue said.

"Yes I have no memory of them actually participating" Rufus added.

"There probably still all sad because three of their dragon slayers died, they call themselves dragon slayers and they got killed by one dragon" Orga mocked.

This caused everyone in Fairy Tail flared up in anger. They dared insult their fallen comrades, Erza reaction was worst of all she requipped a sword and was about to strike Oraga, but was stopped by Makarov.

"Erza No" Makarov told her.

"But master" Erza said with anger. Minerva then smirked.

"You guys truly are pathetic, it's no wonder you guys are now consider the worst guild in Fiore" Minerva mocked with laugh and her fellow team minus Rogue laughed with her. Makarov than glared at them raising his magic power.

"Fine we will enter the Grand Magic Games this year, and we will defeat you" Makarov declared to the Tigers.

"I like to see you try" Minerva said as she left.

After the rival guild hall left, Gray spoke up.

"Are we really going to enter this year Gramps" Gray asked with some excitement in his voice. Some other guild members also looked excited from Makarov's declaration.

"Yes, my boy we are going to show Fiore, that Fairy Tail is still number one" Makarov shouted. The guild then jumped up and cheered.

"But, we aren't only doing this for us, We are doing this for Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy" Makarov declared raising his drink, the rest of guild also raised their drinks.

"For those we have lost" Makarov said.

"For those we have lost" the guild repeated.

"Now let's go show Sabertooth what we are made of" Makarov shouted.

"YAY" the guild shouted. After that declaration all the guild members began to go off on training journeys.

**(The training went about the same as did in the canon excluding Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy obviously).**

**Time skip (Beach area forgot what it was called)**

Erza was currently training by herself so she can be picked for the team to compete GMG. As she was training, a man wearing a hood walked, Erza had immediately recognize the man called him out.

"Jellal, what are you doing here" Erza said calling out her childhood friend.

"I came to check on you, to see if you were okay." Jellal told her.

About three years ago someone broke Jellal out of jail. Said someone were former Grimoire Heart mages Ultear and Meredy. Jellal decided to go with them in order to atone for his sins. So they establish their own independent guild Crime Sorciere their goal being to wipe out all dark guilds and to track down and kill Zeref.

"I'm fine there's no need to check on me I'm not a child" Erza said.

"I know Erza, oh I heard Fairy Tail is finally going to compete in the GMG" Jellal said.

"Yeah Master thinks by winning it we will honor their memory" Erza responded with sadden look after bringing them up.

"I see, that's very noble, wherever they are I know they will be happy when you guys win" Jellal said and this is when Erza began to tear up a little. Noticing this he began to apologize.

"Erza I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" Jellal apologized. Erza then started to wipe her tears.

"No, its okay. I just missed them so much, I wish they were here, I wish he was here" Erza cried softly. When Erza said "he", Jellal knew who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry Erza I know how much he meant to you and I know how much you meant to him" Jellal said trying his best to comfort her.

"Thanks Jellal, that means a lot" Erza said wiping her tears and showed him a smile.

"So how are things with Ultear" Erza asked. Jellal blushed at the question.

"Things are good between us" Jellal answered.

Erza smiled "That's good I'm glad that your happy with her"

Erza was happy that Jellal found happiness in his journey of atonement. You see after spending some years together Jellal and Ultear fell in love and have been dating for over three years, and they were happy. Erza was a little upset at first because her first love found someone else, but she wa happy for him, so she accepted it. This is because over the years she gained feelings for another but he is gone. Erza then began to tear up again after thinking about a certain pink haired mage.

"Erza" Jellal said.

"I'm fine Jellal" Erza told him.

"_Natsu, I wish you here with me, I wish I can tell you how I feel, Please with Gajeel and Wendy watch over us as we win the Games" _Erza thought with smile.

**Months Later**

"Alright it's time to select the team for the Games" Makarov announced as every guild member walked into the hall. Many members were anxious hoping they will be picked.

"Now the team will be.. Makarov said before he began to list off the names.

"Erza Scarlet"

"I won't let you down Master" Erza said

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Time to show those chumps whose number one" Gray shouted with excitement.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Lets do this" Lucy said determined.

"Cana Alberona"

"Hic Hic yah" Cana drunkenly cheered.

"Your drunk already" random guild mates shouted.

"And finally Elfman" Makarov finished.

"Yeah time to show them I'm a real man" The muscle man shouted.

"Alright now let's head to Crocus and win" Makarov shouted.

"YAAAAAH" the guild cheered.

**Time Skip Crocus**

"Alright we're here, you guys go explore the city for bit, I'm going to go register you lot." Makarov order as he went off to go to the registration.

So as they wait the Fairy Tail Guild began to explore Crocus for a bit before they head to the they were exploring they heard bystanders whispering about them.

"Hey its Fairy Tail"

"They're really going to participate this year"

"Sabertooth is going to destroy them"

"Can't wait to watch that massacre"

"They've gotten so weak after their dragon slayers died"

Fairy tail decided to ignore the whispers as they didn't care what people thought of them. They came here to win. As they were exploring the five remaining members of Team Natsu passed by a mysterious masked man. When Erza walked passed the masked man she felt a familiar prescenes. Which caused her to turn around, this caused her tema to worry a little.

"Hey Erza you alright" Gray asked.

"I'm fine Gray, lets go explore some more." Erza said as she caught up to her friends.

After exploring the city, Fairy Tail went to hotel in order to prepare for the Preliminary round. When it began Fairy Tail had kinds of a rough start, but they manage to pass.

**Domus Flau**

In the large stadium arena there was screaming and cheering crowds ready for the Grand Magic Games.

"Welcome Everyone to this year's Grand Magic Games, I'm your host Chapati and I'm excited to be here today" Chapati announced.

"Next to me is former Council member Yajima who will help me host this year's games" Chapati pointing to the old man next to him.

"It's an honor being here today to watch so many mages fight for the top" Yajima said.

"Now that introductions are out of the way it's time to introduce the teams.." Chapati said.

"In 8th place we have a guild that was once on top but now at bottom, will they cimb their way back to the top that's right folks its Fairy Tail" Chapati announced.

When the Fairy Tail team entered the arena they heard lots of booing and insults and trash was being thrown at them.

"Can't believe they're booing us" Lucy complained.

"Don't mind them we'll show them we came to win" Erza said. Which caused her team to smile.

"In 7th we have Quatro Cerberus" Chapati continued. After that team Quatro Cerberus entered the ring.

"In 6th place we have a guild full of lovely ladies Mermaid Heel" the announcer said. Team Mermaid Heel then entered being lead by a young busty black haired young woman. Their appearance caused all the perverts in arena to gawk, which included some of the older Fairy Tail men.

"In 5th place we have Blue Pegasus" Blue Pegasus then entered.

"In 4th we have Lamia Scale" Lamia Scale entered, when they entered Lyon took notice and gave him a smile. Gray did the same

"In 3rd we have Raven Tail" this announcement caused Fairy Tail to grow dark expression as the Raven Tail team entered. As this is former dark guild was now considered legal because its been active for more than 7 years.

"In 2nd place we have.. Wait was this" Chapati was shocked from what he read but he continued.

"In 2nd place its Fairy Tail Team B" This shocked pretty much everyone in the arena as bolt of lighting appeared creating the Fairy Tail logo when the lighting vanished it revealed five mages.

"Laxus"

"Mira"

"Juvia

"Jellal" Erza said quietly so no one can hear her. As he is still a wanted criminal.

"Freed"

Fairy Tail A and everyone was shocked to find it out Fairy Tail entered a second team.

"I'm sure everyone is quite confused, do you care to explain Mr. Yajima" Chapati asked.

"Yes this year it was allowed for guilds to enter two teams, this way the matches will seem more exciting" Yajima explained.

"Doesn't that seem unfair to the other teams though" Chapati asked.

"Well to others yes, but to Fairy Tail it's a big advantage, come on let's continued" Yajima said.

Fairy Tail A and B were currently staring each other team. Team A not understanding what's going on were given an explanation on everything and that Jellal disguised himself as Mystogan in order to help.

"Yay Fairy Tail team B got second place" a young voice cheered. The Fairy Tail mages turned to the voice and Makaro was shocked on it was. Revealing the owner of the voice was a young girl.

"First Master Mavis what are you doing here" Makarov asked.

"Well I got bored on Tenrou so I came to cheer you guys on" Mavis answered.

"Yes, well aren't you, you know dead" Makarov said.

"Well yeah" Mavis answered.

"Well now it's time to announce our 1st place team, it's time for the reigning champions the strongest guild in Fiore Sabertooth"

The crowd then begun to cheer louder and as Sabertooth basc in the glory of victory. That was until.

"Wait people we have another shocking announcement" This caused everyone to go quiet wanting to know what the announcement was.

"We have nine teams competing this year and this team tied with Sabertooth for first place" Chapati shouted. This shocked the entire arena including the other teams.

"Seriously"

"Another Team tied with SaberTooth"

"There's no way"

Erza was also puzzled by this as well and questioned it.

"Whose this another team"

"We have a second 1st place team" Chapati announced.

"The AKATSUKI" Chapati shouted. When the name was said the team began to enter the arena. Everyone began to cower in fear of the dark energy they gave. When the team entered the arena all five of the members had their faces covered. Three of them wore mask and the other two had hoods on, and they all donned the same black cloak with red clouds on them.

**A.N. Here is Chapter 3 this went on longer than I thought it would. So point out any thing I can fix in it. I already have some ships planned out for this they are the following so far: Natza, GaLe, Gruvia, Jellal x Ultear, Wendy x Rogue, Sting x Yukino. So those are some planned ships. So thanks for reading and let me know what you think bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Domus Flau**

The entire arena are stunned in silence as they looked at the guild known as the Akatsuki. There power were so great that even Jura slightly cowered in fear, along with a few of the Sabertooth mages. Makarov also seemed to be afraid he then looked towards the First Master, and was shocked that she also had a look of fear on her face.

"I never felt such a power before" Mavis said fearfully.

Erza got a good look at the masked individuals and she feels as those she meet them before. One of the male masked individuals wore an orange mask with one eye hole in form of spiral (Tobi Mask) the man also had messy black hair. The second male had a white and red wolf mask (Anbu Mask) the man also black longer, but it was a bit longer than his friend. The third one from Erza can tell was a female due to figure being noticeable under her cloak, the women also wore a white and red mask but it was a cat mask, the women also had short light blue hair.

The third male individual had a straw hat on (that hat he wore in his first appearance, I don't know what those are called I'm sorry). The final man just had his on obscuring his face.

The spiral masked individual, looked around at the other guilds and the crowd. That was when he spoke up.

"Wow there are so many people, they look pretty scary don't you think Yahiko, Konan" the masked man said all giggly, looking at his other masked teammates. The other two masked individuals the male called Yahiko and the female Konan simply looked at their team spoke.

"Tobi please calm yourself we're in public" Konan said. Yahiko simply remained silent and did not say anything to his teammate.

"Jeez you two are no fun" the one known as Tobi said.

The entire were kind of confused on this guild, they possess great power and yet one of their members appears to be very child like.

"Ne Obito-senpai, Itachi-senpai, these two need to lighten up right" Tobi asked like a child. The two hooded figures also remained silent not giving an answer.

"Why are you guys always so gloomy" Tobi complained.

"Oh yeah, we have to introduce ourselves hello everybody I'm Tobi and this my guild the Akatsuki" Tobi cheered. The entire arena sweatdropped from this everyone thinking you can not be serious right now.

"Tobi that's enough the Games are about to start" Konan said.

"Okay party popper" Tobi complied. Tobi then went back to being silent.

"Well now thats out of way how we settled this Yajima-san there's an odd number of teams the matches won't be even now" Chapati told his fellow announcer.

"Well I guess in mostly likely scenario the two Fairy Tail teams have to merge at some point during the Games, but until then I guess we have to one team sit out for the versus matches until this is sorted out" Yajima said.

"Okay I guess we will be competing with 9 teams this year now let's begin the Grand Magic Games" Chapati shouted. This announcement caused the crowd cheer loudly, but in the arena the other teams were eyeing the Akatsuki. After some time each team went to their respect balconies. Mato then appeared in the center of the arena to announce the game for today.

"Okay each team send in one of your teammates to compete" Mato announced.

Each team had decided who they are sending in, Mato had decided to announce the competitors.

"Okay for Today's Games, from Sabertooth we have Rufus Lore" Mato said, Rufus introduction got a cheer from the crowd.

"From Quatro Cerberus we have Jager" A tall muscular man entered the ring.

"From Lamia Scale Lyon Vastia"

"For Mermaid Heel we have Beth Vanderwood"

"Participating for Raven Tail Nullpudding"

"For Blue Pegasus we got Eve Term" Eve introduction got a loud cheer from his fan club.

"For Fairy Tail A we have Gray Fullbuster"

"For Fairy Tail B Juvia Lockser"

"Gray-sama I'm coming my love" Juvia called out. This caused Gray's face to go completely red with embarrassment, but he brushed it off.

"And finally from Akatsuki we have Konan"

All 9 participants are now in the ring prepared for the game. Mato then went to explain the game which he called Hidden. He explain what the game. All participant gave a nod understanding the game and are ready to begin. After that a flash of light appeared inside the stadium after the light disappeared. There was now a large city in the arena. The participants were pretty shocked on what happened. Each participant was teleported to a different part of the city.

"What hell, Juvia Lyon" Gray called.

'Everyone disappeared" Juvia said as she looked around.

"I see..so that's the idea" Lyon said as he realized how the game worked.

""Hide and seek here" Eve said.

"Where should I hide" Beth wondered.

Nullpudding, Rufus, and Konan all had silent reactions to what happened.

"This is weird way to play hide and seek? Nobody's the "Seeker"" Jaeger questioned.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the event through Lacrima vision. The nine participants don't know what the others are doing. The rules of Hidden are simple. All participants are hiders and seekers." Chapati announced.

"What does that mean" Elfman questioned hearing the announcement.

"Find each other in this town. You can use any kind of magic, to attack your opponent, it doesn't matter how much damage is dealt, the attacker will always get 1 point. While the person who was attacked would lose a point." Chapati said explaining the rules of the game. As he said this another weird thing happened.

"What is this" Gray questioned as copies of the other participants all appeared near him. The same was happening across the entire town, copies of every participant appeared.

"One more if you attack a copy, you will lose a point" Chapati explained.

"Now let the Game Begin" Chapati announced

As expected Juvia was the first one to lose a point as she jumped onto the closest Gray copy.

"Gray-sama" Juvia said as she clung to a copy. When she did this she was then transported to a different part of the town.

"Also, when a participant is attacked, or if they attack a copy, they will be transported to a different part of the town" Chapati said.

"Looks like Juvia will be at a disadvantage" Mira said with a smile.

"If I knew it would be like this I would have entered" Laxus said.

"As long as it's within the time limit, you can restart as many times as you want. The time limit is 30 minutes and at the end the team with the most points will be in first place" Chapati explained.

After that announcement Gray was running around town frustrated that he couldn't find anyone.

"Damn it, in this competition its harder to find someone than it is to hide" Gray complained.

"Oh I don't know about that" said a voice that was behind Gray. This caused to Gray to turn around and in surprise he saw that it was Raven Tail's NullPudding.

"You should try to grasp the rules better Fairy" Nullpudding mocked.

"Who the hell are you" Gray asked.

"I'm Raven Tail's Nullpudding" he introduce himself.

"I didn't figure you come to me first" Gray said. Nullpudding simply chuckled at what the ice wizard said.

"But now I don't have to look for you" Gray said charge up his magic.

"Ice Make Hammer" Gray shouted as he conjured up a giant hammer made of ice and slammed it at Nullpudding.

"Woah this different from his Molding Magic up to now, isn't it" Jet said surprised on how fast Gray was with it.

"This is the result of his training" Happy exclaimed.

"Now I get a point" Gray declared, but when he said that he heard some kind of buzzer signifying he doesn't get a point.

"What but I knocked him out cold" Gray said, Nullpudding simply chuckled at this.

"The real one hid behind the copy" Tobi said from his balcony.

"That means Gray loses a point" Lucy said surprised.

"That was a smart move" Itachi said.

After Gray hit the copied, he was then transported to a different part of the town.

"Damn it, I blew it." Gray said all frustrated. After realizing his mistake Gray figured he had to be careful on how he used his magic, so he wouldn't be a victim of another surprise attack.

"Gray has to be careful, one wrong move and he loses more points" Erza said as she watched.

"How is he going to get points, everyone is blending into the crowd." Lucy said worryingly.

Gray continued to try and find and an enemy, but he was caught off guard once again by Nullpudding.

"Damn it he went after again" Gray yelled.

"Hah Your such an easy target" Nullpudding told him as Gray was teleported again. Fairy Tail team A was now in last place with -2 points.

"The first game Hidden is going off as a silent and fierce battle, currently in first place is Raven Tail's Nullpudding" Chapati announced.

"I wonder Mr. Yajima, what should they do in order to weed out an enemy" Chapati asked his fellow announcer.

"There are various ways to do so, like you could look for your opponent's magic" Yajima said responding to Chapati's question. Jenny a reserve member of Blue Pegasus who was helping with hosting (**I forgot about her sorry.**) simply giggled a little at this.

"I think Eve has a better method than that" Jenny told the old former council member.

"Finding your opponent's magic, getting a general direction is one thing, but pinpointing your target is tough" Erza said.

"Gray what do you think your doing, Don't let the same guy tag you twice" Elfman yelled. Cana looked a little worried, not knowing what Gray should do. Lucy also looked worried for Gray, she then look towards Raven Tail' balacolnoy.

"Raven Tail" Lucy said looking towards them.

Flare saw this and looked back at Lucy.

"What are you looking at Blondie" Flare said glaring at her.

"You guys seem to want to thoroughly crush us don't you" Lucy said to the red head of the dark guild.

"Blondie" Flare said.

"Enough Flare" the known as Alexi said.

"Damn you Ivan" Makarov said with anger.

"Hang in there Gray" Happy yelled.

"Crap, back to square one" Gray saidm Gray then begun to look around until something burst out of the ground.

"Carrot missile" Gray then saw a barrage of carrots coming towards him, he luckily manage to dodge it in time. After then popped out Mermaid Heel's Beth.

"Huh, I missed" Beth said, but she was then hit a giant thorn plant that came out from under her knocking her out.

"What the" Gray said until he heard a laugh.

"Ha ha, I saw use your magic" Jager declared as he found Gray, as he was about to attack Gray he was knocked out by Lyon.

"I finally found you Gray" Lyon said to his rival.

"Gray-sama" Another voice came Gray immediately recognize the voice, Juvia then jumped over the building coming down.

"Juvia" Gray said.

"Panities" Lyon said with a blush, but he was then kicked by Juvia.

"Hey I never said I needed your help, just because your my girlfriend doesn't mean you need to help me" Gray told her. That's right Gray and Juvia are dating they have been together for about two years. It took time but Gray accepted Juvia's feelings and they have been happy ever since.

"I know, but Juvia is going to going to defeat you, Master promised us" Juvia told her love. Juvia then explained to Gray that if Fairy Tail Team B does better than Team A on the first day, then Team A has do whatever Team B wants for an entire day. Gray then complained to the Makarov that those rules should also apply for Team A. Makarov agreed to it saying, whichever Fairy Tail team gets the most points, then the losing team has to do whatever the winning team wants for a whole day.

"So Juvia isn't going to lose" Juvia declared.

"That's music to my ears" Gray responded. As they were prepared to fight, Nullpudding once again went to attack Gray and Juvia.

"I get two Fairies now" Nullpudding said as he attacked them.

"He went after Gray agan" Lucy said.

"Bastard" Erza said.

"What the hell is with this guy" Gray said, but Gray then took notice of the snow.

"What is this" Beth wondered.

"Oh it seems it is snowing snowing in the town" Chapati exclaimed.

"Its Eve" Jenny declared.

"I miscalculed how many mages that resist the cold," Eve said as he was using his magic. Blue Pegasus realize Eve's plan to use the cold as a way to find the real ones.

"Found you" Eve said as he knocked out three participants being Jager, Beth and Nullpudding.

"Oh Eve just got three points in a row" Chapati said, but Eve was soon knocked out by Lyon.

"Sorry, but the cold doesn't work on me" Lyon told the young man.

"Figures" Eve told him.

As for Gray he was constantly being attacked by Nullpudding.

"Damn, Jawface is only targeting me" Gray said.

"Wow each mage is giving it their all for this match, but it seems that Sabertooth's Rufus, and Akatsuki's Konan, haven't scored a single point yet" Chapati said.

"This competition is too simple" said a gentlemen like voice.

"What is this" Chapati questioned. Everyone looked shocked to see that Rufus was a top a tower wide open to attack.

"I remember it, Everyone's heartbeat, footsteps, the quality of magic" Rufus declared.

"What's he doing up there" Lucy questioned.

"Its like he wants to be found" Elfman said.

"I remember, I remember it." Rufus said, he then got ready to cast a spell.

"Memory Make." Rufus declared, when saying this the sky turned dark.

"Memory Make? Molding magic" Erza declared. As everything in the town begin to darken all the participant started to emulate light. All of them looked surprised on what was happening, they all begin to look up at Rufus.

"Night of the Falling Star" Rufus shouted, when he said this eight yellow beams shoot out from Rufus, heading towards their target. Gray, Beth, Juvia, Lyon, Jager, and Eve were all hit, but Nullpudding managed to dodge it. Rufus manage to gain 6 points from his attack. Nullpudding then jumped towards Rufus ready to attack.

"Ha you left yourself right open." Nullpudding declared as he charged, but was surprised when what he hit was a fake.

"What he was a copy" Nullpudding said confused.

"No that was simply a memory of me being there so you lose a point for it" Rufus told the Raven. Then Rufus attacked Nullpudding gaining another point.

"I don't need a decoy" Rufus told him.

"Wow Rufus is now in the lead with 7 points" Chapati declared, getting cheer from the crowd.

"But what happened to Konan she hasn't attack a single person" Chapati exclaimed. The whole crowd was confused on where the cat masked mage went until they saw something they didn't expect to see. Paper begins to float in front of all the participants getting them surprise, even Rufus was a little surprised by this.

"What is this" Rufus questioned.

"Paper" Gray exclaimed.

"That was quite the strategy Sabertooth" a mature female voice said. Rufus turned towards the direction of the voice see Konan floating above him, she was floating in the air, with angel like paper wings.

"What the hell, where did she come from" Laxus said.

"But, this victory is mine" Konan declared, when she said this clones of her begin to form in front of all the participants. Everyone was shocked by this seeing this.

"Mr. Yajima what is happening right now" Chapati asked the old man.

"It seems she used some kind of Paper magic to create clones of herself" Yajima told her.

"What kind of magic is this First Master" Makarov asked the spirit shocked by what he was seeing.

"I don't know third, I never seen anything like this before" Mavis said with surprised.

"**Shinikami no Mai"** the masked mage said. When she said each clone fired a massive blast of paper striking everyone. Knocking them out ending the Game.

"Wow that was AMAZING Akatsuki's Konan takes an instant lead with 8 points" Chapati declared, getting a loud cheer. The entire crowd was shocked from they saw, they all expected Sabertooth to be in first place.

**Hidden Ranking**

**1st Konan 10 points**

**2nd Rufus Lore 8 points**

**3rd NullPudding 6 points**

**4th Lyon Vastia 4 points**

**5th Beth Vanderwood 3 points**

**6th Eve Tearm 2 points**

**7th Jager 1 point**

**8th Juvia Lockser 1 point**

**9th Gray Fullbuster. 0 points**

When the games Gray and Juvia had their heads down in shame and insults were being blasted at them.

"Ha I knew Fairy Tail will get Last place"

"Yeah there so weak now, it's hard to believe they were once Number one"

All these insults didn't really bother Gray and Juvia, but they were still angry with themselves that they lost. Especially Gray he was fuming with anger. When he got down the hallway he unknowingly removed his shirt and punched the closest wall causing it to crack.

"Damn it, I went and lost, I'll make sure to get you back for this you Raven Tail, Sabertooth" Gray said aloud thinking of Rufus and Nullpudding.

Rufus then returned to his own team balcony.

"I apologize that Akatsuki girl caught me off guard" Rufus said to his team.

"It doesn't matter, were still gonna win by racking up the points from the fights" Sting told him.

"Yes these games, don't really matter" Minerva told Rufus simply nodded with a smirk.

**Fairy Tail Balcony**

"Oh man, both of our teams are still in last place" Lucy said sadden.

""It doesn't matter Lucy, will find a way to the top" Erza told her blonde friend.

"Yeah we'll show them" Cana tolde er.

"We'll show em how manley we are" Elfman declared.

Lucy saw the look of determination on everyone's face and she smiled.

"Right" Lucy said.

**Akatsuki Balcony**

"Good job" Obito told his teammate.

"It wasn't much" Konan responded.

"I know were in first place you did such an amazing job Konan-chan" Tobi said childishly. Both of her other teammates gave Konan a silent nod.

"Now it looks like the matches are about to be decided," Itachi said.

****

**Arena**

"Now ladies and Gentlemen it's time to for the verses matches are going, but since we have an odd number teams, the organizers have decided one losing team will get to fight twice to make up for their lost." Chapati announced. All the team understood the rule and all nodded.

"This rule could give our teams a chance if anything were to happen," Makarov said.

"Now the first match will be Fairy Tail Team A Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail Flare Corona" Chapati shouted.

**(I'm skipping over most of the fights, they went the same as the canon, an I don't want this chapter to be long so I'm going to skip to the Akatsuki fight).**

"Now its time for the last fight of the first day folks, Its Akatsuki Itachi vs Quatro Cerberus Semmes, both participants please enter the arena" Chapati announced.

Itachi and Semmes entered the arena, Itachi tilted his hat and looked at his opponent and sees its a large man with a painted face. His whole upper body was covered in a black garment and he wore red shorts. The large man had a confident smile on his face, as he believed he was far stronger than Itachi.

"Your friend got lucky beating Jager, now I'm going to avenge him by beating you up" Semmes said with confidence. Itachi remained silent.

"Now let the Match Begin" Mato announced.

With that said Semmes then began to charge at Itachi winding back a punch.

"I'm going to end this with one punch Hyaaaaaaah" Semmes declared, but as he was about to punch Itachi. Itachi looked at Semmes in the eye, and Semmes just froze. Semmes then begin to shiver after he looked into Itachi eyes. Semmes then just fell to the ground in unconsciousness. To this the entire arena was stunned.

Chapati then announced "Its its, ITS OVER, with just one look Itachi had ended the battle in an instant". There was no cheering from the victory everyone in the arena just all looked surprised, this man just defeated someone by looking at him. Fairy Tail was pretty shakened by it and questioned what happened.

"First Master what was that" Makarov asked.

"I don't know" Mavis simply responded.

"Well with that that includes the first day of the Grand Magic Games, that was very fine set of mages we got today right Mr. Yajima" Chapati said.

"Yes that's right especially those Akatsuki fellows, both their mages got an instant victory" Yajima said, Chapati nodded at this response.

"Well I hope to see you all again tomorrow for the second day of the Grand Magic Games" Chapati said.

**Grand Magic Games Ranking**

**1st Akatsuki 20 points**

**2nd Sabertooth 18 points**

**3rd Raven Tail 16 points**

**4th Lamia Scale 14 points**

**5th Blue Pegasus 12 points**

**6th Mermaid Heel 3 points**

**7th Quatro Cerberus 2 points**

**8th Fairy Tail B 1 point**

**9th Fairy Tail A 0 points**

**(A.N. Sorry for the long chapter, but I want try to get each GMG event to a one or two chapters, and sorry I skipped over the fights i want to keep it close to Canon so I don't want to write it out unless I want to change something, So thanks for reading and I will try to post the next chapter soon.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Honey Bear Inn (is that the name of the hotel they stayed at?)**

Inside Fairy Tail's Hotel, you expect after suffering a devastating loss on the first day of the Games you think Fairy Tail will all be sulking. No, in fact, they are partying right now because of the lost.

"Man we sure got our asses kicked today didn't we," a drunk Macao said.

"Yeah let's have a toast to our crushing defeat," Makarov said drunkenly.

"It was quite the first day wasn't it," Erza said not caring about the lost.

"We just have to try our best tomorrow," Mira told her friend.

"Aye, we'll show em whos boss tomorrow" Happy cheered.

"Hey, I don't see Gray, or Lu-chan anywhere," Levy said worried about her friends.

"You expect them to come to celebrate after they lost," Jet said.

"Yeah after they lost, it must be hard trying to show their faces here," Alzack said.

"But the both of them gave it their best, right Asuka," Bisca said.

"Yeah, they were both amazing" Asuka cheered.

Juvia was currently worried about her boyfriend not showing up at the bar. So much so she began to have one of her weird fantasies about Gray and Lucy again and she thought it aloud.

"DON'T TELL ME LOVE RIVAL IS MAKING MOVES ON MY GRAY-SAMA" Juvia Screamed. When Juvia said that she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"Why would ever do something like that I have you after all" Gray said closely to Juvia's ear, this caused her blush madly and faint. Lucy who was next to Gray began to laugh at her friend falling back to her old antics.

"Lu-chan are you okay," Levy asked her best friend.

"Yeah I'm all healed and I'm more pumped up than ever" Lucy declared with a smile.

After Lucy said that Makarov raised his mug in the air and shouted.

"ALL RIGHT BRATS, TODAY'S DEFEAT IS A SEED FOR TOMORROW'S VICTORY, WE'LL RISE UP AND SHOW THEM ALL that WE'RE MADE OF" Makarov declared.

"YAHH" the entire guild cheered.

**(Skipping Bacchus part, and Palace scene)**

**The rooftop opposite of bar.**

"I think they're partying in there," Obito told his teammates.

"They seemed very high spirit despite losing that bad" Itachi said.

"Yes they're quite the rowdy bunch," Nagato said with a smile.

"Even after 7 years they haven't changed," Tobi said. Konan nodded at the statement and Yahiko did as well. Though they seem indifferent about it, the three shinobi can tell they slightly smiled under their mask.

"Okay let's go back to the Hotel and rest up guys," Nagato said.

"Okay, Master Nagato," Tobi said. Nagato signed at that.

"I told you not to call me Master," Nagato said.

Tobi continued to stare through the bar window until seeing a scarlet-haired knight when he looked at her, he had an emotionless look under his mask.

"Okay let's go"

**Next Day Domus Flau**

"Hello and welcome to day 2 of the Grand Magic Games" Chapati announced. The entire crowd then let out a large cheer.

"It seems that each team has decided who is going to compete for today's event, now lets met them," Chapati said with excitement, with Yajima nodding.

"From Sabertooth we got Sting" Sting pumped his fist in the air with confidence.

"From Lamia Scale Yuka"

"Raven Tail KuroHebi"

"Quatro Cerberus Bacchus"

"Fairy Tail A Cana Alberona"

"Fairy Tail B sends in Mira"

"Blue Pegasus Ichiya" Ichiya then tried to give a sexy pose to Erza, but it just grossed her out.

"Then we have Mermaid Heel Risely"

"Finally from the Darkhorse team of the Grand Magic Games, The Akatsuki Yahiko" Chapati announced. The cheers from the crowd grew louder as after the first day a majority of the audience became Akatsuki fans.

"These guys are so Cool," Jason said.

"Now let's announce today's games is a simple race known as Chariot" Mato announced.

"Simple enough right let's go," Mato said and all the participants were transported onto a giant moving Chariot. This caused the White Dragon Slayer to get some motion sickness. Sabertooth signed at this.

"He just had to pick this one didn't he" Rogue Said.

"Looks like we're not winning this one" Orga said.

"Oh well," Rufus said, as he watches Sting suffering from his motion sickness.

"Looks like all dragon slayers have something in common" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah, he's just like him" Gray laughed, but then was saddened when he mentioned, all Fairy Tail had said nostalgic looks on their faces. Mavis noticed this and asked the question.

"He's like who Third," Mavis asked.

"It's not something we like to talk about First," Makarov told her. Mavis understanding this let the question go, she then continues and watches the race.

"Now let Chariot begin" Mato declared. At this, all the participants began to run, except for Sting as he was still struggling to move from his spot.

(**Skip the whole race)**

Well that was great race wasn't Mr. Yajima" Chapati asked his fellow host.

"Yes it was Chapati each competitor gave it their all" Yajima responded as he looked at the board

**Chariot Ranking**

**1st Bacchus**

**2nd Yahiko **

**3rd KuroHebi**

**4th Risley**

**5th Cana**

**6th Mira**

**7th Ichiya**

**8th Yuka**

**9th Sting**

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen let's get on with the Matches for Today" Chapati announced.

**(As the same last time, the fights happen the same as the canon, except Yukino vs Kagura that does not happen, in place of it would be Rufus v Risley, Rufus won. For Yukino she would be a reserve player for Sabertooth)**

"Now for time for the next fight, Akatsuki Tobi vs Mermaid Heel Kagura Mikazuchi" Chapati said. Kagura then enters the ring, as the crowd waited for Tobi to enter, only to notice there is no sign of him.

"Ummm where is contestant Tobi" Chapati asked.

"Well if he's not here that means he for.." Mato wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tobi just popped his head out of the ground.

"IM HERE" Tobi shouted all childlike. Kagura sweat dropped when she saw how child like her opponent was.

"Man is this guy some kind of idiot" Gray asked.

"Hey don't judge a book by its covered he could be stronger than he looks," Erza told her teammate.

"It's time to see what this guy can do" Laxus thought, Laxus can tell even though Tobi acted like an idiot he is extremely powerful.

Jellal was also keeping an eye on Tobi, as he can feel dark energy come from him and the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Well now that Tobi is here let the match begin" Mato announced and Mato left the arena so the mages can fight.

Kagura didn't strike yet, first, she asked Tobi something.

"I would like to make a wager for this match," Kagura told the masked man.

"A Wager" Tobi questioned.

"Yes like the last matches, each of them bet something," Kagura told him.

"Okay, what would like to bet" Tobi asked.

"Our lives" Kagura declared.

"Our lives?" Tobi questioned acting confused.

"Yes if I win your life belongs to me and you will remove that mask," Kagura said.

"And if you win I swear my life to you," Kagura told him.

"Okay if you say so" Tobi agreed.

"Good, now let's begin," Kagura said, she then ran towards and strike him with her sword.

"Wait, Tobi isn't ready yet" Tobi tried to stop her, but Kagura didn't listen and went to strike him, but she was caught off guard when she just passed right through him. This caught the entire arena by surprised.

"What the" Kagura said when she passed through Tobi.

"WOAH what is this Kagura just slipped right through Tobi," Chapati said all surprised.

"Did you see that?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, she just went right through him," Erza said.

"What kind of Magic is that' Lucy questioned.

"First Master, have you seen anything like this before," Makarov asked.

"No, I never saw this kind of magic that this Akatsuki use" Mavis answered her curiosity is peaked. She wants to observe this form of magic and find a way to counter it.

Kagura was frustrated she just passed right through him. Kagura turned towards Tobi and began to slash her sword. Each strike keeps passing through him she's not making any physical contact with him.

"What are you?" Kagura questioned the masked man

"I'm Tobi a good boy" he responded childishly. Kagura feels he was mocking her and she begin to strike again in anger. Kagura was getting even angrier not being able to hit Tobi.

"Take this Strong Form" Kagura shouted as she tried to strike him again, but failed.

"It seems no matter what Kagura tries, her attacks keep passing through Tobi. what will she do" Chapati said.

"How about this, Gravity Change" she shouted.

"Gravity Magic," Tobi said. As he felt himself getting heavier. Kagura went up to strike Tobi and to everyone's surprise, she finally made contact. With this Kagura figured out his trick.

"I don't believe it Kagura has finally made contact with Tobi" Chapati shouted.

"I figured, out your trick," Kagura told him. Tobi looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"You can only remain Transparent for about 5 minutes, and in order to attack you have to cancel it, am I right" Kagura questioned him with a smile on her face. Tobi smirked behind his mask.

"That's amazing you manage to figure all that in just a short nick of time" Tobi childishly responded.

"Cut the act out I know you're faking this stupidity" Kagura declared. Tobi simply chuckled at this and responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, what act," Tobi said trying to play dumb still.

"You're quite the actor, but I know you and your guild are hiding something" Kagura declared pointing her sword at him.

"Really, you know about our secret, Wow you're really smart Kagura-chan, but you wanna know something," Tobi said looking Kagura. Kagura looked confused.

"What," Kagura said, but then Tobi suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I know your secret as well, and I can help you," Tobi said with a more sinister voice. Kagura faced turned into one of anger.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Kagura shouted at the masked man.

"Beat me and I'll tell you, maybe if you release Archenemy then you might have a chance," Tobi said returning to his childlike voice.

"Fine, I guess I have no choice," Kagura said as she grabbed the hilt of her sword. Seeing this action caused Mermaid Heel eyes to widen in shock.

"Don't tell me she's going to use it now"

"Is he really so powerful that Kagura has to do that"

"If Kagura releases it a calamity will happen" Millianna shouted.

Kagura then began to unsheathe the sword. Every wizard in the arena can feel the great power emulating from Kagura as she begins to unsheath her sword.

"I can feel such bloodlust coming from her" Makarov said in his thoughts.

"What power" Mavis exclaimed.

"You can feel it to right Itachi," Obito asked his fellow Uchiha.

"Yes, this hatred and thirst for blood" Itachi responded.

"How much pain, did she felt to feel this way," Nagato thought from his seat in the audience.

"**ARCHENEMY RELEASE"**

A flash of light and shockwave went through the entire arena. Everyone in the stadium felt it.

"What power" Chapati shouted. As he felt the wind from the shockwave.

"So this is the power of Archenemy, the Blade of Resentment," Yajima thought.

Everyone was completely caught off guard from the display of power Kagura demonstrated. This led many to believe that Tobi lost.

"There's no way that mask guy can get up after that" Aranea said with a smile.

"Yeah this is Kagura's win" Risley added with a wide smile.

"Yeah, Kagura totally won," Millianna said excitedly.

When the dust cleared everyone expected to see Kagura standing over an unconscious Tobi, but they were all wrong. The entire crowd's faces were shocked once again. In the middle of the arena, they see Tobi and Kagura standing face to face, but not only that they see that Tobi had caught the blade of Archenemy with his bare hand.

"No way he withstood that" Aranna exclaimed.

"There just no way" Risley shouted.

"Kagura," Millianna said with worry.

Everyone was still in complete shock that Tobi manages to withstand that much power.

"What is this guy," Jellal thought.

"I'm actually quite surprised, I actually felt that," Tobi told Kagura. Tobi's voice became a little dark and serious. Tobi's mask then began to crack.

"Look" Gray said.

"It seems his mask was damaged from the shockwave" Erza explained.

"Looks like we might get to see his face after all," Lucy said.

The top left part of Tobi's mask finally fell off revealing only the top left part of the face and his left eye. Kagura froze in fear when she saw his eye, it was red with a tomoe pattern.

"Maybe we should talk alone, Hidden Mist Jutsu," Tobi said.

"Hey what's happening"

"I can't see anything"

Were shouted from the crowd.

"It seems Tobi cast some cloaking mist spell" Yajima explained.

"Not even our Lacrima Vision can pick up what's happening" Chapati shouted.

"I don't know, looks like we have to wait and find out," Yajima told the announcer.

"Here, we can talk in private, no one can hear or see us," Tobi told Kagura, Kagura then nodded.

"What do you want to talk about," Kagura asked having Archenemy pointed at Tobi.

"I know what you want, you want to kill Jellal Fernandes," Tobi told her. Kagura's eyes widen in shock.

"How do you know that," Kagura asked.

"You mean how I know he killed your brother," Tobi said. Kagura's eyes grew even wider.

"How do you know about my brother, tell me" Kagura demanded. Tobi smirked.

"Because I was there when Jellal killed him. Yes, I watched him die from protecting Erza Scarlet from an attack from Jellal. Jellal killed your brother in cold blood and you want revenge right" Tobi explained. Kagura nodded at this, she wants to kill the man who murdered her brother.

"I believe I can help you find him," Tobi told her. Kagura was surprised by what he said.

"You know where Jellal is, Tell me Now" Kagura demanded.

"Okay, he is here competing he is under the protection of Fairy Tail, he is the mage known as Mystogan, but let's keep this between us, the Games will be no fun without Fairy Tail" Tobi explained. Kagura was angry she knew it, she knew Erza had something to do with Jellal.

"Now that I told you this, I would like to make you an offer, in exchange for helping you with your revenge. Tobi said.

"What will that be" Kagura asked. Tobi then grew an evil smirk and gave her the offer. Kagura was shocked by what he was telling her. She thought about the offer for a while until she gave him an answer.

"Okay I'll do it," Kagura said.

"Good then we have an agreement" Tobi held his hand to her and Kagura took it. Tobi smiled. Then the mist around them began to clear up when this happened Tobi picked up the broken piece of his mask put it back in place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like Tobi mist clearing up" Chapati announced. Everyone wants to see what had happened between them in the mist. They were all stunned to see that Tobi and Kagura still standing to stare at each other. They also notice Tobi put the missing part of his mask back on. This got the crowd to complain.

"Aw man he put his mask back on"

"I wanted to see his whole face"

Tobi merely snickered at this as he heard the crowd complain about his face still being covered. Though everyone else in the crowd was waiting for the fight to continue, Kagura said something that shocked the crowd.

"I surrender" Kagura shouted.

Everyone became surprised at this. Kagura was giving up against him.

"She's surrendering"

The audience continued to shout her calling a coward. Kagura didn't mind the insults she simply just ignored. When she walked down the hallway of the arena she saw her teammates run up to her.

"Kagura are you okay," Arana asked.

"Why did you give up," Risley asked.

"Was he too strong for you?" Beth asked.

"Are you going to be okay?" Millianna asked.

"I'm fine everyone, and yes Beth he was too powerful for me, I only manage to just damage his mask," Kagura told them.

"Yeah if he was able to block Archenemy with his hand, we can understand why you gave up," Risley told her. Kagura smiled at her teammates she then walked off to the team balcony thinking about the deal she made.

"With that amazing final match, we conclude day 2 of the Grand Magic Games, we hope to see you all again tomorrow" Chapati announced after that everyone began to leave except Erza who was still thinking about what she saw.

"_Why, when his mask came off why did his face feel so familiar, it can't be right he's dead," _Erza thought. As she was thinking about Tobi's face, her guild started calling her.

"Hey Erza come on we have to go back" Gray called.

"Okay, I'm coming" Erza responded. Erza then put her thoughts aside and chose to think about it later, and went to go catch up with her friends.

"_Yeah, there's no way that was him. There's no way Tobi can be Natsu" _ were Erza's final thoughts as she caught up with her friends.

**GMG Day 2 Ranking**

**1st Akatsuki 38 points**

**2nd Raven Tail 36 points**

**3rd SaberTooth 30 points**

**4th Lamia Scale 20 points**

**5th Mermaid Heel 19 points**

**6th Blue Pegasus 17 points**

**7th Fairy Tail B 12 points**

**7th Fairy Tail A 12 points**

**7th Quatro Puppy 12 points **

**A.N There is chapter 5, So most people can obviously guess the offer Tobi made to Kagura, I applaud you for knowing this. So please Review give me your thoughts on it, is there anything you want me to do. Also, I would not add any OC or anyone who wants me to add their own OC, I'm sorry I just can't work with it. Its just don't want people to be upset if I portray their OC in a bad thank you for reading and I would try to update my other stories because I have spent way too much time on this one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Welcome to day 3 of the Grand Magic Games, everyone" Chapati announced. The crowd then gave a large cheer in response.

"For today's event we have from Sabertooth Orga" Orga pumped his fist in the air getting a cheer from the crowd.

"From Mermaid Heel we have Millianna"

"Then we from Blue Pegasus Hibiki"

"From Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet"

"From Fairy Tail Team B Mirajane"

"Then we have Quatro Puppy Norbarly"

"From Raven Tail there's Obira"

"Now from Lamia Scale we have Wizard Saint Jura" Juras name caused the crowd to go wild as they get to see the power of a wizard saint.

"Finally from the Akatsuki its Obito"

All the participants gathered in the arena waiting for Mato to tell them the game they will be playing.

"Now for this event everyone please draw a number" Mato said pointing towards the box. The participants nodded and each grabbed a random number from the box.

"I got 1," Erza said.

"2" Millianna stated.

"3" Norbarly called.

"4," Hibiki said.

Obira was silent and showed his number was 5.

"I'm 6" Orga stated.

"7," Jura said.

"8" Mira stated.

"9," Obito said.

"Alright now that everyone has a number, I would now announce today's event" when Mato said this a giant magic circle appeared from the sky, and a giant upside-down emerged.

"What is that" Gray question.

"Woah that thing is Huge," Elfman said.

"This is Pandemonium, in here there are 100 monsters of different levels, you will be going in rotation, you can pick any number of monsters to fight, if you do beat them, the number you overcame will be added to your points, and if you are defeated you will be removed from the event understand" Mato told them. All the participants nodded understanding the rules.

"Ok Ms. Erza Scarlet how many monsters do you want to fight" Mato asked. When asked this Erza had serious determined look on her face.

"I chose to challenge all 100" Erza declared. This declaration caused everyone's eyes to widen and jaws dropped. Even the Akatsuki were shocked by this, but all Fairy Tail just laughed at this.

"Are you serious, we designed this for this to be completed by multiple wizards?" Mato told her.

"Don't worry I can handle it?" Erza said.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you, Erza Scarlet has chosen to challenge all 100 of the monsters" Mato announced.

"_Please Natsu watch over me," _Erza thought as she walked into Pandemonium entering the first room being confronted by dozens of monsters. Erza then began to cut down every monster with little effort. (**It goes the same as the anime watch it, it's awesome). **

The crowd continued to watch as Erza defeat every monster, the entire crowd was in awe including the participants. Obito began to feel a little scared of her power.

"_Wow, she's even scarier than Kaguya and that's saying something," _Obito though.

"She's quite impressive," Itachi said to his team.

"Yeah, they don't call her Titania for nothing," Tobi told him, who had a small smile under his mask. They continued to watch as Erza tore through waves of monsters until she made it to the S-class monster. Many were surprised at how small it was, but she was then transported to another area where she came to face to face with the S-class monster.

"Wow this woman is pretty scary," Zetsu said as he watching from a lacrima vision a far distance from the city. **(Yeah kind of forgot I wrote him in this). **

Erza had beaten the S-class monster everyone was shocked that one mage managed to beat one hundred monsters on her own. After Erza defeated the S-Class monster Erza stood there triumphantly held her sword in the air, signifying that she won. The silence of the crowd then turned into a loud cheer.

"That was Amazing"

"She's so Strong"

"Aw man now I want to cheer for Fairy Tail"

The crowd was now beginning to praise Fairy Tail, especially Erza for her efforts.

"Wow that was amazing Erza has cleared all of the Pandemonium earning 10 points for her team, Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like the Fairies will rise again" Chapati announced. Getting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"_Did you see that Natsu I won, I won for you?" _Erza thought. She was pretty tired after all fighting 100 monsters takes a lot out of you, but before she could go to her resting area. Her entire team went up and congratulated her.

"Man that was so awesome," Gray told her.

"You were amazing Erza" Lucy congratulated.

"Yeah you're the man Erza" Elfman congratulated.

"Yeah, Erza how about I go buy you a drink" Cana offered.

"Thank you all of you, I'm sorry it took longer than I thought it would," Erza told her team.

"Wait she actually apologize for it taking longer than she expected," Mato thought.

"Erza is in a league of her own" Mira said with a smile.

"Yeah Erzy is so strong," Millianna said.

"This was a waste of time," Orga said.

On the Sabertooth balcony, some of the team were still shocked by what they saw. Until Lector spoke up.

"You thought that chick was awesome, Orga would have beaten them all 10 seconds flat" Lector declared.

"Her outfits looked pretty awesome though," Frosch said.

"I guess these weren't all talk and no action, I must say I'm impressed," Minerva said with a smirk.

While on Mermaid Heel balcony the team was also quite surprised by the event today.

"I've never seen anyone like her amazing," Beth said.

"Well one thing's for sure, it's obvious why they call her Titiana" Risley said.

"Erza, she's the one connected to Jellal and the reason why my brother is" Kagura thoughts.

"_Your brother died protecting Erza from Jellal" _Tobi's voice echoed in her mind. Kagura began to glare at Erza from her balcony. She then looked at Tobi who was on the opposite balcony, Tobi saw this and gave her a simple shush action.

"Fairy Tail A dominates Pandemonium, and gets 10 points for their team," Chapati announced.

"Okay, after some deliberation we decided that the remaining 8 teams still need to be rank, so we'll be having another contest" Mato said as a strange device floated next to him.

"This game is a little boring compared to Pandemonium, but it will suffice," Mato said.

"What is that," Orga asked.

"This is a Magic Power Finder or MPF, for short," Mato told him.

"So its a device to test one's magic power," Jura asked.

"Yup cast a spell on it, and it will display its power in numerical form, we'll use this to decide the rankings for the remaining teams" Mato announced. All participants nodded understanding the simple rule.

**(Went the same as the cannon for the first seven, for Mira she got lets to say about 7200)**

"Now we have Akatsuki Obito, we all hope he does his best after following Jura" Chapati announced. Obito signed at that and walked up to the MPF, and he simply punched it like Hibiki, it displayed a score of 15. This made the crowd all confused.

"15, really"

"Are you even trying"

The crowd all shouted at Obito for not showing any effort.

"Do any of you buy that?" Lucy asked her team.

"No, it seems he doesn't want to show off his abilities," said an all Bandage up Erza.

"I know you wanna watch, but shouldn't you rest" Lucy questioned her friend.

**Pandemonium/Mpf ranking**

**1st Erza Scarlet**

**2nd Jura Neekis**

**3rd MIrajane Strauss**

**4th Orga**

**5th Millianna**

**6th Norbaly**

**7th Hibiki**

**8th Obito**

**9th Obra**

"Okay now that, that is over let's move onto the matches of the day" Chapati announced.

**( first, two fights went the same as the cannon will briefly touch Laxus vs Raven Tail just add an extra scene)**

The entire Fairy Tail guild were completely shocked to see that Laxus was getting beaten by Alexi, but unknowingly to them and the crowd they were all watching an illusion. The four members of the Akatsuki who possessed the Sharingan and Rinnegan have noticed this.

"Hey Itachi, Obito you understand whats going on" Tobi asked noticing the problem with the fight.

"Yes" Itachi responded.

"Yup" Obito said.

"What the crowd is watching is an illusion, but due to our eyes we can see pass it" Itachi said.

Tobi, Obito, and Itachi watched the fight between Laxus and the Raven Tail go on, as they watched they notice that "Alexi" or Ivan keeps mentioning something called the Lumen Histoire. When that was mention, Tobi looked at Makarov and the ghost girl next to him and thought _What are you hiding old man. _Tobi was taken out of his thoughts when LAxus shouted something to end the fight.

"Fairy Tail is my only Family Now, and anyone who threatens them gets no mercy from me" Laxus declared to his deadbeat father. After knocking Ivan out the illusion was broken, shocking everyone who hadn't realized it was an illusion. Raven Tail was then disqualified from the competition for having their guild masters compete.

**(Skip some fights, an extra match was Fairy Tail A vs Lamia Scale with Gray vs Yuka Gray won).**

"For the final match of the day we have Lamia Scale Sherria vs Akatsuki Konan" Chapati announced getting a loud cheer. Both participants then entered the ring, though Sherria ended up tripping and falling on her face. This caused the crowd to laugh because of how adorable it was. When Fairy Tail saw this they all reminisce about a blue haired dragon slayer, especially Carla, who teared up a little after thinking of her loss friend.

"Are you okay?" Konan asked with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine to let's get this fight started" Sherria stated.

"As you wish" Konan responded.

"Now let the match begin" the bell then rung, and Konan started off with her attack.

"Paper Shuriken" Konan called. Konan summoned dozens of Paper shurikens and launched them towards Sherria, Sherria however managed to dodge all of it.

"Oh this girl has good reflexes" Obito said, with his team nodding at this.

Sherria then jumped into the air and began her attack, with her charging it, black wind began to form in her hands, Tobi and Orga of Sabertooth were surprised by this.

"Sky God's Boreas" Sherria shouted as she launched two black currents of wind at Konan.

"Black wind" Tobi said.

"It can't be," Orga said in disbelief.

"Do you know this kind of magic?" Itachi asked.

As Konan was dodging the attack, Sherria suddenly appeared in front of her catching her by surprise. Sherria then launched another attack.

"Sky God's Dance" Sherria shouted launching a whirlwind of black wind sending Konan upward. The Sherria also jumped in the air ready to attack again.

"Now for the fun part," Sherria said as she tried to prepare for another attack, but she was then caught off guard by Konan.

"Wind Style Vacuum Wave" Konan shouted, sending a powerful blast of wind towards Sherria.

Konan pulled back her arm and called another attack.

"Wind Style: Gale Palm" Konan then sent another strong force of wind towards Sherria sending her to the ground.

"She can use Wind magic as well" Erza said.

"I thought she uses paper Magic" Lucy shouted.

"It seems these Akatsuki fellowes are full of surprises" Makarov said to Mavis.

"Yes" Mavis responded.

Carla was stunned on how this Konan, but that wasn't the only thing.

"_She moves a lot like," _Carla thought.

"How about this Sky God"s…" Sherria said as she began to charge a breath, Konan then smirked and charged her own attack.

"Sky Dragon's…" Konan said as she charged. These words surprised all of Fairy Tail.

"Wait" Lucy shouted.

"Did she just say," Gray yelled.

Erza's, Carla's and Makarov's eyes widen at the attack Konan was about to make.

"HOWL!" Sherria shouted launching a blast of black wind from her mouth.

"ROAR!" Konan shouted also sending a blast of wind towards Sherria. The two breath attacks then clashed creating a massive shockwave felt throughout the arena.

"This Chick is a dragon slayer" Gray shouted shielding.

"Not only that its Sky Dragon Slaying Magic like Wendy" Lucy shouted trying to hold her skirt down.

"_Just who are these guys" _Erza thought., as she stared at the Akatsuki balcony, Tobi notice this and waved at Erza. Erza blushed a little at this action.

"_Wendy," _Carla thought as she watched Konan.

"So you're a God Slayer," Konan said to the young mage.

"Yup, and I'd never thought you be a Dragon Slayer" Sherria responded.

"Well we Akatsuki are full of surprises" Konan teased the little girl.

"Okay let's continue," Sherria said and Konan nodded.

"So the Akatsuki chick uses the same magic as Wendy" Gray told his team.

"Yeah, not only that their movements are similar as well" Lucy replied as she watched the masked fighter move around.

"Yes it's rather strange" Erza wondered.

"I never thought someone can use the same magic as Wendy will be here," Pantherlily said.

"Yeah it's pretty weird, maybe she has dragon slayer lacrima light Laxus" Happy replied.

"Yes that's a possibility" Makarov responded, as he thought about the Akatsuki mage, his mind then drifted towards the three dragon slayers

"Was she one of the three mages who died on Tenrou 7 years ago?" Mavis asked staring at Makarov eyes widen as well the rest of Fairy Tail's.

"You knew," Makarov asked with surprise.

"Yes, I know how they died fighting Acnologia," Mavis told Makarov with a grimm tone, Makarov then gave a nod.

"Yes that's what happened, First," Makarov told her.

"We were all getting ready to fight Acnologia as he charged his breath, but suddenly were all knocked out," Makarov told her. Mavis continued to stare at Makarov, her eyes widening on what was being told.

"When we woke, we were all on a ship and Acnologia, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were all gone," Makarov told the First Master with a sad.

"We don't know what happened, but we assumed they died protecting us," Makarov said solemnly.

"Do you know who knocked you out?" Mavis asked.

"We believe it might have been Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, that's what those on Tenrou accepted" Makarov told her.

"Everyone who was on Tenrou blames themselves for what happened including myself" Makarov told Mavis grimmly. Tears beginning to form from Makarov's eyes.

"Three of my children died and I couldn't do anything about it" Makarov cried. Other members of Fairy Tail tried to comfort the master.

"Master it wasn't your fault" Max said trying to comfort the old man.

"Yeah those three sacrifice themselves so you guys could live" Drop told him.

Mavis then spoke up again

"Third you can not let yourself be burdened by this guilt, you have to keep moving forward, I'm sure those three would want the same" Mavis said to the Third. Makarov's looked at Mavis with tears eyes, understanding what she was saying Makarov wiped his tears and nodded and continued to watch the match. As they continued to watch the match something felt very off about it.

"Hey, guys don't you think this match is rather strange" Jet question, as he only saw Konan dodge Sherria's attacks and not countering any of them.

"Yes I know Jet," Makarov told the speed wizard, Mavis also nodding understanding what's going on.

"Yes, this Konan seems to be toying with her" Mavis said as she watches the match.

As Mavis said Konan appeared to just be toying with Sherria as every time Sherria attack Konan dodged not launching a counter.

"_Damn she is tough," _Sherria thought.

"_I can barely touch her" _Sherria then looked towards the timer only to see that there are only 2 minutes left.

"_I have to finish this" _Sherria then began to charge one last attack extending both her arms out.

"Wait is she" Lyon shouted

"She's using that move" Jura yelled.

"Sherria are you crazy, do you want that woman to die" Oobaa yelled.

"**GOD SLAYER SECRET ART" ** Sherria then began to launch her attack and Ko a simply smirked.

"**HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS" **Sherria shouted. When she said this she launched a condensed blast of black wind. Konan just stood there doing nothing.

"Why is she just standing there" Lucy questioned.

"Does she think she can block this attack" Lilly shouted.

The blast of magic then hit Konan creating a massive shockwave. Creating a massive dust cloud blocking everyone's view.

"What happened" Gray questioned.

"Did Sherria Win" Lucy wondered.

As the dust begins to clear many still see Konan standing as if nothing happened. This shocked much of the crowd, many still confused. All of them questioning on who are these Akatsuki guys.

"Dang, you sure are strong," Sherria said panting.

"So are you, child," Konan told her.

"But" Konan did not get the chance to finish her sentence as a timer went off.

"Time is up, this match is now a draw, both teams will now get five points" Mato announced when the timer went off.

"Oh man" Sherria complained.

"Sherria did her best, that's all I'm happy about" Lyon said.

"Yes, she truly showed just how strong she is" Jura responded.

Both of the competitors then left the arena going to their balconies.

"Well that's it for day three of the Grand Magic Games I hope to see you all again tomorrow for day four" Chapati Announced, and with that everyone left the stadium.

**Grand Magic Games Ranking**

**Akatsuki 44**

**Fairy Tail B 38**

**SaberTooth 34**

**Fairy Tail A 32**

**Lamia Scale 32**

**Mermaid Heel 32**

**Blue Pegasus 18**

**Quatro Puppy 12**

**A.N Chapter is all done So what do you guys think, sorry that Konan vs Sherria was a draw, The reason being that Akatsuki does not want to win the games they just want to beat Fairy Tail, and if you can tell Konan did not really do much she just stalled, for the next chapter I am going to have Gray switch to Team B because Tema B is going to fight Sabertooh, he will be switching with Mira. I am also still trying to work on the next chapter for The Lost Prince haven't really found an idea I can stick with. So Read and Review, Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Domus Flau**

The Fairy Tail were currently walking through the halls of the arena discussing the final match of the day.

"I can't believe that girl is a dragon slayer" Gray said to his team after witnessing the final match.

"Yeah it was really surprising" Lucy responded, remembering the match.

"Yes, it seems this Akatsuki is full of surprises" Erza stated to her team. As the three Fairy Tail Mages were discussing this Erza accidentally bumped into someone.

_Bump_

"Ow, sorry" Erza apologized to the person she ran into. As Erza looked up she saw the man she into a young man with red hair like her. That's not the only thing about him, the man's eyes were purple with rings in them.

"Are you okay" the man asked Erza.

"You alright Erza" Gray said checking on his friend.

"Yes I'm okay" Erza responded. The man smiled at her asked her something.

"You're Fairy Tail's Erza correct" he asked.

"Yes I am" answered Erza, wondering why the man was asking this. The man then smiled at her again.

"I see, my name is Nagato Uzumaki and I am the guild master of the Akatsuki." the one known as Nagato told her. Erza and her team's eyes widen at what he said.

"You're the guild master of the Akatsuki" Lucy said with shock. Nagato once again gave them a kind smile.

"Yes" Nagato answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Master Nagato" Erza said to the red-haired man.

"Likewise, oh there is something to ask you guys" Nagato said. Erza, Gray, and Lucy grew question marks.

"What is it" Erza asked.

"It's about Nat…"

"Hey Nagato what are you doing let's go"

Nagato was interrupted by Obito before he gets to finish his sentence.

"I'm sorry we have to finish this other time" Nagato apologized went into the direction of his guildmate. The Fairy Tail mages looked confused as the man went towards the rest of the Akatsuki guild.

"So he's the guild master of the Akatsuki" Gray said giving a serious look.

"Yeah, but unlike his guild he seems rather nice" Lucy responded. After meeting the red-haired man Lucy noted how kinder he was than his guild.

"Hey brats what's wrong" a voice from behind asked them. The Fairy Tail mages turn to see their master standing behind them with little Asuka on his shoulders.

"Oh Master" Erza responded seeing the short elderly man.

"We just met the Akatsuki's guild master" Gray told him. Perplexed by this Makarov spoke again.

"Their Guild Master eh, tell me what was he like" Makarov asked.

"He seemed like a really nice guy, unlike his guild" Lucy told him.

"Yeah I expected him to be another silent and brooding guy like his team, since he looked pretty scary" Gray said, with Lucy nodding to this.

"Well you can not judge a book by its cover Gray, those Akatsuki may seem like an intimidating guild, but they could be very kind people" Makarov told the ice mage. Gray nodded at this understanding what Makarov was telling him.

"Okay, now lets head back to the hotel" Makarov told the guild as he walked off. The Fairies nodded and followed their master.

As Erza was following her guild to head to the hotel, that was until she felt a huge chill go down her back, causing her to instinctually turnaround.

"_What was that"_ Erza thought as she turned around. She felt as though someone was watching her, as she turned all she saw was a crowd of people, she looked through the crowd of people and found no one suspicious watching her.

"_Must be my imagination"_

"Hey Erza come we have to go" Gray called his shook off her thoughts and went over to her friends.

**Crocus**

Jellal was now on top of a building meeting with the other members of Crime Sorciere, Meredy and his lover Ultear.

"Ultear, Meredy did you find anything" Jellal asked.

"No, we found not detection of Zeref's magic" Ultear told him. Jellal signed at this upset that they didn't find anything.

"What about those Akatsuki guys" Jellal asked. Ultear and Meredy tensed at the mention of that name.

"I don't know, but they are dangerous" Ultear responded. Jellal's eyes narrowed at this statement.

"I don't know if they're connected to Zeref or not, but." Ultear paused and took a deep breath.

'They're powerful maybe even stronger than Zeref, there is also something else " Ultear told him. Jellal's eyebrows rose at this statement.

"Which is" Jellal questioned.

"There is another source of strong dark magic, it could be Zeref, but I have my doubts" Ultear told him.

"Alright we will keep investigating until we find a solid answer understood" Jellal told them, Ultear and Meredy then nodded. Ultear then walked to Jellal and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips, Jellal blushed at this, but he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion as she. Then release each other to catch a breath

"Ultear" he said. Ultear smiled at him.

"Please be careful Jellal" Ultear told him placing her hand on his cheek. Jellal smiled and took her then kissed it.

"I know, I promise," Jellal said.

**Crocus Palace**

"So is everything going according to plan" a young women with green hair asked a tall knight in white armor standing before her.

"Yes princess everything is going to according to plan, we're almost near the amount of magic to activate the gate" the knight answered.

"That's good, the plan is almost complete, you may leave Arcadios" the girl said.

"As you wish, princess" the knight known as Arcadios responded. He then left the room to attend to other duties until he ran into someone. It was young women with short white hair wearing a standard military uniform. When she saw Arcadios she stopped and saluted him.

"Colonel Arcadios" the women said.

"Sergeant Yukino Aguria" Arcadios said addressing the woman.

"I hope everything is in order" Arcadios said.

"Yes Sir everything is in order" Yukino answered.

"That's good, shouldn't you be with your guild Sergeant" Arcadios asked her.

"Yes sir, I was heading back to my guild hall now" Yukino responded.

"Alright, and Thank you for your cooperation Sergeant Yukino, without your help the Eclipse Plan wouldn't have been possible" Arcadios told her.

"I Thank You for your gratitude Colonel" Yukino responded. She then bowed to Arcadios and proceeded to leave the palace, and Arcadios went to his quarters, but unknown to them someone was listening on their conversation. Outside of the palace a big venus fly trap came out of the ground, it then open its mouth revealing a black and white humanoid.

"Hmm Eclipse Plane, what is that I wonder " said the white half of the plant creature.

"The kingdom is planning something with these games, we should inform the others" the black half said, his voice being more dark than the white half. The being then went back into the ground on his way to inform his comrades.

**Sabertooth Hotel**

Yukino had just arrived back at her guild's hotel, when she enter she was greeted by some guild members.

"Yukino where have you been" Lector asked.

"Yeah you been missing us kick ass" Orga said.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy" Yukino said.

"So how have the games been going" Yukino asked.

"Though we are in 3rd place, I am still confident we will win" Rogue told her.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch added.

"I see, well I wish you luck" Yukino said.

Yukino then went towards her room about get ready for bed. As Yukino was getting ready for bed, she had felt two strong arms wrap around her, her face turned red from this.

"Where have you been Yukino" a male voice asked. Yukino recognized the voice and smiled.

"I've been busy Sting" Yukino told the blond dragon slayer. Sting then turned her face towards and planted a kiss on her lips. Yukino happily returned it.

"Come on Yukino you've been missing me kicking ass" Sting told her.

"Yeah I know, I am sorry about that" Yukino apologized turning around to face Sting and kissed him again, Sting happily returned it.

"Just make sure you win" Yukino told him with a smile. Sting then gave her a confident smile.

"Of course I will, that's a promise" Sting said confidently and Yukino smiled back at him, the two then once again kissed and made their way to the bed.

**Fairy Tail Hotel**

Currently inside the hotel every member of Fairy Tail were getting a good night sleep. All except for a certain scarlet haired knight. Erza was currently tossing and turning in her sleep.

**Erza Dream**

_Erza was in a strange empty space, not understanding what is happening. When Erza looked around it looked like she was some kind of chamber._

"_Hello" Erza shouted, but there was no answer._

"_Is anyone here" She shouted again and still no answer._

"_I'm dreaming, I'm just dreaming", Erza said to herself. Erza closed her eyes and then took some deep breaths trying to wake herself up. Once she was done she opened her eyes and found she was still in this strange place._

"_Damn it what the hell is happening", Erza thought. Erza continue to look around in the empty space she was in she continues to see nothing. _

"_I guess there's nothing here" She said to herself, and then turned around to look again and she immediately jumped when a mysterious figure appeared behind her._

"_Kya" Erza shrieked after seeing the strange figures behind her. The figure was a young man with short spiky brown hair. The man was wearing a light colored kimono and a plain white headband. _

"_Who are you" Erza questioned. The figure simply remained silent and looked at Erza._

"_Where am I" Erza asked. The figure still remained silent not saying anything. Erza was getting a little annoyed for the man's silence._

"_Listen, I am asking who you are and what am I doing here" Erza demanded raising her voice. The man was still silent he just stared at Erza. This creeped Erza out._

"_Okay you're starting to scare me" Erza said to the man. The man then lifted his arm and pointed at something behind Erza._

"_What" Erza asked him. Erza turned to the direction his hand was pointing. In the direction the man was pointing there was another individual. Erza eyes the widened in what she was seeing, standing behind was a giant nine-tailed fox looking at her._

"_What is that" Erza said fearfully as she looked up at the giant fox. Erza was scared she felt so much power The giant fox then wind back his claws, Erza's eyes widen at this realizing the creature was going to attack. The fox then launched back its claws in order to attack Erza._

"_AHHHHHHH" Erza screamed as she was about to face a full force attack._

_**Dream over**_

"AHHHHHH" Erza screamed as she shot out of her bed. Erza was covered in sweat she was breathing heavily because of her dream.

"Huff huff, what was that" Erza said questioning her dream. Erza looked around her room and saw that everything was normal. She sighed in relief.

"Yeah it was just a dream" Erza said to herself. As Erza was about to get back to bed her door suddenly opened revealing Mira running in

"Erza are you okay" Mira asked. Erza looked at her best friend and smiled.

"I'm fine Mira it was just a bad dream" Erza told her.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked.

"Yes I'm fine" Erza told her sincerely

"Okay if you need anything just call me, and Erza Good Luck Tomorrow" Mira told her with a genuine smile.

"Yeah you too" Erza smiled back at this nodded. With that Mira left Erza's room, and Erza was going back to bed.

"Yes, it was just a dream" Erza thought as she went back to sleep. Erza also thought to her conversation to Millianna about Jellal and Kagura. Millianna did not go into detail about it, the only thing she told her was that Kagura is just as strong as her and she hates Jellal just as much as Millianna. Erza then decided to ask more about this when she speaks to Millianna again and try to reason with her about how Jellal has changed, Erza then decided to go back to sleep .As Erza was going back to sleep her thoughts went to a pink haired dragon slayer.

"Yes I have to win for him" Erza thought as she went back to sleep.

**Akatsuki Hotel**

"What was that" Natsu said as he sat up from his bed. Natsu had felt a strong spike in chakra. Natsu went out onto his balcony and looked at the brightly lit city looking for the direction he felt the strong chakra, but didn't find anything.

"I guess it was nothing" Natsu said. Natsu continued to look at the beauty of Crocus nightlife shining light everywhere. Despite how beautiful the city look Natsu had a plain and bored expression on his face.

"I have a feeling everything will change tomorrow, and our goal will finally come into fruition" Natsu said with an evil smirk. Natsu then looked back to the hotel room, seeing his team still sleeping.

"Just you wait Fairy Tail Vengeance will be ours"

**Next Day, Domus Flau**

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, and Welcome to Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games" Lola announced. This got a huge cheer from the crowd growing excitement filling the air.

"Today the event is called Naval Battle." When he said this the crowd's attention went towards a giant floating orb of water in the center of the arena.

"The battlefield is a large ball of you get pushed out you lose, the last one remaining will be the winner. However if only 2 players remain a special rule will be put into play known as the 5 minute rule" Lola announced.

"If any of the two remaining competitors fall out within the 5 minute timer that player will get last place" Lola explained. After the explanation competitors began to enter the sphere.

"Looks like the challengers have been chosen" Lola said as he saw mages entering.

"From Lamia Scale it's Chelia"

"I'm going to win" Chelia declared.

"From Blue Pegasus its Jenny" was announced as the model enter the orb.

"From Mermaid Heel its Risley"

"Don't you underestimate me" Risley declared.

"Entering now its Fairy Tail team B Juvia"

"Water and I go hand in hand, nobody will beat me while Gray is watching" Juvia said. After that another person entered the ring.

"Minerva of Sabertooth at your service" Minerva declared when she entered getting a cheer from the crowd.

"Now from Fairy Tail team A its Lucy"

"I can't lose here like day 1, I won't let my friends down again" the blonde mage declared.

"From The Akatsuki its Tobi" Tobi who was a skin tight black suit jumped in joy.

"YAAAH! Tobi is here to win" Tobi cheered childishly.

"And lastly from Quatro Puppy its Rocker" Lola had announced all the competitors and each of them are ready for battle.

"It's going to be a deep-sea rumble now who's gonna win, because the Naval battle it's about to begin." Lola shouted in the mic.

From the Fairy Tail Balcony Erza and the rest cheered on Lucy.

"Come on Lucy you got this" Cana cheered.

"If she uses Aquarius she can take them all out at once" Gray said.

"Let's Cheer for her as hard as we can" Erza said,

"Yeah" Elfman declared.

"Good luck Lu-chan" Levy cheered.

Inside the water sphere all the mages continue to float and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Looks like I have start things off Aquarius" Lucy declared as she made the first move. Lucy then summoned her said spirit a blue mermaid holding an urn. The mermaid had an annoyed and angry expression on her face.

"Oh another mermaid this will be interesting" Risley said.

Aquarius then grew tick began her attack.

"THIS IS MY DOMAIN" Aquarius shouted as she launched a giant vortex of water at everyone. The vortex managed to hit Chelia. Jenny, Risley, Rocker and Tobi.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" they screamed.

"Alele" Tobi shouted as he was pushed by the vortex, but he manage to get out of it.

"My turn Water Cyclone" Juvia launched her own cyclone of Water at Aquarius'.

"Don't think I'll go easy just because we're acquaintances" Aquarius told Juvia.

"Same goes here,I can't lose in front of Gray" Juvia responded adding more power to her attack.

"Juvia" Lucy said.

"My Rival" Juvia responded.

"For the Last Time, I don't want him" Lucy yelled.

"Man they're really going at it" Risley said as she watched the fight. As she was pushed back by the force of the attack.

"Yeah they're way too busy to deal with anyone else which means this is my chance" Jenny said, she then swam towards Rocker and delivered a strong kick to his face.

"AHHH" Rocker screamed.

"No boys allowed," Jenny told him as he fell out the orb.

"That's not wild" Rocker screamed as he fell out.

"Rocker of Quatro Puppy is out" Lola announced. After that the other competitors began to their attack.

"Well I better kick things up a notch" Chelia said as charged her magic and headed towards Risley. Chelia then launched her attack Risley, but Risley manage to avoid it by using her magic to slim down.

"Never underestimate Chubby power kid." the now slim Risley told Cherria.

Aquarius and Juvia were still clashing with their attacks until.

"Ugh This is getting annoying, I gotta get out of here" Aquarius told Lucy. Lucy was a little shocked by this.

"But, I need you. What's more important than helping me win" Lucy questioned. Aquarius turned towards Lucy and gave her a prideful smile.

"My man," Aquarius told her and vanished, Lucy grew a tick mark at this.

"You don't have to rub it in" Lucy yelled.

"Well it looks like Lucy's spirit decided to ditch her for a hot date" Lola announced with a blush on his face.

"Ah Young Love" Yajima said.

"Well fine without your trump card its over" Juvia declared putting more power in her attack. Lucy panicked and began to swim away.

"I need some help please" Lucy said as she grabbed two keys and used them. As the attack was getting towards Lucy a wall of wool appeared.

"Sorry we're late Lucy," Aries said.

"You're sexy defenders are here princess" Virgo said holding Lucy.

"Summon as many spirits as you want they can't help you" Juvia declared as she launched another attack.

"Stay strong you two she's incredibly powerful" Luvy told the spirits.

"This will be easier if we were on dry land, but I will do as you say princess" Virgo responded taking Lucy away from the attack.

"I'll do my best too," Aries said as she cast another wool wall.

As Juvia and Lucy continued to battle. There was a three-way battle between Risley, Jenny, and Chelia.

"You want to play with the big girl blondie" Risley told Jenny.

"Bring it" Jenny declared and attempted to attack Risley but missed. Then both the female mages looked up to see Chelia charging in with her own attack.

"Keep ignoring me, and you'll wind up on your butts" Chelia told the two launching her attack.

"Well it looks like I need to stop pulling my punches, it's time for me to unleash my ultimate attack and take you all out," Juvia said. Juvia then began to charge her latest attack.

"Unleashing my second origin combine with my love for Gray. Darling Gray Love" Juvia yelled launching a large cyclone of water with hearts in it.

"Don't use me" Gray yelled from the balcony. The attack then hit three competitors Jenny, Risley, and Cherria knocking them all out. Minerva, Tobi, and Lucy however manage to get out of the attack and avoid being knocked out.

"Woah Woah, that was a close one," Tobi said with a sign of relief.

"Wow that's amazing Juvia managed to knock three competitors at once if this keeps up she'll be queen of the Naval Battle" Lola announced with excitement.

"_Well my love what do you think" _ Juvia thought as she looked towards Gray's balcony. Juvia then had a surprise look when she looked at Gray. He had a massive blush on his face and looked embarrassed.

"Why does he look embarrassed" Juvia wondered as she thought this she was immediately transported out of the orb. Juvia had a look of surprised when she realized what happened.

"Uh oh," Juvia said before she hit the ground.

"Juvia is out, she put up a good show, but she ends in 4th place earning 4 points for her team, With that, the leaves Tobi, Lucy, and Minerva" Lola announced as he looked at the three remaining mages.

"WOW! I'm in the top 3. YAAH," Tobi cheered childishly. As Tobi was cheering as child he began to look around at the crowd, That was when he realized he was out of the orb, Tobi looked down to see he was heading towards the ground.

"Uh oh," Tobi said, Tobi then fell and landed face first on the ground.

"Ouchie," Tobi said.

"Well looks like Tobi is out and gets 3rd place. Now all that remains is Minerva of Sabertooth, and Lucy of Fairy Tail A." Lola declared. The said female mages did not attack yet and just stared at each other.

"Wow, m'lady is as sneaky as ever, she could have taken them all out, but she let them fight each other to conserve her magic" Sting said as he watched.

"Yup that's m'lady alright," Lector said agreeing with Sting.

A 5-minute timer appeared counting down on top of the giant hourglass near the water sphere.

"Well the 5 minute rule is now in effect. Now if Lucy or Minerva fall out, during the 5 minute countdown they will get last place" Lola said.

Minerva looked at Lucy in the eye with a bored look and spoke up.

"It's the end of the line for you, I can take you out of this arena before you even blink. But the crowd wants a show and I'll be sure to give them one. So try to survive and be sure to scream." Minerva told Lucy with an evil smirk. As she said this a ball of white energy appeared behind Lucy catching her by surprise.

"What the" Lucy said, before the white ball exploded hitting Lucy pretty hard.

"AHHHH" Lucy screamed. This move caught most of Fairy Tail off guard.

"She created heat underwater" Erza said with shock.

Lucy was yet again hit by another explosion, then another, and another. After the last attack, Lucy manages to get back up.

"What was that it felt like lead, I better summon a spirit," Lucy said reaching for her keys only to realize they were gone.

"My Keys where" Lucy was shocked to find her keys were gone. She then looked towards Minerva to realize she has them in her possession.

"No way when did you" Lucy couldn't understand how Minerva got her keys, as she was thinking Lucy was once again hit by another explosion of magic power.

"AHHHHH" Lucy screamed.

"Oh no Lucy is heading towards the boundary into last place." Lola declared to the crowd as Lucy was falling, but she managed to save herself from falling. She was then hit by another explosion of magic.

"What's with this heat, its scorching me" Lucy said in pain.

"Come on Lucy," Happy said.

"If she can't get her keys back, This fight is over" Carla said as she watched in horror.

"I can take it, hit me with your best shot" Lucy declared. She was then hit by another series of explosion.

"I have to keep fighting" Lucy shouted to Minerva. Lucy was yet again hit by another series of explosion. Tobi was shocked on how Lucy keeps fighting, even though she has no chance of winning.

"_What are you doing Lucy? You're going to die if you stay in there" _Tobi thought as he continued to watch Lucy trying to fight Minerva.

"Oh really, you sure you don't want out of this torment," Minerva asked Lucy.

"Not happening" Lucy responded. This caused Minerva to raise an eyebrow.

"If I quit after my friends fought so hard, it would be worse than betrayal" Lucy declared to Minerva.

"And besides I know he wouldn't want me to quit, so hurt me all you want I won't quit and my guild will be NUMBER 1 AGAIN!" Lucy shouted. This declaration caused Tobi's, Yahiko's, and Konan's eyes to widen at what Lucy said.

"_Lucy," _Tobi thought.

Minerva stopped her assault at Lucy to see a very determined look in the blonde mage's eyes.

"They're just floating there, Minerva stopped her attacks, but she was so close to victory" Lola said. After he said this the 5 minute timer went off indicating the 5 minute rule was no longer in effect.

"The timer is up, now it's a battle for the top 2" Lola announced.

Minerva then attacked Lucy with another series of explosions.

"You haven't learned your place have you. Maybe this will teach who you're dealing with" Minerva told the blonde mage. Each keeps hitting Lucy giving her no chance of recovering to counter.

"We're Sabertooth the mightiest guild beneath the heavens. You Belong on the ground" Minerva told Lucy with an evil smile.

"AHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed as she fell only to hit by another explosion sending her back towards Minerva. Minerva then delivered a powerful kick to Lucy's back.

"AAGG" Lucy screamed in pain.

"That chick is fighting dirty" Droy said as he watched in horror.

"Why would she stop herself from winning," Levy said growing more worried for her friend's wellbeing.

"This is sick" Cana said as she watched growing angrier as she watched.

"She's torturing her," Obito said with a disgusted look on his face as he watched.

Minerva continued to beat Lucy with punches and kicks to her body. Much to the horror of the crowd and other guilds.

"Lucy is continuing to get pummeled. Even without magic Minerva is decimating her with blow after blow" Lola announced

"Please stop this brutality its too much" said the guest announcer.

"Unfortunately there are no knockouts, all Lucy can do is take the hits," Lola said.

"STOP IT" Gray yelled. He and his team then looked towards to the Sabertooth guild who all excluding Rogue gave them smug expressions.

"You guys are going to pay for this" Erza and Gray said.

"Keep taking it, I find with it, remember this if you ever think of defying me" Minerva declare to Lucy as she continued to beat her.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE WE CAN'T LOSE THE CELESTIAL WIZARD" Arcadios commanded. This cause Mato to end the event in order to end Lucy's suffering.

"The referee has stopped the match, Sabertooth takes first place with brutal force" Lola announced. Minerva was holding Lucy by her head holding her outside the sphere of water. Lucy was not moving and her body showed very tons of cuts and bruises.

"It does not look like Lucy is responding can please get a medic on the field" Lola requested.

"LUCY" Fairy Tail shouted, the entire team jumped off the balcony t check on her. Minerva then let go of Lucy letting her fall to the ground. Gray tried to run as fast as he could to catch her, but would not get there in time. As Lucy was falling, she was caught by someone that surprised Fairy Tail, the one who caught her was Tobi.

**A.N there is chapter 7, how do you like make sure to review. I gave this some thought and I am going to change the pairings a bit. Some of it will stay the same, the only will change will be Natsu, Natza is still going to be endgame for this, I am just going to give Natsu a Harem and anyone has any idea who else I can add to it I'll see if I can work with it. Girls included so far are:**

**Erza (Main)**

**Kagura**

**Lucy (Maybe, kinda hinted at it in this chapter)**

**Wendy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Naval battle event of day 4 of the Grand Magic Games had just ended in the most brutal way. With Minerva savagely beating Lucy until the event was call off. Everyone in Domus Flau still had looks of shock and horror of what Minerva did to Lucy. Lucy was critically injured and needed medical attention right away. Lucy was currently being held by Tobi, who had caught her from her fall, holding her bridal style.

"LUCY" the Fairy Tail team shouted running towards Tobi to check on their teammate. Tobi gently laid the injured Lucy on the floor. The Fairy Tail team went towards her to see if she was okay.

"Lucy are you okay" Gray asking with lots of worry in his voice, but he got no response and it appeared Lucy had troubled breathing.

"Hey We need a Medic here stat" Gray shouted, trying to see if there was a medical mage nearby, because the paramedics were taking too long. Cherria then ran up to them offering her help.

"I'll try to heal as best I can" Chelia offered as she went to heal Lucy, but noticed a problem.

"This is bad, her injuries are pretty bad, I don't think I can heal them on my own before the paramedics arrive" Cherria said this caused Fairy Tail's eyes to widen at this. Tobi also appeared a little worried, but kept his cool. Tobi then look towards his team's balcony and looked directly at Konan. Konan understanding what her teammate wanted jumped down from her team's balcony and went towards Lucy.

"Hey what are you" Gray was about questioned Konan but was stopped by Erza to see what the cat masked mage was doing only to see Konan helping healing Lucy.

"You can use healing Magic," Cherria asked.

"Yes, I am Sky-Dragon slayer, it is mainly used as healing and support magic" Konan told her, helping healing Lucy.

"Oh that's right she is a Sky Dragon Slayer, so she knows healing magic" Cana said as she watched Konan and Cherria heal Lucy. As Lucy was being healed her breathing became more steady.

Erza the turned towards Minerva as she jumped down from the Water Sphere. Giving Minerva a angered and threatening look.

"Don't make that kind of face. I followed the rules as stated and you should be grateful I decided to give her second place, but I guess she didn't understand she is useless trash" Minerva said.

"WHY YOU" Gray said in angered and went to attack Minerva, but was stopped when Orga, Rufus, and Sting stepped in and was halted by Erza. The crowd looked in shock and in awe as they feel something big is going to happen.

"Woah it seems that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are to about to have a fight" Lola shouted as he watched what was happening. Erza the chose the moment to speak up.

"I don't care if you are the strongest guild in Fiore, but I will tell you one thing," Erza told Sabertooth who had confident expressions.

"You just made yourselves enemies with the one guild you don't want to anger" Erza declared to them darkly. Sting responded with a confident smirk and Kagura who was watching had an uncaring look. Sabertooth then left to go their balcony and prepare for the tag team matches. Once they left Erza walked up to Tobi and Konan.

"I have to Thank you two for helping Lucy". Erza told them with a bow. Tobi and Konan looked at her and just turned and walked away.

**Infirmary**

Fairy Tail A were now currently in the infirmary with Lucy on the bed resting. It was then Lucy opened up her eyes and saw her team.

"Guys I'm sorry I lost" Lucy apologized with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. You were great you got us second place" Gray reassured her with a smile.

"My keys" Lucy asked. Happy then walked up to her holding her keys.

"Here you go" Happy said giving it to her. Lucy then took them and held them close to her.

"Thank you Happy" Lucy said and she drifted off into sleep, with her team smiling.

"So what are we going to do we're down one member" Cana said.

"I guess we have to bring in a reserve member," Erza said after she this the door opened revealing Makarov and team B.

"How is Lucy" Mira asked.

"She's fine. She's resting right now" Erza told them.

"That's good to hear. I came here to tell you the matches that were decided for the today" Makarov said and team A leaned in order to hear.

"Team B will be facing Sabertooth, while team A will be fighting the Akatsuki" Makarov told them. Gray then had a determined look.

"Gramps let me switch to Team B" Gray shouted causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"I need to make them pay for what they did Lucy" Gray told Makarov. Makarov understanding this gave him a nod.

"Okay my boy. Mira, you and Gray will be switching places, I will have Bickslow fill in Lucy's position on Team A" Makarov said and both Mira and Gray nodded.

"Alright brats let's win this" Makarov shouted. Getting a determined cheer from both teams.

**Domus Flau**

"Okay ladies and gentlemen I hope you are ready for today's match ups" Lola announced getting a loud cheer.

"Alrighty then. For the first match we have Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Puppy." Lola announced with said guilds staring at each other.

"After that it's Mermaid heel vs Lamia Scale." which got a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Then we got a match you all been waiting for, it's Fairy Tail Team B vs Sabertooth" Lola shouted excitedly. This earned an extremely loud cheer from the crowd. As bother teams entered, but most of the crowd were a little shocked to see Fairy Tail B had different members.

"Hey wasn't Mirajane on Team B"

"Yeah and wasn't Gray on team A"

Were said in the crowd. Lola then spoke once again.

"Well it appears the Fairy Tail teams are going through some member changes" Lola said.

" And now finally for the final match of the day it's The AKATSUKI VS FAIRY TAIL TEAM A" Lola screamed into his mic, both teams then entered.

"Now those are today's match ups, now let's get this started" Lola stated.

**(Skip the first two fights happens the same as the canon)**

"With that, the match between Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel is a tie" Lola announced. Both Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel were leaving the arena to go to their balconies. Until Lyon sprung a question to Yuka.

"Hey Yuka, did Kagura seem different" Lyon asked his teammate.

"What do you mean" Yuka questioned.

"She just seemed different, ever since her fight on day 2 she's been acting a little odd" Lyon said.

"Her having to surrender to an opponent must have shaken her confidence a little, still she just as strong as ever" Yuka told him.

"Yeah you're probably right," Lyon said.

...

"Hey Kagura are you okay" Millianna asked her friend.

"Yes I'm fine Millianna, why do you ask" Kagura responded to her.

"It's just you seemed a little different ever since your fight with that mask guy from the Akatsuki" Millianna said. Kagura just looked at her teammate and gave her a reassuring look.

"I'm fine Millianna, don't worry about me" Kagura told her.

"Okay" Millianna said and the two went to their balcony.

….

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, it's the match you all have been waiting for ITS FAIRY TAIL TEAM B VS SABERTOOTH!" Lola shouted excitedly. The crowd cheered very loudly ready to see who truly is the strongest guild.

"From Sabertooth, it's the Twin Dragons Sting and Rogue" Lola announced getting a loud cheer as both dragon slayers entered, Sting had a confident smirk on his face, while Rogue remained stoic giving an uncaring look.

"And From Fairy Tail team B we have Laxus and Gray" Lola shouted introducing the two Fairy Mages, the crowd once again cheered. The lighting mage and ice mage then entered the arena with serious and determined looks.

"It's time for your garbage guild to end" Jiemma said.

"All I can is do your best, good luck you two" Makarov said.

"Alright are both teams ready" Mato asked, and both teams gave him an nod.

"You know I always want to fight Natsu, but I also wanted to take you down Laxus" Sting told Laxus with a confident smile.

"Hmm, I see well show me what you got kid" Laxus responded.

"Okay then let the match begin" Mato shouted.

"Alright you ready Rogue" Sting said.

"Yeah" Rogue responded.

Sting and rogue then began to run towards Laxus and Gray, but were immediately caught off guard when Laxus and Gray appeared in front of them both delivering punches to their faces. Ths caught the Sabertooth guild by surprise and caused the Fairy Tail team to cheer at this.

Sting stumbled back, but still had back a little and prepared his own attack.

"White Dragon ROAR" Sting shouted launching a white laser straight for Laxus, but he managed to dodge it.

"A laser" Laxus said with surprised as he dodged the attack. While Laxus and Sting were fighting Gray was trying to hold off Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon Slash." Rogue shouted heading towards Gray.

"Ice Make Shield" Gray managed to guard against Rogue's attack.

"Ice Make Eagle" Gray launched his counter directly hitting Rogue.

"I don't believe it the twin dragons of Sabertooth are being overwhelmed by Fairy Tail" Lola shouted into the mic.

Much of the crowd a Sabertooth guild were shocked to see Sting and Rogue be overwhelmed like this.

"You guys make it's more fun" Sting told them still showing confidence. Rogue remained silent and stared at the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Tell me did you guys really "beat" you're dragons with that power of yours" Laxus said to them.

"Yeah, but we didn't just beat our beat our dragons. We killed our dragons with our bare hands" Sting said to them while clenching his arm to show how serious he was. This statement caused Laxus and Gray's eyes to widen.

"You killed your dragons" Gray said with some shock in his voice.

"Damn that's dark. I might hate my old man, but you didn't see me try to kill him during my match with him" Laxus said with a serious expression.

"Shut up, like you guys will understand" Sting shouted to them. Sting and Rogue then began to raise their magic power.

"White Drive"

"Shadow Drive"

Laxus and Gray felt the change in the air when the two powered up, but they remained unfazed.

"You feel that," Gray asked Laxus.

"Yeah, things are about to get a little more interesting" Laxus responded with a smile.

"Lets go Rogue" Sting said.

"Yeah" Rogue responded.

"Finish them" Jiemma said.

The two dragon slayers then charged the Fairy Tail Mages. Sting again heading towards Laxus and Rogue going against Gray. Both faster than they were before, Sting sending powerful punch at Laxus, knocking him back.

"Now feel my HOLY WHITE JUDGEMENT" Sting shouted delivering a powerful punch to Laxus after the first punch Sting started barraging Laxus with punches.

"LAXUS" Gray shouted. Gray then noticed Rogue behind him and tried to kick him but it passed right through.

"Damn, ICE MAKE HAMMER" a giant ice hammer above Rogue and tried to smash him, but once again Rogue passed right through it.

"Try as use might you can't catch a shadow" Rogue told Gray. Rogue then turned into shadow charging towards Gray. Gray predicting where Rogue went launches another attack.

"Gotcha ICE MAKE KNUCKLE" Gray once again summoned a giant ice Knuckle from the ground, but still missed Rogue. Rogue then appeared behind Gray and sent a strong kick to his face and Sting also sends a powerful kick to Laxus's face.

"How are they able to gain so much power," Pantherlily said.

"Come on guys, don't let them beat you" Happy shouted.

"Power amplification magic," Mavis said her eyes focusing on the match. "These two are quite skilled"

"Yeah! Show them what you got Sting" Lector cheered "There's no way those two can lose now"

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch happily agreeing.

"Put them into the ground" Minerva maliciously smirked.

"Believe we killed our dragons now" Sting shouted to Laxus as he continued to barrage Laxus with punches.

"Man those guys are strong. They're even pushing Laxus back" Droy said as he watched.

"If someone like Laxus is getting beaten. I wonder what that means for the rest of us" Macao wondered.

"Come on Laxus I believe in you" Freed said from his team balcony.

"NOW TAKE THIS! WHITE DRAGON CLAW" Sting shouted punching Laxus in the stomach.

"LAXUS" Mira shouted.

"Something about that punch, it was different than the others" Erza said. Mira's eyebrows at this.

"Huh." Mira said, she then looked at Laxus and notice something on his stomach "Hey, you're right there's a magic circle there"

"That's the special ability of my White Dragon Claw" Sting said with conceited pride "Once you're hit it leaves a stigmata that renders all your movements disable. You're basically my punching bag now"

"Nggh. Damn it" Laxus grunted as he struggled to move.

"It's all over now" Sting said readying another "White Dragon Claw".

Gray once again tried to hit Rogue, but to no avail angering him. "You know you're really pissing me off"

"As I told you before" Rogue then appeared behind Gray "You can't catch a shadow" Gray turned towards his opponent, but Rogue vanished once again. "The Shadow Dragon is a hunter. Never failing to catch his prey" Rogue then drew his arm back it then became enveloped by shadows.

"SHADOW DRAGON CRUSHING FANG" Rogue headed straight for Gray's back, but to his surprise Gray managed to catch his arm.

"Never failing to catch what" Gray looked at Rogue with the corner of his eye.

Sting lunged forward about to punch Laxus, but to his surprise he found his stomach making contact with Laxus's fist. "How? You shouldn't be able to move". Sting then notice electricity coming off of Laxus body. "No way, you converted your body to electricity to burn off the stigmata"

Laxus smiled "You're not a bad kid, but still not good enough"

"Grrrrr" Sting growled.

"What happened you were so cocky earlier" Gray then elbowed Rogue in the face "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail"

Rogue roared in pain as he fell back.

Laxus now in his lighting form dashed in front of Sting punching him in the face "That better not be your best kid" Laxus said as he dusts himself off.

Sting stood up still bearing his confident smile "That wasn't bad, nothing less than I expected from The Great Laxus, I always heard stories on how strong you are, even after Fairy Tail fell from grace the stories still go on how strong you and your other S-class mages are" Sting then slid his right foot back squatting slightly and drawing his right arm back. Light then began to swirl around Sting. "Looks like we have to give you everything we go, with this attack light I'll turn your lighting into ash" Sting magic shot up in power with more light radiating from him.

"You feel their magic power its crazy huge" Romeo said as he said.

"No kidding" Happy respond with wide eyes.

"I can barely see the arena, what's happening Mr. Yajima" Lola asked his co-announcer.

"Sting is focusing all his magic into one spot" Yajima answered.

"Here it comes Laxus. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART" Sting then launched himself at Laxus "HOLY NOVA!" All of Sting's magic then released on its point of impact. The blast size of huge creating an enormous dust cloud. Everyone covered their eyes from how bright the attack was and the rumbling of the arena, even Lucy felt from the infirmary.

Once the rumbling had stopped and the dust settled Sting felt something on his fist. To his disbelief, Laxus was still standing catching his fist with one hand. Not only that electricity was crackling around his body and he appeared more muscular.

"No way" Lector shouted.

"He's strong" Frosch said.

"What the" Orga said as he watched.

"I don't remember anyone able to block that move" Rufus stated.

"Very interesting," Minerva said with curiosity.

"I have to admit kid you're not half bad" Laxus smiled. "But you have to do a lot better than that" cracking his knuckles.

"Gray!" Rogue yelled as he ran towards the ice mage, Gray seeing this launched a counter.

"ICE MAKE LANCE" dozens of ice spears hit Rogue directly sending him.

Laxus struck Sting in the face with a punch and began to sending more punches to his face.

The Twin Dragons staggered back trying to regroup as they faced their opponents, both Laxus and Gray standing tall before them.

"Once again Fairy Tail B gains the upper hand" Lola announced.

"They're on a whole different level now" Yajima had a smile as he watched.

"We're not finished yet" Rogue stood up. "Yeah, it's not like we expected this to be easy, give us some credit" Sting stood up as well.

"Sting, you got get up" Lector said trying to hold back tears.

"Sting" Yukino thought as she watched.

"Yeah I know buddy, don't worry" Sting put himself back up "And my word is my bond". A great amount of magic power then began to come off from Sting and Rogue. Sting's body then became surrounded by a white light.

"I made a promise to Lector and Yukino that I wouldn't lose here" Sting then began to undergo a transformation "and I intend to keep it" Sting's body became then became enveloped in white scales and his hair spike up. The same thing happened to Rogue except his scales were black.

"No way they can activate it at will" Jellal eyes widened as he watched.

"This is.." Tobi thought.

"The Dragon Force" Mavis had wide eyes.

"Now you'll see the true power of the Twin Dragons" Minerva smiled evilly.

"This is just like…" Erza's mind flashbacked to the Tower of Heaven when Natsu fought Jellal.

"You know this Erza" Mira turned towards the redhead knight. Erza turned towards Mira and nodded.

"Yes, something like this happened to Natsu when he ate Etherion," Erza told her Mira's eyes widening "He also pulled it off against Zero of the Oracion Seis by consuming Jellal's magic" Erza continued to watched "Just what are these two"

Mira also turned towards the match and smiled a little "If you were here I bet you and Gajeel would have loved to fight them. Right, Natsu" Mira's mind flashed towards the fire dragon slayer and she smiled thinking about him.

Tobi watched the match with curiosity. He was rather impressed with the skill of the Twin Dragons.

"Those two aren't bad" Yahiko crackled with a smile under his mask. Konan turned towards the wolf masked man and nodded.

"Yes, especially that Rogue" Konan said as she stared at the Shadow Dragon slayer. "I have to say he's rather dashing" Konan giggled.

"Huh" Tobi and Yahiko sweated dropped.

"Hang back Rogue, I'll handle these two on my own" Sting extends his arm in front of his teammate. Feeling the intensity in the air both Laxus and Gray put their guard up.

"Wow! Sting just declared he'll fight Laxus and Gray on his own do we have a two on one duel on our hands" Lola announced freaking out from his seat.

"Yeah! Sting and Rogue are in complete control now, thanks to their dragon force." Lector cheered "I can't believe we were worried, those Fairies should just give up now".

"It's because of our cheering" Frosch cutely said, "and because I'm so cute".

"Hey, Laxus do you feel that," Gray asked his teammate.

"Yeah, they're strong" Laxus responded. Sting then launched himself at Laxus catching him off guard, Sting then delivered a powerful punch to Laxus' chin.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray mold a giant ice hammer at Sting, but Sting dodged it and hit Gray with a powerful spin kick. Both Gray and Laxus skidded back after getting back on their feet they rushed Sting with a barrage of combos. Sting managing to dodge every strike, Sting then high jumped into the air.

"WHITE DRAGON HOLY BREATH" Sting sent a powerful roar attack at Laxus and Gray hitting them directly destroying the ground.

"They destroyed the ground" Erza exclaimed with shock.

"This isn't good," Mira said as she watched.

Sting then dived down "Hey it's not over yet losers" Laxus landed on a falling piece of rumble and lighting surrounded his body and he jumped towards Sting.

"LIGHTING DRAGON SWORD HORN" Sting was hit directly by Laxus, Gray then appeared behind Sting holding an ice canon.

"ICE MAKE CANNON" Gray then fired an ice missile at Sting sending the dragon slayer down. Sting then hit the ground with Laxus and Gray still in the air. Sting then stood up with both hands clasped together.

"The light of a White Dragon Purifies all" a white light then appeared between both of Sting's hands. Sting then released the energy right in front of them "HOLY RAY" several beams of white light were then released hitting Gray and Laxus.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" both the Fairy mages screamed. Laxus then fell to ground rolled hitting his back against the wall. Sting then appeared in front of him, both the mages looked at each other and lunged. Laxus managed to block Sting's punch, but Sting still had a smile on his face.

"Fly" Sting said Laxus was then launched back into the air hitting another wall.

"Laxus is getting pushed," Droy said worriedly.

Both Laxus and Gray continued to attack Sting, but to no avail due to latter's dragon force. Sting had continued to beat Laxus and Gray delivering powerful punches and kicks.

Lector had a confident smile on his face "Sting is wrecking them, they can't keep up"

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch responded.

"Lector I won't break my promise to you," Sting said in his thoughts as he continued to fight Laxus and Gray.

…

"Were you being bullied again Lector?" a young Sting asked the crying Lector.

"Those jerks won't believe me, Sting…" Lector cried "I keep telling them you beat a dragon, but everyone keeps calling me a liar, but I am not lying"

"I know, I know, Just ignore them Lecter," the young Sting told the Exceed.

"But they always say bad stuff about you Sting" Lector cried. Sting looked at Lector and gave him a small smile.

"Why would I care what those guys say, it doesn't bother me" Sting reassured him.

"But it bothers me," Lector told him "I can't stand it when someone talks bad about my friend"

"Okay, how about I prove you're not a liar," Sting said placing his hand on Lector's cheek.

"What do you mean" Lector asked.

"There may not be dragons anymore, but there is that "Salamander" from Fairy Tail he's a dragon slayer too, I'll beat him and I'll do it in front of everyone, and prove you're not a liar" the young Sting Declared. The exceed smiled and nodded.

"That's a promise"

….

"I may not be able to fight Natsu or Gajeel anymore, but I'll beat Laxus and prove I am the strongest "Sting stood triumphantly in the rumble in front of Laxus and Gray's beaten forms. He held his fist in the air. Rogue stood atop a higher piece of rumble and looked at Laxus.

"This proves the new generation surpasses the old generation," Rogue said as he jumped down "Natsu's and Gajeel's era was grand, but it is over"

"Laxus, Gray" Lucy uttered.

"Laxus get up" Evergreen cried.

"Come on Laxus I believe on you" Freed shouted.

"Yeah, you can't let these kids beat you" Bickslow yelled.

"My dear Gray please get up" Juvia cried.

"Come on Gray, you dare call yourself Ur's student" Lyon shouted from the Lamia Scale balcony.

"Come on you two have to get up" Mira screamed.

"Can't you hear everyone were with you" Erza shouted.

"GET UP" Romeo and Happy shouted.

Tobi looked at the Fairy Magic "Is this truely what they are capable of now"

"That was a good fight Laxus, Gray," Sting said showing gratitude to the Fairies.

"Sting" Rogue called his teammate turning off his dragon force.

"Yeah, looks like we won" Sting turned to his partner with a smile "I kept my word"

"Don't be so sure" Sting and Rogue's eyes widen and turned only to see Laxus and Gray standing. The crowd then erupted into a loud cheer to see Laxus and Gray still standing.

"Geez, that hurt" Gray rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah never thought they be that good" Laxus said cracking his neck.

"How you are two still standing I used dragon force on you" Sting yelled in frustration.

"Maybe we didn't feel like losing," Gray told him, Rogue grunted at this remark.

"Yeah, and if we lose here that guy would be rolling his grave," Laxus told them.

"Achoo" Tobi sneezed.

"Well it doesn't matter this is still our win you guys can barely stand right now, there's no way you can fight" Sting declared.

"The same goes for you too you know" Laxus smirked "It looks like that Dragon Force takes up a lot of magic power so I take it you won't last long" Laxus pointed out.

Sting gritted his teeth "So what we can still beat you." Sting and Rogue then dashed towards their original targets.

Laxus managed to block one of Sting's light punches. "I told you, you're running low on magic. You can't beat me like that" Laxus told the young mage, Sting grew angered "SHUT THE HELL UP"

"ICE MAKE DRAGONFLY" Gray launched a series of ice dragonflies at Rogue hitting him directly.

"GAAAAH" Rogue screeched in pain.

The crowd was on the edge of their seats seeing the two Fairies beat the Tigers. They all wanted to see who would win.

Minerva was growing angry as she watched her teammate's poor performance against the Fairies.

"Sting" Lector and Yukino cried.

Gray punched Rogue in the face while the latter responded with a kick, but it wasn't strong enough to push Rogue back. "Damn it" Rogue thought.

"There's only one thing left to do" Rogue jumped back.

"Hey, where are you going" Gray shouted.

"STING" Rogue shouted as he pulled his right hand back creating a giant black ball of magic while activating his dragon force.

"YEAH" Sting yelled pulling his left arm back creating a giant white ball of magic also in his dragon force state.

The two massive amounts of magic then swirled around each other becoming bigger and bigger.

"They're attempting a unison raid" Makarov shouted.

"Wanna give it a try a Gray" Laxus asked his partner.

"Yup," Gray responded with a smirk.

"ICE MAKE SUPER FREEZE ARROW"

"LIGHTING DRAGON ROAR"

"They're doing a unison raid two" Droy shouted.

Gray's ice arrow and Laxus's roar combined creating a sharp lighting ice arrow. Sting and Rogue then thrust their arms forward shooting a combined beam of light and darkness.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON FLASH FANG"

The two unison raids clashed with each other, Everyone had to cover their eyes from that the shockwave it created. Then the lighting ice arrow pierced through Sting and Rogue unison raid destroying and the arrow headed straight for Sting and Rogue.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Sting and Rogue screamed from the impact of the attack. The blast created a giant dust cloud blocking everyone's view. When the dust clear no one could believe their eyes.

"I don't believe it," Lola said with shock "THE WINNERS ARE FAIRY TAIL B'S LAXUS AND GRAY" The crowd erupted into a loud a cheer and Fairy Tail members began to hug each other.

"This victory puts Fairy Tail B into 1st place with 52 points" Lola screamed.

"Man that match was awesome"

"I am definitely rooting for Fairy Tail"

"Sabertooth gave it their best"

"Can't believe they lost" Orga complained.

"It truly was an exciting match, I have it all memorized" Rufus exclaimed.

"This will shake things up and I'll have lots of fun holding this over their heads for a while" Orga smirked.

"True, but that's assuming they have a while to begin with," Minerva said to her teammate, and looked towards her father who looked very angry scaring away those around him.

"With that, the third match is over, and after a short intermission, we will proceed with the final match. FAIRY TAIL A VS AKATSUKI' Lola shouted excitedly.

"So it's our turn next Erza" Mira smiled.

"Yes I'm prepared to give it my all" Erza declared.

"So I guess it's time," Yahiko said.

"Yes, for them suffer," Tobi said darkly.

**GMG Current Ranking**

**1st Fairy Tail B 52**

**2nd Akatsuki 50**

**3rd Sabertooth 44**

**4th Lamia Scale 40**

**4th Fairy Tail A 40**

**5th Mermaid Heel 39**

**6th Blue Pegasus 32**

**7th Quatro Puppy 15**

**A.N. There is Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth sorry that it is bad as I am not good at fight scenes I did the best I can do, by rewatching the cannon fight and other fics that wrote their own version of it and took some inspiration from it This chapter was pretty long mostly because I wanted it over with. So next is Erza and Mira vs Tobi and Yahiko who do you think is going to win. As for Natsu's harem gave it some thought after looking what people thought I am taking Lucy (Taking her out because too much nalu) and Wendy out of the harem and be adding MIra, and Meredy. Maybe Hisui, Minerva, Kyouka, Seilah, I have mixed feelings about Irene. I don't know give your thoughts. Thank you for reading and most likely I'm going to make the next chapters shorter and if you read the last chapter you know what I am doing with Erza.**

**Natsu Harem so far I settled with:**

**Erza (main)**

**Kagura**

**Mira**

**Meredy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Infirmary**

"You guys were amazing," Mira told Laxus and Gray who were recovering from their injuries. An all bandaged up Gray gave a big smile and Laxus smirked.

"Thanks, Mira, We finally showed them," Gray said thrust his arm up " Owww" Gray winced and was knocked on the head by a metal arm.

"You're injured don't try to move too much moron" Erza scolded. Juvia burst into the infirmary and jumped onto Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA YOU WERE SO COOL" Juvia cooed as she smudged Gray who had a big blush on his face, Gray once again winced in the pain. Mira looked at the clock and saw the time and turned to Erza.

"Erza it's about time we go" Erza nodded Gray perked up and look at the two mages. "Good Luck you two" Laxus gave them a nod, Erza and Mira smile at them.

"Don't worry we'll win" Erza said to them with determination.

**Sabertooth Infirmary**

"Agh" Sting groaned as he open eyes. When the man opened he saw he was met with a small red cat with a vest and short white-haired women.

"STING" Lector cried as he jumped onto the Dragon Slayer. Yukino then wrapped her arms around him embracing him she was trying to hold back tears.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Yukino cried as she held Sting,

"I'm sorry that I lost Yukino, I broke my promise," Sting told her, Yukino simply shook her head at this.

"I don't care that you lost, I am just glad you're alright, I forgive you" Yukino reassured him, Lector nodding his head agreeing with her. Yukino had her arms wrapped around Sting giving him a big hug.

"Are you lovebirds done" Rogue smiled looking at the two embraced. Sting and Yukino then jumped away from each other.

"Rogue you're awake" Frosch crying running up to the shadow dragon slayer. Sting looked at Rogue who had a somber look.

"So what do you think Master is going do," Sting asked, Yukino, The exceeds and Rogue all had serious looks on their face.

"I don't know, but I guess he won't be as lenient as Yukino"

**Hallway.**

**Tap Tap Tap**

Footsteps echoed down the dark hallway the walking figure was revealed to be the masked mage Tobi, as he was walking down the hallway to enter he saw his teammate Yahiko leaning against a wall near the arena entrance The masked mages looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Yahiko said in a serious tone.

"Yes, let's go" Tobi answered. Both masked men walked into the arena to a screaming crowd.

…

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Erza and Mira were walking to enter the arena. Mira looked at her teammate and notices that Erza doesn't seem like her normal self.

"Erza are you alright," Mira asked worriedly, Erza looked at her and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine Mira" Erza reassured her. "I just have this weird feeling" Mira grew a question mark at this.

'A weird feeling" Mira questioned.

"Yeah, I just feel something is going to happen during the match," Erza told her.

"What do you mean," Mira asked curious at this.

"I don't know" Erza answered. "Anyway let's go win this" Erza had a look of determination on her face.

"Right" Mira smiled and the two continued to walk to the arena.

….

**Domus Flau**

Erza and Mira entered the ring on the other side of the arena stood Tobi and Yahiko with Mato in the center.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen Today is the final match of day 4 of the Grand Magic Games" Lola announced excitedly the crowd cheered in excitement.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen, today's final match are...AKATSUKI VS FAIRY TAIL A" the crowd cheered I'm excitement and anticipation.

"Man I can't wait to see how this turns out"

"I wonder who's going to win"

"My money is on Fairy Tail, they dominated Sabertooth in the last match"

"Nah my money is on the Akatsuki"

Makarov looked at Erza and Mira in the arena.

"These opponents are powerful all I can do is wish you two good luck" Makarov watched with a serious expression. Nagato looked at Tobi and Yahiko.

" I wonder how you two will handle this fight," Nagato thought as he looked at the two. "Will you be able to strike down the ones you once considered family" Nagato then looked at Erza "Erza Scarlet I don't know why, but why do you feel so familiar"

"Now are both teams readies" Mato asked. Both teams gave the pumpkin man a nod.

"Alright then let the match BEGIN" Mato declared.

"Let's go, Mira," Erza said as she requiped a sword

"Right" Mira nodded activating her Satan Soul and getting into a fighting stance. The two then charged at the two masked men. Mira going towards Yahiko and Erza towards Tobi. Yahiko managed to dodge Mira's attack. While Erza attack just passed right through Tobi.

"So it's true you can pass through attacks," Erza said as she turned to face Tobi.

"Hehehe, yup that's right" Tobi giggled as he looked at Erza. Erza glared at Tobi trying to think of her next attack.

*_Clank_* *_Clank*_

Mira was clashing with Yahiko, Mira was trying to use her claws to slash at Yahiko, but Yahiko managed to block every strike with his kunai.

"Darkness Stream" Mira launched a tendril of dark energy at Yahiko hitting him directly.

"Gaah" Yahiko screeched.

"Yah she got him" Cana cheered.

"That's my big sis, she's a real man" Elfman pumped his fist in the air.

Mira had a small smirk on her face after making a successful attack. Mira watched as Yahiko fall until a puff of smoke appeared and out came a large log. This caught Fairy Tail and Mira off guard.

"A log," Mira said as she saw the log, she was so focused on it she didn't notice Yahiko appeared behind her. Yahiko then delivered a powerful punch to Mira's back.

"GAAH' Mira screeched, the punch sending her towards the ground.

"MIRA" Erza shouted as she watched her friend fall to the ground.

"Hey you're opponent is over here" Tobi called her Erza turned towards the orange masked man. Tobi and Erza then charged at each other. Erza once again tried to slash Tobi with her sword. Once again the sword passed right through him.

"Seriously were you even paying attention," Tobi told Erza as her sword passed through him. Tobi then took the opportunity to knee Erza in the cheek.

"AHHH" Erza cried as she fell back landing next to Mira. All of Fairy Tail's eyes widen at what was happening both Erza and Mira are being beaten.

"I don't believe it, Erza "Titania" Scarlet who single-handedly defeated 100 monsters and She-Devil Mirajane are being overwhelmed by The Akatsuki Tobi and Yahiko!" Lola shouted into his mic. All of Fairy Tail was in shock they couldn't believe two of their strongest mages were being beaten.

"Wow they went down so easily right Yahiko" Tobi turned towards his teammate. Yahiko simply remained silent and looked towards Mira and Erza.

"Don't think it would be that easy" Erza standing up glaring at the two with Mira doing the same.

"Yeah doesn't underestimate us," Mira told the masked man.

"Oh they're standing up Yahiko what do we do" Tobi turned to his partner freaking out childishly.

"We put them back in the ground," Yahiko told him.

"Okay," Tobi cheered. Erza glared at the two with a determined look.

"Let's go. Requip!" Erza a bright light started to emanate off of Erza as she changed her armor. Erza was now in a somewhat revealing cheetah style armor which only had a cheetah patterned breastplate, with a left arm guard with the same cheetah pattern. She also now wore stockings and it appeared that her left side was the most armored, Erza then summoned two swords with elaborate hand guards that resembled a rose. "Flight Armor".

Erza then dashed at Tobi with incredible speed, she then appears in front of him delivering slashes from every direction.

*_Slash* *Slash* *Slash* *Slash*_

"SONIC CLAW" Erza then appeared behind Tobi after making her attack. Erza then turned to Tobi only to once again realize that her attack passed right through him.

*Rip* *Rip* *Rip* "Hmmm" Tobi was a little surprised by this. "Not bad" Tobi then turned towards Erza and Erza then saw her attack made contact, but it only managed to cut parts of his cloak.

"Hey, she managed to get hit in," Gray said as he saw Tobi's cloak was hit by Erza's attack.

"Yeah, but she only manages to harm his cloak," Laxus said as he watched the battle curiously as he wanted to know what this Tobi and Yahiko can do.

Mira then charged towards Yahiko, she had managed to punch him in the stomach sending him back. Yahiko grunted and staggered back and trying to regain his balance. Yahiko then looked at Mira and in a swift motion made hand signs. "_What he's doing," _ Mira thought as she saw Yahiko make hand signs. "_What are those hand signs"_

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH AND STONE DRAGON JUTSU"

A giant serpent dragon appeared out of the ground, the dragon appears to be made of earth and stone. This move caught Mira, Erza and the whole crowd by surprise.

"Molding Magic," Mira said as she witnesses the creation of the dragon. The dragon then began to charge at Mira.

"MIRA" Erza shouted. As she saw she saw her friend about to be attacked by a stone dragon.

"DARKNESS STREAM" Mira sent tendrils of dark energy at the stone dragon and managed to destroy it.

"Hmmm" Yahiko and Mira eyed each other the two then charged at each other clashing with their fist.

While Yahiko and Mira were fighting, Erza was having difficulty with Tobi due to his phasing technique.

"_Damn it, I can't hit him" _ Erza continued to slash at Tobi, but each attack kept passing through him.

"Man you're not good at this" Tobi taunted, anger grew on Erza's face from this insult. Tobi kicked her in the stomach sending her back.

"Gaah" Erza screeched as she skidded back. Erza fell on her knee panting with heavy breath *huff* *huff* *huff*.

"Are you done Titiana-chan" Tobi taunted Erza again "You seem really tired" he continued. Erza grew even angrier at the taunts.

"REQUIP! HEAVEN'S WHEEL" Erza now requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor surrounded by several swords. Erza then charged at Tobi with several swords at her side.

"AHHH" Tobi screamed

"BLUMENBLATT"

"AHHH" Tobi screamed as they attack hit him Erza turned with a serious look on her face, as Tobi fell to his knee.

"Don't you dare underestimate Fairy Tail" Erza told Tobi. Yahiko fell to the ground next to Tobi landing on his back. Mirajane then landed next to Erza and glared at the two masked men.

"She's right, Fairy Tail is a guild you shouldn't mess with," Mira told them. Tobi snickered at their statement. Erza and Mira felt the aura around Tobi changed he was now stronger than he was earlier.

"Of course I know that," Tobi said his voice now deeper and more serious. Erza and Mira then felt chills as Tobi and Yahiko stood up. The entire crowd felt chills go down their spines as Tobi increased his power.

"Do you feel that?" Gray said.

"Yeah those two aren't playing around anymore" Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"First Master," Makarov said as he widens his eyes at the power Tobi and Yahiko emitted.

"What kind of power is this" Mavis said with wide eyes.

"Now the real fight begins now," Tobi told the Fairy Tail Mages.

**A.N. There is part one of Tobi and Yahiko vs Erza and Mira what do you guys, I know its short, but I am not that good at fight scenes. Because People are Asking Wendy is back in Natsu's harem. So yeah Wendy's back in it. Who else should I add I don't know Thx for reading?**

**Natsu's Harem:**

**Erza (main)**

**Kagura**

**Wendy**

**Meredy**

**Mira**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The tension in the air is rising. Erza and Mira of Fairy Tail are currently facing off against the Akatsuki's Tobi and Yahiko. The masked men power increasing put Erza and Mira on guard.

"What is this power," Erza said as she felt Tobi's power increase.

"I don't know," Mira told her "but I feel things are just getting started"

"Now let's begin," Tobi told them, Tobi then form several hand signs. "Fire style" Tobi took a deep breath then pulled his head back.

"FIREBALL JUTSU" Tobi pushed his head forward launching a giant fireball at Erza and Mira, both girls eyes widen at this.

"Fire magic" Erza requipped into her Flame Empress armor in order to endure the attack. Mira jumped out of the way of the fireball.

"ERZA" Mira and Fairy tail cried as they Erza get consumed by the fireball. When the fireball disperse Erza's arms and legs were covered with several burn marks.

*Huff**huff* Erza had heavy breath from the attack, despite the Flame Empress Armor halving the damage she still felt a lot of power from the attack.

"You survive that, as expected" Tobi praised Erza for surviving that attack. "But it seems you still took a lot of damage" Tobi looked as Erza had heavy breathing after taking the attack.

"_Even though my Flame Empress armor half the damage, it still hurts like hell" _Erza looked at Tobi. Tobi then threw several shurikens at Erza, seeing this Erza requip a sword and deflected the suddenly then appeared in front of Erza.

"_What the.." _Erza thought as Tobi suddenly appeared in front of her. Tobi's fist was then encased in the fire, which caused Erza to wide-eyed seeing this. "_Thats..". _As Mira and Yahiko were fighting Yahiko's arm glowed and turned into an iron rod, "_This is.."_

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"

"IRON DRAGON CLUB"

Erza and Mira were punched in the face with a fist of fire and an iron rod sending them back few feet. The attack caught all of Fairy Tail by surprise.

"That's Dragon Slaying Magic," Lisanna said as she saw Tobi and Yahiko attack.

"These guys are dragon slayers too," Jet said with shock.

"Who the hell are these guys" Gray said.

As a majority of Fairy Tail were shocked to see that Tobi and Yahiko were dragon slayers, Mavis was observing Tobi in particular with narrow eyes.

"_Who exactly are you" _went through Mavis thoughts as she observed Tobi as she felt something dark coming from him. "_Your power it feels a lot like him"_

"You two are dragon slayers," Erza said to the masked men.

"That's Right" Tobi answered with his arm engulfed in flames and Yahiko landing next to him standing firm.

"_But that's not the only thing" _Erza thought as she looked at Tobi "_His flames they feel a lot like" _Erza continued to look at Tobi and for a brief moment she saw in place of him was a certain pink haired dragon slayer "_No it can't be he's dead" _Erza immediately brushed off the thought.

"Erza are you okay," Mira asked as she landed next to Erza. Erza nodded at Mira reassuring her that she was fine. Erza then stood back up and glared at the masked men.

"How do you three know dragon slaying magic" Erza questioned.

Tobi tilted his head to the side at Erza's question "Who knows". Tobi and Yahiko once again charged towards the two female mages.

"FIRE DRAGON TALON" Tobi sent a kick of fire at Erza, but she managed to dodge it in time. Erza then tried to attack Tobi with her sword but Tobi manages to counter it and punched her in the chest.

"Damn it I'm not getting anywhere like this" Erza grunted.

"What's wrong Scarlet you seem frustrated," Tobi said to her. Erza glared at Tobi with an intimidating look. Erza then requipped into her black-wing armor and charged at Tobi again. As Erza went to charge Tobi. Tobi swiftly made hand signs

"Fire style.."

"TAKE THIS" Erza shouted as she headed towards Tobi.

"BOMB BLAST DANCE"

Tobi sent a large whirlwind of fire towards Erza. Erza did not have enough time to react as she was too close to the attack. Erza was hit directly and consumed by the vortex of flames.

"AHHHHHHH" Erza screamed.

"ERZA" Mira shouted as she watched her best friend be consumed by the flames. Yahiko then took this moment to attack Mira.

"WATER STYLE WATER SHARK BOMB JUTSU"

Yahiko launched a water shark construct at Mira hitting her directly.

"AHHHHHHHH" Mira screamed as the water shark hit her and exploded.

The two once again fell to the ground. Erza having serious burn marks and bruises from Tobi's attack and Mira also suffering from severe bruises.

"This is disappointing I thought Fairy Tail would have put up more of a fight" Yahiko mocked in an arrogant tone. "Gihihi"

"_He sounds like.." _Levy thought as she heard Yahiko cackle.

"Yo Tobi I'm going to hang back a bit you got this" Yahiko told his teammate, Tobi just nodded in response. With that Yahiko backed away to the edge of the arena.

Erza and Mira both had heavy breath and both were frustrated that can't manage to get a strong hit in on the two masked men.

"Damn we're not getting anywhere like this" Mira said as she tried to stand.

"I know but we can't give up now it's not the Fairy Tail way," Erza said with determination. Erza stood up and requipped into her Armadura Fairy armor. Mira also activated her strongest form Satan Form: Sitri. Erza and Mira then rushed at Tobi each trying to hit him.

"_Damn there only trying to attack me now," _ Tobi said in his thoughts as he was avoiding Erza and Mira's attack.

"Quit it with this ghost trick, fight you coward" Erza scorned at Tobi. Erza then brought down her sword and Mira brought down her claws.

"Hmh" Tobi did not care for the insult. "Coward huh"

*_slice* _

Both Erza and Mira's eyes widen at what stop both of their attacks with his arms. Erza' sword and Mira's claw dug into Tobi's arms blood drawing from both his arms.

"Hmm I guess I'll kick it up a notch a little more, I'll show you just how outclassed you are," Tobi told them smirking under his mask.

"Is that guy crazy?" Cana said.

"Why didn't he phase through that attack he could have lost his arms" Gray added.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" Laxus said.

Erza and Mira were both stunned at what Tobi did his blood dripping from his arms.

"Now let's go," Tobi said "PURPLE LIGHTING" Tobi shouted and Erza and Mira were hit with a stream of purple electricity.

"AHHHH" Erza and Mira screamed as they felt the electric shock course through their bodies. The two then collapsed to the ground. Erza holding on to her sword as support. Tobi then looked down at Erza, and Erza can tell right under his mask Tobi was looking down on them.

"Now do you see outclass you are Erza Scarlet"

**A.N Here is part 2 of the, What do you guys think let me know in the reviews. As for the couples in this story Natza is still endgame for me and for the harem is just kind of minor thing the girls will just have crushes on Natsu. For Wendy's part in the harem, she is just going to play kind of the little sister role. So that's it thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Now do you see how outclassed you are Erza Scarlet"

Erza looked up at Tobi and glared, "Who the hell are you" she grunted at him.

Tobi simply tilt his head to the side, "Who knows?".

Tobi then walked up to Erza who was trying her best to get back on her feet. She was on one knee, holding her sword as support and breathing heavily. Tobi then kicked Erza hard in the stomach.

Crash*

"AAAAAAH" Erza screamed as she was sent crashing into a wall. Mira's eyes widen at what just happened, as they did Fairy Tail as they watched in horror.

"Erza and Mira are getting beaten this much" Droy shouted.

"Just who they the hell are these guys," Jet said.

Nagato from the sits and watches in silence as he saw his guild members beat Fairy Tail. As did Obito and Itachi watch from their team balcony observing Tobi and Erza.

"You know for some reason when I look at those 2 I kind of get a sense of deja vu" Obito said to Itachi as he watched Tobi and Erza.

"Yes, it feels like I'm watching "them" fight" Itachi responded.

Cough* *Cough*

Erza coughed out some blood as she fell down to the ground. She was on her knees, breathing heavily. Tobi walked up to her summoning a katana in his hand point the blade right at her neck, Mira seeing this tried to stand up.

Slam*

Mira then felt something hard force back to the ground looking up she sees it was Yahiko using his foot to hold her down.

"Nuh-uh, I'm not letting you get in the way," Yahiko told the She-devil. Mira looked angry; she couldn't do anything to help her friend.

Erza struggled to stand back up on her feet, breathing heavily. "Huff. Huff"

"You still want to fight," Tobi asked her.

"REQUIP!" Erza once again used her Requip magic changing into a black armor covered in spikes with a spiked mace "PURGATORY ARMOR."

"Oh, your Purgatory Armor Interesting" Tobi said. Erza glared at a Tobi and then charged with her spiked mace and swung it at Tobi. Tobi jumps back dodging the mace.

Crash*

The mace hit the ground hard. Erza lifted the mace again and swung it at Tobi, but he managed to dodge each swing Erza threw at him.

"You already tried this before," Tobi told her "Your attacks won't work" Tobi continued to dodge Erza's attack. Tobi then started to prepare his own attack.

"FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU"

Tobi sent his attack at Erza. Erza seeing this quickly requipped into her Flame Empress armor, she was then hit by the powerful attack. After the attack, Erza was once again breathing heavily covered in more burns.

"ERZA" Fairy Tail shouted.

"Oh my god, Erza" Lucy covered her mouth as she watched with tears forming. She had a horrified look on her face from seeing the state her friend is in.

"You're a tough one to survive this long against me" Tobi complimented, "but with those wounds, you won't last too long."

"ERZA" Mira shouted as she looked at her friend who looks like she's at death's door. Mira tried to use all her strength to get Yahiko's foot off her. Yahiko saw this and pressed his foot harder on to Mira's back.

"I thought I told you I'm not letting you interfere," Yahiko told her as he pressed harder.

"GAAAAH" Mira screamed.

"GRRRR" Elfman growled he glared at the man who was pinning his sister down, causing her pain.

Mira glared at Yahiko when she looked at him a plan came to her mind. Mira then grew a smirk.

"What," Yahiko asked her. Yahiko then felt a strong surge of magic come from Mira "What is this"

Tobi and Erza also feeling the strong surge of magic turned to see Mira using her take over magic.

"SATAN SOUL!" Mira shouted.

"That's.." Elfman said.

"This is" Makarov was shocked to see what Mira was doing.

Mira now has horns with long sky blue scales. She bore the same color scaled on her forearms, extending backwards to a pointed edge. She wore a blue one-piece suit with pointed shoulder pads.

"What is that," Lisanna asked, "I never seen Mira-nee use this Satan Soul before."

"That's one of Nee-chan's most powerful Satan Soul Halphas," Elfman answered, "It is powerful enough to destroy an entire city, which is why Master forbade her from using it."

"To think Mira and Erza are being pushed this far," Makarov said. Mavis nodded in response.

"Yes, but I fear this may not be enough," Mavis stated as she continued to watch.

Mira displayed a great deal of power, catching Tobi and Yahiko a little off guard. Mira then charged at Yahiko, punching him hard in the gut.

"GAAH" Yahiko coughed out, before falling to one knee "Okay that kind of hurt" he winced.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE FAIRY TAIL" Mira declared to Yahiko and Tobi. Mira then charged at Tobi attacking with him fast and powerful claw attacks. From the looks of it, it seemed Tobi was being pushed back.

The crowd then let out a loud cheer at what happened.

"AMAZING FOR THE ENTIRE MATCH TOBI AND YAHIKO WERE OVERWHELMING ERZA AND MIRA, BUT WITH MIRAJANE'S NEW POWER SHE IS CLOSING THE GAP" Lola announced excitedly.

"Amazing Mira is overwhelming him," Jet said with a big smile.

"That's our Mira," Levy cheered.

"Aye ma'am" Happy agreed.

"Yeah my Sister is the real man" Elfman declared, pumping his fist in the air.

Makarov was also rather happy that Mira was picking up ground in the battle, the old man then looked towards Mavis who was still observing the match.

"Is something wrong, First Master?" Makarov asked the spirit.

"I don't think to achieve victory will be that easy Third," Mavis told him. Makarov's eyes widen, he then looked towards to match and notice none of Mira's punches were not making any contact.

"Mira" Erza said as she watched her friend fight.

Mira continued to try and punch Tobi, but he managed to dodge every strike she threw at him.

"You already try this before it's not going to work," Tobi told Mira, "using a different Take-Over won't change the results of this battle."

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU, AND FAIRY TAIL WILL BE NUMBER 1 AGAIN" Mira declared. Mira then punched Tobi hard, sending him back a few feet. Mira then began to charge a large amount of cosmic energy in her head. "TASTE THE POWER OF FAIRY TAIL," Mira shouted.

"DO IT MIRA" Fairy Tail shouted.

"COSMIC BEAM" Mira launched a beam of Cosmic energy at Tobi hitting him directly creating a massive explosion.

"AMAZING, Fairy Tail's Mirajane unleashed a powerful attack on to the Akatsuki's Tobi, is it all over for the masked man" Lola shouted in awe.

"There is no way that guy will get up after that" Levy declared.

"Yeah, my sister is a real man," Elfman shouted, pumping his fist with other members agreeing with the muscle mage.

"She's a girl you fool," Carla scolded Elfman.

"Don't be so sure?" Mavis told the guild. The guild then looked at the First Master all confused.

"What do you mean First Master," Makarov asked.

"Just look," Mavis told them. The guild did as the First Master said and looked at the field.

Erza was smiling happily that her friend seemingly took down the masked man. Mira was breathing heavily she put nearly all her remaining magic in that attack. "Take that you masked bastard." Mira grew a smiling feeling that she won the match, "all that's left is the other one."

"Well that was unexpected," a dark voice said, Mira and Erza eyes then widen and when the dust cleared Tobi was revealed completely unharmed from Mira's attack. "I did not expect that much power from you."

"How," Mira said with shock. "How are you still standing, just who are you."

"It doesn't matter." Tobi then suddenly appeared in front of Mira and punched straight in the gut. Mira was then sent flying towards the wall, hitting it hard.

"GAAH" Mira screamed as she crashed into the wall falling to the ground.

"MIRA" Erza shouted. Erza then got back up on her feet, trying to stand. She had a look of anger and frustration.

"You're still going to fight like that" Tobi told the scarlet-haired mage pointing out all the injuries Erza has.

Erza remained silent and glared at Tobi "I have to take him down" Erza requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing which consists of a white sarashi around her upper chest area and a red hakama with golden flames. Erza then also requip a katana.

"No armor huh" Tobi smirked under his mask in response to Erza summoned his own katana got into a fighting position. Tobi then gave Erza the "come on" hand gesture, Erza then charged at Tobi slashing her sword down in a vertical slash.

CLANG*

The two mages' swords clashed, Erza pushed with all her might, but Tobi wouldn't budge. Erza then jumped back and attempted to strike Tobi again.

CLANG* *CLANG*

Every strike Erza makes Tobi manages to block with his own blade. Tobi then began to attack now he made quick slashes, but Erza was able to block them with her quick reflexes. Erza then attacked Tobi with an "X" slash attack.

"Take this" Erza shouted, bringing down her blades in an "X" slash.

CLANG*

Once again Tobi blocked Erza's blade with his own. Tobi then used that opportunity to knock one of Erza's blades out of her hand. Once the blade fell out of Erza's hand, Tobi took a moment and punched Erza right in the face.

POW*

"GAAAAH" Erza screamed as she was sent flying from the punch, rolling across the dirt.

"ERZA" Fairy Tail cried out as they once again see their comrade lying in the dirt.

"Oh my goodness, is this the end for Fairy Tail, are they going to be defeated by these mages of mystery" Lola announced into the microphone.

"Is it really over?" Macao said, frustrated.

"If Erza and Mira can't beat them, then who can" Wakaba stated.

"You two have to get up," Romeo shouted.

"You guys can't lose here," Happy yelled.

"Come on, Erza Mira you can't lose," Gray shouted.

"Don't you hear us we're rooting for you" Levy cheered.

Erza who was lying in the dirt breathing heavily exhausted from the fighting. "I'm sorry everyone he's too strong," Erza said in her head fading into unconsciousness.

"Are you really giving up."

Erza eyes then widen when she heard that familiar voice. In her mind, she sees a familiar pink haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu"

"Don't you hear them."

Erza's eyes widen at what Natsu was saying.

"Everyone's voice don't you hear them, everyone is here with you they aren't giving up and you shouldn't either" Behind Natsu appeared all her friends and family that have been with her since she joined Fairy Tail.

"We're all here with you" As Natsu said this both Gajeel and Wendy appeared by his side all three of them giving Erza a smile.

"That's right" Erza then began to pick herself up back onto her feet. "I am not just fighting for myself; I'm fighting for everyone at Fairy Tail. I'm fighting for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel."

"You still intend to fight," Tobi asked Erza as she stood up.

"That's right I do not intend to lose here," Erza declared to Tobi with a serious expression.

"That's right Fairy Tail will not lose here we will win" Mira shouted also getting back on her feet.

"I don't believe even after being overwhelmed for the entire match Fairy Tail refuses to give up" Lola shouted in his mic getting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Yes, I knew they get back up," Gray said with a smile.

"Yeah, they never let us down" Cana smiled.

"Yeah, Erza kicked their butts" Happy cheered.

"I am going to defeat you" Erza then began to show off a great amount of magic power.

"Hmm, She still has this much power left," Tobi said.

"SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE"

"The second origin," Droy yelled.

"She hasn't even used it yet" Jet questioned.

"Wow bet he didn't that coming," Levy smiled.

Erza was now wearing an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed in gold with an opening revealing much of her chest. She also had two large blue, golden trim gloves with a red ribbon. On her shoulders were golden pauldron with a lion on it. She had a tiara on her with a pair of Gold greave leggings. For a weapon, she had a giant gold halberd.

"NAKAGAMI ARMOR"

"A new armor means nothing. FIREBALL JUTSU" Tobi told her sending an attack at Erza. Erza stood her ground; she then swung her halberd down in a mighty swing Erza cut right through the giant fireball.

Tobi's eyes widen at this "What the"

"She cut through it," Yahiko said with surprise.

"But how" Konan questioned.

"It must be that armor and Halberd," Itachi told her with Obito nodding in agreement.

"The Nakagami armor, this armor consumes a great amount of magic power, which prevented anyone from wearing it for over ten years, and not only that the one who wields is now capable of dispelling spells, and given a peerless sword that can cut through anything, even "space"" Levy read from a book she pulled from her pocket dimension.

"I'm going to take you down," Erza shouted to Tobi. Erza then charged at Tobi with lightning speed.

"Fast" Tobi said as Erza appeared right in front of him. Erza then brought her halberd up.

"NAKAGAMI.."

"Shit, I can't use Kamui," Tobi said, realizing he went over his limit.

"STARLIGHT" Erza then slashed down her halberd with a powerful swing right on Tobi's mask.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

The impact of Erza's attack created a large shockwave creating a large dustcloud Tobi 's mask then shattered from Erza's attack. Erza was breathing heavily from her attack as it took a lot of magic power.

"Well, that was quite the surprise" Erza's eyes widen recognizing the sound of the voice.

"I never thought I would be unmasked this soon," the voice said. The dust then began to clear, and all of Fairy Tail eyes widen in shock and horror. Tobi appeared to be a young fair skin tone young man his jet black hair was now salmon pink color. His face was one Erza knew all too well.

"Well, I guess I should say," Tobi said, "It's been a while, Erza."

Erza couldn't believe her eyes as she saw who was now in front of her.

"Natsu"

A.N. here is part 3 of the fight what do you guys think I had difficulty writing this chapter and have mixed feelings about it and want to get to the point where Fairy Tail finds out their identities. So thanks for reading make sure to review and I'll try to update soon.

Not an update just fixing a minor editing error i found


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

_A young salmon haired child was glaring at a black haired shirtless boy his age._

"_Hey you got a problem or something," the black-haired boy said to the salmon haired boy._

"_Yeah what if I do" the young salmon haired boy responded._

"_Gray your clothes," a young brunette girl said popping up from behind Gray._

"_Aw Man" Gray freaked out realizing his clothes were gone._

"_Geez, what a pervert," the salmon haired boy said putting his hands behind his head._

"_Huh" Gray twitched "WHO YOU CALLING A PERVERT PINKY," Gray said as he bumped his forehead against the salmon haired boy._

"_YOU, YOU LOUDMOUTH STREAKER" the salmon haired boy responded glaring at Gray. The two boys then got into a fight right into the middle of the guildhall._

"_Wow, feisty one is he," Makarov said drinking from his mug._

"_He'll fit right in," a man with a wizards hat and sketchbook said._

_As the two boys fighting a young red-haired girl in a white dress shirt and skirt with an iron chest plate. She stepped between the two boys and pushed them apart almost breaking their necks._

"_No fighting," the red-haired girl told the two boys. The salmon haired boy looked angry and glared at the redhead while the black-haired boy looked completely scared._

"_What you want some too," the salmon boy said to the redhead._

"_Wait don't do it," Gray told the boy. The two boys were then thrown into a nearby wall._

_*CRASH*_

"_Ow," the salmon haired boy said._

"_Why me to" Gray question as the two boys fall to the ground._

"_You are not to fight is that clear" the redhead demanded._

"_Yes, M'am" the boys answered._

"_Man she's scary," the pink-haired boy said. The redhead then looked at the pink-haired boy._

"_Hey kid what's your name" the redhead asked._

"_Natsu" he answered._

"_Well Natsu, my name is Erza, Welcome to Fairy Tail," She told him._

_X784_

_An older Erza opened her eyes to the sounds of a vast ocean. She remembered that she dived into the Etherion Lacrima in order to save Natsu, and the last thing she remembered was witnessing her own funeral where the guild was in, complete mourning especially Natsu who couldn't accept her death and then a giant hand reaching out for her._

"_But how I thought I was" Erza then looked up to see that she was in the arms of a pink-haired dragon slayer "Natsu" tears then began to fall from Erza's right eye "You saved me again, I was lost in that sea of magic energy and you were still able to find me" _

_Natsu then fell to his knees "I feel the same way you do" Natsu told Erza thinking back to her words when she went into the lacrima "I know everyone else does too"_

"_Promise me you won't do something like that again," Natsu told her with his head down._

"_Natsu" Erza responded softly._

"_PROMISE" Natsu begged her with tears falling from his face. Erza then placed her hand on Natsu's cheek smiling softly and placed her forehead on his._

"_I promise, thank you Natsu" Erza smiled reassuring Natsu. On this day Erza Scarlet learned you do not die for your friends you live for them._

**...**

**Present (Domus Flau)**

Erza, Mira, and the rest of Fairy Tail could not believe their eyes their shock and horror on who their opponent truly is. Even the other guilds and the officials were quite shocked by the revelation of masked man known as Tobi.

"Natsu" Erza said with a shock and horrified face. Erza could barely believe what she was seeing she could barely speak "You're alive". Despite looking different Erza recognize the dragon slayer, his face now was more angular and handsome than before. His eyes were different as well, they were no longer the kind heartwarming eyes she once knew. His eyes are now red with a tomoe pattern.

"You seemed surprised" Natsu spoke in a very cold and emotionless voice, which surprised Erza, Mira and Fairy Tail as this, unlike the Natsu they know.

"Wow, can't believe your face was revealed this soon," Yahiko said in a familiar voice.

"That voice, that means you're.." Mira's eyes widen in shock from hearing Yahiko's voice.

Yahiko smirked "Well I guess there's no need to wear this stupid thing anymore" Yahiko removed his mask and threw it to the ground, Fairy Tail was now in even greater shock at Yahiko's true identity.

"Gajeel" Levy said putting her hands over mouth.

"Then does that mean that woman is" Gray looked at the Akatsuki's balcony and looked straight at Konan.

Konan sign knowing that their cover is blown removed her own mask. Fairy Tail still couldn't contain their shock. Despite looking much older Erza, Gray, Lucy, Carla can tell who it is.

"Wendy," Carla said. The entire guild couldn't believe it their three dragon slayers are alive. Even the other guilds couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT THE MASKED MAGES TOBI AND YAHIKO ARE THE ONES AND ONLY NATSU DRAGNEEL AND GAJEEL REDFOX, AND NOT ONLY THAT THE MAGE KNOWN AS KONAN IS WENDY MARVELL" Lola shouted into his mic.

"But how you three…" Erza still could barely speak words unable to shake the shock off her face.

…

**Tenrou Island 7 years ago**

_Erza and the others were currently running away to the ship to escape from the terror that is Acnologia._

"_EVERYONE COME ON WE'RE ALMOST TO THE SHIP" Mira shouted. The members of Fairy Tail who were running managed to make it to the ship on time. When everyone arrived on the ship they were all out of breath._

"_Is everyone alright?" Erza asked panting from all the running._

"_Yeah" Gray answered._

"_I'm okay" Lucy responded raising her hand._

"_Aye," Happy said, the exceed then looked around and saw that something was wrong "Hey where's Natsu" Happy asked seeing that his best friend was not on the ship with them. Erza's eyes widen at this she looked around worryingly looking for Natsu only to see nothing._

"_NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU" Erza screamed in a worried tone._

"_Gajeel isn't here either" Levy said noticing that the iron dragon slayer was not on the ship as well._

"_Neither is Wendy" Carla said realizing the young girl was gone. _

"_WHAT" Makarov shouted realizing that the three dragon slayers are not with them._

"_NATSU" Erza called out._

"_GAJEEL" Levy cried out._

"_WENDY" Carla screamed out._

"_WHERE ARE YOU" the others called out hoping to get a response from any of the dragon slayers._

"_Don't tell me they are going to fight Acnologia?" Gray said._

"_WHAT" everyone shouted._

"_They may be dragon slayers, but fighting Acnologia is suicide" Freed stated, and everyone agreed knowing how powerful the dragon of the apocalypse is._

"_We have to go help them" Erza demanded to her guildmates, everyone looked a little hesitant on going, but eventually everyone agreed they should go back and help the dragon slayers._

"_Alright Let's go" Makarov commanded. Everyone nodded and began to runoff, but something happened as they were about to leave the ship._

"_What the" Erza for some reason started to feel drowsy and she can see her fellow guildmates were being affected, her vision was now becoming blurrier "a sleeping but who" Erza did not know who cast the sleeping spell, but it had to be powerful as she can see Laxus, Gildarts, and Master Makarov being affected by this._

_Erza fell to one knee she was trying her best not to fall asleep "No I can't. I need to help him" Erza tried to keep herself awake she couldn't now, he needs her help. She can't leave him to fight that monster. Erza then fell to the floor no longer able to stand as she tried to keep her eyes Erza saw the back of the Fire Dragon Slayer, he then looked back at her and smile. Erza extends her arm out trying to reach the dragon slayer "Na...tsu" were Erza's final words before everything went black._

_**Later**_

_Erza's eyes opened to see that she was still on the ship, she slowly got up to her shaking her head to fully wake herself up from her slumber. She looked around and saw that the others were getting up as well._

"_Ugh what happened," Gray said as he rubbed his head._

"_Oww, my head" Lucy groaned as she got up._

"_I think we were hit by some kind of sleeping spell," Mira said as she rubbed her eyes, she then looked around and saw that everyone else was getting up._

_Erza who was looking around, her eyes widen remembering something important "NATSU" she shouted. Everyone else's eyes widen in shock at this, all of them now remembering that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are still on Tenrou._

"_That's right Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are fighting Acnologia, we have to go help them," Gray said. _

_At this Erza ran to the edge of the ship in order to jump off, but when she got to the edge she noticed that Tenrou island was further away now._

"_Why are we not on Tenrou" Erza questioned when she noticed how far apart the ship and Tenrou were. This caused the others to realize that the ship they were on was moving and moving further away from Tenrou._

"_WHO THE HELL IS STIRRING THE SHIP" Gray shouted. The others looked towards where the steering wheel was and see that a young man in red with shaved black hair. Everyone immediately recognizes who the man was._

"_MEST" Gray ran up to the man and grabbed him by his collar "What the hell are you doing Natsu and the others are still on Tenrou" Gray pointed out showing that Acnologia was still flying over the island._

"_I had to get you all out of there you all could have died," Mest told him "I didn't have time to go get them"_

"_Then were you the one who knocked us out" Mira questioned the councilmen._

"_No, you were all knocked out when I got to the ship" Mest answered. Erza walked to Mest and grabbed him from Gray, and she gave him one of her most intimidating glares._

"_You are taking us back there now" Erza threatened._

"_I can't do that" Mest answered. Erza grew even angrier at this she then requipped one of her swords put it at Mest's neck._

"_I don't care if you are working for the magic council your taking me back now" Erza demanded as she put the blade right on Mest's neck. Mest was going to again refuse, but when he saw all the other Fairy Tail members charging up their magic he finally complied._

"_Alright I'll will it just that"_

_Everyone who was on the ship turned to the direction of the island and to their shock the blast came from Tenrou smoking coming from the island._

"_Natsu" Erza eyes widen in shock. She then glared back at Mest "Take us back now" she demanded. Mest nodded and began to turn the ship around._

_Once the ship arrived back on Tenrou Erza immediately rushed off the ship and ran straight where the smoke was coming from._

"_ERZA" Makarov shouted, but his call was ignored as Erza kept running. _

"_Natsu please be okay" Erza continued to run hoping that Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are still alive. As she was running Erza suddenly stopped she had arrived at the source of the smoke and what she saw shocked her. The rest of her friends manage to catch up to her._

"_Erza did you find them, Happy, Carl, and Lilly flew around and found nothing," Lucy said as she caught up to Erza. "Erza are you okay," Lucy asked seeing that Erza wasn't moving, Lucy looked forward and realized what Erza was looking at an entire area of forest was destroyed._

"_My god" Lucy put her hands over mouth seeing the devastated the forest. The others than caught up to the two wizards and saw the destruction._

"_Oh my god," Lisanna said as she saw the destruction._

"_Did Acnologia do this" Freed questioned._

"_What power," Mira said._

"_There no signs of Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy anywhere on the island," Pantherlilly said as he, Happy, and Carla flew in._

"_Wait does that mean they were…" Lucy was on the verge of tears._

"_Caught in the blast," Levy said with tears starting to form._

"_Does that mean they're.." Mira put her hands over her mouth and started to cry._

_Erza fell to her knees tears form from her eyes "Natsu, no you can't be. "_

"_AWAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAA" Erza cried out mourning the death of her dear friend._

…..

**Present**

"If you three survived why didn't you return to Fairy Tail" Erza questioned she wanted to know why, if they survived then why didn't return home to their family. She wants to know why Natsu wouldn't return to her.

"It doesn't matter, but" Natsu extended his left arm "if you want an answer, its because you left us to die"

That statement caused all of Fairy Tail to tense each member having eyes of shock and horror at what he said and none were more shock than Erza.

"No we never did that, we all thought that you..." Erza said to him trying to reason with him, but she was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter who thought what, it doesn't change you all ran away," Natsu told her coldly. Gajeel and Wendy also carried cold expressions at what Natsu was saying.

Erza didn't know what to say at this she just froze at Natsu's words, she wanted to reason with him but she knew what he said was true. They all ran away from the battle, leaving them to fight on their own, Erza couldn't say anything.

"Natsu" Happy said covering his mouth as he saw his best friend was now a completely different person.

"Well, nothing to say huh, that's fine now just stand there.." Natsu then formed a hand sign with Gajeel doing the same "and perish"

"Fire Style"

"Water Style"

**BOMB BLAST DANCE**

**WATER DRAGON JUTSU**

A whirlwind of fire and giant serpent dragon made of water are launched at Erza and Mira. Mira, Fairy Tail and the rest of the crowd notice that Erza wasn't moving she was just standing there looking down her eyes covered by her hair.

"ERZA GET OUT OF THE WAY" Mira shouted, but her shout fell on deaf ears Erza didn't move she just stood there. Mira seeing this flew straight at Erza turning into her Satan Soul, she then put her arm forward.

"DARK SHIELD" Mira shouted using a large amount of magic to create a barrier to protect them from the attack.

**BOOM**

The attack hit the barrier despite giving all she got, the barrier broke the shock wave sending Erza and Mira flying.

"GAAAAH" both Erza and Mira screamed landing in the dirt. The two then slowly back on to their feet

"Hmmm, so you survived that, " Natsu said, "it doesn't matter so you only delayed the inevitable". He looked as the Erza and Mira got back on their feet, both breathing heavily.

"Natsu…what happened to you three? Why are you guys fighting against your family?" Erza asked him.

Natsu tilted his head to the side at the question "It doesn't matter" he simply told her. Natsu refused to tell Erza to what happened to him, Gajeel, and Wendy. "Besides" Then in a moment, Natsu appeared in front of Erza putting his arm around her neck.

"Fairy Tail is no longer my Family," Natsu told Erza coldly. This caused Erza to go wide-eyed again at Natsu's eyes. Natsu then raised his sword in the air and was about to strike Erza.

"ERZA" Mira cried, Mira then stood up and dash quick, luckily Mira was fast enough to grab Natsu's wrist and stop his attack.

"Not bad" Natsu complimented as Mira was able to stop his attack. "But" Natsu then kicked Erza straight in the gut causing her to crash into Mira sending them back a few feet. The two mages were once again on the ground.

"You still don't have enough power to beat me," Natsu told them he then started to walk towards them slowly. Once he walked up to where Erza and Mira he looked down on them with a cold and intimidating look.

"Natsu," Erza said weakly as she looked up at Natsu "Please this isn't you" At those words Natsu kicked Erza sending her skidding towards the wall.

**Crash**

"ERZA" Fairy Tail cried. They could only watch in horror as Natsu the man they considered Fairy Tail's light brutally attack one of his closest friends.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, my children what has happened to you" Makarov questioned as he saw three of his children are now.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she watched from the Lacrima Vision from her room.

"Gajeel" Levy was trying to hold back tears.

"Wendy" Carla looked up at the once innocent blue-haired girl.

"Hmmm, it seems these Fairies do have a dark side" Minerva watched with interest.

Natsu walked up to Erza and Erza looked up at him.

"Natsu please" she begged weakly as she slowly got up. Natsu once again kicked her in the stomach causing her cough. "Gaaah" Natsu then continued to beat Erza and the crowd looked away in horror as Natsu continued to beat brutally beat her.

"My God despite being nearly knocked out, Natsu continues to viciously beat Titania Erza, how strong has the Salamander become" Chapti winced as he watched the match but continued to do his job.

"It seems that young Natsu had given in to the darkness," Yajima thought "What has happened to your child Maky" Yajima looked towards the Fairy Tail Master.

"Natsu" Gray growled in anger wondering why his brother was acting like this, then something came to Gray's mind. The ice mage then looked up at the crowd and glared at Nagato who he spotted in the crowd "Don't tell me he did this to them"

Erza once again fell to the ground nearly unconscious.

"ERZA" Mira cried as she, her best friend being beaten by the man she thought was the kindest in all of Fairy Tail. "Natsu stop your hurting her" Mira pleaded. Natsu looked back at Mira but ignored her pleads. Natsu then grabbed Erza by her neck and then lifted her and pushed her against the wall.

"You are weak," Natsu told the nearly unconscious Erza coldly. "You claim you will always protect your friends and yet you couldn't save.."

"Rob" Makarov, Yajima and Porlyusica tensed at what he said.

"Simon" Kagura glared.

"Gajeel" Gajeel had a cold look.

"Wendy" Wendy remained silent.

"And me," Natsu told her coldly. "Face it Erza" Natsu then moved closer to Erza's ear with a small evil smile "You're a failure".

"Well this jutsu could kill you" Natsu smirked "And I can't have that, I guess I have to hold back a little"

"Is he?" Obito said.

"Yes," Itachi answered.

Natsu then looked Erza in the eye. "TSUKUYOMI" Erza then felt great pressure from when Natsu looked her in the eye.

...

Erza's vision then began to fade, Natsu let go of Erza's neck and let her fall. Erza was now in space she was in a space of darkness she appeared to be standing in the middle of the ocean.

"What is this" Erza questioned.

"This is Tsukuyomi" Erza quickly turned around and saw Natsu in his black cloak

"Natsu" Erza said as she looked at her lost friend. "What is this"

"This is my Tsukuyomi, a powerful illusion that no one can escape. Here you will suffer the punishment of my creation." Natsu told her he then walked up to her "You will suffer as I have suffered"

Erza was saddened at what Natsu is saying, she didn't know what to feel about what happened to her friend. Erza then walked up to Natsu and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Natsu, please this isn't you" She pleaded "I don't know what happened to you, and the others, and I can not understand how you are feeling, but we can fix it together, we are family" Natsu carried an emotionless look at Erza's plea.

"No" Natsu answered. Erza was saddened by Natsu's response.

"Natsu Please I..." Erza begged to try to hold back tears. She wanted to reach him try to bring him back to his family.

"Do you think I will go back to the family that betrayed me?" Natsu told her coldly.

"Natsu we never betrayed you, we all thought you three sacrifice yourselves, we were all knocked out on the ship," Erza told him stilling hoping she could reach him. Natsu looked a little surprised at what she said, but he didn't care.

"As I said before, it doesn't matter who thought what happened," Natsu said "It doesn't change the fact that you all ran away, and now you will suffer"

Erza could not believe it was her dear friend truly gone. Erza then felt some kind of earthquake, Erza then felt some great pressure on her, she now saw she was somewhere else a place she completely recognized. "This is, no it can't be"

"Yes, it is," Natsu voice said "This is the Tower of Heaven," he said. "This will be your punishment. I will make re-experience this pain over and over and over again" Natsu said, "You will suffer". Erza looked around remembering the pain she had suffered. She saw a crystal that showed her reflection revealing that she was a little kid again.

Erza looked around seeing that Natsu was gone "NATSU" she called out, but no response from him. Erza then heard the cell door open and she saw a person who she thought never saw again. Her kidnappers her torturers that made her Jellal and her slaves he had his whip ready to torture her. Erza wanted to fight, but she can't feel her magic her power gone, confined by magical canceling chains.

"Alright brat you ready to face punishment," the slaver said smiling evilly with his whip ready. Erza became frightened remembering all the pain she had suffered. The slaver then brought his whip back and brought it down on Erza.

"GAAAAH" Erza screamed as she felt the whip smack her hard in the face. The slaver then began to continuously beat Erza with the whip the pain growing worse and worse with every strike.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH" Erza screamed.

….

"ERZA" Mira screamed seeing her friends collapse to the ground, she ran up to redhead to check if she is okay and she saw that Erza was passed out, but she felt something else was wrong with her "Erza what happened please say something," Erza said nothing. Mira then looked at Natsu with some anger.

"What the hell did you do Natsu" Mira yelled in anger at the dragon slayer.

"I trapped her in my Tsukuyomi, a nightmare. she is now suffering a pain far worse than death" Natsu told the take-over mage. Mira's eyes widen at what Natsu said, she then turned back to Erza and began to shake her. "Erza please wake up" Mira continues to shake her "Come on wake up" Mira begged. Mira then glared at Natsu who was still carrying a cold look. Mira then changed into her Satan-Soul and charged at Natsu.

"NATSU" Mira screamed as she began to claw at Natsu.

"How could you do that to Erza was your friend" Mira continued to attack Natsu, but he kept dodging "She cared for you, she mourned you we all mourned for you three and yet you do this" Mira's attacks were doing nothing to Natsu, Mira stopped her attack and Natsu jumped back putting distance between them. "Natsu, Erza loved you" Mira told the pink-haired man, but he kept a cold and emotionless look at Mira's statement.

"The love of one woman means nothing to me" Natsu responded coldly, Natsu then focused his chakra into his left hand resulting in blue lighting emerging from his hand.

"Lighting," Gray said wondering how Natsu is now using a form of lighting. "That doesn't look like the lighting you gave him when we fought Hades right Laxus" Gray turned to the Lighting mage.

"Yeah this lighting different from mine" Laxus responded "and the sound, it sounds a lot like"

"Bird chirps," Mavis said "it seems this lighting has a high concentration of electricity making it sound like birds are chirping, I have never seen a lighting based attacks of this caliber," she said observing the dragon slayer.

"Just what kind of attack is it," Makarov asked seeing that Natsu can now use such an attack.

"I don't know, but looks like we're going to find out" Mavis responded.

"Natsu" Happy was tearing up seeing his best friend.

"So this is it," Obito said "He's going to end it with that attack"

"Yes" Itachi responded, "But it's less powerful than a usual one if he went all out it could kill her"

"Victory is ours," Wendy said an evil smile.

"Alright Finish it already Salamander," Gajeel told Natsu. Natsu looked back to him and gave no answer.

"Fine use whatever attack you wish I can take it," Mira told him.

"Chidori" Natsu simply said, he then at fast speed began to charge at Mira.

Mira merely stood her ground ready to counter the attack.

"UWAAAAHAAA" Natsu screamed as he charged at Mira.

…

**Tsukuyomi World**

Erza was still getting beaten by her torturer for years as a child. She could not fight back against him she was too scared.

"HAHAHAHAHA" the slaver laughed as he continued to beat Erza with the whip.

"Please stop" Erza begged.

"This is what you get for being defiant you little brat" the slaver shouted at her and he continued to beat Erza.

"Why won't this pain stop" Erza wonder, despite only a few minutes have passed it felt she was felt as though weeks have passed.

"Is this my punishment" Erza wondered as the whip continued to smack her. "Yes it is, it is the punishment I have to face for all my failures. I couldn't save them"

"I couldn't save Rob"

"Simon".

"Gajeel"

"Wendy"

"And Natsu"

Images of the people she failed appeared before her reminding her that they are gone. Rob and Simon both died protecting her. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy have given in to the darkness blaming Fairy Tail for their suffering.

"Natsu," Erza said as the figure of the fire dragon slayer as his old self appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry," she said. Natsu gave her no response, he simply turned around and walked away. "No wait" Erza cried out she tried to reach out to him, but she was stopped by the smack of a whip knocking her back. She opened her eyes to see that Natsu was walking away fading into darkness "Natsu No" she screamed, but he vanished.

"He's gone, it's all my fault" Erza cried "it's all my fault he's gone" tears formed from Erza's eye, she put her hands over them as she began to cry now that one of her dearest friends, the man she fell in love with is now gone.

"Are you giving up" an unfamiliar male voice.

"Huh" Erza stopped crying when she heard the voice not knowing the owner of it.

"Huh who are you," the slaver said "how did you get here"

**POW**

The slaver was then suddenly punched in the face making him disappear.

"Hey it's okay, you can trust me," the voice said.

Erza then removed her hands from her eyes and wiped some tears to see who was there. The person standing was a young blonde-haired man with six whiskers on his face, he hands blue eyes, he also wore a headband that had a symbol that resembles a leaf. He was also wearing what appeared to be an orange and black tracksuit, with a white cloak around his shoulders written on the back of it was "Seventh Hokage" in fiery red writing the bottom of the cloak was also decorated in flames.

"Who are you," Erza asked.

The man looked at her and gave her a wide smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

**Author's Note**

**Well here is part 4 of the fight I hope you liked it. This took me a while as I am not that good at emotional stuff so it took a while. For anyone questioning the whole Naruto and Nine Tails thing I teased in an early chapter, it is because it was always my intention to have it that way. I liked the idea of Natsu and Erza being the latest reincarnations of Indra and Ashura, I always found it a very interesting idea.**

**Anyways for shipping, I decided to Drop the whole Harem thing because that was a dumb decision I made so yeah that shit is gone. Natza is stilling going to be endgame, along with GaLe which I am trying to plan it for this. RoguexWendy maybe for this I always found it interesting because Wendy is technically the same age as Sting and Rogue and in this story, they are the exact same age so yeah. Still thinking about other pairings.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter be sure to review and I'll be sure to update soon it just I started school recently and it's taking up some of my time to write. I am also changing the rating of this from T to M, because this story might get darker in the future, and I feel rating this M is better for this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm a shinobi" the blonde man introduces himself with a wide toothy smile offering his hand to her to help her up.

"Naruto...Uzumaki, Shinobi" Erza said taking his hand and standing up and when Erza looked at his smile she saw much of the old Natsu in him.

"Yeah you know Hero of the Hidden Leaf, Seventh Hokage, Savior of the world, God of Shinobi, and most importantly I'm you," Naruto said with confidence and a wide smile.

"HUH! How could you be me" Erza asked wide-eyed completely surprised at Naruto's statement?

"Well I don't understand myself, well I'll give you a summary to put simply we are both the reincarnation of the son of the Sage of Six Paths Ashura," Naruto told her.

"Ashura? Sage of Six Paths" Erza said, "Who are they". Naruto simply smiled at her.

"It doesn't matter now, you'll learn about them soon, anyway, I'm here to help you," Naruto told her. Erza was completely surprised at what Naruto offered.

"Help. Why Help me, I'm a failure" Erza told him looking down

"I failed to save my friends, I couldn't save him" Erza couldn't hold back her tears as they formed. "Why would you help someone like me"

"So are you just going to give up," Naruto asked her. Erza looked up a little surprised at the question.

"You're just going to let your friends give in to hatred," Naruto asked her. "You are going to make them be completely submerged in darkness"

"I can't help him, the Natsu I knew is gone" Erza shouted at Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Is he?" Naruto asked her with a serious tone.

"How would you know, How could you understand" Erza shouted at him. "How could you

"Because I've been through the same thing," Naruto told her.

"Huh what do you mean," Erza asked?

"I've been through the same thing you have," Naruto told her. "My best friend went down a path of hatred and vengeance just like Natsu, he abandoned everything for his goal. He abandoned the people he considered his family" Naruto told Erza solemnly.

"What," Erza said as she looked back the shinobi finding out he has been a similar experience "Your best friend had fallen into darkness," she asked.

"Yes, he was my rival, I saw him as my brother he was a strong and capable shinobi," Naruto told her "I trusted him with my life"

"What happened," Erza asked him.

"Someone got to him made him give in to his anger" Naruto simply said to her. "And I couldn't do anything to stop him. Everyone told me to give up on him, even our fellow Sensei told me to give up. They all said he was a lost cause"

"So what did you do?" Erza asked wanting to know more about the story.

"I continued to chase after him" Naruto answered with a smile. "I kept going after him, shouting at him to come back home and he just wouldn't listen and I didn't care what anyone said"

"Why did you keep going after him, if he didn't want to listen why keep going after him," Erza asked wanting to know why Naruto was so persistent on getting him back.

"Because he's my friend" Naruto simply said to her. Erza's eyes widened at Naruto's answer. "I don't give up on my friends even if they submerged themselves darkness I would do anything to bring them back even go to the deepest parts of hell to save them"

"So what happened to your friend," Erza asked wondering what happened in the end.

"He came back, it took some time and a lot of arguing and fighting it cost me an arm, but all that mattered to me is that he came back" Naruto laughed thinking about the past.

"The point is that I never gave up on him, I believed he would come back and he did. You shouldn't give up on your friends either no matter how much they persist you to leave them alone" Naruto stated to Erza smiling. Erza was moved by Naruto's story she felt happy that Naruto was able to save his friend.

"But" Erza looked down. Naruto signed knowing what Erza was about to say.

"Oh come one were you seriously not listening," Naruto said in a mocking tone. Erza looked backed up a little shocked by his tone. "I told you no matter how much they submerge himself in darkness, use your hand to pull him up, and if he shakes you off scream to wake him up," Naruto told her. Erza was completely taken back by Naruto's words and when she heard them she feels as though she was talking to the old Natsu.

"Besides Your friends never gave up on you di they" Naruto smiled at her. Erza then felt something bet hind she turned around and was surprised to see who was there. It was all of Fairy Tail standing there giving her supportive looks putting their faith in her, she then looked forward and in the distance, she sees Natsu with Gajeel and Wendy behind him. She then felt memories of all the times her friends never gave up her how they always put their faith in her to win the day.

"Your right Thank you," Erza said.

"Now Do you want power Erza?" Naruto asked.

"Power" Erza responded and she thought for a moment.

"Yes," She answered.

"Why do you want power," Naruto asked.

"I want the power to help and protect my friends no matter what" Erza declared to him. Naruto smiled at her.

"Good you gave the right answer" Naruto gave her a thumbs up with a toothy smile praising her, Erza smiled back at him.

"Thank you Naruto for sharing your story about your friend," Erza said to Naruto thanking him for the advice. Then something came to Erza "Hey Naruto I was wondering"

"Yea" Naruto responded.

"I was wondering why. I know you wanted to teach me not to give up on my friends, but why tell me your story" She asked.

"Well it's because Natsu and my friend have the same eyes" Naruto answered.

"The same eyes?" Erza said not understanding.

"His Sharingan, that's what he had been using in your fight, he has the eyes of someone who has seen a darkness" he answered. "And that's not the only thing"

"What else is there about him," she asked.

"Like you, he is the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths another son Indra," he told her.

"Indra? Ashura? I still don't understand" she said.

"Like I said you'll find out soon enough, you have to get back to the real world. Your friend Mira needs your help" Naruto then showed Erza what is happening in the real world, it was Natsu fighting Mira and she can tell she stands no chance. "You have to go back now."

"How Natsu said no one can escape here," Erza said.

Naruto just smirked he held his fist out "Bump fist with me"

"Huh," Erza had a question mark over her head.

"I'm going to give the power you need to help your friend, I am entrusting his power to you," Naruto said. Erza just looked at Naruto and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth Erza then held her fist out and bumped it with Naruto's. The moment she did Erza felt something she felt her power surging. She then saw herself being consumed by orange energy she felt no pain. Erza then looked back at Naruto who smiled at her.

"Now go. Go save your friend" he told her, Erza nodded at him now knowing what to do.

"Thank you Naruto," she said as she vanished.

"It seems story is only just beginning huh Sasuke," Naruto said.

…

"This ends now," Natsu told Mira, Natsu focused his lightning chakra into his hand. "Chidori". Natsu then began to run at a fast speed heading straight for Mira.

"Bring it," Mira said with determination.

"It's over," Mavis said as she closed her eyes. Makarov did the same knowing this their lost being beaten by the man who was once Fairy Tail's light.

As Natsu was charging at her, Mira closed her eyes ready to take the attack knowing that it is over. "So this it, we are going to lose," she thought ready to accept fate. Natsu was closing in on Mira and began to thrust his arm forward, though as his arm got closer to Mira's chest she suddenly vanished. Catching everyone in the arena by surprise.

"What the" Natsu said as Mira just vanished.

**Flicker**

And in an instant, two people appeared out of thin air and everyone was caught by surprise by this sudden fast movements.

"Was that" Itachi was a little surprised by what happened.

"Yes," Obito responded as he saw what happened.

"Huh" Mira said as she was somehow teleported away from Natsu's attack she looked up and was surprised to see who it was "Erza" Mira couldn't believe it "You're okay" she was surprised and happy that her best friend has recovered, but Mira also noticed that Erza looked different now. Her scarlet hair was now slightly brighter than before, and it had blonde tips at the end. She was now wearing a white cloak around her decorated with red flames with the Fairy Tail symbol on the back in red.

"Hey Mira you okay," Erza asked with a smile.

"Yea I'm fine" Mira responded. "Erza what happened to you"

"I'll explain later" Erza answered she then turned towards Natsu.

"Erza, How did you escape Tsukuyomi," Natsu asked coldly.

Erza smiled at him "Someone helped me"

"Help?" Natsu wondered who helped her, but he didn't care "Well your appearance may have changed, it doesn't change you will lose here" he declared to her.

"Are you sure about that?" Erza said to him.

"Hmmm, What do you mean you think you can beat me" Natsu smirked at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to beat you here and bring you, Gajeel and Wendy back to Fairy Tail" Erza declared him.

"And just how are you going to beat us Erza," Natsu asked.

"Like this" Erza then clapped both her hands and the moment she Natsu, and the other members of the Akatsuki felt an amazing amount of Chakra being displayed by Erza. Erza was then engulfed in an Orange Flame surrounding her.

"ERZA" Fairy Tail shouted as they saw being engulfed in the flame-like energy.

"This is Chakra" Natsu was shocked that Erza was now able to use chakra they same as him and the other members of the Akatsuki "But this is no normal chakra, it's different"

"How is she able to use Chakra" Gajeel was just as shocked as Natsu was.

"It feels different than ours" Wendy was surprised as well at Erza's new power.

"This chakra, it can't be," Obito said "Don't tell me she is"

"No question," Itachi said "She is"

"The Nine Tails Jinchuriki," Nagato said as he saw Erza power up. "This power is just his" Nagato smiled.

The orange energy surrounding Erza then disappeared revealing her new power Erza's entire body was now glowing with orange flame-like chakra. Erza had grown two orange horns on her head. She had six magatamas below her neck and swirl around her stomach, she also had several black lines and swirls surrounding her body. On her orange glowing cloak, there were three magatamas on the bottom. Her brown eyes are now orange.

"Erza" Mira was shocked to see Erza's new appearance "What is this" Erza looked back at her.

"I'll explain later" Erza responded "Thank You Kurama"

"No problem" Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox said to her.

"So what you can glow orange now whats the big…." Gajeel couldn't finish his sentence as Erza just appeared right in front of him with an orb of chakra in her hand.

"RASENGAN" Erza thrust her arm forward hitting Gajeel with the orb of chakra sending him crashing into the wall.

"Gaaahahh" Gajeel then fell to the ground completely knocked, Natsu was a bit surprised by this, Erza managed to knock out Gajeel in a single hit.

"Impressive. You beat Gajeel with a single hit, you actually may provide me a challenge" Natsu admired the power Erza just displayed. "But me" Natsu then vanished and in seconds he appeared behind Mira.

"Huh" Mira was caught off guard.

"No distractions"

**Chop**

Natsu then chopped the side of Mira's neck knocking her out.

"I'm in a whole other league Erza what hope do you have to beat me," Natsu told Erza.

"I'll show you" Erza declared.

The two were now locked in a tense staredown, neither were flinching both waiting to see who will make the first move.

"Oh my Goodness both teams are down a partner leaving only both Natsu and Erza in an intense standoff, both showing an awesome amount of power with only 4 minutes remaining who will stand on top Salamander or Titania" Chapati announced.

"Despite all the Drama this fight is still so Cool" Jason shouted as he watched.

"It also seems like Erza gained a new form of power, but will it be enough to stand up to Natsu's" Yajima wondered.

"Master do you know what happened to Erza" Levy asked the old man.

"No, I never have seen such power come from Erza before" Makarov answered observing, he remembers the first meet before Erza and Natsu. When he laid eyes on them he always saw both had so much potential to become powerful wizards. He saw that in all his children, but Natsu and Erza were different he felt as though they both had untapped power buried within them.

"First Master" Makarov looked towards the spirit hoping for guidance.

"No, Third I never have seen such power before, but maybe Erza's new power can give us the advantage we need," Mavis said to him Makarov nodded at this and looked back towards the match.

Natsu and Erza were both still staring at each other waiting to see who will make the first move. Then both without hesitation begin to run out of each other. The two then began to exchange punches and kicks each landing a solid blow. With Erza punching Natsu in the face and Natsu punching her in the stomach. Natsu then uppercut her in the chin and kicked her in the stomach sliding her back.

"Huff" Erza breath as she took the force of the kick, despite the hard-hit she was still standing."That all you got"

"Hmmm" Natsu then charged at Erza, he then weaved hand signs "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Natsu created 4 clones. All the clones then jumped in the air about to attack Erza from above. In response, Erza made the Seal of Confrontation which is half a tiger seal to summon 4 orange chakra arms emerging from her body.

"What the" One of the clones said as he was grabbed by the chakra arm, each of Natsu's shadow clones has been caught by the chakra arms Erza summoned.

"HYAAAH" Erza then threw the clones across the arena making them disappear from the force of impact when they hit the ground. Erza then charged at Natsu at a fast speed, she then jumped in the air and attempted to spin kick, but like before her kick phased right through him.

"Even with a new power you still can't hit me Erza," Natsu told her "Face it your going to lose"

"Damn it just what is this technique he's using" Erza wondered.

"Its called Kamui" Kurama told Erza.

"Kurama" Erza heard the Kyuubi spoke in her thoughts "Kamui what is that"

"Kamui is a Mangekyou Sharingan Jutsu," Kurama told her "It's a Space-Time Jutsu that allows him to transport anything into in another dimension that includes his own body, So even though you can see him you can not touch him as his true physical form is in another dimension," he explained.

"But there is a weakness," Kurama said.

"A weakness" Erza responded.

"Every Mangekyou Sharingan Jutsu requires a tremendous amount of chakra, that includes his Kamui just looks" Erza looked up at Natsu and saw that he was sweating a bit and had some heavy breathing.

"He's getting tired," she said.

"That's right, using Tsukuyomi on you cost him a lot of chakras so he has to limit how long he needs to use Kamui and also because his physical form is another dimension that means not only you can't attack him, he can't attack you unless he pulls his body out of the another dimension."

"So What should I do" Erza asked. Kurama had a smirk on his face and told her what to do.

"And you think that would work" Erza asked.

"Hey worked for Naruto and Minato should work for you too," Kurama told her.

"Okay let's do it" Erza then took out a three-bladed kunai and on her other hand she charges up another Rasengan.

"Hmmm fine I'm going to finish you here" Natsu declared then at high speed the two charged at each other. As the two were charging at each other Erza threw the kunai straight at Natsu, the kunai heading towards his face, but it phased right through his face.

"What a fool, did she forget, that will just phase through me," Natsu thought with a sinister smile, but what he failed to notice there was a marking on the kunai. "Now it's over". As they were getting closer to each other, Natsu put his arm out ready to grab Erza his arm getting closer to her face, once Erza felt Natsu's fingertips on her cheek.

"My win," Natsu said.

"NOW" Kurama shouted and with that Erza vanished.

"What the" Natsu was shocked. Erza then suddenly appeared over Natsu grabbing her kunai.

"Is that?" Itachi said.

"Yes, the Flying Raijin" Obito responded.

"TAKE THIS RASENGAN" Erza then hit Natsu's back hard sending him to the ground hard.

"GAAAAH" Natsu screamed as the attack hit his back, Natsu hit the ground hard creating a large impact crater.

"WOW, AMAZING! Erza has managed to lay a critical blow on Natsu can she finally turn this fight around" Chapati shouted into the mic.

Erza landed back on the ground breathing heavily "Is it over?" she thought. "No" Erza felt Natsu was still conscious.

Natsu slowly got up from the crater he was covered in injuries his back had a large circular burn mark from the Rasengan.

"Huff, huff" Natsu breathed heavily "Damn it, you almost got me there," Natsu told Erza "But, it will take more than that to beat me" Natsu then closed his eyes and when he did so Erza noticed his right eye was bleeding.

Kurama noticing this shouted at Erza "ERZA GET OUT OF THE WAY"

"Huh" Erza responded to Fox. She didn't know what's wrong, but she can tell Natsu was about to do something that had the Fox so she did as she was told jumped back further away she created a large chakra arm and put it front of her to use as a shield.

**AMATERASU**

Natsu then opened his eyes showing now that both changed into a red six-pointed star and once he did and In instant black flames appeared onto the chakra arm.

"AAAH" Erza screeched "What is this"

"Is that God Slaying Magic" Lyon questioned as he saw the black flames.

"These black flames are different from Zancrow," Meredy said as she watched.

"Yes, these flames feel darker, eviler" Ultear added feeling the evil coming from the flames.

"The Amaterasu" Mavis said with wide eyes.

"You know this fire First Master," Makarov asked her.

"Its an extremely powerful fire attack the user produces black flames at the focal point of their vision" Mavis stated "It stated these flames cannot be extinguished, it can only be extinguished by its user" she explained, "But I thought only those of a certain bloodline can know that kind of attack, how does know such a powerful attack"

Erza was lucky the flames only seem to hit the chakra arm shield, she then cut off the chakra lets hit the ground and being burned by the flames.

"Huff, huff" Natsu's breath was heavy again, his right eye was bleeding and he looked completely drained of energy. "So you survived that so what I'm still going to finish you" Natsu drew his blade once again and charged at Erza prepared to strike her again. Erza drew out her kunai and the two clashed.

***CLANG* *CLANG***

The two clashed weapons, Natsu was slashing furiously while Erza kept defending. Natsu continued to swing his blade at Erza attempting to overwhelm her. As the two clashed weapons Natsu managed to knock Erza's kunai out of her hand and Erza knocked Natsu's sword out of his hand, both Natsu and Erza then jumped back each on the opposite side of the arena.

"AMAZING FOLKS THESE TWO REFUSE TO GIVE UP WITH ONLY 1 MINUTE REMAINING WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP" Chapati announced with a loud cheer from the crowd.

"I'm going to end this now" Natsu declared to Erza he was getting annoyed and angered as he did though he noticed his vision was starting to get blurry "Damn it not now," Natsu thought.

"This is doesn't have to end this way Natsu, we can talk this out," Erza told him.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP" Natsu shouted at her, "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GOING BACK" Natsu then began to charge lighting in his hand.

"Then if you won't listen to me, THEN I'M GOING FORCE YOU TO" Erza shouted at him creating another Rasengan.

The two stared each down again and then in a second the two charged at each other at fast speed.

"ERZA AAAAAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted as he charged at her.

"NATSU UUUUUUUUUU!" Erza screams as she charged at him.

Both Natsu and Erza put their arms forward colliding their attacks. Their attacks clashed with each other, both of them putting all their might into their attack.

**BOOM**

It was then there was an explosion of light was created from their attacks. The explosion created a powerful shockwave making the entire crowd feel it.

"For real" Gray blocking his face from the powerful winds from the shockwave.

"What happened" Cana questioned as she shielded her eyes.

"So much power," Makarov said.

"SO COOOOOL" Jason shouted in excitement.

"Yes it was, but who exactly won this fight," Chapati said.

"We just have to wait and see" Yajima added.

The entire crowd was anxious they wanted to know who won the epic showdown Natsu or Erza. The dust then began to clear and the crowd sees giant hole deep inside the hole were the four fighters, it seems that both Gajeel and Mira fell into the hole as well. In the center of the underground they see two figures lying on the floor it was both Natsu and Erza and both were unconscious.

"BOTH TEAMS FIGHTERS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE THIS MATCH IS A DRAW" Mato announced loudly.

**GMG Ranking**

**1\. Akatsuki 55 points**

**2\. Fairy Tail B 52 points**

**3\. Fairy Tail A 45 points**

**4\. Sabertooth 44 points**

**5\. Lamia Scale 40 points**

**6 Mermaid Heel 39 points**

**7\. Blue Pegasus 32 points**

**8\. Quatro Puppy 15 points **

**A.N**

**There you go the fight is over, now I know ending it in a tie is a bit anticlimactic, but that was my intention on how to end this fight. This story is not purely about the dragon slayers getting revenge. I want to focus on the other Fairy Tail characters as well, especially Erza that you can tell from reading this chapter, plus I do not want to drag this fight too long.**

**Power Scaling here is that Natsu is as strong as Sasuke in the Five Kage Summit. Gajeel and Wendy are as strong as I say are as strong as Kakuzu I have to say. I am trying to make them powerful not unbeatable and how does Mavis knows about Amaterasu, well plot convenience.**

**So yeah that is it what do you guys think di you enjoy it be sure to review and I will see you later and yeah Naruto was there to dump exposition so yeah thanks for reading.**

**Not an update. just fixing Grammar errors those tick me off a little**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"BOTH TEAMS FIGHTERS ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE THIS MATCH IS A DRAW" Mato announced loudly. The crowd gave out a loud cheer after witnessing such a climactic battle.

"Wow amazing"

"Those guys are awesome"

"Man I can't wait to see who wins the Games now"

Were shouted all across the arena all wondering who would become the new number 1 guild in Fiore.

Natsu and Erza both slowly got back on to their feet both exhausted from the battle and breathing heavily. Erza looked up at Natsu and sees that his arm was badly injured, his arm was severely burned and bleeding.

"Natsu," Erza said as she got up. Natsu stood as well grabbing his arm in pain.

"Erza," Natsu said.

"Please listen to me. Please don't let yourself, Gajeel and Wendy be consumed by revenge" Erza pleaded to him. "Our bond to each other can not be broken so easily, so please come home, we can fix things together" Erza held out her hand for him hoping he would take it

"How many times do I have to tell you. To SHUT THE HELL UP" Natsu shouted at her with anger. "YOU THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME. HAVING BONDS IS WHAT MAKES PEOPLE WEAK. A BOND CAN EASILY BE SEVERED I LEARNED THAT THE DAY YOU LEFT US TO DIE "

"Natsu," Erza said as she looked at her once close friend. She could see he was angry and it was building she can feel it. "Look inside yourself remember who you are, you know what's there" At that words Natsu thought to all the memories he had with Fairy Tail

"You are all laughing," Natsu said.

"You are all laughing and ridiculing" Natsu continued "You all laughed and ridiculed me, saying I am weak and an imbecile, our deaths didn't matter to you" A purple flame-like energy then began to surround Natsu and a purple bone structure started to form around him.

"ALL I HEAR IS LAUGHTER AND RIDICULE" Natsu shouted, blood coming from his eyes. "CACKLING IN UNISON HAVING NO IDEA WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH" the purple bone structure then started to form into a larger figure. The entire crowd could feel it the evil, hatred, anger, it was radiating across the arena. "WELL I'LL TURN THAT LAUGHTER INTO SCREAMS OF DESPAIR" it was then the purple energy turned from a skeleton-like figure to a humanoid with demonic like armor with a malevolent grin.

"What is that" Cana shivered in fear.

"I don't know, but can't you feel it, the anger, hatred, it is so powerful" Mavis had a serious look on her face, but on the inside, she was scared it his power felt so evil.

Erza was shocked to see this "creature" emerge from Natsu's hatred alone "What is this"

"The Susanoo," Kurama told her "A Sharingan jutsu, it creates an avatar that is an extension of his will"

"An extension of his will," Erza said hearing the fox's words. Erza looked back at Natsu and noticed that the Susanoo began to disappear. "What," she said shocked.

The Susanoo that formed around Natsu completely disappeared shocking the entire crowd and feeling relieved that the evil presence is gone. Once it disappeared Natsu felt a sharp pain coming from his eyes.

"Agh" Natsu put his hands over his eyes in pain, once he removed his hands saw that his vision was becoming blurry, Natsu completely understood what was happening to him "Damn it not now".

"Is it?" Wendy said.

"Yes," Itachi answered her.

Natsu's vision was blurry he could barely see anything right now "My sight" Natsu rubbed his eyes in pain.

"Natsu" Erza called to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu shouted at her, Natsu then began to charge another Chidori "I'm going to kill you here and now".

"Is he?" Obito said.

"This is not good" Wendy added know what Natsu is going to do.

Natsu then began to charge at Erza once again, surprising everyone in the crowd.

"Wait! Contestant Natsu the match is over" Mato freaked out trying his best to stop Natsu.

"UWAAAAAAAAA" Natsu was getting closer to Erza, in response Erza reactivated her chakra mode ready to defend "CHIDORI". Natsu then thrust his arm forward about to attack Erza.

**Shuushin**

And in an instant Natsu was stopped, in front of him was Itachi who grabbed his arm and deflected his arm away from Erza and behind Natsu was Nagato who was holding him back.

"Itachi, Nagato" Natsu said frustrated.

"You need to stop the match is over," Itachi told him.

"Why are you two interfering, this is none of your business" Natsu responded.

"If you were to attack her we would have been disqualified," Nagato told him.

"Besides you can't fight in your condition" Itachi warned him knowing about the blindness. Natsu was not that surprised Itachi noticed what was happening "You need time to recover"

"Fine" Natsu complied.

"Let's go," Itachi told him he then let go of Natsu's hand and began to walk away, with Nagato going over to Gajeel, picking him up and throwing over his shoulder. As Natsu and the others were walking away they heard people calling.

"NATSU"

Natsu's head turned towards the direction of the voice despite his vision being blurry he can tell who it was, it was the rest of Fairy Tail teams. He saw that Gray and the others were looking at him with expressions still filled with shock knowing that he, Gajeel and Wendy were alive. Natsu simply ignored them and walked away.

"Natsu" Happy called trying to fly towards, but he was stopped by a flock of crows. Once the flock of crows was gone Natsu, Gajeel, and the other two were gone. Erza and the others then looked up at the Akatsuki balcony and see that Wendy and Obito were gone as well.

"Well despite all the drama, That match was truly amazing wasn't it," Chapati asked his two co-hosts.

"Yes it was quite a sight to behold," Yajima said.

"MAN NATSU AND ERZA ARE EVEN COOLER THAN BEFORE" Jason chanted excitedly.

"Well with the match ending in a draw both teams get 5 points" Chapati announced "That means that the Akatsuki is still in first place with 55 points, and Fairy Tail Team A with 45 points putting them Fairy Tail Team B" The crowd was awed by the final match displayed and scared of Natsu by the strange power he unleashed at the end.

"With that, this concludes Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games" Chapati announced. "Tomorrow will be a day off followed by what will be the final day of the Games, Who do you think would win Ladies and Gentlemen, let's wait and find out" with that everyone in the arena began to leave.

"Man that match was crazy"

"Yeah, when did Salamander get so scary"

"Yeah, man that thing he did at the end was terrifying I almost shit my pants"

"So who do you think would win"

"I'm betting on the Akatsuki they're so badass"

"I don't know I think Fairy Tail will win"

"I honestly still have hope for Sabertooth"

"Geez that match was crazy," Orga said.

"Yes, their power is so great that I couldn't even memorize it" Rufus added.

"They may be powerful, but we will still win" Minerva declared as she turned and walked away "Anyway it seems that father is still rather angry with Sting Rogue"

"Oh, that's right they lost" Orga smirked. "I'm going to have fun holding it over their heads for a while"

"You're assuming they have a while," Minerva told eyeing her father in the crowd.

"Woah what the hell this guy is going to explode"

"Its Sabertooth's master"

As Minerva said Jiemma was angry he was radiating with power scaring those around him. Destroying the ground around him with his power.

Somewhere else in the arena hall was Yukino who was returning from the restroom and going back to the infirmary to check on Sting and Rogue. As she was walking she was stopped by a few knights.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something," she asked.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Yukino, but Captain Arcadios needs to see you," the knight told her. Understanding what they are saying Yukino compiled and she and the knights walked away, but unknown to them Sabertooth's Minerva was listening.

"So little Yukino is working for the King? Interesting" she smirked.

**Later Honey Bone Inn**

The entire Fairy Tail Guild was still in shock on what happened today, they just find out that their dragon slayers are still alive and they hate them and seek revenge. Many of the members did not know what to feel at the revelation. Others like Mira, Lucy, Happy, Levy and Carla were crying at the revelation.

**Crash**

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Gray who caused the sound because he broke a table in anger about everything.

"Damn it," Gray said.

"Gray calm down," Makarov told him who was sitting on the bar.

"How can you say that Master," Lucy told the old man with tears in her eyes "Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are alive, and they hate us" she cried "For God's sake Natsu almost killed Erza today"

"I KNOW THAT" the master shouted at her. "But what can we do, they have a clear reason for their hatred towards us, there's nothing we can do about it. Three of my own children have given themselves to the darkness"

"So what we just sit here and do nothing about it" Gray shouted at the old man. Most of the guild remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"No we aren't," someone said. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and see that it was Erza who spoke.

"Erza you should be resting," Mira told her.

"I'm fine Mira" she reassured her. "We're going to bring them back" Erza then declared to everyone.

"How they hate us," Lucy told her wiping tears "They hate us, they believe we left them to die and no matter what we tell them they won't believe us"

"Yeah, whatever we tell them they won't listen" Levy wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well if they won't listen then I'll force them to" Erza responded with a determined look "I won't give up on them"

"Natsu saved me from despair, it's my turn to save from his" Erza smiled softly thinking about the memories she shared with him. "He always saved us it's only fair we save him now"

Everyone knew Erza was right, Natsu was always there to save them now it's their turn to save him, Wendy and Gajeel.

"Erza is right Wendy is not a bad person. There is obviously an outside force making them hate us" Carla said.

"That's Right Gajeel is to, there has to be a way to save them," Levy added still believing in Gajeel.

"I bet that Nagato bastard has something to do with," Gray said with anger with his fist clapped. "He probably did something to make them that way"

"No I don't think that's right," Kurama said in Erza's head.

"What do you mean Kurama" Erza asked the nine tails.

"Nagato is not really a bad person," Kurama told her "a long time ago he fought Naruto and almost killed, but in the end Naruto won and after some talking Naruto realized that Nagato was not evil, but was misguided. So I doubt he was the reason why your friends turned against you, the same goes for Itachi and Obito as well"

"So they are not responsible for what happened to them," Erza asked.

"Yeah, they have done awful things in the past, but they did it for a good cause and all three of them were misguided on how to achieve that goal" Kurama answered.

"I see" Erza responded

"Um Erza" Lucy said.

"Yes, Lucy" Erza looked up at the blonde.

"Um are you okay," Lucy asked curiously. "You've been talking to yourself"

"Huh," Erza looked and saw that everyone was looking at her with puzzled expressions. "Oh um"

"Maybe it has something to do with this new power she showed in the match," Macao said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot one of the most obvious questions here. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN THAT MATCH" Gray asked with serious confusion.

"Yeah you were glowing orange and showed some amazing power out there" Laxus added "Plus your appearance change a little"

"Yeah your hair is brighter, it now has some blonde tips. What exactly happened" Mira asked.

"Well um, how do I explain this" Erza did not know how to answer the question she was still confused about it as well. "Well, I am the reincarnation of a legendary warrior who gave me demon fox powers" she simply said doing her best to explain.

"Smooth" Kurama told Erza.

"What" most of the guild were confused at Erza's statement.

"I think she's finally gone crazy" Wakaba whispered.

"It was only a matter of time," Max said.

"I'm sorry this is really hard for me to explain," Erza said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Well this is gonna take a while, please sit down and listen and you might understand"

Everyone complied and sat down and listen to Erza as she told everyone what had happened. As expected everyone was confused and did not understand anything she just said.

"So wait you are the reincarnation of ancient ninja warrior called Naruto," Gray said.

"Yes," Erza answered.

"And he gave you the power of a nine-tailed demon fox," Lucy said.

"Mhmm" Erza nodded.

"This demon fox gave you that crazy power-up you used in your fight against Natsu," Makarov said.

"Yup," Erza said.

"And this Naruto guy also said you are also the latest reincarnation of this guy named Ashura" Cana said.

"Uh-huh," Erza responded. "Naruto also gave me knowledge on how to use Chakra"

"Chakra?" Mavis said curiously.

"Yeah, its form of energy from my Physical and Spiritual energy that I can use to perform powerful attacks," Erza told the First "It is also what Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were using the Games" she explained. "It can also make me do things like this" Erza then weaved several hand signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

**Poof**

With that 6 more Erzas appeared out of nowhere making everyone in the guild freakout.

"AHHHH THERE ARE 7 ERZAS" Happy screamed freaking out more Erzas appeared.

"Don't worry about Happy it's just the Shadow Clone Jutsu, it's a technique that makes clones of myself to fight" Erza explained to Exceed.

"I see this technique could provide us with an advantage on the Final Day of the games," Mavis said.

"You think so First Master," Makarov asked her.

"Yes with Erza's new power we could have a chance at victory I'll start to formulate a strategy," Mavis told. Mavis then went off to go think about a strategy for the upcoming final day. Once she left Gray decided to speak up.

"So Erza do you have any idea on what happened to Natsu and the others," Gray asked her.

"I don't know, but Kurama said Nagato is not responsible for what happened to them," Erza told him, Gray and the others were surprised on Erza's statement.

"What do you mean he's not responsible, he's the Guild Master of the Akatsuki he obviously did something to them" Gray responded clenching his fist.

"Kurama told me, Nagato may have committed horrible sins in the past, but he did that in order to achieve his goal for peace he was just misguided" Erza explained "It's the same for the other two as well, it might be possible they're being manipulated"

"Are you sure about that Erza?" Makarov asked.

"Yes when Naruto passed down Kurama's power to me, I saw his memories as well. I saw Naruto fight those three, and each one of them had a goal for peace, but took a dark path to achieve each was manipulated by an outside force" Erza told the old man.

"Alright Erza, it's not like you for a lie, but I recommend we keep an eye on them just in case," Makarov told her.

"Okay Master" Erza answered.

"So what do we do about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," Lucy asked. "Are you going to confront them now, or wait for Erza"

"I don't know, I want to convince them to come back, but I also want them to find their want way back as well," Erza told everyone. Everyone did not seem to agree with what Erza said as she basically said she doesn't want them to interfere with their path.

"I think you are right Erza," Mavis said who had returned.

"Do you really think so First Master?" Makarov asked

"Yes, I think this might be another step in those three's journey, so we have to wait and see what path they will continue to take" Mavis smiled softly at the guild.

"Okay, First Master we will follow your wisdom" Makarov answered her.

"Are you serious Gramps we're just gonna leave them alone and hope for the best" Gray shouted at the old man.

"Gray, we will listen to Erza and the First Master. This is a path Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy must figure out for themselves understand" Makarov told the ice mange with a serious tone. Though most of the guild did not like the advice that was given on how to deal with the issue, they had no choice but to comply with Makarov, Erza and Mavis's wishes to leave them alone.

"Okay then now that it is settled what are we going to do about winning the games," Laxus asked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. The officials have contacted me earlier we are only allowed to continue the games with only one of our teams" Makarov told everyone. "And luckily they had us keep Team B's 52 points"

"Eh isn't that unfair to cut out one of our teams," Lucy asked the old man.

"They decided this in order to prevent cheating and to make the final day more fair for the other teams" Makarov explained.

"Well looks like we don't have a choice, but to listen to them," Erza said as she stood up "So we need to decide who's going to be on the team and our strategy for the Final day."

"Natsu said that having bonds with people is what makes them weak, so let's prove to him that together we will win" Erza declared.

"Alright everyone let's get to work" Makarov shouted.

"Right" everyone shouted.

**Akatsuki Hotel**

Inside of the Akatsuki's hotel, Wendy was currently healing Natsu's injuries from his fight with Erza. It was then Itachi walked in to check on them.

"How are you," Itachi asked.

"My vision is still blurry, but it is starting to become clear" Natsu responded.

"I see that's good," Itachi said "you overused your Magenkyo abilities if any longer you would have lost your Sharingan permanently. You should be careful about how much you use it from now on" Itachi warned. Natsu nodded at Itachi's statement.

"So anyway what was that power Erza displayed at during the match," Wendy asked "It seems you, Obito and Nagato know it"

Itachi signed "That was the chakra of the Nine-Tailed Fox one of the tailed beasts, frankly I am surprised as well. I did not know that girl was also a Jinchurki"

"Tailed Beast?" Wendy said.

"Yes, they are Nine powerful beasts that were once part of the Ten-Tails. The combined being of Kaguya the one who saved you and the God Tree" Obito said as he walked in the room.

"Oh I see" Wendy responded. "So what are we going to do now that they know we're alive"

"Knowing them, they will try to convince us to go back to them. I bet at some point they are going to barge into our hotel" Natsu answered.

"So do you still want to compete in the Games," Nagato asked him.

"Yes" Natsu said "And I am going to finish Erza. I don't care even if she has the power of some demon fox. I am going to crush her and show her who's stronger"

Itachi looked at Natsu when he made this declaration and when he did he had looked of nostalgia.

"You two are a lot alike," Itachi thought as he looked at Natsu. "You two have the same eyes"

It was then Zetsu appeared out of the ground.

"Zetsu what is it," Natsu asked coldly.

"There something interesting in the city underground I think you should see Natsu," Zetsu told him.

"And that is" Natsu asked.

"They're some kind of graveyard underground." Black Zetsu told him.

"And that matters to me why," Natsu asked him.

"It seems to be a graveyard of dragons" Zetsu answered. This caused Natsu and Wendy to go wide-eyed.

"A dragon graveyard," Wendy said.

"Yes its directly deep underground of the arena" Zetsu answered "Oh and by the way it seems the kingdom has some kind plan called the Eclipse plan"

"The Eclipse Plan," Nagato said "What's that"

"We don't know, but it's some kind of plan for an upcoming attack on the kingdom, as they spoke of a powerful weapon," Zetsu said.

"I see we will check out later," Natsu told the plant creature "Oh yeah by the way Zetsu"

"Yes," the plant man said.

"Can you remind of the deal we made with Kaguya?" Natsu asked him.

"Yes, you agreed if Kaguya helps you. You would revive her that was the agreement" Zetsu told him.

"Oh right," Natsu said.

"Why do you ask," Zetsu said sweating as he can feel the power surging in the room.

"I want you to tell her the deals off," Natsu told him.

"UNIVERSAL PULL"

Nagato used his power to lift Zetsu in the air.

"What are you doing we made a deal"

"Yeah, you really think I would revive an evil goddess," Natsu told the plant creature. "We're not that stupid. You should tell your mother it was a bad idea to revive Obito, as he told us everything, and as a self-proclaimed goddess that was pretty dumb"

"No please we can help you" Zetsu begged.

"No" Natsu answered. "Itachi"

Itachi nodded and activates his Magenkyou.

"AMATERASU"

It was then Zetsu was set ablaze by the black flames, and the members of the Akatsuki can hear him scream in pain and they hear him crying out for Kaguya.

"NOOOOO! MOTHER!" were the last words the plant creature screamed as he turned into ash.

**In another dimension**

"NOOOOOOO" Kaguya screamed as she witnessed everything "Those traitors I swear I would have my revenge"

**Back with the Akatsuki**

"Now that it is taken care of. Are you going to check out that dragon graveyard he told you about" Obito asked?

"You should go after getting some rest tomorrow we have the day off, we might also have to prepare for Fairy Tail to barge in," Itachi said

"You're right we'll go tomorrow night, for now, let's get some rest," Nagato told them and he left to go to his room with the others doing the same. Once everyone else was gone the only ones left in the room were Natsu and Itachi.

"What is it Itachi," Natsu asked him.

"I just want to make sure you are truly okay," Itachi told him.

"I told you I'm fine, I'll heal" Natsu answered. "What is with you anyway"

"What do you mean," Itachi said.

"Ever since we got to Earthland, you've been keeping an eye on me," Natsu told him "Why do I remind you of someone"

Itachi was quite surprised Natsu caught on to him, as Itachi was a master of stealth no one ever noticed him spying on them before. With the question Natsu asked, Itachi just smiled a little.

"Yes, you just remind me of my little brother that's all," Itachi told him.

"Your brother," Natsu said a little confused.

"Yes like you, he was rather emotional, always letting his emotions get in the way. He went down a dark path because of my actions he went down a very dark path to achieve his goals, but on the inside, I always knew he was a good person and I will always be proud of him" Itachi told Natsu.

Natsu sign "Itachi, I'm not your brother. I am my own person with my own goals"

"I know that it is just that I feel nostalgic when I look at you" Itachi smiled at him. "Well, we should get some rest Goodnight" Itachi then walked out of the room.

"Night" Natsu said back to him. Once Itachi left Natsu walked out on to his room's balcony and looked out at the city. He thought back to match, seeing Erza's new power and remembering her pleas for him and the others to return.

_Our bond can not be broken so easily_

"Bonds, what nonsense," Natsu said "Erza next time I will crush you and finally show everyone that I am stronger"

**Sabertooth Inn**

Sabertooth Master Jiemma was currently glaring at the Twin Dragons of his guild. Sting and Rogue looked down in humiliation in front of their master. The other guild members beside Lector and Frosch were all smiling waiting for the Twin Dragons punishment.

"Sting, Rogue would you two like to explain that humiliation was today" Jienma demanded in a serious tone. "You two always bragged about how you were real dragon slayers. You always had to remind us. So I find it surprising that you two lost to another Dragon Slayer and puny Fairy."

Jiemma was getting angrier with his tone "Not only that other Dragon Slayer from that no-name guild in the final match made you two look like kittens"

"There's no way around it," Rogue said "We lost, we underestimated Laxus and Gray. That's why we were defeated" Rogue told the Sabertooth Master "Not only that. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy Marvell are alive. Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet displayed a new level of power in the Games. Their strength is now far different than it was 7 years ago Natsu, Gajeel and Erza Scarlet" Rogue thought to clench his fist in frustration.

**Crush**

It was then Jiemma stomped on the ground crushing the floor beneath him creating a small crater.

"Are those the words of a mage of Sabertooth, the strongest guild?" Jiemma asked him. "Who told you to go out there and look like pathetic fools? Who told you to fail" Jiemma then began to raise his magic "You sullied the name of the strongest guild" Jiemma then released his power knocking Sting and Rogue back against the walls.

"GAAAH" Both Sting and Rogue screamed.

"STING" Lector screamed as he ran to his partner.

"ROGUE" Frosch cried running up to Rogue.

"You bastards are not fit to be members of Sabertooth" Jiemma shouted at them, the large man then proceeds to throw both Dragon Slayers against the walls hard with audible laughs and cackles coming from the other Saber Mages. "Wipe off your guild marks. My guild doesn't need weaklings like you. It doesn't need losers"

"Wait, master," Lector said.

"Huh" Jiemma then looked down towards the cat.

"Well, Master. Sting and Rogue both did their best in the match" Lector told him "They may have lost, but I still think Sting is strong. I believe that people grow stronger from failure. Sting learned a lot from the match." Lector explained his point to Jiemma "So please.."

"Who the hell are you," Jiemma said.

"Huh" Lector then showed his guild mark "Come on Master I am a member of Sabertooth to it's me, Lector. Huh" Lector then started sweating seeing Jiemma once again raising his magic power.

"Why would the likes of a stupid cat bear the mark of Sabertooth," Jiemma said angrily he then raised his arm pointing it at Lector. Jiemma then used his blast it aimed directly at Lector.

"BEGONE"

Lector then started to form tears from his eyes seeing the blast of magic coming at him.

"Help me Sting" were Lector's final before he was seemingly vaporized by the blast of Magic, then there was a small cloud of smoke emerging from where Lector once stood.

"NO! LECTOR!" Sting screamed in agony as he saw that his best friend was killed.

Everyone in the guild was shocked and horrified at what Jiemma did. Both Rufus and Orga were equally shocked as well at what their master did, but not Minerva who only smirked.

"Lector's gone. Master killed him" Frosch cried.

"Frosch" Rogue grabbed onto the Exceed hold him tightly to protect him.

"Why would Master do that" Frosch cried.

Tears then started to emerge from Sting's eyes, he was crying he just saw his best friend be murdered by this monster he called a master.

"This is an eyesore," Jiemma said "I guess its what I get for letting a stupid cat join my guild"

"AAAAAHHHHH" Sting cried in sadness and agony.

"Keep it down Sting," Jiemma told the dragon slayer.

"What did you do?! What the hell did you do" Sting with tears in his eyes was mad he couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

"SILENCE! You dare speak that way to me. All this bawling over a stupid cat" Jiemma shouted at him.

That was the last straw for Sting, this man Jiemma did not even care he killed Lector he only saw him as some kind of pet. Sting looked at the Jiemma with anger and hate in his eyes, Jiemma's eyes then widened.

**Bang**

It was then Sting with tears still in his eyes unleashed a White Dragon Fist right through Jiemma the attack blasting straight through his chest. This caught the guild with more shocking expressions including Minerva was surprised, but then she grew a small evil smile.

"Very interesting"

**Crocus**

A hooded person was walking through the streets,

"Wait"

It was then the person stopped and felt a person behind them it was Jellal.

"I'll reveal my identity to you. So reveal yours" Jellal told the person, it was then the hooded person then began to turn around, their face completely shocked Jellal

"It can't be"

**A.N**

**Well, here is Chapter 14. A lot is happening in this chapter because you know the plot. Also, I know some people may not like the whole Erza having the nine tails power with some saying it did not make sense for her to have it. It is because I like the idea of Erza and Natsu being reincarnations of Naruto and Sasuke it is really fun for me to write. Plus the whole ending in a draw was you for plot and plus I am retconning a few things such as I am setting a power scale, as I said before Natsu is as strong as Sasuke during the Five Kage Summit he just has extra Sharingan abilities. Gajeel and Wendy are as strong as Kakuzu.**

**For killing off Zetsu it is just because I wanted to. Plus did you really think Natsu would allow an evil goddess to be revived to destroy the world no he is not that dumb maybe and the whole reason for Fairy tail to merge teams well plot plus and I am still taking elements and stuff from canon and because of the plot? The next chapter would probably be short, Natsu and co are going to that Dragon Graveyard, get some more exposition. So please be sure to review and give me your thoughts on anything I need to fix. Dm for any kind questions you might have like Will Kaguya come back? Maybe. Besides that Thank you for reading.**

**Not update Fixed minor Grammar errors I noticed. Damn it Grammarly only tells me to correct the Names. Oh, I don't think I mentioned this before Erza does not have Six Paths Power she only has the Kurama Chakra Mode so far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Honey Bone Inn**

Erza had awoken from her slumber, she had a good sleep despite all the drama that happened yesterday. The memory of yesterday came to her mind, her battle with Natsu, she remembered his now cold eyes, they no longer showed any kind of warmth and kindness.

"Natsu" she spoke softly thinking about the dragon slayer. "No I can feel down about this, I swore to everyone yesterday I will bring him, Gajeel and Wendy back"

"Yeah, that's the spirit," Kurama told her.

"Kurama," Erza said as she heard the fox's voice.

"You're just like Naruto, never giving up on your friends," Kurama told her. "So don't give up on them, you'll bring them back"

"Yeah, I definitely will" Erza declared to the fox.

"I also think you should spend today doing some training, you need to learn how to use chakra and my power properly," Kurama told her.

"Okay, I will" Erza answered.

Once Erza finished freshening up she began to walk downstairs to eat breakfast. When she made it downstairs to the dining area of the hotel she saw that Mira was already there preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning Mira," Erza said.

"Morning Erza" Mira said in a somber tone.

From Mira's tone, Erza can tell right away something was bothering Mira and she knew what it was immediately.

"Mira I know you're still upset over what happened yesterday," Erza told the barmaid.

Mira looked up at the knight when she gave her usual breakfast to her when that was asked. "Yeah, It's just that Natsu almost killed you yesterday, if it wasn't for that ninja spirit you could have died" `Mira told her. "I'm just thinking, is it possible for him to come back and not just him, Gajeel and Wendy as well. Do you think they will just come back" Mira asked Erza.

Erza looked at Mira with a smile. "Mira its Natsu, I know he will come back. As well as Gajeel and Wendy. I know they will" Erza smiled "I always believed in Natsu, and that feeling will never change, I'll make sure to bring them back"

Mira was surprised at Erza's response when Mira looked at Erza she saw the image of the old Natsu. The one who always said he will protect and save his friends no matter what the odds were. Mira then smiled back at Erza the same bright and kind smile she always had on her face.

"Yeah you're right," Mira said. "We should believe that will come back, we just have to hope" Mira smiled as she watched Erza eat her breakfast. "You know you started to sound like the old Natsu"

"Huh," Erza said as she began to eat.

Mira smiled "Those words are something the old Natsu would say, protecting your friends and doing anything to save them, you sound just like him"

"Hmm" Erza had a small blush on her face when she heard those words "Well yeah I mean he was the one who taught me that"

"Yeah, he was always such an amazing person, strong, confident, kind and caring," Mira said remembering the past, with Erza smiling as well.

"Yeah" Erza smiled thinking about the past. "_Natsu"_

"Anyway we have the day off today for the games, are you going to do anything," Mira asked.

"Yeah I think I'm going to the nearby forest and do some training I mean I just unlocked this new power I need to learn how to use it properly," Erza told Mira as she finished her breakfast. Erza then stood up and began to leave the hotel to go train.

"Okay, then good luck Erza" Mira waved to her when she left.

"Did Erza just leave?" a voice said.

Mira turned in the direction of the voice to see it was Makarov.

"Master," Mira said "Yes, she left to go train on how to use her new power more effectively"

"I see that's good, that power she displayed yesterday would become a good asset to the guild, it's good she is going to learn how to use it," Makarov said stroking his beard.

"Master, do you think Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy will come back," Mira asked.

Makarov looked down when he heard the question "I don't know Mira we just have faith in Erza's words"

**Outside Crocus**

Erza had arrived in an open field just outside of Crocus to do her training. It was only her, Kurama and nature.

"Okay, here no one should disturb you in your training," Kurama told her.

"So what exactly do you want me to do," Erza asked the fox.

Kurama signed "You need to learn to control and use your chakra, not just my own. You know that you just can't rely on my power"

"Oh," Erza responded understanding what the fox meant. She knows that she needs to continue training and not just rely on Kurama. "Okay so what should we do first"

"Try and focus your chakra and create your Rasengan," Kurama told her. .

"Okay," Erza responded she then held her hand out and began to focus her chakra in her hand, Erza then felt strong energy began to swirl around her it forming an orb, Erza then smiled seeing that she formed the Rasengan with her chakra on her first try.

"Well, what do you know you're a natural. Now go test how powerful it is against that large stone over there" Kurama told her. Erza then turned towards the direction of the large stone in front of her, it was the size of a small house. Erza then charged at the large stone at full speed, she then thrust her arm forward towards the stone.

"RASENGAN"

**BOOM**

Once the Rasengan made contact with the stone there was a loud explosion. The impact of the Rasengan had managed to destroy at least a quarter of the stone.

"Hmmm not bad" Kurama complimented "Okay you should now train on how to infuse and control chakra properly, then after you do that we will begin to train on how to use my power understand"

"Right let's do this" Erza declared.

Unknown to Erza however, someone was watching her from a distance. It was Nagato Uzumaki the Guild Master and leader of the Akatsuki he simply watched as she continued to train and he could not help, but smile as she did. As he is reminded of a blonde-haired and orange-clad ninja.

"Hmm, it seems you continue to fight within this girl huh. My sibling disciple"

**Back at Honey Bone Inn**

"So Erza went go train huh," Macao said as he drank from his mug.

"Yeah, she wants to train this new power she has. When she fights Natsu again tomorrow" Mira told him.

"Erza is so Manly" Elfman declared.

"Oh shut up Elfman" Cana told the muscle man as she drank from her barrel.

"So what are we going about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," Wakaba asked. This question caused Mira to glare at him. "What" Wakaba then realized he just said and looked towards and saw that they were all depressed especially the Exceeds, Levy, Gray, and Lucy. "Oh sorry"

"Don't fret about it Wakaba, the topic is not something we could ignore?" Makarov told him.

"So what should we do about it," Lisanna asked the old man.

"As we talked about Yesterday, we have to believe Erza's words. We have to believe they will return one day," Makarov answered. With that answer, Gray punched the table.

"Oh come on Gramps" Gray yelled "You expect us to wait and hope for the best"

"Gray-sama" Juvia said as she looked at her lover.

"Why can't we just go get them now" Gray demanded "Do you just not care about them"

"Gray that's enough," Mira told him "Master is just as hurt as everyone else do you not think he feels guilty about what happened that day"

Gray stiffened at what Mira said, he then looked towards the old man and saw the sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Gramps. I'm just angry about this whole thing" Gray apologized.

"I know Gray, I'm upset about this too, but we have to live with it and hope those three will return one day," Makarov said. "Understand"

"Yes," Gray responded with his head down.

"Good" Makarov then jumped out of his seat "Now I have a business to take care of, I will be back at the end of the day, so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone got it," Makarov told the guild.

"Yes sir" the entire guild responded with that Makarov left the hotel.

Lucy who watched the ordeal continued to eat her breakfast she turned towards Happy to see he was still crying. She then grabbed the Exceed and pull him towards her for a hug.

"Hey it's okay Happy, Natsu will come back I'm sure of it," Lucy told the Exceed.

"You mean it" Happy said wiping tears.

"Yeah I mean it's Natsu after all, he is just being too stubborn to listen" Lucy smiled.

Happy smiled back Lucy wiping away the tears "Yeah you're right Natsu is just being his stupid self"

Lucy then turned towards Carlam Pantherlilly and Levy "Not only that I'm sure Gajeel and Wendy will come back as well"

Levy wiped away some tears and smiled "Thanks Lu-chan"

"Hmm you're right," Carla said, it was then Carla's eyes widen. "What is this"

Carla was seeing a vision of the future. In her vision of the future, she saw that all of Crocus was destroyed. She sees Lucy with tears and she was singing, but she could not hear what she was saying. She then sees both Natsu and Erza fighting each other both looking close to their death. Finally, she sees some kind of big monster and a man dressed in white with a red glowing fishing pole.

"Hey Carla"

Carla snapped out of her vision and turned towards Lucy who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay Carla?" Lucy asked.

"Oh yes, I'm fine" Carla responds reassuring her she is okay. "What was that," Carla thought.

"A vision of the future. Crocus destroyed, Lucy singing, Natsu and Erza seemingly battling to the death. A giant monster and man in white" Carla thought "Was that the future"

"Are you okay Gray?" Juvia asked her lover.

"Yeah I'm fine Juvia," Gray told her, Gray then walked out of the hotel. Juvia stared at Gray as he left and she can tell by looking in his eyes he was planning something.

**Akatsuki Hotel**

"So are you feeling better," Itachi asked as he walked into Natsu's room.

"Yeah, my eyesight has returned" Natsu responded.

"That's good, just remember not to overuse your Magenkyou Sharingan Tomorrow if you do you could lose your Sharingan forever," Itachi told him.

"I know I'll try" Natsu answered.

Natsu and Itachi then walked downstairs to the dining area of the hotel to eat and when they made it there they see Gajeel, Wendy, and Obito were there, but no Nagato.

"Where's Nagato" Natsu asked.

"He went to go take care of some business," Obito told him.

"What kind of business" Natsu asked.

"Well he is guild master, it makes sense he has to do some things," Wendy said.

"Oh I see," Natsu said as he sat down and ate the plate of breakfast that was left for me.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow," Gajeel asked "I would like to take down Titania I own for that blow she gave me yesterday"

"It doesn't matter if we win, I just want to crush Fairy Tail and destroy their spirits" Natsu declared clenching his hand. "And I'll be the one to fight Erza, I'm going to show I'll be stronger than she ever is"

"As for the plan, we'll simply let the other teams wipe each other out, Our team and Fairy Tail will be the last ones standing anyway," Natsu said. "We'll stick to shadows, we will only fight if someone engages us"

Itachi, Obito, Gajeel, and Wendy nodded at Natsu's plan.

"So are we going to go that dragon graveyard under city Zetsu spoke about," Wendy asked.

"We'll go tonight, I need to do some of my training," Natsu told them the others nodded. Once Natsu finished his breakfast, he left the hotel to go train.

"He has changed," Wendy said as she watched him leave.

"Yeah, I still remember him as a headstrong idiot, but after what happened he became a completely different person," Gajeel said as he ate the silverware in front of him.

"Well, we changed to," Wendy told the iron dragon slayer.

"Yes, but did you three change for the better or the worst," Obito asked.

"What," both Gajeel and Wendy said.

"Do you three think that you have changed for better or for worse? Destroying Fairy Tail is that truly the path you three want to walk" Obito asked again.

"Yes, are you three sure this what you want? Destroying those you once called family" Itachi asked them. Both Gajeel and Wendy were both silent they did not know how to answer the question, as despite what they felt towards Fairy Tail they still hold valuable happy memories they have with the guild.

"This is something you three have to find the answer for yourselves," Itachi said. "But we continue to help you no matter what path you three walk" Obito nodded at the statement and the two Uchiha left the dining room leaving Gajeel and Wendy in the dining room to think about the answer.

**Crocus**

Natsu was currently walking alone in the city of Crocus, he kept his hood over his face so no one would see his face. He did not want anyone to see his face, especially those who have known him in the past. As he was walking a man in a black suit took notice of him as he was walking. The man then gave two other men a look, signaling them to do something, the two men nodded at their boss knowing their orders.

As Natsu continued to walk through the city he felt a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"I have some questions for you Natsu Dragneel" The man who grabbed his shoulder said. Natsu immediately recognizes the man who grabbed his shoulder.

"Mest, no Doranbolt of Magic Council," Natsu said as he faced the Rune Knight "What do you want"

"You're coming with me I have some questions for…" Mest could not finish his sentence as Natsu grabbed Mest's arm and began to squeeze it tight "Aggh"

"Sorry, but I don't like being ordered around by someone weaker than me," Natsu told the councilman as he continued to tightly squeeze Mest's arm. Mest continued to wince in pain as Natsu's grip became stronger the pain forcing Mest's to his knees.

"What the hell" Mest winced in pain.

"Now if you don't want a broken hand I suggest you let me go," Natsu told the Rune Knight.

"No, you have to answer my questions" Mest demanded. Natsu then signed at Mest's demand.

**Snap**

"GUNAAH" Mest screamed as Natsu broke his wrist.

"I gave you a warning," Natsu told him as he lets go of Mest's wrist. Once he did Mest clenched his broken wrist pain. "Now I must be going" with those final words Natsu walked away from the Rune Knight. As Mest watched Natsu walked away he saw a crowd of people go up to him to ask if he was okay, but Mest shrugged them off. He ran through the crowd to search for Natsu, but now he was gone.

…

Natsu managed to get out of the city without being noticed by anyone except for Mest. Once Natsu in an open field he took a breath. Natsu then sat down against a nearby tree, Natsu wanted some peace while he did some training. Natsu closed his eyes and thought back to his match with Erza.

_Why are you fighting against your Family_

_Look inside yourself remember who you are_

_Our bond can not be broken so easily_

_Both Fighters are unable to battle. This Match is a draw_

Natsu clenched his fist in anger and with that anger, Natsu punched the tree that was behind sending it falling. Once the tree fell to the ground Natsu felt two presences behind him, Natsu turned around and saw that it was the two men who were the business looking man from a while ago.

"Hey, brat," one of the men said.

Natsu simply remained silent and glared at the two men.

"Now listen, our boss has placed a lot of money on Sabertooth winning, so how about you do us a favor and forfeit tomorrow," the other man said. "If you do that things won't get ugly," he said trying to sound threatening.

"Yeah our boss has a lot of money riding on you losing," the first man said with an evil smile, the man then looked at Natsu whose bangs were covering his eyes "Well say, something kid"

Natsu then looked at two men his Sharingan activated and he had a sinister smile on his face. One of the men then smirked and then took out a blade and began to walk towards him. Then in an instant, purple energy formed around Natsu and formed a skeleton rib cage shield with one arm. The giant arm then grabbed the man with the blade.

"AAAAHHHH" The man screamed as he felt himself being crushed by the arm, and then Natsu activates his Magenkyou using Amaterasu making the thug go ablaze in black flames, his screams of anguish loudly. His partner watched in horror as his partner was being burned and crushed to death by Natsu.

"Hehehehe" Natsu laughed evilly as he watched the man die.

The other man in fear of his life began to run away crying and screaming, hoping someone would hear him.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" the man screamed as he ran away.

In the direction, the man was running there were three individuals, it was Crime Sorciere: Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy.

"What was that," Meredy said as she turned in the direction of the screams.

"I don't know" Jellal answered her.

"Someones in trouble," Ultear said.

The three then see a man run out of bushes screaming and crying as he ran away. They then see he was set ablaze of black flames. Making them widen their eyes horror as he screamed in pain and agony, then a giant purple skeleton-like arm grabbed the man crushing him to pieces his cries being the last thing he said.

The members of Crime Sorciere could not believe what they had just witnessed. They were in fear of such great power. They then heard footsteps coming in the direction of where the man came from, and in their horror, they saw Natsu garbed in black clothing walking towards them. All three of them were too scared to move or say anything to the Akatsuki member. As he got closer to them they saw that one of his eyes was bleeding, when he got closer he simply walked past them ignoring their presence. No words were uttered, the mages were still in shock of what just happened. Once they no longer hear his footsteps and saw that he was gone, all three of them fell to the ground.

"What was that," Meredy asked in fear still shaking.

"I don't know, but if we would have walked up to those bushes a second earlier. That could have been us who died" Ultear shivered. "I never see anyone kill like that before, I don't think things look good for Fairy Tail tomorrow"

Jellal who also had a look of fear turned towards the direction where Natsu left. "Natsu Dragneel"

**A.N Here is a short filler chapter. Now, this chapter was going to be longer including the whole Zirconis scene, but when I wrote it out like that it did not flow well So that's going to happen next chapter. So what do you guys think? Be sure to review to give me your thoughts and I will see you next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was close to night time and Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were getting ready for that graveyard under the city Zetsu spoke of.

"So are you guys ready to go," Natsu asked and Gajeel and Wendy nodded at him "Okay let's go"

"Hey Natsu-Niisan are you okay," Wendy asked with a hint of worry.

"Hmm, I'm fine why do you ask," Natsu said to her.

"Well when you came back from your training earlier you had this evil look on your face," Wendy said. "What happened"

"Its none of your business," Natsu told her "Now let's go" Natsu order the two and he began to leave the hotel.

"Okay" Wendy answered and she and Gajeel followed Natsu out of the hotel.

"So, you two are going with them," Nagato asked.

"Yes," Obito answered.

"Its better we go to keep an eye on them" Itachi responded "Are you going to stay here"

"Yes, I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen here" Nagato smiled "Anyway be careful"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" Obito reassured. With that, the 3 dragon slayers and the 2 Uchiha left the hotel to go the underground graveyard.

**Honey Bone Inn**

Erza walked back into the hotel covered in dirt and some bruises. She was breathing heavily, when she walked into the hotel, she was given a warm welcome.

"Hey Welcome Back"

"Man Erza you look like hell"

"Must have been some training, are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine" Erza answered.

"You did pretty well today, you are ready to fight him tomorrow," Kurama told her.

"Thank you Kurama," Erza said as she sat down at the bar, "Mira one Strawberry Cake please"

Mira smiled "No Problem, here you go" Mira handed Erza a plate of cake

"So how did your training go," Makarov asked who was sitting next to her.

"It went well, I feel prepared to fight again tomorrow," Erza told the master "So how was everything been here"

"Well you know pretty normal, but everyone still feels down about yesterday," Mira told her.

"I see anyway, First Master said we are having a strategy meeting right," Erza asked.

"Yeah in a few hours," Makarov told her.

"I see," Erza said, Erza then looked around the bar and notice something "Hey where Gray," Erza asked noticing that the ice mage was gone.

"Now that you mention it, Juvia, Lucy, Happy, Carla and PantnerLilly even Elfman are not here either," Mira said as she noticed they were gone. "Where did they go we have a strategy meeting soon"

"Yeah, where did those guys go," Wakaba said.

"Gray and Juvia are probably fooling around somewhere I bet," Macao said.

Erza was also wondering where those guys went, she began to think of places they would all go.

"I have a feeling I know where they went," Kurama said.

"Huh" Erza responded hearing the fox's voice, a lightbulb then lit up in Erza realizing what the fox meant. "Don't tell me…"

"Yup," Kurama told her.

"So Erza do you where they went," Makarov asked.

"Yeah, but you are not going to like it," Erza told him.

"Hmmm" Makarov responded, his eyes then widen realizing what Erza was talking about.

**Crocus**

Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Elfman, and Exceeds were currently running through the streets of Crocus.

"Are you sure this okay Gray" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, if master won't do something, then I will," Gray told her. "I am going to go get Natsu and the others nothing is going to stop me"

"Yeah, plus they need to pay for what they did Big Sis and Erza, we need to show them how we're real men," Elfman said as he ran with them. This caused everyone sweat to drop over Elfman's obsession with being a real man.

"Oh would you shut up, we need to focus on finding Wendy and them" Carla lectured.

"Yeah Carla's right, anyway do you have any idea where their hotel is," Lucy asked Gray.

"Yeah, I overheard Master talking with Old man Yajima about them," Gray said.

"Huh," Everyone said.

_Flashback_

_Gray was walking down the hallway of his guild's hotel he suddenly stops when he heard noise coming from Makarov's room._

"_Those three are different then they were 7 years ago Maky"_

"_That voice that's old man Yajima" Gray though "wait are they talking about Natsu"_

"_Yes they have, it saddens me that three of my children are now enemies," Makarov said. "So the reason I called is that do you have info on their Guild the Akatsuki"_

"_Over course Maky, the Akatsuki was a guild that was established about a year ago, but that's pretty much it, their master's name is Nagato Uzumaki," Yajima told him._

"_I see thank you for your Yajima" Makarov told him._

"_No Problem Mary, and if you want to know what hotel they are staying in is called…"_

_Flashback Over_

"The hotel is called the Shining Moon," Gray told them.

"My Gray-sama is so smart," Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"So you have any idea which is why is the hotel" PanterLilly asked.

"Around this corner," Gray said as he ran. Once the group arrived they were in front of a sign labeled Shining Moon, it was a fairly average size hotel.

"So this is it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah," Gray said as he glared at the entrance.

"Alright let's go get them" Elfman declared.

"Aye sir" Happy responded and the others nodding in agreement.

**Elsewhere**

"ARE THOSE GUYS THAT STUPID" Makarov shouted in anger as he Erza, Mira, Laxus, and Levy ran through the streets.

"I can't believe those idiots would do something like this" Laxus sweatdropped.

"Well it's Gray, he misses Natsu and them like the rest us, I mean he just found out his best friend was alive," Mira told Makarov "I get Juvia, Happy, Carla, and Lilly going with him, but Lucy and Elfman to I can't believe it"

"Well no point in worrying about it now, let's just go," Erza said.

"Man is this guild full of idiots" Kurama asked.

"Unfortunately yes a majority of our members act like this" Erza told the fox

"Let's go there before something goes wrong," Levy told everyone, despite these words Levy wanted to go and confront Gajeel and question him on his motives.

**Shining Moon Hotel**

"Hmm, there here," Nagato said feeling the energy outside.

**BANG**

The front doors of the hotel were burst open from a powerful attack sending the doors flying across the hotel's lobby.

"NATSU" Gray shouted as he ran inside of the hotel.

"WENDY" Carla called out as she entered.

"GAJEEL" Pantherlily shouted.

"GET OUT HERE WE NEED TO HAVE SOME WORDS LIKE REAL MEN" Elfman shouted out.

"NATSU" Happy and Lucy called hoping to get his attention.

The group continues to call out for the dragon slayers hoping to get an answer.

"They are not here," Nagato said as he jumped from the second floor into the lobby. "You know it's rude to destroy another person's property.

"You're the guild master right," Gray said coldly.

"Why yes I am, Nagato Uzumaki" Nagato smiled at them.

"Where the hell is Natsu and the others," Gray asked him coldly.

"Like I said before they are not here at the moment," Nagato told them "Now may I please ask you to leave"

"We're not leaving until we speak to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," Lucy told the red-haired man.

"Yes, so where are they," Juvia asked Nagato.

"I am sorry, but I can not tell you that," Nagato told them. "Now please leave"

"Well, I am going to make you tell us" Gray shouted, he then began to run towards the Nagato.

"Yeah" Elfman declared as he activated his beast arms and charged at Nagato as well.

"ICE MAKE-SCYTHE"

Gray uses his magic to create an ice scyther and began to swing it at Nagato, with Elfman with his beast arms about to punch Nagato. Once the two got closer to Nagato they suddenly felt stopped by some kind of invisible force.

"What the" Gray said shocked that he was suddenly stopped.

"What the hell" Elfman said.

Nagato then unleashed an enormous amount of energy making everyone else in room eyes to go wide feeling his power.

"No way," Lucy said with fear.

"How can one person have this much power," Carla said.

"Yeah, his power is crazy huge" Happy said.

"Just who is he," Panterlilly asked.

Nagato then held his arm out with hand open, and Gray and Elfman felt they were on some kind of invisible orb of force.

"ALMIGHTY PUSH"

Nagato shouted and with that Gray and Elfman were sent flying across the hotel.

"GAAAAH" Gray and Efman screamed when they were sent flying, and crashed into a wall.

"Gray, Elfman" Lucy cried as she saw the two hit ground.

"Are you two okay?" Juvia asked as she went to support Gray.

"Aggh what the hell kind of magic was that," Gray said as he got up.

"Yeah it felt like something threw us across the room," Elfman said.

"Do you intend to continue?" Nagato asked them "At your current level of power you can not even hope to beat me"

"DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE US" Gray shouted, he then began to charge up another ice attack.

"ICE-MAKE…"

"STOP GRAY"

When Gray heard his name being called he stopped charging his attack, he turned around and saw that Erza, Mira, Laxus, Makarov, and Levy running towards them.

"Erza," Gray said.

"Nee-chan" Elfman said as he saw his sister.

"Levy-chan," Lucy said surprised to see her.

"Laxus, and Gramps to, why are you guys here," Gray asked.

**Pow Pow**

"Owww," Both Gray and Elfman said rubbing the bumps on their head they received from both Erza and Mira.

"We came to get you guys and stop you from doing something stupid" Erza lectured in an angry tone, scaring both of them. "But it looks like we were too late"

"I'm sorry Erza, I just wanted to get Natsu and them back" Gray apologized looking down.

"I know Gray, but this kind of approach will get us to disqualify us from the games, I know that kind of thing is meaningless, but you can't expect to beat him up and hope he comes back," Erza told him, Erza then turned towards Nagato who was still standing in the middle of the hotel lobby.

"So that's their Guild Master," Laxus asked with a serious expression.

"Yeah, that's him Nagato Uzumaki," Erza told him.

"Yeah he's really strong," Happy told everyone "He sent Gray and Elfman flying without even trying"

"Yeah, I can tell just by looking at him. I bet not even all of us combined can beat him" Laxus said, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Are you serious Laxus?" Gray said as he looked at the lighting mage.

"Yes, what he says is true Gray. I think only Erza with that power of hers can keep up with him" Makarov said.

"So what do we do" Elfman asked.

"We leave," Makarov told them, making Gray, Elfman, and Exceeds to go wide-eyed.

"But Gramps, what about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy" Gray shouted to the old man.

"Like we said before we will wait until the time right now goes back to the hotel I will punish you guys later, I must speak with Master Nagato about this ordeal," Makarov told them. "Understand"

"Master is right," Erza told them "Natsu is not here anyway, neither Wendy or Gajeel or the other two members of the guild, the only one here is him" Erza stated staring at Nagato.

"Are you sure Erza?" Makarov asked her.

"Yes, I can't sense either of them here" Erza answered.

"I see then" Makarov then walked up to Nagato and bowed to him.

"I apologize for the trouble my children have caused" Makarov apologized to Nagato.

"No it's quite alright," Nagato told the old man "Natsu warned me something like this would happen if their faces were revealed."

"What he knew we come," Gray said.

"Yes, he thoroughly described how your guild acts" Nagato smiled kindly at the old man. From that smile, both Makarov and Erza thoughts were confirmed from Kurama's statement. There is no sense of malice in this man.

"I see," Makarov said "What else did he tell you"

"Well, he said he believed that he Gajeel and Wendy were left to die by your guild 7 years ago," Nagato told him.

When the members of Fairy Tail heard this, they all stiffened all with grim looks on their faces.

"That's not true." Mira told him "We would never leave our friends to die"

"Yes, I can tell from the look in your eyes, that you guys would never do such a thing," Nagato said to the barmaid. "But I think that's not what they believe what happened"

"What did happen to them," Gray asked.

"It's a little complicated," Nagato told him. "Something I think they should explain to you"

"How are you here and why are you helping Natsu and them," Erza asked "from what Kurama told me you and the other two are suppose to be dead" This statement caused the Fairy Tail mages by surprised by Erza's statement.

"Hmmm" Nagato smirked "As I said, it's complicated, anyways I believe you all should be leaving, and don't worry I will not report this to the Games officials. I look forward to my team to face you tomorrow"

"Yeah so do I, so be prepared because we are not planning on losing" Erza declared to him with a look of determination and resolve. "And once we win I'll bring Natsu and them back"

When Nagato looked back at her he could not help but smile, as he is reminded of a certain orange-clad blonde sibling disciple.

"You two are a lot like" Nagato mumbled.

"If you truly want to bring them back, then show them your resolve tomorrow," Nagato told her. "And if you want you can show them now, I will tell you where they went"

"Huh," Erza and the others said.

**Underground Crocus**

"Who would have thought something like this was under the city," Obito said as he Itachi, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy walked through the underground caves.

"Yes it's quite odd," Itachi said.

"There's no point in questioning it, let's just look for this graveyard Zetsu spoke of," Natsu told the two Uchihas.

"Maybe there is something here that will tell us what happened to our dragons," Wendy said, as she wondered about this dragon graveyard.

"Yeah probably" Gajeel stated.

As the 5 continued to walk forward, Natsu suddenly stopped in his place.

"Found it," Natsu said.

When he said that the other four looked at what was in front of him and saw a massive collection of giant bones.

"Woah," Obito said with surprise as he laid eyes on the dragon graveyard.

"Amazing, I guess this here proves Dragons did exist," Itachi said as he examined the bones.

Natsu began to look around to see if there were some kind of clue that can help him understand these dragon bones are here.

"One thing for sure none of these are Igneel's, Metalicana, or Gradine's," Natsu told everyone with Gajeel and Wendy nodding in agreement.

"Are you sure?" Obito asked.

"Yeah the dragon bones here are more than a 100 years old, our dragons disappeared 14 years ago, so it's unlikely these are theirs" Gajeel explained.

"I see" Itachi responded. "So what exactly happened here"

"I don't know, but I think I can find out," Wendy told him.

"How," Natsu asked her a little surprised at what she said.

"Grandine taught me a spell that can help me summon and communicate with any lingering souls of dragons," Wendy told him as she began to draw a magical circle on the ground.

"Alright then get it done," Gajeel told her crossed armed.

As Wendy was drawing the magic circle on the ground, Natsu, turned towards the direction of where they entered.

"Hey what's wrong," Itachi asked him.

"They are coming," Natsu told him.

"Who," Gajeel asked.

"Who do you think its Fairy Tail" Natsu answered.

"How many?" Obito said.

"I smell 7 people," Natsu said "Erza, Gray, Lucy, Levy, Happy, Carla, and Panterlilly"

The names caused Gajeel and Wendy to go wide-eyed.

"Levy, Lilly" Gajeel said with a little shock.

"Carla," Wendy said as she continued to draw the circle.

"Nagato probably told them we were here" Natsu explained "Not that it matters, anyway finish up that spell Wendy so we can get some answers"

**Elsewhere in the Cave**

"Are you sure it's this way Erza?" Gray asked her.

"Yes, I can sense their chakra in this direction," Erza told him.

"Okay then let's keep going," Lucy said.

"Aye Sir" Happy responded and the others nodding.

Levy who decided to tag along with them also nodded, but she had a sad look on her face. Lucy who noticed this walked up to check on her.

"Are you okay Levy-chan?" Lucy asked her.

"Yeah, it's just that I want Gajeel to come back," Levy said. "I want to see him again"

"Don't worry Levy we'll make sure to bring all three of them back" Erza reassured her, giving her a wide toothy smile. When Levy saw this smile she smiled as well.

"Thank you Erza," Levy said.

Gray, Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Lilly all smiled at Erza declaration.

"You know Erza when you say that you sound like the old Natsu" Gray chuckled.

"Huh what do you mean," Erza asked?

"Yeah, that smile and determination sound just like him" Lucy laughed.

Erza puffed her cheeks and pouted a little.

"Let's keep going come on it is just a little further," Erza told them and they followed.

As the group headed further into the cave they made it to a large entrance where they saw the dragon bones.

"Dragon Bones," Erza said.

"So what that guy said is true, there is some kind of dragon graveyard under the city," Gray said as he saw the giant bones.

"So Natsu and his group are here somewhere," Levy said.

"Yeah," Erza said the group continued to walk until.

As the group continued to walk they reached a spot where Wendy was on her knees in the middle of a magic circle and she was chanting something. Around the circle was Natsu, Gajeel, Itachi, and Obito.

"Wendy" Carla cried.

"Gajeel" Levy said with tears in her eyes seeing him again.

Gajeel turned in her direction, he was shocked to see her and yet beneath that face Natsu, Itachi, and Obito can see happiness in him for seeing her again.

"Levy," Gajeel said when he laid eyes on her, he had a small smile on his face.

"Natsu" Happy said flying up to the dragon slayer.

"Happy," Natsu said ignoring the Exceed.

"Natsu," Erza said smiling looking at him. She then saw that Wendy was kneeling in the middle of the magic circle. "What's going on here"

"Its none of your business," Natsu told her coldly which caused Erza to be saddened.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy please come back home. Fairy Tail has not been the same without you three" Lucy begged them.

Natsu remained silent and simply said "I have no intention of returning, besides there will be plenty of time to talk tomorrow, there is something more important happening right now"

"What do you mean," Levy asked.

"That" Gajeel pointed at Wendy, it was then the Fairy Tail members saw that Wendy was being surrounded by a green glowing light.

"So is there anything here," Itachi asked.

"Yes, I sense a faint spirit, though it should be enough for me to summon it. Wendy told them.

"Oh Wandering Dragon Souls, I would receive your voice. MILKY WAY" Wendy chanted. It was then the entire cave glowed with a green light creating a beautiful light with stars., and the dragon bones began to shake.

"What is Wendy doing" Carla wondered.

"She is calling upon a dead dragon soul," Itachi told the cat.

"Huh," Carla said.

"She is casting a spell that will summon the soul of a dead dragon, so we can ask them why there is a dragon graveyard here," Obito explained.

"Oh," Happy said.

"Found, it," Wendy said. Wendy then clapped her hands together, with that a flash of green light appeared enveloping the area. Then from the light came a giant green transparent dragon. Once emerging from the light the Dragon roared very loudly.

"Gyaaaaaaa" Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, and the Exceeds screamed when seeing the giant dragon.

Though the members of the Akatsuki were unfazed by the dragon's roar, all of them staying stoic.

"AHAHAHA" the dragon laughed. "Seeing the faces of human chickening out cracks me up every time."

"Huh" The Fairy Tail mages had blank expressions on their faces when the dragon joked.

"My is Zirconis, the jade dragon" the dragon declared to them "For my soul to be summoned like this it must have been one of Gradine's spells. Where is she?.

Zirconis looked around for the sky dragon until his eyes laid on Wendy. He then laughed "AHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me this girl was the one who summoned me. What an adorable little dragon slayer" Zirconis mocked. This statement made Wendy grew a tick mark in anger, but she ignored it and focused on the spell.

"Hmm, maybe I will just eat this little dragon slayer for my dinner" Zirconic declared licking his lip.

"Like hell, you will" Gray shouted at the dragon standing between him and Wendy.

"AHAHAH! I'm just joking" Zirconis told him "I mean look" Zirconis flung his finger through Gray "I'm a spirit, I can't eat you even if I wanted to, man these humans are so stupid"

Gray grew a tick mark "This bastard"

"Out of all the dragons we summoned a crazy one" Obito signed.

"Technically he's a spirit," Itachi said looking at the dragon.

That was when Zirconis laid eyes on Itachi, Obito, and Natsu, his eyes widen.

"You three are Uchiha aren't you" Zirconis bent down asked.

"You know the Uchiha," Obito asked.

"Yeah those bastards were a real annoyance with those eyes of theirs, but we managed to kill all of them" Zirconis laughed. "Who would have thought they are still some alive out there Ahahahah"

Zirconis then looked at Erza "And you"

"Me" Erza responded.

"I recognize that smell, you are one of those Jinchruiki of the tailed beast aren't you," Zirconis asked her.

"You know the Tailed Beast also," Erza asked.

"Yeah, they tried to fight us off. They were persistent, but they turned tailed and ran away" Zirconis said laughing.

That statement made Kurama angry, he was calling him the Mighty Kurama a coward. Kurama's anger causes Erza's whisker to grow sharper, her eyes turning red.

"That bastard" Kurama growled.

"Kurama, calm down," Erza told the fox.

"Oh are you angry Jinchurcki, hahaha" Zirconis laughed "Or is it that cowardly beast inside of you"

"Grrrr" Erza growled getting angrier.

"Jeez, why couldn't we get the dragon with manners" Lucy complained.

"I am Zirconis also known as the Jade Dragon," Zirconis said.

"You told us that already" Gray shouted at the dragon.

"Did something happen here?" Carla asked the dragon

"I don't answer to humans" Zirconis scoffed.

"We're cats," Happy told him.

"Okay well.."Zirconis said.

"This guy" Gray sweatdropped.

"It was over 400 years ago, the dragons were the kings of the world" Zirconis explained. "We freely soared through the skies. We dominated the lands. Crossed the ocean. We led prosperous lives. We dragons ruled the world. Humans were nothing more than fodder."

"Hmmm," Natsu grunted.

"But that all changed because of one dragon" Zirconis continued. "He kept going on about how humans and dragons should co-exist, he defied our rule. That caused a civil war between dragons. There were ones who supported his ideals and others who opposed it. I opposed" Zirconis said.

"Wait if you opposed does that mean" Lucy shivered.

"Yes, I hate humans there nothing more than food to me," Zirconis told her licking his lip as he looked at her.

"Isn't it rather rude to speak to your food" Natsu mocked with a smirk.

"HEY" Zirconis shouted at him "Don't mock me"

"So what else happened" Carla asked.

"Well the Dragons who opposed our rule, also had the help of some of the Tailed Beast, like that beast within the redhead," Zirconis said.

"You fought the tailed beast?" Erza asked.

"Yeah they were annoying bastards with their immortality, but we overwhelmed their numbers because they were only nine of them so we sent them into hiding" Zirconis explained smugly.

"Is that true Kurama?" Erza asked the fox.

"Yeah, despite us being immortal creatures of Chakra, their numbers completely overwhelmed us so we went into hiding" Kurama answered. "Its not something I like to talk about."

"I see," Erza said.

"So is there anything else," Lucy asked.

"Yeah, with no Tailed Beast supporting them, we were pretty much in a stalemate," Zirconis said. "The war had torn the land apart"

"The world was torn apart," Obito said.

"Yes, but that all changed when the pro-human side put a foolish plan into action," Zirconis said with a frown "They taught Humans magic that can slay dragons, and let them enter the war"

Everyone's eyes widen at the revelation that Zirconis just made.

"Dragon Slayer Magic," Lucy said with a shocked face.

"So that's how Dragon Slaying Magic was created" Happy said.

"The power of the Dragon Slayers changed the tide of the war. The Pro-human's victory was inevitable" Zirconis explained "But they made a miscalculation"

"A Miscalculation?" Natsu said.

"The gave Dragon Slayers too much power," Zirconis said. " And those who wished for peace were killed by those Dragon Slayers"

"They were corrupted by their power," Itachi said.

"Yes, and there was one among those dragon slayers who bathe in dragon blood. Mentioning his name is terror itself" Zirconis said. "The man kept slaying dragon after dragon bathing in their blood, he did it so much his skin became scales, his teeth turned to fangs. His form completely turned him into a dragon"

"A human became a dragon" Lucy shivered.

"That is the fate of all Dragon Slayers if they continued down their path," Zirconis said, with Natsu and Gajeel having serious expressions. "All the dragons here were killed by that man. That man had both human and dragon king. This war gave the birth of the King of Dragons. Hence the Dragon King Festival" Zirconis said.

"His name was Aconologia," Zirconis said. This name made Natsu, Gajeel, and the Fairy Tail mages to go wide-eyed in shock and a little in fear.

"Aconlogia," Natsu said.

"That thing was originally human," Gray said.

"Aconlogia," Itachi said. "If I'm not mistaken that was the dragon that nearly killed you correctly," Itachi asked with Natsu nodding as a response.

"He killed all the dragons here 400 years ago" Zirconis explained. "And with that, I bid you farewell". With that Zirconis vanished.

"Hey wait," Gray said, but it was too late Zirconis is gone.

Once Zirconis left Wendy slumped overtired.

"Wendy" Carla cried.

"Carla" Wendy smiled a little.

"So that was it," Natsu asked her.

"Yes, I no longer sense his spirit I guess he moved on to heaven" Wendy answered.

"So what do we do now," Itachi asked as he looked towards Natsu.

"We leave there's no point staying now. I thought we get some answers about our dragons, but all I got was a history lesson" Natsu said as he began to walk away.

"Wait" Erza grabbed Natsu's arm "You're not leaving until we talk things out"

"How many times do I have to tell you there's nothing to talk about," Natsu told her coldly.

"I want to tell you we never abandon you three. We all thought you stayed to hold Aconolgia" Erza shouted at him.

"And I said it doesn't matter who thought what happened. It doesn't change you left us to die" Natsu declared to her.

"We were all knocked unconscious when we're on the ship, we tried to go back and help" Gray declared to them. This made Natsu and the others go wide-eyed.

"Huh," Natsu said.

"Knocked unconscious," Itachi thought.

"My, my. What petty quibble" a voice said.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was a man in a white knight's armor and a young woman with white hair wearing a military uniform, but Lucy recognizes her completely.

"Your Yukino Saber's Celestial Mage," Lucy said when she saw her.

"I overheard your conversation with the dragon, it seems our research does match up with history," the knight said. "Tell me mages have you heard of Zeref's book of demons"

"Deloria" Gray thought when the knight mentioned Zeref.

"Aconologia is similar to that, one can even Zeref had turned a dragon slayer into Aconologia" The knight continued.

"Zeref did" Happy said confused.

"Yes, so to defeat Aconologia we must destroy Zeref the root of all of this"

"Who the hell are you," Natsu said.

"Forgive me I am Aracdios leader of Holy Ouka Knights from the Fiore Army" Arcadios introduced.

"And I am Sergent Yukino," Yukino said.

"Wait Yukino aren't you a mage of Sabertooth, why are you working with the army," Lucy asked.

"Miss Yukino mainly works as an informant," Aracadios said "So she has time working for me and her guild"

"Why is army big shot like you here," Gray asked.

"And what do you mean by stop Zeref," Itachi asked.

Arcadios smirked "Let me explain. A certain battle plan required the power of a celestial wizard and that's where Yukino came in"

"Celestial mages," Wendy asked.

"Cut the crap, What the hell do you want" Erza stomped her foot down glaring at Arcadios.

"Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel. That was a marvelous battle you two displayed yesterday" Arcadios said. Erza then walked closer to Arcadios and gave him an angry glared.

"I couldn't care less about the fight, You plan on doing something to Celestial Mages," Erza said. "So what do you want"

Arcadios smirked and turned around and said "Follow me"

"Hey," Erza said, but she did as he said went after him and the others doing the same.

While they were walking Levy walked beside Gajeel and tried to talk to him.

"Hey Gajeel," Levy said.

"Yeah," Gajeel responded.

"What happened to you," Levy asked.

"A lot" Gajeel responded.

"Is it true that you no longer want nothing to do with Fairy Tail" Levy asked. "Because whatever you think it's wrong"

"Honestly I don't know anymore" Gajeel answered.

"What do you mean," Levy asked.

"I believe in Salamander," Gajeel said "That's it"

Levy was surprised at this Gajeel, was just following Natsu and he is unsure about his hatred for Fairy Tail.

"Listen Gajeel there is something I want to tell you, I Love…"

"Hey, Gajeel hurry up" Natsu called and Gajeel left. When he left Levy hanged her head in sadness and she continued to walk.

"You see the whole point of the games was to absorb Magic from Wizards across the country," Arcadios told them the truth about the Games.

"Why do you need Magic Power," Gray asked.

"Because of that" Arcadios pointed at a giant gate.

"What is that," Erza asked.

"This is the Eclipse Gate, you see when the sun and moon intersect, the 12 keys will open the gate. And when it opens we will travel 400 years ago in the past and eliminate Zeref before he became immortal" Arcadios explained "This is the Eclipse Plan"

"Eclipse Plan," Natsu said "So this is what Zetsu spoke of"

"Time Travel," Itachi said "Is something like that possible."

"Lucy-sama, from I understand time flows differently in the Celestial Spirit World" Yukino asked.

"Well yeah" Lucy answered.

"You see, we will use the unique power of the dimensional plane of the Celestial World and use it Celestial Power to open the gate" Yukino explained.

"We originally used the magic power to gather from the games to open it, but it seems we do need the celestial keys to open the gate," Arcadios explained. "So when the Sun and Moon intersect on July 7th we would like you to use your Celestial Spirit Power, Lucy"

"July 7th, hmmm what a coincidence that's the same day our dragons disappeared," Natsu said.

"Stop Right There"

The group turned and saw a massive group of knights surround them. Both Arcadios and Yukino were shocked by this.

"What is the meaning of this" Arcadios demanded.

"That's what I should be asking you, Captain Arcadios," A small old man said as he emerged from the group of knights.

"Minister of Defense" Arcadios shouted "What is this"

"I should be asking you why you told our secret plan to outsiders," the minister asked.

"They are not outsiders, they are needed for the plan to work," Arcadios shouted.

"That's not for you to decide," the minister said.

"Enough of this you are just opposed to the plan," Arcadios said.

"OF COURSE I OPPOSED IT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE FOR CHANGING HISTORY" Minister shouted.

"Change history" Happy said.

"Yeah, if we change the past, we change the present" Carla explained.

The minister then took a break "I hereby place Captain Arcadios under arrest for treason, and for further measure I want Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria to be taken into custody"

"What," Gray said.

"Huh," both Lucy and Yukino said.

"Well looks like things are turned for the worst," Obito said.

"Yup," Itachi responded.

Erza then activated her magic "Just try and take Lucy you bastards"

"Wait don't use your magic here" Arcadios warned.

It was then Erza felt herself getting a little weaker "What the hell" her magic was being absorbed by the Eclipse Gate.

"You didn't tell them using magic this close to the gate. Means the gate will absorb it all" the minister said.

Erza fell to one knee panting heavily.

"Hmm, you are strong, to still be conscious after your magic was absorbed." Minister said "Get them out of here"

It was then the Knights began to grab everyone and began to throw them out and taking Lucy and Yukino into the jail.

"Minister wait" Arcadios shouted.

"I will not allow the Eclipse Gate to be open" the minister declared as everyone was taken away.

Everyone besides Lucy, Yukino, and Arcadios were thrown outside the castle. Erza who was being supported by Gray glared at the minister.

"Don't misunderstand me, everything I do. I do for the kingdom, but I'll leave you with this" Minister said. "The king has grown fond of both your guilds The Akatsuki and Fairy Tail and if either of you wins the games tomorrow then you might win an audience with him, and if you get on his good side he might release them so best of luck to both of you" The minister then walked back into the palace and the doors shut.

It was then Natsu and the Akatsuki began to leave to go back to their hotel.

"Natsu wait" Erza shouted "The kingdom just captured Lucy aren't you going to do something"

Natsu turned back towards Erza "What happens to her and the other two does not concern us they are your problem. I only competed in the games to crush you and that will happen"

"Natsu," Erza said. "Are you telling me you don't care for Lucy shes your friend"

"Like I said that's your problem," Natsu told her coldly.

"Wendy" Carla cried trying to reach her.

Wendy turned towards Carla, smiled and waved "Bye, bye Carla, and wish you luck tomorrow Erza-san you are going to need it" Wendy smiled evilly

"Gajeel". Levy cried, but Gajeel remained silent.

"Lilly, take care of Levy," Gajeel told the cat when he said that Panterlilly simply nodded.

Natsu and the Akatsuki then began to walk away again.

"Good luck Erza I look forward to our battle tomorrow," Natsu told her as he left.

Erza and the others looked as Natsu and the Akatsuki left stunned that they won't do anything about what happened to Lucy.

"Natsu," Erza said.

**A.N. Here is Chapter 16, as I said last chapter this and Chapter 15 were supposed to be one, but that did not flow well as a single chapter. So here it is sure to review and Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Lucy was taken by the Imperial Army," Mira said shocked when Erza and her group returned.

"Yeah, she was for some reason treated as an accomplice for their plan," Erza told Mira.

"So to get her back we have to win the Tournament," Laxus said.

"I don't even know we can rely on that" Gray told him. "And we can't just charge in and take her back"

"Yes," Makarov stroked his beard. "We can't make the entire empire our enemy, but they wouldn't just hurt citizens" Makarov shared. "Plus its possible they are holding Lucy hostage until they find a solution for the Eclipse"

"But still, they let us all go and only captured Lucy and Yukino. Something Fishy could be happening" Gray said.

"Maybe they want to use you guys as witnesses for that Arcadios man" Pantnerlilly shared.

"Would they really risk sharing that information for that" Carla said.

"They must have thought it would be useless to hide anything," Erza said.

"They have to arrest us all in order to keep it secret," Gray said.

"Plus you guys, Natsu and his team are all contestants in the Games, if all of you did not appear tomorrow, it would definitely be noticed," Mira told them.

"And even if it's the empire, they would not want to make enemies with a magic guild," Juvia said.

"So Lucy being hostage does not sit well with everyone, but it doesn't go against the Imperial Army's code of justice," Erza said.

"So what are you going to do" Kurama asked.

"I don't know Kurama," Erza told the fox. Erza then turned towards Makarov hoping to get an answer "What should we do Master"

"I don't know Erza, a member of our family has been taken. Those feelings boiling up in you, we all feel the same" Makarov answered. "Whatever we do we have to decide very carefully, but doing things quietly and doing nothing is not the Fairy Tail way"

**Castle Dungeon**

"I had no idea things would end up like this" Yukino said crawled in a ball against the wall.

"Come on if you have time to be depressed, then you have time to help come up with an escape plan" Lucy smiled kindly at Yukino. Yukino was completely surprised by Lucy's lighthearted attitude for the situation they're in.

"Lucy-sama," Yukino said.

"We need our Keyes if we want to get out of here," Lucy said, but Yukino was silent.

"I'm sorry" Yukino apologized.

"It's not your fault Yukino," Lucy told her.

Lucy signed "Come on whether it's you or me we were all just pawns in the Empire's schemes," Lucy told her. "This is about whether they should carry out the Eclipse Plan or not. To be honest I wish I got to choose"

"I think they should do it," Yukino told Lucy.

"Huh" Lucy reacted.

"You see, I had an older Sister Sorano," Yukino told her "I was useless as a child, I was bullied and scolded by my parents all the time, but my sister was always there for me. She was kind and beautiful, I loved her"

"But one day a cult of Zeref appeared and killed my parents, and kidnapped Sorano, I barely managed to escape alive," Yukino told Lucy. "Even now I don't know if my sister is alive, but if we use the Eclipse to defeat Zeref, then I can see my sister again"

"_She really wants to go through the plan. But there is no way history will change the way you wanted to. That's what the minister warned. Changing the past is that really possible, and if it is then maybe we can use it to.." _Lucy thought.

**July 6th Domus Flau**

**BOOM BOOM**

Colorful Fireworks went off above the stadium followed by loud excited cheers from the crowd.

"IT'S FINALLY HERE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. THE FESTIVAL THAT GETS BLOOD OF EVERY MAGE PUMPING IN THEIR VEINS. IT'S THE FINAL DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES" Chapati announced loudly and excitedly. "WHETHER THERE ARE TEAR OR SMILES, THE WINNING GUILD WILL BE DECIDED TODAY"

"These games are brought to you today by me Chapati" the announcer smiled.

"The former councilman Yajima" The old man in a chef suit bowed.

"And the mascot of the games Mato" the Pumpkin man smiled.

"Is it okay for you to be a judge Mato-san?" Chaptai asked.

"Its fine Pumpkin! Everyone do your Best" Mato cheered.

"Alright just so you know Ladies and Gentlemen both Fairy Tails team were required to merge in order to make this final day more fair for the other teams" Chapati explained, "Anyway let's introduced the teams". The crowd cheered loudly waiting for the teams to make their entrance.

"AND HERE WE HAVE IT THE ENTRANCE OF OUR TEAMS" Chapati shouted.

"IN 7TH PLACE WITH WE HAVE THE WILD DOGS OF QUATRO PUPPY, WITH THIS FINAL WILL THEY MAKE A COMEBACK" Chapati introduced. With that Bacchus and his team entered more wild than ever.

"FOLLOWING THEM IN 6TH PLACE WE HAVE BLUE PEGASUS" Ichiya and his Trimen and Jenny Realight entered posing for the cameras.

"IN 5TH PLACE WE HAVE THE LADIES OF MERMAID HEEL" Kagura and her team then entered.

"IN 4TH PLACE WE HAVE LAMIA SCALE" Lamia scale then entered, with Chelia smiling and waving to the crowd.

"AND IN 3RD PLACE WE HAVE LAST YEARS CHAMPIONS, WILL THEY ONCE AGAIN CLAIM THE TOP SPOT, ITS SABERTOOTH" Sabertooth then entered all of them with serious expressions on their faces, the crowd was surprised by this as they are usually more boisterous for this.

"Hey something feels off about them, right"

"Yeah, I know"

"Maybe they are upset they are not in first place on the final day"

"Hey look one of their cats missing too" a crowd member pointed out.

"Yeah the frog one is there but where is the red one"

"Lector, Yukino" Sting thought.

"Good Luck Sting-Sama"

"Yeah beat them all up, Sting"

Sting imagined both his girlfriend and his best friend cheering him on, he simply smiled.

"Don't worry you two, I'll definitely win"

"NOW IN 2ND PLACE THEY WERE ONCE THE TOP GUILD OF FIORE 7 YEARS AGO, BUT SINCE THEN HIT ROCK BOTTOM, BUT TODAY THEY CLIMB BACK THEIR WAY BACK TOP WILL THEY TAKE THE VICTORY. THAT'S RIGHT EVERYONE IT'S THE NEW TEAM FAIRY TAIL" Chaptai shouted, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. Fairy Tail entered revealing their all-new team for the day.

"Erza Scarlet," Kagura said as she glared at the Scarlet Knight garbed in a purple kimono with her shoulders exposed

"Laxus" Jura said as he gazed at the Grandson of Makarov

"Gray" Lyon said, he then blushed when he saw the other member.

"Juvia"

"And Cana"

"Hey where's Mirajane"

"Aww man I wanted to see her"

"It seems Fairy Tail chose created an interesting a team," Jura said as he looked at them.

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE DARK HORSE GUILD OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. THIS GUILD AND FAIRY TAIL BROUGHT THE GAMES TO A WHOLE NOTHER LEVEL. IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE THE AKATSUKI!" Chapati shouted, getting cheers from the entire crowd.

Natsu and his team then entered the arena, and everyone felt the absolute power that all five of them displayed. It also seems some of them wearing new clothes though they still wore their black cloaks with red clouds. Gajeel having a yellow headband and wearing his Akatsuki cloak zipped down exposing his black shirt underneath.

Natsu was the only one not wearing his cloak, he was currently wearing a long-sleeved black collared zipped up shirt. He also had his signature white scarf wrapped around his neck, he carried a cold emotionless face he also carried a chokuto at his side in a black sheath. Natsu looked towards Erza and glared at her.

"Natsu," Erza said as she looked at him.

"Cana! Do your best in Mira's Place" Warren cheered.

"Kick their asses Laxus" Bickslow screamed. "And make sure you knock some sense into Natsu and them"

"GO ERZA" Shadow Gear cheered.

"Show them your a real man Gray" Elfman shouted.

"Juvia give it all you got" Lisanna screamed.

The Fairy Tail guild cheered for their team, hoping for their victory and hoping they could reach Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"You thought this through huh Third," Mavis asked.

"Well, it was our only option," Makarov told her. "If we win, we get Lucy back legally, but if that doesn't work. So we have a plan that covers all possibilities"

"Now that everyone is focused on the Tournament, it's a good opportunity. We will support them. And behind we have another team going to rescue Lucy. In other words, a two-front strategy" Mavis said, with Makarov nodding.

"If anyone can do it, it's those two," Makarov said. "We were lucky we came up with such a brilliant strategy"

"Yes it was very clever" Mavis smiled.

"Yes, it all up to them," Makarov said.

**Crocus**

Currently, there were a group of two women and three flying cats running through the streets of Crocus running towards the direction of the castle. The three cats were Happy, Carla and PantnerLiilly, One of the women had white-haired with her bangs tied up, it was none other than Mirajane.

The other woman wore armor with a cross on it, she had scarlet red-haired it was none other than another Erza Scarlet.

"So are you sure this is going to work" Carla asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Erza said.

**Flashback**

"_So how are we going to save Lucy," Mira asked._

"_We can't just barge into the castle," Gray said "We need to sneak in but how"_

"_We can't have some of the strongest mages leave the tournament it will draw too much suspicion," Erza said. "We only don't have to sneak, we might have to fight some guards while we're there"_

"_The question is who do we send" Juvia wonder thinking who should go._

"_I have an idea Erza," Kurama said._

"_Huh What is it," Erza asked, Kurama signed and told Erza his idea._

"_I see that would work," Erza said loudly._

_Everyone looked at Erza with surprise as she suddenly just loudly declared something._

"_What would work Erza," Makarov asked._

_Erza smiled and she then formed a hand sign "This, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"_

**Poof**

_In a puff of smoke, another Erza appeared._

"_A clone" Gray grew question mark._

_Then it came to Makarov and Mavis realizing Erza's idea._

"_I see you'll send one of your clones to go save Lucy, while the main one competes in the games," Mavis said._

"_Yeah that's right," Clone Erza said._

"_So while we compete in the games and try to win Lucy back legally," Erza said._

"_I'll sneak into the castle and try to break her out" Clone Erza finished._

"_I see that could work," Makarov said._

"_I'll go as well" Mira volunteered, everyone was surprised by this._

"_Are you sure Mira?" Makarov asked._

"_Yes, Lucy is my friend and I am going to help her" Mira declared, Makarov saw the determination and simply nodded._

"_Okay now that we have to plan to get Lucy, what should we do about the games," Gray asked._

"_I have a battle plan, but the only guild I don't have a plan for is for Natsu and his guild," Mavis said._

"_Don't worry I'll handle it?" the main Erza said._

"_Are you sure Erza?" Makarov asked._

"_Natsu is expecting a fight with me, and I'll give him a fight" Erza declared._

**Flashback over**

"So how do we get in the castle" Carla asked.

"I have an idea" Happy said.

"It better not be something stupid," Carla said.

"Hmh" Panther Lily nodded.

"No It's completely brilliant" Happy declared as he showed both the Clone Erza and Mira in ridiculous outfits.

"Everyone looks off," Carla told him.

Mira simply smiled "Don't worry this is fine it just needs some adjustments" The clone Erza nodded in agreement seeing Happy's idea will work.

**Domus Flau**

"WITH THEIR MAGIC, AND WEAPONS AND THEIR BONDS STRUNG BETWEEN COMRADES WITH AN ALL MEMBER SURVIVAL GAME. WE BEGIN THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES"

It was then all the teams were enveloped in bright light.

"What's going on," Juvia said.

"I don't know," Laxus said.

It was then all the teams were teleported to different parts of the city.

"So it seems the final event takes place in the city," Erza said.

"THE BATTLEFIELD IS THE CITY OF CROCUS, EVERY GUILD IS ALREADY SPREAD OUT AND ON STANDBY"

The announcers then show on Lacrima Vision that all the teams were in different parts of Crocus

"Now to explain the rules, like we said the entire city of Crocus is the battlefield. Whenever a member encounters someone on an opposing team they will have to engage in battle and whenever an opponent loses consciousness or is unable to battle, the winning guild will get a point. Furthermore, each guild will have to elect a leader which will remain a secret from other guilds, and if the leader is defeated the winning guild will get 5 points the maximum number of points a team can earn is 54 points, giving each team an opportunity to win." Chapati explained.

"Now this will be an interesting contest" Yajima smiled.

"Will teams fight as one or split up I can't wait" Mato cheered.

"Alright is the plan clear. Victory is our only option to get Lucy back" Erza told her team.

"It would be good if Mira can get her out safely," Juvia said.

"Yeah that be the best," Cana said.

"Not only that we have another reason to win" Gray added.

"Yeah we have to show everyone here we're still number 1." Laxus smiled.

"Yeah plus we have to deal with Natsu, and his team," Juvia told everyone.

"Don't worry I'll handle Natsu" Erza declared.

"WHO WILL BE THE ONES WHO WILL CLAIM THE TOP SPOT, THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES BEGINS" Chapati shouted in the mic getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Let's GO" Erza shouted to her team.

"YEAH" her team shouted.

"The final battle has finally begun," Chapati said.

"Yes, it seems that many of the teams are splitting up or fighting individually," Yajima said as he watched on the Lacrima vision.

"Do your best everyone-kabo" Mato cheered.

"It looks like Sabertooth, whose members are all powerful on their own are each fighting individually," Chapati said as he watched. "Other teams seem to fight in teams of two or three"

"Huh," Rufus said as he looked into the distance.

Orga jumped on a nearby roof "Hey what's wrong Rufus"

"They're not moving" Rufus answered.

"HUH, what is this" Chapati shouted.

"Hmm," Yajima said.

Everyone in the crowd was confused when they saw the Lacrima vision of Fairy Tail, all they see is the team just standing there doing nothing.

"It seems that all members of Fairy Tail have their eyes closed and are not moving," Chapati said.

"What do you think they are doing," Obito asked when he heard the announcer.

"It's probably part of their strategy somehow" Itachi answered.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care if we win the Games or not. Just Crush Fairy Tail that's all that matters to me" Natsu told his team, and they nodded in response. "Gajeel I need to speak with you"

Gajeel nodded in response.

"You guys can do what you want, fight if you have to I don't care," Natsu said.

Itachi and Obito nodded, and the two vanished with Obito going into his Kamui Dimension, and Itachi using his crows to vanish, leaving the dragon slayers.

"So what do you need Salamander," Gajeel asked.

"Yes, what are you two going to do," Wendy asked him.

"I have a feeling those Twin Dragons will come and try to fight me and Gajeel," Natsu told them, Gajeel nodded in understanding. "Wendy stick to the shadows, and keep an eye out and fight only if you have to"

Wendy nodded in response and left Natsu and Gajeel.

"That kid really grew up" Gajeel smirked.

"It's been 7 years a lot has changed for us," Natsu said.

"Yeah" Gajeel answered "So do you think it's true"

"Is what true" Natsu responded.

"That they were unconscious when Aconologia nearly destroyed Tenrou," Gajeel asked him.

Natsu remained silent and responded. "It doesn't matter, it doesn't change anything"

"I see," Gajeel said.

"Now go, you'll probably run into that Shadow Dragon at some point, so go do what you want," Natsu told him, and Gajeel nodded and left.

"Hmmm," Natsu said as he thought about the events of Tenrou

"What the hell are you guys doing" Makarov shouted, angered that the team is doing nothing.

"What's happening?" Lisanna said.

"I don't know" Levy responded.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" Max yelled.

"HOW WOULD YOU SCORE POINTS IF YOU JUST STAND THERE" Elfman shouted.

Mavis watched in silence as the team remained standing.

"Well, Fairy Tail's strategy is odd, but it seems other people have encountered an enemy," Chapati said showing that Yuka and Toby of Lamia Scale and Nobarly of Quatro Puppy.

"Huh" Nobarly turned and saw the two Lamia mages.

"Listen I'll seal his magic, and you attack," Yuka told Toby.

"You're making me do the work," Toby said angrily.

"Don't get mad, Wave Boost" Yuka then sealed Norbaly's magic.

"UOH" Toby barked as he clawed Norbaly.

"And With that Lamia Scale gets one point" Chapati announced "Oh it also seems more teams are beginning to battle"

"My, my. We ran to Women how unlucky" Hibiki said.

"If you feel that way, then surrender," Arana told him.

"Nope we're going all out," Ren told her.

"Don't hold it against us?" Eve said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way" Arana declared putting an arm protectively in front of Beth.

"WHITE FANG" Eve shouted unleashing his snow magic.

"AERIAL FORCE" Ren shouted unleashing his wind magic.

"GUAH" Arana and Beth screamed as they were taken out by the Trimen of Blue Pegasus

"OH Arana and Beth of Mermaid Heel are taken out by Blue Pegasus' Trimen, earning them two points, making their total 34 points" Chapari cheered. "The points are on the move, but Fairy Tail still has yet to make a move"

"It also seems the Akatsuki has not made a move yet as well," Yajima said. "Hmm it seems they are staying in the shadows"

"Hey Erza" Macao shouted.

"Hurry up and beat up some enemies" Wakaba shouted.

"Whoa it seems that Lamia Scale is easily taking down the members of Quatro Puppy" Chapati declared as it showed both Lyon and Jura each taking down a member of Quatro Puppy.

"Lamia Scale has already earned themselves 3 points" Yajima announced.

"Making their total 43 points" Mato cheered.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Ooba laughed "We won this whole thing when Jura was chosen to Participate"

"Aw man I can't imagine Lamia losing with Jura on their side," Macao said freaking out.

"Someone has to take him down somehow" Wakaba shouted.

"That's right with Jura and Lyon we basically won," Yuka said.

"SHERRIA IS STRONG TO" Toby shouted at Yuka.

"Hey don't get mad at me," Yuka told him.

"I wonder about that," a voice said.

The two Lamia mages then stopped in their place and saw who it was.

"Bacchus," Yuka said seeing the Drunk fighter.

"We can beat him" Toby shouted.

"Two against one huh? Odds are against me, but my soul is burning" Bacchus declared.

"Guess we got no choice," Yuka said prepared to fight.

"Ooh," Toby howled.

"I'll knock you both out" Bacchus shouted.

Then feeling an unfamiliar presence Bacchus looked up in the air and saw something heading towards him.

"Huh," Bacchus said,

**CRASH**

"GAAAH" Both Yuka and Toby screamed as they were hit.

The unknown person who landed was standing in a large crater standing over an unconscious Yuka and Toby was Sting of Sabertooth.

"AHHH Its Sting, he took down both Yuka and Toby with a single blow giving Sabertooth 2 points" Chapati shouted.

"Oh it's you, now we're talking," Bacchus said eyeing Sting. "Oi what's with that look in your eye, it's different from before"

Sting simply remained silent at the statement and began to engage the drunk fighter in battle. As they battle, Bacchus was unable to land a blow on him no matter where he struck Sting always dodged it with ease. Then Sting felt a strong presence coming and back-peddled away from Bacchus.

"Hey what are you...GAAAH" Bacchus was unable to finish his sentence as he was slashed from the back knocking him out.

"ITS KAGURA" Chapati shouted seeing the swordswoman easily knocking out Bacchus. "Quatro Puppy's leader is down getting Mermaid Heel 5 points giving them a total of 44 points moving them to 4th place"

Once Kagura looked up after finishing off Bacchus and saw that Sting was gone. "He's gone," she said.

"Hmm, that's right. Kagura and Jura will be trouble, let them tire out and we will finish them off later" Minerva said sensing Sting had fled.

"OH it seems Milliana had finished off the last member of Quatro Puppy" Chapati announced seeing the cat girl. "Lamia and Mermaid are both rising in points"

"Well, it looks like Puppy is finished," Yajima said seeing all of Quatro Puppy's members are out now.

"Keep your eyes on the number everyone. We don't know who will come out on top just yet" Chapati shouted. "But it also seems Fairy Tail hasn't yet moved"

"What the hell are you guys doing move" Makarov shouted angrily. "We said will to get Lucy back"

"That's why we need to remain calm Third," Mavis said.

"Huh" Makarov looked towards Mavis "First"

"I have analyzed the enemies' magical power, psychology, and movement patterns. Everything from Day 1," Mavis said. "With that in mind, I carried out simulations"

"Huh," Levy said.

"Um First," Romeo said confused.

"Everything so far has gone accordingly to my calculations," Mavis said, and Makarov gained a shocked expression finding out Mavis predicted these events. "I've already conveyed my plan to them" Mavis then grew a serious expression "To lead my comrades to victory without fail, This is my battle"

Then the Fairy Tail team opened their eyes, and Erza swiftly made hand signs and infused her chakra.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

**Poof Poof Poof Poof**

It was then four other Erza's appeared. Catching the entire crowd by surprise in the increased number of Ezra's.

"What is this" Chapati said shocked.

"Cloning Magic," Yajima said seeing the display.

"WOW" Mato cheered "This will make the finale more exciting to watch"

"Hey that's the cloning thing Erza showed us," Romeo said.

"Yeah, its that part of the strategy" Levy wonder.

"Yes now everything is ready," Mavis said.

"FAIRY TAIL STAR STRATEGY ACTIVATE" Mavis declared to the team.

"Roger," the Fairy Tail team said and they all began to move with each clone Erza going speeding off across the city.

"WOW WITH THIS NEW DEVELOPMENT FAIRY TAIL IS NOW ON THE MOVE" Chapati cheered excitedly.

**Elsewhere near the Castle.**

Two knights were guarding the castle entrance. The two knights then noticed another knight escorting a handcuffed Mirajane.

"What's with her" one of the guards asked.

"One of Fairy Tail's members she's trying to save the girl," the Knight said. "What should I do with her"

"The king or minister is not here, so put her in a cell," the guard said.

"Roger" the knight responded and began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going Cells are this way," the guard told him.

"Oh I see sorry" the knight apologized. The gates were then opened and the knighted escorted Mirajane inside.

Mirajane then smiled "Your acting has gotten better Erza"

The knights face then changed into that of Erza's and she smiled back at the Take-Over mage.

"Aye," Happy said.

**Inside the Castle**

There was a young jade hair colored girl looking outside her window, she wore a tiara on her head and green dress.

"Princess Hisui, This is a good opportunity," someone said.

The Princess smiled and looked back at the person.

"Yes, so shall we begin Eclipse Plan 2" Princess Hisui smiled.

**A.N Here is Chapter 17, I hope you enjoy the beginning of the final day of Grand Magic Games, who do you think will win. Will Mira and Erza be able to save Lucy. Will Fairy Tail have what it takes to beat the Akatsuki and Erza be able to defeat Natsu. Will Natsu and them come to their senses and rejoin Fairy Tail? What is the kingdom planning for Lucy and Yukino, if you read the manga and watched the anime you already know? Anyway thanks for reading and see you next time and be sure to review and give me your thoughts.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"FAIRY TAIL IS ON THE MOVE" Chapati shouted as he saw that Fairy Tail team is now on the offensive. "WITH THEM NOW CONTINUING WITH A TEAM OF 9"

"Hey is making clones even fair"

"It some kind of magic so it has to be"

"Man this is getting good"

"Everyone Spread out accordingly move to your designated positions" Mavis order, and the Fairy Team compiled and followed her orders.

"Huh," the guild said confused.

"There's going to be a 97% chance that Rufus will make a move," Mavis said.

And as Mavis predicted it looked like Rufus was about to make his move.

Rufus smirked "I see you, I can not allow you guys to make a fool of us"

Rufus stood in front of the city's biggest church, he pressed his fingers against his temple, his memory magic beginning to swirl. "I have all of you in my sight"

**MEMORY MAKE- NIGHT OF THE FALLING STARS**

Then around Rufus 9 balls of light shot forth from Rufus's position all heading towards Fairy Tail and Erza's shadow clones.

This magic is.." Chapati said.

"Is the same one he used on Day 1" Yajima finished.

"So pretty" Mato cheered.

"As I thought," Mavis said. "Now the instant you see the light dodge within 2 seconds"

All of Fairy Tail complied with Mavis's orders and dodged the attack once they saw it.

"Nice try," Gray said "As we fall for the same thing twice"

All of Erza's shadow clones manage to dodge the attack as well.

Laxus, however, decided to stand his ground, catching the guild by surprise.

"This attack is lighting based so Laxus is the only one able to take it head-on"

Once the "star" came down on to Laxus, he simply just stood his ground and took the full force of the attack, and it didn't even faze him.

"Hmm. hey, that actually feels pretty good" Laxus said taking the full force of the attack.

"What, he withstood it," Rufus said shocked.

"Now Rufus will be shaken and his thought process disturbed," Mavis said. "There is now a 68% chance that Rufus will approach us, and a 32% chance he will stay on standby, but even if that's the case it will not affect the plan"

"What is she talking about," Max said.

"Beats me," Elfman said.

"The Fairy Star Strategy," Lisanna asked.

"I don't know, all I know it's something that will help us win," Levy said.

"Now the main Erza will go northwest and encounter an enemy"

And as Mavis predicted Erza had encountered an enemy that being Jenny of Blue Pegasus.

"Hm, it just First said, what a terrifying person," Erza said when she stood in front of Jenny.

"Geh Erza" Jenny screamed

"Obliterate" Mavis ordered.

**SLASH**

"Kyaaa" Jenny screamed as Erza struck her down with her swords.

"Now Gray will take down two enemies from the south" Mavis predicted.

And again Mavis was right Gray confronted both Ren and Eve of Blue Pegasus.

"Huh, it's Gray," Ren said.

"Uh oh," Eve said.

"Hehehe, First really is amazing" Gray snickered, he then prepared his attack.

**ICE MAKE- LANCE**

Then the two Trimen were hit full force of Gray's attack.

"Hibiki gets out of here" Ren shouted as he and Eve were taken out.

"Dang it, does Fairy Tail have someone whose calculations surpass my Archive Magic," Hibiki said as he ran away.

"Hehe That's Right" Cana smirked as she stood in front of Hibiki.

"Huh Cana-san" Hibiki wide-eyed, he looked around and saw that he was surrounded by Cana's magic cards. "Uh oh"

"Hmm" Cana smiled.

**Snap**

Cana then snapped her figures and Hibiki was hit a thousand volts of electricity.

"Gaaah" Hibiki screamed as he was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"WOW, AMAZING! Fairy Tail has knocked out 4 mages in the rows earning them 4 points and moving straight to 1st place" Chapati shouted in the mic.

"AWESOME"

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING"

"OH YEAH! First's Predictions are dead on" Max cheered.

"WE DID IT" Nab shouted.

"Ok, now both Juvia and Cana will support and scout out enemies. Laxus will stay on course to point F-8. Erza to point S-5, there should be an enemy in that vicinity" Mavis ordered.

"Now I remember The Firsts nickname," Makarov said realizing what's happening "with that extraordinary strategic mind, she won countless battles in the past wars"

"The Fairy Tactician Mavis"

"So she could actually do something" Macao cried.

"She's not just a cute little girl" Wakaba smirked.

"Well she did create Fairy Tail," Alzack told them.

"Please forgive us Master Ichiya" Hibiki apologized.

"Don't worry men I will avenge.." Ichiya said and then.

**POW**

"Gah" Ichiya screamed as he was hit from behind hard.

"Hmm you left yourself open" Jura smiled revealing he was the one who hit Ichiya.

"ITS JURA OF THE WIZARD SAINT" Chapati shouted "And he just defeated Blue Pegasus' leader earning Lamia Scale 5 points"

"Gah" Risely screamed as she was taken out by Sherria.

"AND SHERRIA has taken Risely giving Lamia another point"

"Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy are now out leaving only 5 teams remaining things are really heating up," Chapati said.

"I wonder who will come out on top," Yajima said.

"The number of people is going down so fast" Mato added.

"That's right we only not to have worry about the Akatsuki, but Jura as well," Kianna said.

"Maybe the First has a plan for him," Laki said as she looked at Mavis.

"I did have a plan, but I found no conclusion on how to beat Jura and the Akatsuki" Mavis said. "They are just that strong, but I feel as though every member of the Akatsuki are far stronger than Jura"

"Eh," the guild said shocked.

"You're saying Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy could be stronger than Jura," Max said shocked.

"How's that possible" Warren said.

"Remember the battle Natsu and Erza had, the power they both displayed showed they are far stronger than him," Mavis said. "Dealing with Jura alone would be difficult, but dealing with people far stronger than him would be the real challenge"

…

Meanwhile, in the dungeon of the castle, Erza, Mira, and the cats were exploring the dungeon looking for Lucy. After walking around for a few minutes they finally found her cell.

"Lucy," Erza said.

Lucy opened her eyes and was surprised to see who was there.

"Erza, Mira, Happy, Carla and Lily," Lucy said in shock as she got up from the bed.

How did you get in here" Yukino asked them who was surprised that they managed to sneak into the castle.

"What about the games," Lucy asked them.

"Shhhhhh" Erza shushed Lucy so they would not get any attention from guards. Erza then looked at the cell doors, she then requipped a sword and took a breath.

"Stand back," Erza told Lucy and Yukino and the two complied. Then with a powerful slash, Erza had managed to destroy the cell bars making Lucy and Yukino able to escape.

"Thank you guys," Lucy said as she got out of the cell.

"Thank you," Yukino said following Lucy out of the cell.

"Here we brought you, your clothes Lucy" Mira smiled giving Lucy her clothes.

"Thanks" Lucy took the clothes and began to change.

"We brought you some clothes to Yukino," Carla said.

"No I'm fine," Yukino told Carla.

"Now let's get out of here," Erza said.

"Wait for me and Yukino need to get our keys," Lucy told them as she was still changing.

It was then suddenly the floored opened, making everyone go wide-eyed in shock.

"What the" Erza said in shock.

"The Floor just" Happy was freaking out.

"Wait I'm not done changing," Lucy said freaking out trying to put her clothes on.

"WAAAAAAH" they all screamed as they fell deep into the hole.

The group crashed onto a rock-solid floor all of them had landed into some kind of cave.

"Where are we" Happy said as he stood up.

"I don't know" Lilly responded.

"You are all in the Pitfall Palace." a female voice said.

"Who was that," Erza said.

"This is the palace of death, your final resting place. Now sit and rot thieves" the group looked up and saw a Lacrima Vision of a young woman with green hair being the source of the voice.

"Who are you," Lucy said.

"That's Princess Hisui," Yukino told her.

"The princess," Mira said shocked.

The Lacrima vision was then cut off leaving the group confused about what to do.

"Shit what do we do," Erza said trying to look for an exit.

"I don't know" Mira responded.

…

"Well done Princess, you got rid of those thieves," a knight said.

"Yeah even without the king and minister, the princess has protected the castle" another knight smile.

"All Hail Princess Hisui" a third knight cheered, and the other knights followed the cheering praising Hisui for her work, but unknown to them Hisui was carrying a sad look over making that decision

….

Back in Domus Flau, there were still loud cheers coming from the crowd.

"These battles are getting more and more intense. Witnessing so many fierce battles is getting everyone's blood boiling." Chapati shouted. "And I bet we can expect more to come"

As Chapati said more battles are coming, as Gray entered the Crocus library to confront his opponent Rufus Lore.

"First told me you be here," Gray said as he walked into the library.

"Well, well. It's you, now what was your name" Rufus smirked mocking Gray.

"I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass," Gray told him with a serious glare.

"Oh, rather confident, are you. Just because you and Laxus beat Sting and Rogue you think you can beat me" Rufus smiled closing his book.

"OH MY GOODNESS! In the library arena we have Gray of Fairy Tail vs Rufus of Sabertooth" Chapati said.

"Was this part of your calculations First?" Romeo asked.

"Yes," Mavis answered.

"You think Gray is gonna win," Droy asked her.

"Of course he is, he and Laxus beat the Twin Dragons" Jet yelled at him.

"I honestly have no idea if Gray will win," Mavis told them.

"Huh" Elfman responded shocked.

"But it is vital that he beat Rufus, as Rufus is the key to Sabertooth's strategy," Mavis said.

_Flashback_

"_So that Rufus guy can sense where we are," Cana said._

"_Yes that's right, that's why he was able to hit multiple targets blindly on day 1" Mavis, told her._

"_So we have to beat Rufus first to take care of Sabertooth," Erza asked Mavis._

_Gray then stood up "Let me deal with him"_

_Mavis looked at him "You and Laxus may have beaten the Twin Dragons, but your magic is a bad matchup against Rufus, the chance of you winning is.."_

"_I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT" Gray yelled at her, shocking Mavis. "We'll save Lucy, and make Sabertooth pay for what they did. So please let me fight as a mage of Fairy Tail"_

_Flashback over_

"Emotions can sometimes beat calculations," Mavis said. "Now Gray show us the power of your emotions"

"Here I come mask bastard" Gray yelled "**ICE-MAKE.."**

Rufus simply smirked.

**FREEZE LANCE**

Gray launched several ice lances straight at Rufus, Rufus managed to dodge all of it.

"Memorized," Rufus said.

"You won't escape me" Gray shouted "**ICE IMPACT"**

Gray then created a giant Ice spike hammer and dropped on Rufus, but Rufus dodged that as well.

"Memorized," Rufus said again.

"What the hell are you muttering," Gray said.

"Memories can be weapons" Rufus answered him.

"You see I memorize magic I've seen and use it as a base to create new magic" Rufus continued.

"What the hell does that mean," Gray said a little confused.

"I memorized your Ice magic and Orga's lighting magic" Rufus responded

"**MEMORY MAKE- FREEZING SWORD OF BLACK LIGHTING**

It was Gray's eyes widen in shock as black lighting began to strike the ground freezing whatever it strikes. Gray quickly dived out of the way managing to dodge all of the lightings.

"So he can make things up," Jet said shocked as he watched.

"That's cheating isn't it," Droy said.

As Gray slid across the floor he saw that Rufus was preparing another attack.

"**MEMORY MAKE FANGED PILLAR OF TURBULENCE"**

Rufus thrust his arm forward summoning a horde of tornadoes heading towards Gray.

**ICE MAKE SHIELD**

Gray thrust his arm forward creating a giant ice shield to protect him.

"A shield huh," Rufus said he then put his index and middle finger on his forehead "Memorized and forgotten"

Then out of nowhere, Gray's shield vanished.

"What the shield vanished," Gray said shocked, he was then hit by the horde of tornadoes coming his way.

"GUAAAAH" Gray screamed then falling to the ground. "How the hell did you do that"

"He can erase magic too" Warren shouted

"That Rufus guy is trouble, he can make any magic he wants," Lisanna said.

"So any magic Gray used before, he can't use it again," Levy said.

"THAT'S UNFAIR" Elfman shouted.

"Hmm what's wrong I thought you said you will beat me," Rufus said to Gray.

**MEMORY MAKE COLORFUL SLASHING FLAMES**

Gray watched as a wave of flames headed towards him, these flames were further enhanced with lighting.

"GUAAAH" Gray screamed as he was hit by the flames, and rolled on the floor.

"I hate to admit it, but I underestimated you a little" Rufus said sitting on the second-floor railing. "I assumed you would have been knocked out after the first few attacks, but you're still standing, it's no wonder you help defeat Sting and Rogue. And I would like to thank you for the fun.

**MEMORY MAKE SHOWERING ANCIENT WISDOM**

"Gaaaah" Gray screamed as he was pushed down by powerful gravity magic.

"It's all over for you now, you will be crushed by this light, that you can not escape," Rufus told Gray as he continued to struggle.

"OH BOY! Is it all over for Gray, will his Ice-Make magic lose to Rufus' Memory Make Magic" Chapati shouted?

"Hmmm," Natsu said as he watched the Lacrima vision.

Juvia who heard the announcement continued to run to her designated position "Gray-sama, I believe in you. I know you can beat him with your feelings, that's why I will not worry and not turn back"

"Damn it," Gray said as he slowly began to get up "What the hell am I doing. I can't afford to lose here to you"

Rufus surprised saw Gray slowly standing up "You can still move"

"I'm not out just yet." Gray said "Molding Magic is magic that gives you freedom right Ur, I won so many battles with the magic you taught me"

Memories of all of Gray's past battled began to flash before his eyes, he saw his battle with Lyon, Juvia, Fukuro, the Oracion Seis, Ultear.

"Are you just going to stand there and give up, pathetic," a voice said.

Gray turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Natsu.

"That's right I can't lose here not until I knock some sense into him," Gray said opening his eyes. He then looked at Rufus and launched his attack.

"**ICE MAKE GEYSER"**

Gray sent an ice geyser at Rufus, but Rufus had managed to dodge just in time.

"You are quite impressive," Rufus complimented "Fairy Tail really is full of surprises but this is the end of our song"

Gray then ripped off his shirt "Oh yeah."

"He stripped, he stripped, he stripped" Chapati shouted.

Natsu signed "He still has that dumb habit"

"My power comes from all the battles I've faced before. That power is going to take you down" Gray declared to Rufus.

"Yeah, he's finally getting serious" Warren cheered.

"Kick his Ass Gray" Max shouted.

Gray then took his thumb and pointed it at his Fairy Tail emblem on his chest 'Get a good look at this emblem asshole. This symbol means as a member of Fairy Tail I never lose the same opponent twice"

"Bold words," Rufus said "But dogs who bark more, have a weak bite"

"Well come test that theory bastard" Gray slammed his fist into his open palm, his magic gathering.

**ICE MAKE UNLIMITED: CHAOTIC ONE DANCE**

Rufus smirked and held his finger at his temple. "It doesn't matter what you make, I can just memorize it" Rufus's confidence was then quickly shaken off when Gray's magic began to form "What the"

The ice formed hundreds of weapons, each weapon being of different design and sizes had swirled around Gray.

"So did you memorize this" Gray asked Rufus.

"I see if he makes that much in one go," Max said.

"I can't memorize it," Rufus said shocked.

"TAKE THIS" Gray yelled as he spun his arms around slashing Rufus with the ice weapons. Though Rufus was still conscious of the attack and his injuries.

"Not bad," Rufus said. "It's too bad, that its Ice Magic and I've already flames that can melt the ice"

**MEMORY MAKE- BURNING LAND OF KARMA**

Rufus sent a burst of flames towards Gray, the flames engulfed Gray, but he was unharmed by the attack.

"That all you got," Gray said, he then summoned two ice swords in hands "I remember flames that were way hotter"

**ICE BRINGER**

Gray swung his sword across his body slashing through Rufus and sending him flying, Once Rufus hit the ground his hat went into the air, Gray grabbed the hat and put on his head and smirked as he looked at the knocked out Rufus.

"HE WON" Max cheered jumping in the air.

Lisanna "He really is amazing"

"That's my boy" Makarov shouted.

Mavis smiled "So your feelings did win in the end"

"That's my Gray-Sama" Juvia cooed with heart eyes.

Natsu who was also watching walked away and smirked, "Hmm not bad Ice prick"

"Gray has done it" Chapati shouted "He has beaten Rufus of Sabertooth earning Fairy Tail one more point"

"It was quite an impressive Victory" Yajima smiled.

"But Rufus never loses" Mato exclaimed.

"Yeah it was quite a surprise"

"So the stripper won huh" Gajeel smirked as he looked at the Lacrima vision.

"As expected of Gray-san," Wendy said.

"Fairy Tail really is impressive" Nagato smiled as he watched.

Erza smiled when she heard the announcement "Good job Gray"

"So Rufus lost huh" Rogue muttered "Fairy Tail really is strong, but I all care about is beating Gajeel" the shadow dragon then went off to go search for the iron dragon.

…

Erza continued to run through the city keeping an eye out for any opponent "I hope Mira, Lucy and them are okay" Erza thought.

"You're Erza Scarlet correct, no you're a shadow clone"

Erza stopped in her place and turned around she saw that figure appeared out of thin air. It was a man with black hair and a large scar over on the right side of his face, he wore a black cloak with red clouds.

"You're.." Erza said with a serious look.

"Obito Uchiha"

**Here is chapter 18, we just finished Gray v. Rufus. now next we have Erza vs Obito how will that turn out, who will win in the next fight. So what do you guys think about this? Be sure to review to tell me what you all think and I will see you next time. **

**Minor edit I made a mistake on where Obito's scar was.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"You're Obito Uchiha," Erza said.

"Hmm that's right, I take it the Kyuubi told you about me," Obito said.

"Yeah he told me you started a world war and tried to destroy the world," Erza told him with a serious look.

Obito chuckled "Yeah, I was going through some kind of phase"

"So you come to challenge me," Erza said getting in a fighting position.

"Hmm, you can say that" Obito responded "I want to see if your control over the Kyuubi is as strong as Naruto's" Obito smiled getting in a fighting position. "I want to see if your worthy enough to have that power"

"Fine, I'll show you what I can do with it" Erza declared activating her Chakra mode. She then charged at Obito prepared to fight him with all she has.

"OH MY GOODNESS! It looks like Erza of Fairy Tail is about to fight Obito of the Akatsuki" Chapati announced.

"It looks like the Akatsuki is finally making a move," Yajima said.

"Erza is up against a powerful opponent," Mavis said with a serious face.

"Yes I can tell just by looking at him, he is powerful," Makarov stated.

"Is that guy really that strong" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, he and the other one are probably stronger than Natsu" Mavis explained 'But Erza told me that the Kyuubi within her fought him before and from what she told me he's a tricky opponent"

"Erza please be careful," Makarov said watching the fight.

Erza created a Rasengan in her hand charging at Obito prepared to attack him with it.

RASENGAN

Once Erza got close she like in her fight with Natsu, passed right through Obito and hitting a nearby building,

"So it's true, you and Natsu can do the same thing," Erza said as she turned to face him.

"Hmm yeah, you can say that" Obito responded.

Erza then charged at Obito unleashing a combo of punches and kicks, but Obito simply dodged or passed right through them. Obito then punched Erza directly in the stomach sending her back towards the wall of a building.

"Is that it?" Obito said.

"Not even close" Erza responded as she prepared to attack again. Erza then created a chakra arm to grab Obito, but like last time Obito used Kamui making the arm passed right through him.

"Damn it" Erza glared.

"So how do you wish to continue," Obito asked.

…

Meanwhile, Minerva was walking down the streets of Crocus.

"Hmm, Sabertooth seems to be in trouble" Minerva smirked seeing the scoreboard where Sabertooth is ranked 4th. "Sting would you be able to turn this around somehow"

Sting who was in another part of the city was sitting down on a crate thinking.

"Lector, Yukino"

Flashback

In Crocus Gardens Sting had just struck down his guild master Jiemma after the latter had just murdered Lector right in front of him.

"Sting," Rogue said shocked "What did you do"

"How dare you hurt Lector" Sting shouted at Jiemma with tears still in his eyes.

"How..dare...you" Jiemma coughed "You...think...you..can get the way this"

"That's enough," Minerva said. "That was very well done Sting," she said as she looked at Sting.

"Minerva...you bitch," Jiemma said "what do you think you're doing"

"Quiet" Minerva told him "Losers have no right to speak."

Jiemma glared at her "You how dare you"

"I'm only following the rules you set for this guild father." Minerva said with an evil grin "The same ones you instilled in me as a child, the weak will always fall to the strong right"

"Damn you" Jiemma cursed as he succumbs to his injuries.

"Now this is a new era for Sabertooth, with Sting striking down my father I find it fitting he becomes our new master" Minerva explained. This shocked everyone in the guild.

"Princess" Sting said shocked.

"You may have lost to Fairy Tail, you have just demonstrated a power I have never seen before" Minerva explained. "You were groomed by my father believing having friends is worthless, but your feelings for Lector. Your promise to fight for him, but not just for him for Yukino as well. That is the power of emotion"

"The power of emotion," Sting said.

"Yes and with that new power, you can defeat anyone," Minerva told him.

"But Princess I..." Sting looked down.

"Don't worry Lector is alive," Minerva told him.

Sting looked up in shock "What"

"Lector is alive" Frosch cried.

"Yes, at the last minute I saved him with my magic" Minerva explained.

Thank you so much Princess" Sting fell to his knees "Please bring him back, I can't thank you enough"

"Quit your crying," Minerva told him coldly. The shock in the guild then grew at Minerva's cold statement. "I won't bring him back until Sabertooth wins the Grand Magic Games"

"Princess I don't understand" Sting cried "Please bring Lector back" Sting was on his knees begging her to bring Lector back.

"I'm not like my father but I do agree with him," Minerva said "Sabertooth to be the strongest guild, that's why you have to win the Grand Magic Games, so I advise you not to cross both Lector and Yukino's lives are at stake"

The shock grew on Sting's face as were the other guild members.

"What do you mean. What happened to Yukino' Sting said realizing something happened to his girlfriend.

"It seems the kingdom has taken her hostage, so if you want her back win," Minerva said, "understand".

Flashback over

"Lector, Yukino. I promise you two I will win" Sting said with a determined look.

…

Meanwhile underground of Crocus, another one of Erza's shadow clones, Mira, Lucy, Yukino, and Exceeds were trying to find an exit out of the underground prison.

"Man where the exit," Lucy said

"The ceilings are blocked you guys" Happy told everyone as he flew down towards them.

"There doesn't seem to be an exit anywhere," Carla said.

"Damn after we went so far" Erza grunted frustrated they couldn't find anything.

"If we knew it would have been this bad I would have drawn a map," Pantnerlilly said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Erza, Mira shouldn't two be in the games," Lucy asked.

"I'm technically am, I'm a shadow clone who was sent to go rescue you. The main Erza is competing in the games" Erza answered.

"And Cana took my place, and I'm sure she'll do fine" Mira smiled.

"I see thank you guys for coming," Lucy told them.

Erza then looked towards Yukino. "And you're Yukino of Sabertooth right"

"Yes," Yukino responded.

"I was wondering why would you help the empire, you're part of a guild aren't you," Erza said.

"Well you see, I thought if we stop Zeref in the past, I get to see my sister again" Yukino answered.

"I see that's very noble of you," Erza said.

"Thank you," Yukino said. "But it's rather strange, despite the circumstances we are in, I feel at ease with all of you"

"Because we're all friends here," Mira told her with a smile.

"Friends? But we are in different guilds" Yukino said "And my guild hurt yours badly on day 4 of the games"

"Don't worry about that it wasn't your fault" Lucy reassured her. "Anyway I was wondering why did you join Sabertooth"

"Yeah does guys are big jerks," Happy said.

"Well I wanted to Sabertooth for so long and I got my chance last year thanks to Sting" Yukino answered.

"Sting the white dragon slayer," Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah we met while he was on a job and he saw my potential and let me join" Yukino answered.

"Wow that sounds a lot like how Lucy met Natsu," Happy said.

"Yeah," Lucy said thinking back to that day. It was then Lucy, Mira, and Erza had saddened looks on their faces

Then Happy realized what he just said "I'm sorry"

"It's okay Happy, you didn't mean it" Mira reassured.

"What exactly happened to them," Yukino asked feeling the mood of others.

"It's complicated" Erza answered.

"Oh, I see," Yukino said, she then felt someone grab her shoulders she turned and saw that it was Mira. "Mirajane-sama"

"Hey, guys don't you think she looks like Lisanna," Mira said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh now that you mention it," Lucy said.

"Who is Lisanna," Yukino asked.

"My little sister" Mira smiled when she this Yukino went a little red with embarrassment. "Anyway Yukino is Sting your boyfriend" this made Yukino's face completely red.

"Eh really," Lucy said shocked.

"Well um" Yukino stammered to embarrassed to say anything.

"Hey, guys we found a path" Happy shouted.

The girls looked up at Happy who guided them to a narrow path, but it was rather large enough for an adult to pass through. Once the girls squeeze through the narrow path they saw an unconscious man lying on the floor.

"Arcadios-sama" Yukino shouted recognizing the man.

"Don't worry he's just knocked out?" Mira said checking on him.

It was then when Carla looked at the man she was experiencing another vision, this time there was Arcadios in white armor standing in front of the Eclipse Gate.

"Another vision," Carla thought. "It's different from yesterday, this time there was just this man in white armor"

"He must have been thrown down with the rest of us," Erza said.

It was then the group felt someone was right behind them. The group immediately jumped and saw that a large man had tried to attack them. They then saw that the ground looked burned and melted and was covered in green fluid.

"This is acid," Lucy said.

Mira then sees a man with a mildly squared head in front of her.

"Big Catch," the man said as he thrust his flag in the air.

The floor then suddenly threw across the cave.

"What the hell" Erza said.

The group then sees two more people both of them were women. One woman threw some seeds on the ground and some plants begin to grow. The other one unleashed a blast of paper directly at them. The group then see one more man in a with a hood over his head and a metal face mask and he had two giant scythes on his back.

"Who the hell are you guys," Mira said.

"We are the kingdom's strongest executioners," the large man said holding a bottle in his mouth,

"We are the Garou Knights," the woman in a black dress wrapped around her said.

"Garou Knights Mission 1500 commence," the man in the hood said. "Now criminals this will be your final moments chose your last words…"

Slash slash slash slash

"AAAAAH" four of the Garou Knights screamed as they were easily taken out

"What the" the man said and he saw that Erza was the one who took them out. "How did you"

"Hmm," Erza smiled she then charged tackling the leader to the ground and pointed a blade at the man's neck. "Now you are going to tell me where the exit is understood" Erza then displayed her intimidating aura making the man completely scared.

"Do it now" Erza demanded to put the tip of the blade right on the man's neck. The man compiled and pointed the way out.

"Thank you," Erza said, she then punched the man on the head knocking him out.

"Wow that was quick," Mira said.

"It wasn't much," Erza told her.

Arcadios who had awoken and witnessed the whole couldn't help but be shocked. "I don't believe it she took down the Garou Knights all by herself that fast"

"Erza truly is amazing," Carla said.

"Aye sir" Happy cheered.

"Come on guys let's go," Erza said.

"Don't worry ladies I'm here to save you"

The group looked and saw a young man with wild orange-colored hair and he wore a black suit and tie. He then jumped down in front of the girls.

"I'm here to save…"

"I took care of it, Loke, let's go," Erza said ignoring him.

"Eh," Loke said shocked and he then saw all the Garou Knights were knocked out. "Aww, I wanted to play the dashing knight here to save the princesses. Well it can't be helped" Loke then walked over to Lucy and Yukino handed them their keys "I have your guys' keys here you go"

"Thank you Loke" Lucy smiled.

"Thank you so much," Yukino said as she took her keys.

"Okay now let's get out of here," Mira said.

…

"You're not half bad I can see how you were able to keep up with Natsu," Obito said, as he looked at the tired shadow clone who was breathing heavily.

"You're pretty strong to just as Kurama said," Erza said wiping the dirt off her face.

"Thanks" Obito responded, he then swiftly formed hand signs. "Now take this"

FIRE STYLE: BOMB BLAST DANCE

Obito sent a large stream of fire heading towards Erza.

"This move is the same as Natsu," Erza said shocked. She quickly dodged the attack managing getting out unscathed.

"Not bad" Obito complimented. "How about this"

WOOD STYLE CUTTING SPRIGS JUTSU

Obito thrust his right arm forward firing several wood spikes at Erza and she responded by shielding herself with a chakra arm construct stopping the spikes from hitting her. Erza then charged at Obito and once again unleash a combo of punches and kicks, but like last time they slip right through him. She then tried to punch him in the face, but again she went right through him. Once she passed right through Obito turned and was about to punch her in the back of the head. Sensing he was about to attack her from behind, Erza created a Rasengan in her hand and she swiftly turned around thrust her Rasengan forward at Obito's fist.

BOOM

Erza's Rasengan clashed with Obito's fist creating a small explosion on impact.

"GAAH" Obito screamed grabbing his hand and saw that the outer fist was burnt from the Rasengan. "Not bad"

Erza smiled "I'm just getting started"

Erza then jumped back gaining distance between her and Obito. She then took out a three large shuriken and threw them at Obito. In response, Obito used his Kamui to transport the shuriken that was headed towards him.

"Really," Obito said.

"Damn it," Erza said frustrated. "How about this"

Erza then put both her hands closer together and began to infuse chakra. It was then a small purple energy orb began to form between her hands.

"What's she doing," Droy said.

"Some kind of new attack," Max said

Obito is shocked "This attack is…"

"Come on" Erza grunted focusing the energy between her hands.

Flashback

"A Tailed Beast Bomb," Erza said "What's that?" she asked Kurama.

"Its the strongest attack we Tailed Beast knows" Kurama answered "It served as a base for the creation of the Rasengan"

"Really," Erza said.

"Yes, Naruto's father Minato tried to recreate a Tailed Beast Bomb by himself but failed so he created his version of it the Rasengan" Kurama explained.

"I see" Erza responded "And you want me to learn this Tailed Beast Bomb"

"Yes, this is attack could help you in your upcoming battles" Kurama explained. "And fair warning its quite destructive so be careful when you use it"

"Alright," Erza said "So what do I do"

"Alright to explain Tailed Beast chakra comes in two forms Positive Black Chakra and Negative White Chakra and you have to create a balance between the two the ratio is key" Kurama explained. "When you compress the chakra make the black chakra a ratio of 2 to 8 and a sphere will form"

Flashback over

"Come on" Erza grunted focusing the Tailed Beast Chakra. The purple chakra sphere between her hands was getting a little larger.

"I see so she learned to do that move as well" Obito smirked.

As she was charging the attack, Obito decided to ask her an important question.

"Tell me why are you doing this" Obito asked.

"Huh," Erza said as she looked at him still charging the attack.

"Why do you care about Natsu and them so much, they declared themselves your enemies now," Obito told her

"Because they're my family" Erza answered. "Fairy Tail is my family and Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy are part of them, they just have forgotten. My family means the world and I will do anything for them" she declared to him, at the answer Obito smiled.

The size of the Tailed Beast Bomb then grew to the size of a normal Rasengan and then grew to the size of an Oodama Rasengan, seeing this Erza made a decision.

"This should be good enough" She declared "Now take this"

TAILED BEAST BOMB

Erza fired the Tailed Beast Bomb directly at Obito.

"Hmm so you learned how to create a Tailed Beast Bomb" Obito smiled "You and the Kyubi must trust each other that's quite surprising, but using that move doesn't mean you'll beat me" he declared activating his Mangekyou and Kamui transporting to his Kamui dimension, once the attack got closer to him.

"Damn not again" Erza grunted as the Tailed Beast Bomb passed through Obito and the attack made contact with a building.

BOOOOOM

Once Erza's attack made contact with the building there was a loud explosion creating a powerful shockwave everyone in Crocus felt, even the crowd in Domus Flau felt the shockwave.

"What the hell" Orga said shielding his eyes feeling the shockwave.

"Amazing" Jura said in amazement.

"What the hell is that," Cana said.

"What power" Rogue said shocked.

Laxus who looked in the direction of the explosion smirked.

"Hmmm" Sting scoffed but he was shocked by the power.

"Interesting" Minerva smiled convincingly.

"Erza Scarlet," Kagura said looking into the direction of the explosion.

"Wow, Er-chan is scary" Millianna cowered behind a building.

"So much power from a shockwave" Makarov said shocked.

"It's amazing" Mavis stated.

"And I thought Erza was a monster before," Gray said shielding his face from the powerful shockwave.

"WOW, What a powerful attack" Chapati shouted.

"ERZA IS SO COOOOOL" Jason cheered.

"Who thought she has this much power," Yajima said.

The crowd and other teams were shocked by the amount of power Erza displayed with her attack. The only ones who were stoic the whole time were the Akatsuki.

Natsu looked at the direction of the explosion "Hmmm"

"Impressive" Itachi said.

"Huff, huff" Erza's breath was heavy 'Damn I messed up" Erza knew Obito at the last minute went into his Kamui dimension. Once the dust clears the crowd saw that the buildings that were near where the explosion was were all destroyed and a very large crater.

"EHHH" Mato shrieked "the explosion destroyed all the buildings in the blast radius"

"WOW she's amazing," Cherria said.

Makarov was pale as white seeing the amount of destruction Erza's attack caused. He currently thought if Erza used that on a job, there would be giant stacks of bills and apology letters to fill out.

Obito's Kamui Dimension

"Whew" Obito wiped his forehead once he landed on a platform "I managed to get out of there. If that hit me I would've been a goner"

"IT'S NOT OVER YET" a voice yelled.

Obito's eyes widen and he turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Erza in her Kurama chakra mode with Rasengan in her hand, jumping at Obito.

"How did she," Obito said shocked, it was then Obito remembered "The Shuriken she threw before the Tailed Beast Bomb, one of them was a shadow clone" Obito realized. "Don't tell me she used the Tailed Beast Bomb as a distraction to get me here"

Flashback

"Kamui is space-time ninjutsu that can transport things or people into a different spatial dimension including pieces of the user's body, which makes them intangible, but they can't be intangible if they want to attack, and they can only be intangible for 5 minutes straight," Kurama said.

"Is that all I can do against it?" Erza asked.

"Well, there is another way" Kurama responded.

"What is it," Erza asked.

"If you can find a way into his Kamui Dimension, such as tricking him into getting you in there, then you can deal damage to him" Kurama answered.

Flashback over

"PHASE THROUGH THIS"

RASENGAN

Erza thrust her arm forward hitting Obito in the chest with her Rasengan.

"AAAAAAH" Obito screamed as the Rasengan hit him in the chest crashing him into the ground of the platform. It was from that attack Obito was forced out of his Kamui Dimension landing on solid ground.

Erza's breath was heavy again she was getting tired, she spent much time trying to find a way to make physical contact with him. Obito was lying on the floor injured from the Rasengan, but he slowly got back up.

"I knew that wouldn't take you down for long" Erza said smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know how to take a hit," Obito told her. "Now let's finish this"

Erza nodded and began to charge at Obito at full speed. Once she got closer she began to once again unleash a combo of punches and kicks with Obito doing the same. When Erza tried to punch Obito in the face he quickly blocked it and used the opportunity to kick her in the gut.

"GAH" Erza coughed out as she skidded back grabbing her stomach.

Obito then weaved hand signs in a swift motion and he took a deep breath.

FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU

Obito then launched a giant fireball at Erza. Thinking quickly Erza Requip her Sea Empress Sword and used its water magic and enhanced it with her Kyuubi chakra and created a giant water sword slash to block the incoming fireball creating a cloud of steam obscuring their vision.

Obito using his Sharingan tried to search for Erza in the mist, it was then Obito sensed an incoming attack, he turned and saw that several kunai and swords were heading towards him. He swiftly dodged the incoming attack.

"A blind attack," Obito said.

It was then Erza suddenly appeared right in front of him using the Flying Raijin Jutsu and she had a Rasengan ready in her hand. Obito's eyes widen in shock and Erza then thrust her arm forward.

RASENGAN

The Rasengan made contact with Obito's stomach.

BOOM

"AAAAAH" Obito screamed as he was sent flying from the attack.

CRASH

Obito hit his back on a large building, and created crater, Obito then looked up and smiled at Erza.

"Well done," he said as he fell to the ground. "Good Fight

"Huff huff, Same here" Erza's breath was heavy, it was a tough battle, but she won in the end.

"Kurama was right you are strong," Erza said.

"Same to you" Obito responded. "So what are you going to do now"

"Huh," Erza responded.

"What are you going to about Natsu and them" Obito asked. "Are you still going to try to save them, even when they declared themselves your enemies"

"Of course I will" Erza declared. "I'm not going to give up on them. Natsu saved me it's only fair

I save him, and Gajeel and Wendy as well. They are important members of our Fairy Tail Family, and I'm going to bring them home no matter what"

Obito smirked "I see"

"There is something I want to ask you. I know Natsu and them don't control you and the other two, Kurama told me you are not Edo Tensei, you guys are alive so why are you helping them. Why not go live normal lives after being reviewed" Erza asked him.

"I don't know, I guess fate wanted me, Itachi and Nagato guide them are all" Obito answered. "Well it's your victory I wish you the best"

"Yeah thanks" Erza responded breathing heavily.

"OH MY GOODNESS! ERZA DID IT SHE HAD DEFEATED OBITO OF THE AKATSUKI" Chapati shouted.

"YAY" Fairy Tail cheered.

"Way to go Erza" Max cheered.

"That was awesome" Jet shouted.

"Well done child," Makarov said. The old man then looked up at Mavis and saw that she was puzzled. "First Master, what's wrong"

"Its nothing" Mavis answered, "It's just that…"

"Obito let her win, but why," Nagato said, he then looked up at the screen and saw Erza's face. Suffice it to say it reminded him of someone, Nagato smiled "I see"

"I guess I'm done," Erza said.

POOF

It was then the Erza everyone watch fight Obito vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Hmm, Erza just vanished," Mato said.

"It must have been one of her clones she sent out in the beginning," Yajima said.

"Anyway what a fantastic battle, I wonder who will fight next" Chapati stated.

"We have to wait and see" Yajima responded.

Back with Obito, he saw a flock of crows appeared next to him, and with them appeared Itachi.

"Why did you let her win," Itachi asked him. "You could have easily beaten a shadow clone"

"Honestly I don't know" Obito answered "I guess she reminded of someone, so I couldn't help but be indebted somehow"

Itachi can tell Obito was referring to someone and he knew who it was "I see, so what do you think is next for her"

"I don't know" Obito responded "We just have to wait and see"

The main Erza who was walking through the city had just felt one of her shadow clones had returned her and gaining the clone's memories.

"I will save them no matter what"

Elsewhere in the city, Natsu was sitting on top of building thinking. It was then Gajeel appeared by his side.

"So Obito lost huh," Gajeel said "Damn, didn't he be taken out first"

"You misunderstand Obito let her win for some reason, not that I care, I'll be the one to crush Erza" Natsu responded. "Besides there are two other problems we have to worry about" Natsu's eyes moved to look behind himself feeling the two approaching presences.

Gajeel nodded at Natsu also feeling them coming as well. Natsu then stood up and he and Gajeel jumped down onto the ground. The two then heard footsteps it was getting closer, the two turned and came face to face with their opponents.

"I knew you two, will come after us, it was only a matter of time," Natsu said to them.

"Yeah, Salamander's prediction was on the mark" Gajeel smirked.

"I hope you two are prepared Sting, Rogue" Natsu said.

"I guess we should feel flattered" Sting smiled.

"Hmmm" Rogue responded.

"We get to finally show the world we're true Dragon Slayers," Sting said with confidence.

"We don't plan on losing" Rogue declared.

"I'm sure you are" Gajeel snickered.

"This will be your last battle here," Natsu said to them.

**Fairy Tail 58 points**

**Akatsuki 55 points**

**Lamia Scale 49 points**

**Sabertooth 46 points**

**Mermaid Heel 44 points**

**A.N. There you guys Erza v. Obito, okay some may be mad Obito lost to a shadow clone, but I did that for story reasons, furthermore, in this chapter I wrote Obito let her win, I know he could have easily beaten her, but he held back. Anyway what do you think, I know it was short, but that was because I did not want to make long drawn out multi-chapter fight scenes unless I want, this was not one of those times. So be sure to review, next we have Natsu and Gajeel v. Sting and Rogue which is going to be over quickly. Anyways thanks for reading. **

**For updates on my other stories, I kinda have writers' block for all of them except for this story, so the updates on those are going to be slow, mainly because those were concepts I am still thinking about where to go with them. I'll try my best to update them as soon once I think of something good. Thank you and see you next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Sting, Rogue, This will be your last battle here," Natsu told the twin dragons.

"Don't speak as if you already won" Rogue responded.

"Hehehe, like we lose to you kids" Gajeel snickered.

"Don't get too overconfident, we could knock your blocks off?" Sting told him.

"Hmm and you say we're confident" Natsu shrugged "You two are powerful, but I and Gajeel are leagues above you two"

"Is that so?" Sting said irritated at Natsu's statement. Sting then prepared a White Dragon Punch "Let's test that then" Sting then charged at Natsu prepared to attack him.

"OH IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A BATTLE OF DRAGONS GOING DOWN" Chapati announced "THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH HAD JUST CHALLENGED NATSU AND GAJEEL OF THE AKATSUKI"

"Hmm," Minerva said when hearing the announcement.

"So Natsu and Gajeel are going to fight now," Lisanna said.

"Yeah who do you think will win Master," Levy asked.

"Hmm" Makarov responded.

"This battle will clearly belong to Natsu and Gajeel," Mavis told them.

"Are you sure?" Max asked her.

"Yes she is correct," Makarov answered "Natsu and Gajeel are far more powerful than those two", Mavis nods in agreement.

**WHITE DRAGON PUNCH**

Sting went straight towards Natsu with his attack, Sting thrust his arm forward to punch Natsu, but Natsu blocked the punch with one hand, shocking Sting.

"Is that it?" Natsu said coldly.

"Grrr" Sting growled.

Meanwhile Gajeel and Rogue were fighting with Gajeel having some difficulty with Rogue going moving through the shadow, making it hard for Gajeel to hit him. By moving through the shadows Rogue had managed to get behind Gajeel.

"Hmm" Rogue smiled.

**POW**

Rogue was then backhand punched by Gajeel.

"Gihihi. You think you can sneak up on me" Gajeel said.

"So is this what you are capable of," Natsu asked Sting.

"Not Even Close" Sting snarled at Natsu.

Sting then attempted to kick, but Natsu jumped back to dodge it. Sting then took a deep breath.

**WHITE DRAGON ROAR**

Sting unleashed his breath attack directly at Natsu. Natsu was unfazed and he swiftly dodges the attack. Sting then decided to move his head around and change the direction of the breath attack, but Natsu still managed to dodge it with very little effort.

"Damn it" Sting grunted.

Meanwhile Rogue was having difficulty fighting Gajeel, as no matter how much Rogue tried to sneak up on him, Gajeel always knew where he'd be. Rogue then charged his dragon slaying magic into his hand and jumped at Gajeel.

**SHADOW DRAGON SLASH**

Rogue attempted to punch Gajeel, once again, only for it to be blocked by Gajeel's iron dragon sword.

"Hehe" Gajeel smirked, and then threw Rogue at a nearby building.

"AAH" Rogue screamed as he crashed into the wall.

"You have to do better than that brat" Gajeel snickered as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hmm" Rogue responded, the shadow dragon slayer then took a deep breath.

**SHADOW DRAGON ROAR**

Rogue fired his own breath attack at Gajeel, Gajeel simply smirked and took a deep breath.

**IRON DRAGON ROAR**

It was then Gajeel fired his own breath attack at Rogue's and the two attacks canceled each other out, creating a large explosion.

Sting was on knees breathing heavily. No matter what he tried he couldn't land a hit on Natsu. Natsu was currently standing over him, looking down with a cold stare.

"Give up you can't beat me," Natsu told him coldly.

Sting punched the ground in frustration at Natsu's statement. "No, I can't lose here. I have to win for Lecter, for Yukino" he thought.

Sting then looked up at Natsu looking into his cold eyes with a look of determination.

"I REFUSE TO LOSE HERE" Sting shouted at him. It was then Sting activated his Dragon Force, white dragon scales formed around his body.

"Dragon Force," Natsu said.

**HOLY BREATH**

Sting fired a more powerful breath attack Natsu, Natsu jumped back and dodge the attack swiftly. Sting then clapped both his hands together and a ball of white energy formed between them, he then thrust both his arms forward.

**HOLY RAY**

Sting unleashed a barrage of white beams at Natsu, in response Natsu took out his chokuto and began deflecting each and every beam at lighting speed.

"What," Sting said shocked.

"He's deflecting Sting's attack," Mato said surprised.

"And at such a high speed" Yajima stated.

"Just how strong has Natsu gotten," Max said shocked seeing the dragon slayer's speed.

"Hmm," Mavis said observing the match.

"DAMN IT" Sting shouted. "I won't lose I have to get Yukino and Lecter back," Sting then began to charge another attack. "I WILL BEAT YOU"

Sting then charged at Natsu at full speed, and in response, Natsu charged a Raikiri and charged at Sting as well. Once the two got closer to each other they both thrust their arms forward.

**HOLY NOVA**

**RAIKIRI**

The two attacks clashed and a large explosion happened to create a large dust cloud.

"Amazing" Chapati said.

"So Cool" Jason cheered.

Once the dust had cleared, both Natsu and Sting were both standing back to back each other, both arms still thrust forward. It was then Natsu pulled his arm back and stood straight.

"It's over," Natsu said.

It was then Sting collapsed to his knees and began to fall forward. "Lecter... Yukino I'm sorry he's too strong Natsu-san"

Sting fell to the ground completely knocked out.

The crowd then cheered loudly.

"AMAZING NATSU HAS DEFEATED STING OF SABERTOOTH" Chapati shouted.

"Natsu had won the battle without taking any damage," Yajima said.

"Oh man, not even one of the twin dragons can beat him" Mato screamed.

"Jeez, I guess this shows how powerful Natsu became," Jet said shocked.

"Yes, he's more than likely now stronger than Gildarts," Makarov said.

"He's powerful, but not unbeatable we just have to rely on Erza beating him," Mavis said with Makarov nodding in agreement.

Rogue who was kneed panting heavily, he then looked up in shock when he heard the announcement.

"Sting Lost," Rogue said shocked.

"I guess he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was" Gajeel smirked. "Anyway time for me to finish you"

"No, I can't lose" Rogue growled.

"Just give up, the gap between us is obvious." Gajeel told him "You can't beat me even if I stood on my head"

"I refuse to lose" Rogue declared.

"Do you want power?" a voice said.

"What" Rogue said hearing the voice.

"Hey what's wrong" Gajeel asked.

"I shall give you power," the voice said darkly.

It was Rogue felt like something was taking him over, he felt a great pain going through his head.

"AAAAAHHHHH" Rogue screamed in pain grabbing his head.

"What the hell is going on" Gajeel wondered.

It was then Rogue uppercut Gajeel sending him back.

"What the" Gajeel said shocked, he felt this punch was stronger than before.

Gajeel stood up and looked at Rogue and saw that he was in his Dragon Force and a shadow ooze was emerging from him.

"Yes I feel so much power, now I can defeat you Gajeel" Rogue declared. Rogue then rushed up to Gajeel grabbing his neck and lifting him into the air.

"This is my victory" Rogue declared throwing Gajeel to a nearby wall.

Gajeel stood back up "Damn what was that about, he's got a bit stronger"

Rogue then charged at Gajeel with his shadow magic charged in his hand.

**SHADOW DRAGON WAXWING FLASH**

Rogue had circled around Gajeel sending him in the air.

"Gajeel" Levy cried.

"What just happened Gajeel was winning earlier," Jet said shocked.

"I don't know," Mavis said. "It seems some kind of strange magic had taken over Rogue"

Rogue continued to attack Gajeel unleashing a fury of combos. It was then Gajeel was lying on the floor covered in injuries.

"I can't believe I looked up to you," Rogue said "Now its time to finish you" he declared readying his final attack.

"Hahaha." Gajeel laughed.

"What do funny" Rogue asked surprised.

"I have to say you caught me by surprise kid, but that won't happen again," Gajeel said it was then Gajeel began to consume the shadows.

"Is he eating the shadows?" Levy said shocked.

"Was he always able to do that?" Makarov said shocked as well.

"You think I don't remember you Ryos," Gajeel said, saying Rogue's real name. "You were that brat who hung around Phantom Lord, you always said you looked up to me, but you were actually scared of me. Well let me help you remember your fear"

It was then after eating the shadows, Gajeel's body was now completely covered in shadows, his power increased.

"He has two elements," Rogue said shocked.

"Hehe, Salamander can do it, so why couldn't I" Gajeel laughed. "Now let's finish this"

Rogue then jumped into the shadows and began to flee, in a surprise, Gajeel did same and began to chase after him. When Gajeel caught up to him, he took his arm out of the shadow and pulled Rogue out of his own.

"What he's pulling me out," Rogue said shocked. Gajeel then began to repeatedly punch Rogue in the face.

Rogue was then knocked out of the shadows and sent flying in the air. Gajeel then got out of his shadow looked up in the air and took a deep breath.

**IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR**

Gajeel unleashed a new enhanced breath attack at Rogue and the shadow dragon was consumed by it. Rogue roared in pain and then fell to the ground hard, Gajeel had then reverted back to normal. Gajeel looked at the unconscious Rogue, took a breath turned around and walked around.

"AND WITH THAT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN NATSU AND GAJEEL HAVE TAKEN OUT THE TWIN DRAGONS" Chapati announced loudly.

"So First was right Natsu and Gajeel won," Levy said with a hint of happiness in Gajeel's victory.

"Yes, this battle proved just how powerful those two are," Mavis said with a serious expression.

"Sting...Rogue" Froschi cried seeing his best friend and Sting lose. "Lecter...Yukino I'm sorry"

"Hmmm, useless" Minerva said hearing Sting and Rogue lost.

"So Sting and Rogue lost huh," Orga said "Damn I guess it just me and m'lady now" Orga looked around on top of the building and found the person he was looking for. Orga had arrived at the plaza of the city and came face to face with his opponent.

"Looks like I found you Laxus," Orga said coming face to face the lighting dragon

"Hmmm thought I run into you" Laxus response.

Oh, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like more battles are coming our way" Chapati announced.

Meanwhile, while Gajeel was walking through the city he saw that Natsu was waiting for him leaning against a wall crossed arm. Once Natsu saw he was there he spoke.

"You really needed a second element to beat that guy," Natsu said.

Gajeel looked at Natsu "Shut up" he told him as walked away.

"Hmmm," Natsu said, he then teleported away.

…

In the underground dungeon, the group was nearing the direction of the exit that the Garou Knights spoke of, it was then suddenly Yukino stopped.

"Hey, Yukino what's wrong," Mira asked noticing she stopped.

"Oh, nothing" Yukino reassured as she started walking again. "Sting," she thought feeling something had happened to him.

"Hey we're here," Loke said seeing that the group had arrived at a giant gate.

"So I guess he wasn't lying," Erza said surprised "Good because if he did I would have killed him"

"Eh," Lucy said shocked at Erza's statement.

"Anyway, let's go," Mira said as the group began to walk closer to the gate.

Once they got closer to the gate, they noticed that it began to open making the group stop.

"Someone's coming," Erza said as she saw the gate open.

Once the gate fully opened a person came in coming face to face with Erza and the others, The person had a black cloak with a hood on obscuring her face.

"Who are you," Erza asked.

…

Back in the castle, the princess was currently standing on her balcony as she overheard her guards' conversations.

"Are you serious that Garou Knights were taken out?" one knight said.

"Yeah at the hands of a few mages," another said.

"How's that possible" a third one said.

When hearing this Hisui was relieved. "Thank Goodness," she thought.

"Princess that kind of face is inappropriate," a voice said.

Hisui turned around and saw that it was the minister who had spoken.

"Minister," she said surprised. "You were supposed to accompany the king to the games"

"I have decided to come back because of a strange feeling" the minister responded in a serious tone.

"I don't like your tone." Hisui was shaking "And I would like to know why Arcadios was thrown into that hell hole with no trial"

"And you used Fairy Tail to save him," the minister said, this shocked the princess. The minister signed "I knew you were behind the Eclipse plan. Arcadios made it easy for me to dislike him. Just so he could protect you"

Hisui signed "I would've expected you've seen through it all."

"Princess please reconsider this plan, changing the past could have dire consequences" the minister reasoned.

"No, I fear we have no choice but to go through the plan" Hisui responded.

"I fear," the minister said puzzled.

"I promise a certain someone to keep it secret, but I feel its time to tell you Eclipse Plan 2" Hisui told him.

"Eclipse plan 2," the minister said shocked.

"This is the true Eclipse Plan and if it fails this whole country will be destroyed" Hisui stated, making the minister go wide-eyed in shock.

…

Back in Crocus, the games were getting more intense.

"Its the final day of the games and boy its getting exciting with Fairy Tail in 1st followed by Akatsuki, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Mermaid" Chapati announced "And to top it off Fairy Tail has yet to lose a member.

"Man we're doing great" Jet cheered.

"Yeah, we can win" Droy shouted.

"Go take first" Warren yelled happily.

"We can be sure of our victory yet," Makarov told them "We still have to worry about Jura, and Natsu and them" making the three calm down.

"Yes," Mavis agreed "And if my calculations are right Sherria and Juvia should engage in battle now."

And as she predicted Sherria began her assault on Juvia.

**SKY GOD BOREAS**

Sherria swung her arms around herself sending two currents of black wind at Juvia, but Juvia managed to hold on.

"First was right," Juvia thought.

"So you're the one who seduced Lyon" Sherria declared pointing at Juvia.

"I already told him I have a boyfriend" Juvia responded.

"Then disappear," Sherria said attacking Juvia again.

"Daman If Sherria can heal herself how can Juvia beat her," Maca said.

"This will be an impossible hurdle to clear" Wakaba agreed.

"Don't worry, just keeping her occupied will suffice, during that time Erza will battle Minerva" Mavis smiled with confidence.

"You sure are confident in this" Max said.

"Minerva isn't she from Sabertooth," Elfman asked.

Erza was now waiting in an open area.

"First said,'' I will find Minerva here," Erza said, It was then Erza felt something coming from behind her. She turned and saw that it was Kagura coming at her. Erza quickly requip two swords.

"First was wrong: Erza thought, as she blocked Kagura's strikes.

"ITS KAGURA" Chapati shouted.

"Huh," Mavis was shocked to see it was Kagura who attacked.

As Erza and Kagura were clashing blades, Erza could feel how strong she is.

"She's strong," Erza thought.

"Show me your strength Titania," Kagura thought as they clashed.

"What is this First" Levy asked.

"No way," Lisanna said shocked that the First was wrong.

"My...calculation.." Mavis stunned began to tear up a little "was... wrong...sniff...sniff...but how" Mavis then began to cry, but she was trying her best to hold it in but failed. "I'm...not ...crying...I'm not" she sniffled.

Makarov and the others were shocked to see Mavis was crying.

"Quick Everyone comforts her" Makarov order.

"Ehh," the others said.

"What a turn of events, this battle will decide who is the strongest swordswoman" Chapari shouted.

As Erza and Kagura clashed swords, Erza could feel how strong the strikes of her sword was in its sheath,

"Even in its sheath, her sword strikes are that powerful" Erza thought.

The two continued to fight it was then suddenly an orb appeared between the two of them, catching them by surprise. It was then two arms appeared both grabbing each of them on the face. It was then Minerva appeared throwing the two over on their backs.

"WHAT…." the announcers said shocked.

"Mind if I join in," Minerva asked smirking.

"It looks like Minerva had entered the fray" Chapati shouted.

"This is getting impossible to predict," Mavis said shocked not knowing what's going to happen.

"This has become a battle royale, three of the strongest female mages in this tournament are about to throw down who will emerge victorious" Chapati yelled.

"We're counting on you Kagura," Arana said.

"Will she be alright?" Beth asked.

"Don't worry I know Kagura, she'll win" Risely reassured her.

"But, even so, I'm scared," Beth told her.

"I have faith in Kagura, you just have to believe in her strength," Risley told her.

"Erza, Kagura I remember your strength" Rufus said who was still immobilized in the library still. "But M'lady will win, despite Sting and Rogue being more popular she far surpasses them in strength. She is the master's daughter the strongest mage in Sabertooth"

...

Meanwhile, Laxus and Orga were having a clash of lighting.

"So is that all you got," Laxus asked.

"Not even close" Orga declared "Remember I'm a Lighting God Slayer"

"Well, it's going to be embarrassing losing to a Fairy" Laxus responded.

The two then charged at each other and with lighting fist clashing once again.

"These battles are only getting better folks as Orga and Laxus are throwing down to see whose lighting is on top" Chapati shouted.

...

Natsu who was sitting on top of a building was observing the match between Erza, Kagura, and Minerva, he had an interest in how this battle will turn out, though he didn't need to he already felt he know who will win, he just wanted to watch for himself.

"Kagura show me how strong your thirst for revenge is," Natsu said "Then maybe I'll help you achieve what you desire"

Erza, Kagura, and Minerva were all staring each other down.

"Erza Scarlet, your guild greatly humiliate Sabertooth," Minerva said to the scarlet haired swordswoman. "It's only right I make you suffer for it" Minerva then looked at Kagura "And I guess I will take you out as well Kagura, two birds one stone"

"Don't speak as if you won already?" Erza told Minerva with a glare. "It doesn't matter who you are, I will cut you down"

Kagura then looked at Erza "Erza Scarlet, why do you protect Jellal. Both Millianna and Tobi no Natsu said he made you unforgivable suffering. Why do you protect him"

"People have now lost faith in Sabertooth thanks to Fairy Tail," Minerva said "I'm here to prove them wrong by putting you Erza in the dirt, and Kagura you are nothing but a side dish, but I'll enjoy beating you" Minerva then started to charge up her magic power.

"As always you guys talk a big game" Erza responded charging up her own power.

"Enough talk lets go," Kagura said also charging up her magic power.

"Yajima-san can you feel the vibrations here" Chapati turned to his co-host.

"Yes, it shows just how powerful those three are" Yajima responded.

"I know you can win Erza" Makarov cheered.

Once the three finished up charging up their magic they continued to stare each other down. It wasn't until a pebble hit the ground that the three began to charge at each other. Erza and Kagura with their swords and Minerva with her magic enhanced hands. The three then clashed their weapons together.

BOOM

The explosion caused the other teams to look up in surprise. When the dust cleared the three female mages charged at each other once again.

Erza tried to slash at Minerva, but she blocked it with her magic. While Kagura jumped in the air and attempted to attack Erza, but Erza managed to dodge it.

It was then Erza jumped in the air and tried to slash Minerva, but she was blocked, and Minerva countered with a punch to the stomach sending Erza back. It was then Kagura took that moment to kick Minerva in her stomach.

Once Erza stopped skidding back she dashed directly at Kagura kicking her off the platform they were on sending her crashing into the ground. Erza then jumped after to strike her down to finish her off. Kagura, however, managed to land on her feet and hit Erza while she was in midair sending Erza crashing to the ground.

After Kagura attacked Erza she looked up and saw Minerva right in front of her with the latter's arm forward with a magic orb.

"Got you" Minerva smirked.

Kagura was then blasted by Minerva's magic attack. It was then Erza appeared from behind Minerva prepared to attack her.

"I see you" Minerva smirked. "Gaah" she then screamed, as she was suddenly hit by Kagura by the sheath of her sword. Erza then tried to dropkick Kagura, but Kagura blocked it.

Minerva landed on the ground she then took both her hands. Her right index and middle finger pointed at the palm of her left.

**IH RAGDO**

Erza and Kagura were then encased in orbs, hovering them in the air.

Mavis's eyes widen at the chant Minerva was making "This can't be, The Yakuma 18 War Gods"

Minerva then began to swirl her arms around and began to chant more "Niel, Wieg Mion! Derse Elcantenus"

**YAGDO RIGORA**

It was then a giant god-like being appeared, he had an intricate design and a sinister smile on his face, he was standing above the three women. The three were then engulfed in a bright light that was fired into the sky, the structure they were standing on collapsed.

**BOOM**

"Her power is amazing," Makarov said as he watched.

"Yup that's m'lady" Orga smirked.

"I remember this magic power" Rufus smiled

"What," Juvia said hearing the explosion, who was in the middle of a fight with Sherria

"What was that," Sherria said surprised.

The two then looked back at each other and then continued their fight.

Back at the fallen structure when the dust cleared, both Erza and Kagura emerged appearing with bruises and dirt and parts of their clothes torn, but unharmed.

"Amazing Erza and Kagura emerged from that unharmed" Chapati shouted.

"How did they survive that," Yajima said shocked.

Mato was left utterly speechless at what he just witnessed.

"Damn I can't tell who's going to win," Ren said as he watched.

"Those three are in a league of their own" Eve responded.

"Its anyone's guess who will be victorious men," Ichiya said whose whole body was covered in bandages.

"You should be resting sir," Eve told him.

"Atta girl Kagura" Risley smiled widely.

"If she can keep this up she'll win" Arana smiled.

"I have to say you are two are impressive," Minerva said complimenting the two.

Both Erza and Kagura remained silent giving no reply.

"What the hell are you doing Erza, you can beat these two no problem," Kurama told her.

"I need to save my power when I have to fight Natsu" Erza responded "Besides this should be enough to deal with them"

It was then Minerva continued to speak "As we are now this battle could last days before we reach the climax". It was then a large green orb appeared next to Minerva, as she summoned it with her magic "I have to take more drastic measures to win"

Erza's and Kagura's eyes widen once they see someone was in the orb, someone they knew all too well.

"Millianna" both shouted in shock.

The catgirl was trapped in the large spatial orb, confined by tentacles around her arms and legs, and it looked like she was in pain.

"I happened to catch this little kitty," Minerva told them. "As you can see the space I put her in is

stealing away her magic"

"What a dirty trick" Arana spat.

Millianna" Beth screamed in shock.

"That bitch.." Risley fumed.

"If you think this will make us surrender" Erza was keeping her calm trying not to let her anger out.

"Oh don't be so angry Titania," Minerva told her "I'm not using her as a hostage, for you two to surrender, but I said my strategy changed"

Both Erza and Kagura's anger grew, Erza's eyes became red the whiskers she had grown sharper. They both glared at Minerva with clenching teeth.

"Now those faces I like seeing" Minerva smiled evilly with a sadistic tone.

"Release her now" Kagura demanded in an angered tone.

"No, not yet. I want you two to show how strong you are" Minerva told her.

Kagura then took a step back clutching her sword under her arm "I warn you to release her now or pay the price."

Minerva smiled evilly" Come and try it then" she mocked.

Kagura instantly appeared in front of her.

"Fast" Erza said astonished.

"You had your chance," Kagura told Minerva, as she was prepared to attack.

"That's where you fail" Minerva then disappeared and in her place, Erza appeared catching both by surprise and dumbstruck. Erza quickly blocked Kagura's attack.

"How did she"

"We Switched places"

"I'll let you two sort things out," Minerva said as she began to walk to the orb Millianna was in "I'll fight the winner"

"You're quick to let others fight your battles, how unfitting of a "queen"" Erza said as she clashed with Kagura's attack.

"A true queen uses the pawns as a means to an end, they move if I so will it" Minerva responded "You should feel honored I used you"

"Let Millianna go now" Erza shouted at her.

"You…" Kagura was angry, she then headbutted Erza "Don't you dare speak like your her ally" Erza staggered back rubbing the small bruise she got.

"It seems you two have something personal to work out, I'll leave you to it"

"Wait I'll do what you say" Kagura shouted "Just let Milianna go"

Minerva simply smiled and walked into another orb teleporting away with Millianna.

"We're in a real mess," Erza said wiping away the blood on her lip.

Kagura simply glared at Erza her eyes darkened "Quiet" she told her.

"I'm going to cut you both down"

Natsu who was on the nearby building was only watching in silence with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Hmmm," he said as he watched the events unfold.

"Are you interested in who will win?" Itachi asked as he appeared by his side.

"The results will be obvious you know that" Natsu responded, and Itachi nodded agreement.

"Even so why are you watching," Itachi asked.

"I just wanted to see" Natsu's answer.

"See what" Itachi responded.

"How strong Erza became due to that fox," Natsu told him "And to see how strong Kagura's thirst for revenge is"

…

Back at the castle, Hisui had just finished explaining the Eclipse plan 2 to the minister.

"What if that's true, we have to cancel the games," the minister said shocked at hearing what she said.

"No," Hisui told him "I am still skeptical at what this person foretold"

"Yes, but even if it is true if the citizens are put in any danger" the minister warned.

"I know the risk" Hisui responded. "This person had seen the future they know who will win the Grand Magic Games"

"Eh," the minister said shocked.

"This person told me that a certain guild will win in an unbelievable way," Hisui told him "Owing to that outcome is impossible, but if what they told me is true then I will believe in the future they foretold"

"You're putting the lives of the kingdom on the Grand Magic Games," the minister said shocked.

"No, I just can't believe the outcome" Hisui responded.

"But if what this person said is true," the minister asked.

"Then it means that the future they foretold is true," Hisui said with a serious expression. "And I will open the Eclipse Gate"

…

Back underground Erza's shadow clone and her group found the exit out of the cave, they had come across a large gate. When it opened a person with a black cloak hood emerged, and the group was concerned about who it is.

"Who are you," Erza asked.

Tears started to come from the hood when the person saw Erza.

"Erza" they cried and from the sound of it, it was a woman. "I'm sorry, please help me"

It was then group recognize the sound of the voice.

"This voice," Yukino said.

"What's going on" Mira wondered.

"This can't be," Carla said.

"Is that.." Loke said.

Lucy then walked up to the person "Hold on are you…" it was then the person removed her hood and her appearance shocked the entire group. Arcadios who regaining consciousness looked up at the person.

"This person said they're from the future"

The hooded person was revealed to be another Lucy, but she looked much older.

**Fairy Tail 58 points**

**Akatsuki 57 points**

**Lamia Scale 49 points**

**Sabertooth 46 points**

**Mermaid Heel 44 points**

**A.N. There you go chapter 20. Like I said Natsu v Sting and Gajeel v Rogue would be a short battle for them. Now we have Erza v Kagura v Minerva, even though Erza can win easily she is holding back, but why though cause plot and cause I wrote it that way. Next, we have part 2 of Erza v Kagura v Minerva, then we have Laxus v Orga, and other fights coming to you. So be sure to look for updates. Thank you for reading be sure to review to give me your thoughts and I will update as soon as I can. Thank You.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The mysterious person in the hood was revealed to be another Lucy, but a much older one at that suffice it to say the entire group was shocked at the revelation.

"Another Lucy," Mira said putting her hand over mouth in shock.

"How can that be" Panterlilly said who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Could this be Gemini, no" Yukino questioned.

"Maybe she's the Edolas Lucy" Happy stated.

"You guys probably already heard of the Eclipse gate being able to travel through time," the other Lucy said. The group's eyes widen in shock once again.

"Don't tell me you use the Eclipse Gate to Time Travel" Carla shouted.

"Does that mean?" Panterlilly asked in shock.

The other Lucy nodded "Yes I'm from the future"

"EH," the group shouted in shock.

"..." Lucy was silent in shock as she stared at her other-self.

"That's impossible," Loke said.

"It doesn't sound too crazy," Erza told him.

"What do you mean," Carla asked her.

"I mean it's one of the least crazy things we've seen this week" Erza answered "Natsu. Gajeel and Wendy seemingly coming back from the dead, and those other three revived warriors from another time"

It was then Future Lucy began to stumble "I came here..to tell..you that this country" it was then suddenly she fainted hitting the ground.

Erza and Mira then ran up to her unconscious form "Hey are you okay" they both asked worriedly.

"What the heck is happening" Happy asked.

"I don't know," Panterlilly said.

Mira then looked at Lucy "Lucy?" she asked.

"This doesn't feel right why would I…" Lucy said.

Erza then picked the Future Lucy and put her over shoulder "We can't leave here, we have to get out of here and its best she goes with us," she told everyone "we have to signal everyone Lucy is okay once we're out of the castle, and when this one wakes up we can get some answers"

The group nodded and agreement and continued off to get inside the castle.

"Hmmm" Erza said as she looked at the Future Lucy.

"Whats wrong Erza" Mira asked.

"This Lucy is much lighter than you" Erza said casually to Lucy.

"Eh" Lucy said shocked.

"She probably lost weight after all the hardships she endured" Happy suggested.

Lucy grew a tick mark and then grabbed Happy and began to choke him.

"You have a death wish you stupid cat" Lucy said angrily as she choked the cat.

"I'm sorry" Happy apologized.

…

"Pardon me, princess, I can't wrap my head around this plan," the minister told her. "But to open the Eclipse Gate, you need the cooperation the Celestial Mages, and yet you dropped them both in the dungeon."

"Yes, and I need all 12 zodiac keys, I just got ahead of myself" Hisui answered.

"But how do you plan on opening the gate now if they have their keys back," the minster asked her.

"I already opened it," Hisui told him.

"What," the minister said shocked.

"Yesterday, when we captured the celestial mages and confiscated their keys had used them to unlock the Eclipse Gate" Hisui explained, "and all that is left is to open it."

"And is this person you spoke of ready to face the consequences of changing the future," the minister asked her.

"This is a burden I can't carry alone, that is why I sought out Arcadios and your council," Hisui told him "Whether or not we open the gate depends on the games, we must observe for now"

…

**Outside of Crocus**

The members of Crime Sorcierer were discussing the new information they had just learned.

"So if what future Lucy said is true," Meredy said.

"Then the country will be destroyed tomorrow" Ultear finished.

So should we evacuate the citizens" Meredy asked her?

"No they'll be put in a state of panic" Ultear responded.

"But if we don't…"

"Wait"

Meredy didn't get to finish her sentence as she turned towards Jellal who interrupted her. He was currently sitting on a rock thinking about what he was warned.

"There's no guarantee she was telling the truth," Jellal told Meredy. "And plus it's not the only thing we have to worry about"

...

Back in Crocus in the plaza area Laxus and Orga were staring each other down.

"Hehehe" Organ snickered. "It looks like you're not all bark"

"Hmm what happened to your big talk from earlier," Laxus said back to him.

"I wonder about that" Orga responded. "Now how about we continue"

"Hmm. your move" Laxus said, the two once again charged at each other with lighting fist.

Meanwhile back at the fallen structure both Erza and Kagura were still in the midst of battle, both of them clashing swords.

"Let's settle this" Erza told Kagura as they clashed.

"With pleasure" Kagura snarled back. "I'll be going all out"

"Show me what you can do" Erza shouted as she continued to block Kagura's strikes.

Erza then managed to push Kagura back, it was then Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"HEAVENS WHEEL" Erza shouted, she then charged at Kagura slashing her swords into a shape of a pentagram

**PENTAGRAM SWORD**

Kagura jumped in the air dodging the attack, she then looked down at Erza, the sheath of her sword pointed directly at her. She then dived at her with the blade.

**GRUDGE SWORD ARCHENEMY STRONG FORM**

She struck Erza destroying the ground beneath them sending them both falling.

"AAH" Erza screamed as she was hit.

Kagura grabbed the hilt of her blade.

**SLASH FORM**

She then jumped on a falling rock and jumped again directly at Erza. Thinking quickly Erza requipped into her Adamantine Armor and uses it to defend against the attack.

**Swish swish**

It was then suddenly the shield to her armor was broken into pieces and Erza was struck in her arms and legs.

"What," she said shocked as the armor was destroyed.

"What but that armor stood up to the Jupiter Cannon," Romeo said shocked.

"She's strong," Makarov said.

"Eh," Erza said as she felt shocked at what happened.

"Not enough yet," Kagura said to her.

Erza then flew at Kagura reequipping once again.

**FLIGHT ARMOR SONIC CLAW**

Erza then tried to slash at Kagura at high speeds, but Kagura was unfazed by the attack.

"GAAAH" Erza screamed as she felt she was attacked in that moment.

"Erza" the guild shouted.

**CRASH**

Erza crashed into the ground hard, and Kagura landed right in front of her. It was then Kagura landed right in front of her, Kagura's eye darkened as she glared down at Erza.

"Amazing Mermaid Heel's Kagura is seemingly overpowering Erza" Chapati shouted.

"Are you underestimating me?" Kagura asked.

"Huh," Erza responded.

"I know this isn't your full power or did you think I didn't remember the power you displayed earlier in the games," Kagura told her "Are you trying to save your energy"

"Oh, she caught on to you" Kurama snickered.

"Not now Kurama" Erza told the fox, Erza then began to slowly to stand up.

"Show me your true power Erza Scarlet" Kagura said pointing her blade at Erza.

"You know I'm surprised," Erza said as she slowly got up

"Huh" Kagura responded

"Someone like you is here" Erza then looked up at Kagura "Does your strength comes from your hatred from Jellal," she asked, this made Kagura angry, she then walked to Erza and kicked her hard enough to send her flying and crashing into a pillar.

Kagura walked up to her and saw that Erza was struggling to get up a little.

"Whatever this grudge you have against Jellal, please keep Milianna out of it" Erza pleaded to her as she got back on her feet.

Kagura slashed at Erza with her sword sending her flying. "It's her own will" Kagura declared to Erza. "And my own as well, I will kill Jellal"

"What exactly did Jellal do to you to make you feel this way" Erza coughed.

Kagura glared at Erza "He killed someone important to me," she told Erza "You knew him as well. Simon" The name made Erza's eyes widen in shock. "He was my brother"

"What," Erza said in shock "You're Simon's sister" The image of her old deceased friend flashed in her mind.

"We may have been poor, but we were happy," Kagura told Erza. "However our happiness was taken away from us 15 years ago when the Child hunt began. I escaped and for years I have searched for my brother" she explained.

"That was when I found Millianna and I learned what happened" Kagura continued and the memory of the day she met Milianna flashed in her mind, "She told me that my brother had spent years as a slave and was eventually killed by Jellal. Learning that I saw nothing but darkness"

"So I swore on that day that I would kill Jellal to avenge my brother" Kagura declared to Erza with a glare.

Erza looked down on the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard, she is face to face with Simon's sister.

"No that's not true," Erza told Kagura. "Millianna wasn't there when it happened"

"Hmm" Kagura responded.

"The only ones there were me, Natsu, Simon, and Jellal," Erza said. "It's true that Jellal is at fault for Simon's death, but he didn't kill him" teas then started to form in Erza's eyes "it was me"

Kagura's eyes then widened in shock "He told me you got far to protect him, but I didn't think it was true"

Erza then looked at Kagura shocked "Huh, who"

"Your old friend Natsu, during our fight on day 2 under his alias told me the same thing you did." Kagura answered "and he told me you would try to take the punishment for Jellal's sin"

"Natsu did that" Erza said shocked.

"He said you will always cling on to Jellal of the past before he was possessed" Kagura explained. "He told me you cling to the past too much,"

Erza looked she knew that it was true she did always cling to the past Jellal, not the current one. "That may be true, but my weakness killed Simon"

Kagura's anger was growing the crowd could feel it when she grabbed the hilt of her sword, she was trembling with anger.

Natsu who was observing kept a calm expression "Now show me how strong this hatred of yours is. Prove to me that you're worth the effort to train"

**Thump, thump thump**

Kagura's blood was boiling anger growing she began to pull out her sword. Tears forming in her eyes as memories of her brother flashed in her mind.

"AAAAHHHH" Kagura screamed out angered battle cry and began to bring her sword down on Erza.

"Forgive me," Erza said and then everything went white.

**BOOM**

Everyone in Crocus looked in the direction of the explosion.

"Erza" Gray said knowing that was from her.

"Hmm" Laxus who was standing over a beaten Orga also turned in that direction feeling the power.

"Erza" Cana said as she looked from her checkpoint.

"Erza-san," Juvia said as she was still in a battle with Sherria.

"Erza," Makarov said shocked.

"Kagura," the Mermaid Heel mages said with worry.

Once the dust cleared, the crowd sees Kagura's eyes widen in shock and they see Erza covered in an orange glow, with her arms blocking the blade.

"I'm sorry," Erza said "But I won't die here" she declared. Erza then pushed Kagura off her and she slowly began to stand up.

"Hmm about time you used this" Kurama smirked.

The Fairy Tail mages had looks of happiness on their faces seeing Erza had survived the attack.

"My life was entrusted to me by Simon," Erza said as she stood up" by Grandpa Rob, and by my friends" she continued.

"Giving up my life would be a slap in the face to all of them" Erza declared "And I can't die until I save them"

Kagura glared at Erza with anger "Then I'll kill you and Jellal" she declared she then charged at Erza with all her might.

Erza then started to form a Rasengan in her hand and charged at Kagura. "If that anger gives you power, then I will not trample those feelings, but nothing is born out of vengeance"

Once the two got closer to each other Kagura slashed her sword at Erza, but in quick motion Erza dodge she then thrust her arm forward hitting Kagura in the stomach.

**RASENGAN**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Kagura screamed as she felt a burning pain on her stomach once she was hit, and she was sent flying back hitting a nearby pillar. Kagura then fell to the ground onto her stomach.

"YAAAAAH" Fairy Tail cheered.

"AMAZING! ERZA ONCE AGAIN SHOWED OFF THAT NEW POWER OF HERS" Chapati shouted.

"She truly is an amazing wizard" Yajima smiled.

"Awesome..Pumpkin" Mato cheered.

Kagura Lost with Archenemy" Arana said shocked.

"She lost.." Beth cried.

"She finished it with one attack," Makarov said

"Yes, The Rasengan what a powerful attack" Mavis stated. 'And dangerous"

Nagato smirked "Well done Erza Scarlet"

"Ugh," Kagura said as she slowly began to get up.

"Huh Kagura is getting up," a person said.

"Woah it's not over yet," another said.

"No, it's already over"

Nagato turned and saw that it was Obito. Obito then took a seat next to him.

"A normal Rasengan could potentially kill a person, it's a miracle she's still conscious," Obito said.

"Yes you're right, this Kagura is a persistent one" Nagato responded.

"I'm not done yet" Kagura declared as she tried to get up despite her injuries but she couldn't.

**Crack crack**

It was then Erza heard a cracking noise, she looked up at the ceiling and sees that it was cracking. Suddenly a large piece of rumble came off and began to fall and it was going to land right on Kagura.

"Look out!" Erza shouted.

**Flicker**

The rumble crash on to the ground hard, and when the dust cleared they seeing Erza holding Kagura in her arms saving her from the rumble.

"Eh," Kagura said shocked seeing Erza saved her.

"I remember you," Erza told her.

Kagura's eyes widen in surprise.

"I mean I remember your face" Erza clarified. "You were Simon's sister that's all I was able to recall"

"It can't be.." Kagura said shocked.

"You see like you and Simon I'm from Rosemary Village as well," Erza told her, making Kagura go wide-eyed in shock.

**Flashback**

_Rosemary Village was on fire, cult members were killing left and right and kidnapping children._

"_Just get the children we don't need the useless adults," a cult member said as he watched his allies slaughter people._

_In the midst of the destruction, there was a little girl. It was Kagura at the tender age of six crying in the middle of it._

"_Big brother where are you" she cried, it was then suddenly she felt a hand grab hers. She saw that it was another child who was older than her pulling her away from the cultist._

"_What are you doing, they'll get you if you're out in the open" the girl explained to her._

"_But my brother I have to find him" Kagura cried. _

_The two then arrived at a side of a house near hiding beside a crate. Thinking quickly, the girl put Kagura inside the crate. "Hide here and don't make a sound"_

"_But my brother and you" Kagura whimpered._

"_Don't worry I'll find Simon and a place to hide" the redheaded girl reassured._

"_But-"_

"_Just live one" the redhead smiled warmly closing the crate and ran off. The moment Kagura saw her smile she felt at ease, like everything was going to be okay._

_Kagura then clutched her hand over her mouth to make sure the cultist don't hear her._

"_There's one get her" a cultist shouted pointing at the redhead._

_The redhead tried to run, but she was caught._

"_Let me go" she shouted._

_Tears formed as Kagura's hears the cries and making sure she was quiet. Soon there was no more noise, all she heard was silence._

**Flashback over.**

Kagura was crying as she stared at Erza's face.

"You were the one from back then" she cried.

"I'd always wondered what happened to you," Erza said "Simon would rattle our ears off about you, it always weighed on me whether you survived or not, even til this day" Erza smiled warmly at her. Kagura then began to cry, realizing she was trying to kill the person who saved when she was a child.

"It's alright" Erza comforted her holding her in her arms.

"I need time to process this, but it's my loss I surrender" Kagura announced as Erza laid against some rocks.

"KAGURA HAS SURRENDERED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WITH MERMAID'S LEADER OUT FAIRY TAIL GETS 5 POINTS" Chapati shouted, he then looked towards another Lacrima screen. "AW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IT ALSO SEEMS LAXUS HAS DEFEATED ORGA OF SABERTOOTH, MEANING FAIRY TAIL GETS 6 POINTS"

"Aw Yeah" Jet shouted happily.

"We're on a roll" Max cheered.

"Yeah that's my Laxus" Freed and the Thunder Legion cheered.

"Promise me Erza," Kagura said.

"Hmm," Erza responded.

"Please save Milianna," Kagura told her.

"I will" Erza swore to her.

"You don't have to worry about that"

Both Erza and Kagura turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Natsu.

"Natsu," Erza said shocked.

"You," Kagura said.

"Erza," Natsu said looking at the redhead, his glance then went towards Kagura "Kagura, I have to say I'm disappointed, but I already knew you lose this fight"

"Forget that, what do you mean forget about Minerva and Millianna," Erza asked him.

"Oh that" Natsu responded he then activates his Magenkyou and his Kamui creating a swirl around the area formed and out of it appears an unconscious Minerva and Millianna.

"Millianna" both Erza and Kagura shouted with relief seeing that she was safe.

This caught Erza, Kagura, and the whole crowd by surprise.

"What is this Mr. Yajima," Chapati asked his co-host shocked.

"It seems young Natsu had defeated Minerva and saved Millianna" Yajima explained.

"And we didn't see it" Mato shouted. "And Millianna is knocked out so we have to assume Natsu knocked her out, so the Akatsuki gets 6 points putting them 1 point behind Fairy Tail"

Erza ran up to Marianna to check on her, she saw she was only unconscious but uninjured. Erza signed in relief "Thank goodness" Erza then looked at Minerva, and saw that the Sabertooth mage was in some kind of shock,

"What did you do to her," Erza asked Natsu.

Natsu simply remained silent.

**Earlier**

Minerva was on top of the building observing the battle.

"Hmm, not which one would be my main dish" Minerva wondered smiling evilly.

"Let the cat girl go," a voice said.

Minerva turned around and saw that it was Natsu.

"Oh it's you" Minerva responded "Why would you care what would happen to the poor kitty"

Natsu simply remained silent.

"Oh no answer huh," Minerva said.

"Let the girl go" Natsu demanded in a cold tone.

"You really think you can order me" Minerva responded, "Akatsuki and Fairy Tail have made Sabertooth look weak, and I'm going to fix that mistake" she then point her magic at Natsu and fired and a blast of magic, but Natsu dodged it.

"I'm not going to ask again," Natsu said "Let the girl go"

"You think I listen to you" Minerva snarled she then continued to fire her magic at Natsu, but he kept dodging. It was then Natsu appeared in front of her catching her off guard, Natsu then grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

"Let the girl go" Natsu demanded, as his grip tightened on Minerva's neck.

"Like I do you what you say" Minerva choked "I am Sabertooth I bow down to no one"

Natsu signed "Fine I'll do this the hard way" Natsu then activates his Sharingan and looked Minerva in the eye.

"What are you doing," Minerva said she then felt great fear when she looked at Natsu "Wait please don't...AAAAAHHHHH" she screamed.

A few moments later after Natsu made Minerva release Millianna, Natsu took Minerva, and Millianna, into his Kamui dimension. He was a little surprised to find Lecter there but he didn't take him. Natsu just dropped the sleeping cat off near the building where he left Sting.

Once Natsu left Sting began to regain consciousness, when he opened his eyes they widened at what he saw.

"Lecter" Sting said shocked seeing his best friend.

Then Lecter began to wake as well and tears started to form when he saw Sting.

"Sting" Lecter cried happily running up to the White Dragon Slayer.

"Lecter" Sting cried running up to the cat, he gave the cat a big hug and cried softly.

"Lecter" Sting cried holding Lecter in his embrace.

"Sting" Lecter smiled tears in his eyes.

Rogue who was nearby saw the reunion and smiled happy seeing Sting and Lecter had reunited,

"Lecters back" Frosch cried happily.

**Now**

"I merely put her under a genjutsu that is all" Natsu answered. "She'll wake up soon"

Erza places Millianna next to Kagura and stared at Natsu with a serious look.

"Besides I'm tired of waiting," Natsu told her.

Erza's eyes widen in shock, hearing he's just been waiting to fight her.

"I am going to finish you here and now and prove to everyone I am stronger" Natsu declared pointing his blade at Erza.

"Natsu," Erza said.

"Oh Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like Natsu and Erza are going to have a rematch" Chapati shouted.

**"**There last battle ended in a draw I wonder who will win this time" Mato cheered.

"I don't know both are equally powerful, so its anyone guess" Yajima said.

"Well Everyone lets see what this battle will have in store for us" Chapati announced.

"Natsu, Erza" Makarov said.

"I never thought they fight this soon" Mavis said shocked.

"Oh man whats going to happen" Warren panicked.

"Stay calm, Erza always beat Natsu before I'm sure she can again" Max told him.

"Natsu we don't have to do this" Erza told him "You, Gajeel, and Wendy please come back to Fairy Tail we can work things out"

"I told you before I'm not going back" Natsu responded coldly, he then with his right form a Seal of Confrontation and put in front of his face. "Now Enough talk, lets go"

Erza herself then formed a Seal of Confrontation placing in front of her face like Natsu.

"Prepare yourself Erza he's stronger than last time" Kurama told her.

"I know" Erza said.

The two stared each other down and then the two charged at each other. Both then jumped and clashed their fist together creating a large shockwave and the two begin their battle.

**Fairy Tail 64 points**

**Akatsuki 63 points**

**Lamia Scale 49 points**

**A.N There you go Erza v Kagura and now we have Erza v Natsu 2 I was going to save it for later, but a reviewer suggest I do something like this instead of just following canon fights which I have been doing, so I am going to change it up and try to write original fights. I also cut out the Laxus vs Orga fight cause I was lazy and just made Laxus win off screen. So what do you guys think, be sure to review, man I'm finishing these chapters fast. Thanks for Reading. I will see you next time**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Natsu and Erza had just engaged in battle, the two former friends now locked in battle.

"Natsu I won't give up on you, I know in your heart you don't truly feel the way you do," Erza thought as she and Natsu exchange punches.

"This time I will finish you here," Natsu thought as he faced down with Erza.

Natsu tried to hit Erza in the jaw, but she ducked to dodge the punch thrown. Erza tried to go for an uppercut while she was under Natsu, but Natsu moved his head back to dodge the uppercut.

Erza then got back on her feet, Natsu then charged at her and began to throw punches, but Erza deflected them with her arms. Erza then also started to punch at Natsu, but he as well began to deflect her punches. It was then Natsu stopped Erza's punch and he countered with a punch to her cheek, sending her rolling on the ground.

Once Erza got back on her feet, Natsu once again punched her in the face sending her back to the ground. Natsu then uppercut Erza sending her flying landing on her back.

"Oh my goodness it seems like Natsu has gotten the upper hand" Chapati shouted watching the match.

"Damn it," Jet said frustrated.

"Erza is in real trouble," Max said shocked.

"Yeah what's she going to do" Warren shouted.

"Come on don't cry," Elfman told them, he then looked towards the Lacrima vision "COME ON ERZA! YOU NEED TO SHOW NATSU, THAT YOU'RE A REAL MAN"

Lisanna signed at Elfman's cheer.

"Hmm this is troubling," Makarov said "What do you think First Master"

"From my calculations, I theorized due to that new power Erza unlocked in their first fight that they are likely evenly matched" Mavis answered "So I am unsure who will win"

Erza got back on to her feet and wiped the bruise on her chin from the uppercut. She got back on her took out two kunai and charged at Natsu. Natsu's response took out his chokuto and the two clashed.

**Clang Clang**

Natsu's chokuto and Erza's kunai clashed sparks flying as they made contact with each other. They both keep defecting each other's strikes, Erza then attempted to kick Natsu, but he managed to step back in time to dodge.

Erza then tried to strike Natsu with the kunai, but Natsu caught her arm with his own. Natsu then kneed her in the stomach knocking the kunai out of her hand. Erza then used the kunai in her other arm, but Natsu blocked the strike with his chokuto. Erza then with her free arm tried to punch Natsu, but he blocked that as well.

Natsu then grabbed both her hands with a tight grip. They both move their arms up and down, Erza trying to get out of his grip.

Natsu smirked at her. "I'll be borrowing this" he then used his hand and Erza's hand to form hand signs. Erza's eyes widen when she sees him doing this, Natsu then kneed her chin and kicked her to push himself back.

Natsu then puts his hands together and took a deep breath.

**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU**

Natsu sent a giant fireball at Erza, in response Erza used her Requip magic.

**FLAME EMPRESS ARMOR**

She then requipped a new weapon in her hand.

**SEA EMPRESS SWORD**

Erza requipped her Sea Empress Sword and used its Water Magic to destroy the fireball creating a large cloud of steam. Erza couldn't see anything in the steam, so he constantly kept an eye on her surroundings.

"Erza Lookout" Kurama shouted.

Erza then looked up and saw Natsu teleported above her, with his chokuto in the air. He then brought it down to strike Erza, but she managed to block it in time with her sword. Then with all her might, she swung her sword pushing Natsu off sending him rolling as the steam cleared.

Natsu managed to roll on to his feet, he then took a deep breath.

**FIRE DRAGON ROAR**

Natsu unleashed a breath attack at Erza, she quickly jumped high in the air to dodge. She then dived at Natsu, preparing a Rasengan in her hand. Once she got closer to Natsu, she thrust her arm forward in response Natsu made created a sword out of lighting to block the Rasengan. The two attacks then clashed with each other.

**BOOM**

The members of Fairy Tail's eyes widen at what Natsu did.

"Lighting Make Magic?" Max shouted.

"Since when can Natsu do that" Droy yelled.

Once the smoke cleared, Natsu charged at Erza with his chokuto, he attempted to strike her, but she blocked with her katana. Natsu tried to push her back, but Erza stood her ground.

The two pushed each other off of each other, both jumping on top of opposing buildings, and stared each other down. Erza then threw kunai and shuriken at him, he quickly deflected all of them with his chokuto. Erza then jumped at him with another Rasengan, as she got closer she thrust her arm forward.

As Erza got closer Natsu uses his Kamui so Erza slips right through him crashing into a building. She crashed into the ground with the Rasengan creating a large crater, Natsu then jumped down after her.

Erza got back on her feet wiping the dirt off of her.

"You okay Erza," Kurama asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine" Erza responded. "As I thought Natsu is strong, what am I going to do,"

"Above you" Kurama shouted.

Erza looked up and saw Natsu diving down at her, Chidori in hand. Thinking quickly Erza made another Rasengan and the both of them thrust their arms forward.

**CHIDORI**

**RASENGAN**

**BOOM**

The impact of the two attacks created another large explosion destroying the building they were in.

"Damn just how strong are these two" Jet said shocked.

"Their power is crazy huge" Warren shouted.

"Erza," Makarov said.

The dust cloud then began to clear, and it shows that both Natsu and Erza were unharmed from the explosion with only part of their clothes torn. Both still staring each other down.

Erza seeing her sword stabbed into the ground jumped to go grab it, the moment she grabbed the hilt of the blade Natsu jumped on top of it pushing it down. He then kicked Erza knocking her back into the wall of another building.

As Erza began to collect herself she felt something coming towards her, she then sees her sword coming straight at her. Erza quickly moved her head out of ways, fast enough that the sword only scratched her cheek and stabbing itself against the wall.

Erza wiped the blood off her cheek and saw Natsu walking towards her. She took her sword out of the wall and charged at him.

**Clang Clang**

Erza tried to slash at him with her sword, but he kept deflecting it. The two continued to clash with their blades. Once the blades clashed with each other both Natsu and Erza started to stand their ground and tried to push each other out.

"Natsu please listen to me" Erza pleaded. "We don't have to do this you, Gajeel and Wendy can come back to Fairy Tail"

"Shut up" Natsu shouted. "You think things can be fixed that easily. My hatred for Fairy Tail knows no bounds" he declared to her.

Erza's eyes widen at what Natsu was saying.

"I always thought my friends will be there" Natsu continued "And yet me, Gajeel, Wendy were left to die by that beast" he shouted at her. "Everything I believed was a lie. Bonds and friendship are meaningless if it means life or death. That's what you all showed me that day" Natsu began to push Erza back.

"Natsu" Erza muttered hearing what he said.

"When Kaguya saved us, she showed me my hatred is far stronger than bonds" Natsu declared. "She showed me how to turn my hatred and pain into power"

"Kaguya?" Erza said confused.

"It can't be," Kurama said shocked. "How's that possible"

"Kaguya gave me this power, the power to surpass you" Natsu shouted at her. "The power to become the strongest. The power to destroy those who wronged me"

"Natsu please we never hurt you" Erza pleaded. "We would never do anything to hurt you three. This Kaguya, she lied to you"

"Of course I knew something was wrong Natsu told her, shocking Erza. "I knew something was wrong when she picked us up, why would so-called goddess rescue three random people without question." Natsu explained "She wanted us to find a way to break the seal on her we agreed at first, but I was never going to follow through"

"Then why are you doing this, why won't you return to Fairy Tail," Erza asked him. "If you knew she was trying to use you, why accept her offer if you were going to betray her. Why fight against us"

"She offered me power, the power that I can use to destroy Fairy Tail for what they did to me" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu," Erza said saddened.

It was then both of their weapons were knocked out of their hands.

Natsu kicked Erza in the face knocking her back sending her rolling on the floor. Erza collected herself she then looked up and saw a kunai heading straight towards, she quickly dodged it and it struck the ground.

Erza then noticed some invisible threads attached to it, Erza looked up and saw Natsu. In his hand was the other end of the threads, he then used to threads to launch himself into her Erza, making her crash further in the ground crushing the ground beneath her.

"GAAH" Erza coughed.

Natsu jumped off her and landed back on the ground. Erza wrapped her arm around her stomach slowly struggled to get back up.

"Are you underestimating me Erza?" Natsu asked her coldly as she stood up.

"Huh" Erza responded as she got up, Erza then noticed Natsu's anger was growing.

"You always do this when we fought in past," Natsu said his bangs covering his eyes. "Whenever we fought you always held back against me, and it's starting to piss me off"

Natsu then charged at Erza with anger, Erza quickly requipped another sword, and the two clashed weapons once again, sparks flying as they did. It was then flashes of memories of him and Erza went through Natsu's mind.

"When we first met you beat me without breaking a sweat," Natsu told her.

"Yeah what about it" Erza responded.

" It was our destiny to battle" Natsu declared to her. "You the knight and me the dragon"

"On that day I swore I surpass you and called you my rival and yet every time I challenged you I lost, and you never looked my way. The pressure of you always defeating almost crushed me, but I was determined to never lose to you" Natsu declared.

"That was a long time ago" Erza shouted back.

"You kept getting stronger, how can someone like you be that strong" he shouted. "The thought of you being that strong sickened me"

"It was then we were put on the same team, my opinion of you started to change as we spent more time together" Natsu continued. "And I thought we could finally become true rivals, as we grew stronger together"

"Natsu," Erza said.

"But you kept getting stronger throughout our journey always leaving me behind. It didn't matter how much I trained. How much stronger I became, what power I gained. You always surpassed me no matter what I do." Natsu shouted as he thought back to match on day 4. "Yet I always acknowledged you for it. You!"

Natsu slashed at Erza in anger with his chokuto and she deflected and blocked with her katana, pushing her back as he once again knocked the sword out of her hand. Erza stumbled back falling to her knees.

"That's not my fault," Erza told him.

"I wanted us to become stronger together, fighting to hone our skills" Natsu responded. "But you…"

Natsu charged at Erza, but she jumped out of the way flipping over Natsu and formed hand signs.

**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**

**Poof poof**

It was then several other Erzas appeared surrounding Natsu.

"Shadow clones," he said.

Then each clone charged at Natsu trying to strike him, but Natsu used his Kamui to make his body intangible. Using it he made each clone accidentally attack each other making the clones disperse.

"Kamui," Erza said seeing Natsu use the technique.

It was then Natsu charged lighting around him, and he then swung his arm in front of him.

**CHIDORI NAGASHI**

Each clone surrounding Erza was then electrocuted making them all disperse. Natsu then dashed towards Erza. Erza put up her guard, but to her, Natsu ducked and low swept her knocking her off her feet.

It was then he kicked Erza further in the air. Natsu then formed several hand signs.

**FIRE STYLE DRAGON FLAME JUTSU**

Natu sent a fireball in the shape of a dragon's head at Erza. Seeing this Erza quickly dodged in mid-air making the attack hit the clouds instead. Once the attack hit the clouds, the sky darkened clouds turned to thunder clouds.

The rain started to fall the sound of thunder echoing throughout the city. Both Natsu and Erza breathing heavily staring each other down.

**Boom boom.**

It was then in other parts of the city Juvia who was joined by Gray were fighting in a battle against Sherria and Lyon. The two ice wizards arriving in time to assist their teammates. The four felt the rain coming down and the sound of thunder.

"Rain," Gray said surprised.

"A thunderstorm" Lyon stated.

"But how it was sunny moments ago," Sherria said shocked.

"Juvia is this you," Gray asked her.

"No" Juvia responded.

"Then who" Gray wondered.

With Laxus who was having a face-off with Jura, both had also noticed the sudden change in weather.

"How unusual" Jura said surprised.

"Do you have time to focus on the weather?" Laxus asked. "Or are we going to finish this"

"Very well then" Jura responded facing down Laxus.

"What the hell is going on," Cana said covering herself from the rain.

"What happened there were no signs of a storm coming," Levy said shocked.

"It must have been Natsu's attack earlier" Mavis answered.

"What do you mean first," Makarova asked.

"Natsu's attack was fire-based, and it hit the sky," Mavis said "the high temperature of his flames caused an upward movement in air currents creating thunder clouds" she explained. "But something is odd"

"What is first," Lisanna asked.

"His attack Erza dodged it with ease," Mavis said, "As if he wasn't aiming for her" Mavis she then noticed lighting around Natsu's hand and the thunder appeared above them, her eyes then widen. "Don't tell me she wasn't the target?" she said shocked.

"What," Makarov said shocked.

"That fire attack was never meant for Erza, he wanted to create a thunderstorm" Mavis stated.

"But why," Jet asked shocked.

"He wants to create an attack Erza can't dodge using actual lighting from the storm" Mavis explained "Lighting reaches the ground at 1/1000th of a second, she can't dodge"

"Can Natsu do something as that" Max shouted.

"I don't know, something like that can't be humanly possible to control lighting," Mavis said shocked.

"No question he's going for that jutsu," Obito said.

"That's right" Nagato respond.

Gajeel who was on top of a building noticed and knew what was happening.

"He's going for that Jutsu"

Wendy who was by sided nodded.

"Yes, no one can survive this attack"

Itachi who was observing the match from afar kept his poker face knowing what Natsu was going for. Itachi simply continued to watch in silence.

"What's going on" Erza wondered as lighting built up around them.

She looked up and saw Natsu on top of a building lighting in hand, he stared down at Erza with a cold look. She knew something was coming so she summoned two clones and had them infuse chakra in her hand.

"It's my first time using this, but I have no choice," Erza thought as the clones began to swirl chakra in her hand.

"Erza you kept getting stronger leaving me behind, but that ends here. I am finally going to show everyone I surpassed you" Natsu declared to her. "I'm going to finish you right here and now"

Natsu then brought his lighting charged hand in the air. It was then a roar came from the clouds.

**ROAR**

"What was that," Warren asked scared.

"He can do it," Mavis said "He can tame lighting"

It was then above Natsu, out of the storm appeared a giant serpent-like dragon made out of pure lighting.

"What the hell is that," Elfman said shocked and scared.

"A dragon," Levy said scared.

"Now begone Erza," Natsu said "with the thunderclap"

**KIRIN**

The dragon then went back up in the clouds. Natsu brought his hand down and the dragon dived down heading directly towards Erza. It was then Erza's attack was also ready.

**WIND STYLE RASENSHURIKEN**

Erza with the Rasenshuriken in hand charged at the attack prepared to counter it. In the second the attack got closer Erza thrust her arm forward.

**BOOM**

The impact of the attacks sent a shockwave throughout the city and engulfing the two a flash of light. Everyone in Crocus had felt the powerful shockwave.

"What the hell" Gray said as he shielded his eyes.

"What power," Lyon said as he too shielded himself.

"Woah, this is crazy" Sherria screamed.

"Amazing" Juvia said.

"Damn what is that," Cana said shielding her eyes.

Laxus and Jura also felt the powerful shockwave that spread throughout the Crocus.

"What the hell" Laxus said as he felt the shockwave.

"Such power from a shockwave" Jura said in amazement.

"ERZA" the other members of Fairy Tail shouted.

Once the light and smoke had cleared their standing were two figures, the crowd's eyes widen in horror at what they saw.

There were Natsu and Erza, both of them standing there was Natsu's arm stabbed right through Erza's chest with a Chidori, his hand coming out from the other side.

"Gah" Erza started coughing out blood. Blood starting to drip from her mouth.

Natsu looked at her and smirked "You dropped your guard. Your real target is right here"

"He used Kirin as a cover," Obito said.

"Then at the moment, their attacks made contact he struck with Chidori to finish her" Nagato finished.

"This is my victory Erza," Natsu told her smirking.

"Natsu..you do something like this to me," Erza said softly.

Erza then grew a small smile on her face, seeing that made Natsu mad he then grabbed her neck.

"What's so funny" he demanded.

"I was just thinking how alike we are" Erza answered.

"Huh" Natsu responded.

"When we were kids hanging out in the guild, we would both always put on a strong face in front of everyone," she told him "but on the inside, we were both hurting me because of my trauma as a slave and being betrayed, and you because of your father leaving you behind. So I thought you were the one who could understand me the most"

Natsu's eyes widened at what Erza was saying.

"But you were different than me, you always kept a smile on your face determined to find your father and you never let anything bring you down, it frustrated me at first, but it made me proud," Erza said to Natsu "That's why I looked up to you. That's why I strove to become strong like you, I wanted us to fight together as equals" she cried. "I wanted us to laugh, smile, and cry together"

"Ah and just what in the hell do you know about me" Natsu shouted at her. "I've changed, I'm no longer that weak person anymore, why couldn't you have stayed the same. The same sheltered little girl"

"Natsu," Erza said.

"Even you became so strong, do you know how much that.." Natsu's anger was growing.

"Natsu I know in your heart this isn't you," Erza told him. "You know this isn't what Igneel wanted for you"

Natsu's anger started to grow even more his grip tightening "What the hell do you know, you don't even know Igneel" he yelled at her. "I obtained the power to surpass all of you"

"I know this isn't what he wants from you," Erza told him. "Did you just sought power to defeat us, to defeat me. You gave in to your darkness for that reason. Is that the real reason you accepted Kaguya's offer"

"That's right I accepted that power so I can defeat you" Natsu declared "Having those bonds had held me back for too long"

Erza then grabbed onto Natsu's hand tight and pushed him off of her. It was then Erza began to envelop in an orange glow.

"This the Kyubi's chakra," Natsu thought "So she was saving it"

"Natsu, I know Igneel will be disappointed in what you became," Erza told him.

"Huh" Natsu's anger was getting stronger.

"So for him, I'm going to stop you" Erza declared activating her Chakra Mode "Even if I have to break every bone in your body," she declared.

Natsu looked down at the ground his bangs covering his eyes "Just who in the hell do you think are you"

"You're Family" She yelled, making Natsu go wide-eyed in shock. "That's why I will never give up on you, and I will save you no matter what," she declared.

"Fine" Natsu said, and he then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan "From here on I will fight you as an equal"

The two then stared each other down, both ready to fight at their full power.

...

Meanwhile, in the castle, the other shadow clone Erza and her group had arrived in the dining facility of the castle.

"Damn I think we're lost," Loke said.

"Who would've thought this would happen" Mira giggled.

"This makes it hard to message everyone," Pantherlilly said crossing his arms.

"Aye," Happy chimed.

"And we can't force our way out," Erza said.

"Yeah because our guild is competing in the games, and we destroy the castle to escape it will reflect badly on the others," Mira said.

"But Erza-san beat up the Garou Knight" Yukino sweatdropped.

Loke turned towards Lucy and sees that she was depressed and looking at her unconscious future self.

"Don't let this bother you Lucy " Loke bent down and told her.

Lucy looked at Loke "I know but…"

Loke then put one hand over his chest and put another one out "There's enough room in my heart for two of you" he declared making everyone's sweatdrop.

"Geez, you can't read the room," Carla told him.

It was then Future Lucy began to regain consciousness.

"Hey she's' waking up," Erza said.

Future Lucy opened her eyes "Where am I" she asked.

"We're in the castle dining area," Mira told her.

Future Lucy grabbed her in pain "I remember now after we escaped we were recaptured by the army, that's something you should know"

"That must have happened in her timeline," Pantherlilly said.

"They couldn't even stand up to us" Erza stated.

"I have to agree" Mira added.

"Well you see after coming getting close to the Eclipse it drained all our magic, making us easy to be recaptured" Future Lucy explained.

"That sounds bad," Erza said.

"It was an unfortunate coincidence," Future Lucy told her.

"Such awful luck," Yukino thought with a saddened face.

"During that time we were imprisoned," Future Lucy said.

"During your time?" Happy asked puzzled seeing Future Lucy getting more depressed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you travel through time," Carla asked her.

"I came to prevent a bleak future" Future Lucy answered.

"A bleak future," Erza said shocked.

"What happens in the future," Mira asked.

Future Lucy took a breath and told them what will happen.

…

Back in the castle, Princess Hisui and the minister were watching the games through the Lacrima Vision.

"This person told me in the future, what awaits us is an apocalypse," Hisui said "Many as 10000 dragons will destroy the kingdom, the city destroyed, countless dead"

The minister looked at the floor in thought "But are these words sincere or deception princess"

"This person left it to me to decide" Hisui responded "The results of the Grand Magic Games will give me my answer"

**A.N Well here is Natsu v. Erza 2 what do you guys think, this was very difficult for me to write as I couldn't get a good flow going and making sure it felt smooth and not all over the place and I tried to make it feel emotional it was hard. Natsu may act a little strange such as just acting like Sasuke I did that for it to make sense he is the Indra reincarnation. For this fight, I took inspiration from Kakashi vs Obito, and Naruto vs Sasuke filler fight. Be sure to review and thank you**

**Sorry fixing Grammar edits I missed.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Are you serious?" Mira asked shocked.

"10000 dragons will destroy the country," Loke said completely shocked.

"WE'RE DOOMED" Happy screamed.

"Of all things that could happen," Yukino said.

"This possibly connected to the dragon graveyard from yesterday" Erza stated.

"That's possible" Carla responded.

"This is troubling," Pantherlilly said.

"We"re all going to die" Happy screamed again.

Future Lucy was surprised and shock seeing that they just accepted what she just said.

"You guys believe me," Future Lucy asked.

Erza then looked at her puzzled "Are you lying" she asked.

"No, it's just that the story is so unbelievable" Future Lucy answered. "Will the others believe me"

Erza gave Future Lucy a serious look "Of course they believe you, you're not one to lie"

Future Lucy was shocked at what Erza said. She then smiled happily they believe her.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, have faith in your friends," Lucy told her.

Future Lucy was surprised and she sweatdropped "I'm being lectured by myself"

It was then that Carla's eyes widen memories of her past vision came back to her. "_I see things are starting to connect, the castle being destroyed, and Lucy wasn't singing she was crying and screaming, but why," _she thought.

Carla then walked up to Future Lucy "When the dragons appeared, what happens to those of us here in the castle?" she asked.

Future Lucy looked down in sadness.

"Hey don't tell me they.." Erza said shocked feeling she knows what she will say.

"We die" Mira finished.

"No way" Happy said shocked "We're going to die"

"I don't remember how much time has passed, but I do remember the Eclipse, I didn't know how to open it, but before I knew it. It opened and sent me back in time" Future Lucy explained. "It brought me here on July 4th x793"

"That was only a few days ago," Loke said.

"Why didn't you go back further," Mira asked.

"I didn't know how it worked. When I went through the gate was damaged and out of order" Future Lucy answered.

"So this was the person who told the princess about the future" Arcadios thought as he was resting against a chair.

"Lacrimas have been planted throughout the city to record the Games," Future Lucy said. "You can meet up with Jellal through the underground passage I already told him everything"

"Jellal," Erza said surprised.

"I told him because I thought he might find a solution," Future Lucy said, tears started to form from her eyes, and she began to cry.

"Please forgive me" she cried. "I came here rushing from the future without a plan. I don't know what to do"

The others had looks of surprise as she let her heart out.

Arcadios looked at her memories of when the princess told him the plan. "That's the truth? You revealed the alternative way of using the Eclipse, and you didn't arrive on the 4th why do you lie to your friends" he thought.

"I'm sorry" Future Lucy cried. "I've just been walking around in a daze"

"Don't worry?" Erza told her softly.

"Huh" Future Lucy responded.

It was then Erza wrapped Future Lucy in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for fighting for our future" Erza said softly as she held Future Lucy in a kind and warm embrace.

"Erza.." Future Lucy said softly, she then started to cry in Erza's eyes.

Everyone looked at the two smiled at the moment.

"I promise you, I won't let anything happen" Erza promised her.

…

Outside Crocus with Crime Sorciere Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were still discussing what Future Lucy told Jellal.

"She could be lying," Ultear said.

"You think Future Lucy will trick us as that" Meredy asked.

"I mean 10000 dragons, Eclipse. It sounds a bit farfetched" Ultear answered. "Something doesn't add up"

"There are two possibilities," Jellal said. "Future Lucy is lying or she's an imposter" he stated with a serious face.

…

Back in Crocus Laxus and Jura were still locked in battle, both were getting tired and breathing heavily.

"Come on Laxus I know you can win" Freed cheered.

"Yeah beat that old man" Bickslow shouted.

"Show him the power of the Thunder Legion" Evergreen cheered.

"I have to say you're a tough old man," Laxus said to the saint.

"As are you" Jura responded. "But it looks like things are about to end"

"What are you doing Jura finish him" Ooba yelled.

"I'm all fired up old man," Laxus told the saint with a confident smile preparing his final attack. He then dashed towards the Wizard Saint prepared to strike him down.

**DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART**

Elsewhere Gray and Juvia were almost done fighting against Lyon and Sherria.

"Sorry Juvia," Lyon told her "But I must win for my guild"

"Let's finish them," Sherria said.

"But I can't finish her off, it pains me to do so," Lyon told Sherria.

"Would you stop with that already, she already has a boyfriend?" Sherria told him.

The two then started to argue on Lyon's persistence in not finishing the fight.

Gray then puts his hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Gray," Juvia said.

"Juvia, their weakness is teamwork," Gray told her, he then took Juvia's hand in his own. "If its the two of us then we can finish it"

Juvia looked at Gray and smiled. She then nodded "Right," she said taking his hand.

"Now lets beat them with our combined magic" he declared.

"Right" Juvia smiled.

The two then locked hands and began to fuse their magic.

"Bastard I let you stand and you do something like this" Lyon shouted "Sherria" he looked towards his partner and saw that she was in a daze. He grabbed onto her shoulders and began to shake her. "What are you doing I need you to heal me"

"So romantic," Sherria said in amazement.

**UNISON RAID**

Laxus got closer to Jura and unleashed a thundering punch to the Wizard Saint.

**ROARING THUNDER**

Laxus finished the Wizard Saint off with a final attack knocking him down for good and this got the crowd in a loud cheer.

**WATER NEBULA**

**ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER**

Gray and Juvia then finished off Lyon and Sherria sending them flying in the air.

"This is your fault" Lyon shouted at the God Slayer.

"I'm sorry" Sherria cried as they blasted off.

"I don't believe it Laxus has defeated Jura" Chapati shouted. "And Gray and Juvia had defeated Lyon and Sherria, earning Fairy Tail 7 points and eliminating Lamia Scale"

"What it can't be," Ooba said shocked. "They were my strongest wizards" it was then Ooba began to uncontrollably spin around in shock knocking her out.

"That leaves Fairy Tail and the Akatsuki as the last guilds standing," Yajima said.

"That's right and Natsu and Erza are still fighting right," Mato said pointing to the Lacrima Vision displaying their battle.

Laxus was breathing heavily he just beat a Wizard Saint and he was tired as hell before he could fall he was caught by someone. He looked at the person and saw that it was Cana.

"Way to go big guy" Cana smiled.

Laxus smiled back "Thanks Cana, now let's go help Erza"

Cana nodded and the two were off.

Back with Gray and Juvia, they were both smiling at each other at their victory.

Juvia then jumped and wrapped her arms around Gray.

"We did it darling" Juvia cheered.

"Yeah" Gray smiled. "Now let's go help Erza"

Juvia nodded and the two went off to find the red-head.

…

Natsu and Erza were still staring each other down, the wind blowing past their hair. Erza was currently in her Chakra mode, and Natsu now using his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Now let's begin," Natsu said, it was then purple energy started to form around Natsu and it started to take the form of skeletal appearance with ribs, arms, and skull head with a demonic like appearance.

"Susanoo right off the bat huh," Erza said.

"Is that" Makarov asked.

"Yes it's what we saw on day 4" Mavis answered with a serious look remembering the demonic like creature that Natsu used before.

Seeing this Erza dashed towards Natsu. Natsu then had his Susanoo swing its arms at Erza, but she managed to dodge the attacks. The Susanoo then brought both its hands together and slammed them down on Erza.

In response, Erza created two large chakra arms to block the attack. She then pushed the Susanoo's arms off of her.

Natsu then had the Susanoo bring its arm back, the arm was then engulfed in fire and lighting.

Erza's eyes widen in shock "Is that.."

**SUSANOO RAIENRYUU NO TEKKEN**

Erza was hit by the punch with full force knocking her back.

"He infused his dragon slaying magic with his Susanoo," Erza said shocked wiping the dirt off her cheek.

"Hmm, impressive" Kurama said intrigued.

"I have to be careful," Erza thought, and she continued her charge at Natsu.

Erza created a chakra arm on her back and had the arm create 4 Rasengans. The chakra then threw the 4 Rasengans at Natsu, but Natsu used Susanoo's arm to block the attack. Erza then created another Rasengan and jumped at the Susanoo and thrust her arm forward at it.

**BOOM**

The impact of the attack caused a large explosion. Once the dust cleared it showed Erza's attack done nothing. As Natsu's Susanoo was now equipped with armor that had a draconic and demonic look.

"What the" Erza said shocked.

"What is that," the crowd said.

"A demon"

"What happened First," Makarov asked.

"It seems this avatar Natsu created had spawned some kind of armor" Mavis answered, "This could mean trouble."

The Susanoo threw Erza off of it, sending her flying back again, but Erza managed to land on her feet. The Susanoo then took a deep breath charging up his magic and it was then engulfed in fire and lighting.

**SUSANOO RAIENRYU NO HOKO**

Natsu's Susanoo unleashed a powerful breath attack of fire and lighting that headed straight for Erza. Seeing the incoming attack Erza created a large chakra arm and used it to stop the attack. Once the chakra arm caught the roar, Erza had stood her ground against the full force of the attack. The chakra arm then crushed the roar in the palm of her hand. Natsu then looked at Erza with his Mangekyou and his left eye began to bleed.

**AMATERASU**

Black flames then ignited on the chakra arms setting it ablaze. Erza went wide-eyed for a bit, but she cut off the chakra in time just before it went towards her body. She looked back at Natsu and saw that his Susanoo and he were gone.

"Erza behind you" Kurama shouted.

Erza turned around and saw Natsu was right behind her. She then felt a strong change in Natsu's chakra, she immediately knew what he was going for.

"He's going for the Tsukuyomi," Erza thought she quickly closed her eyes in time just before he activated it.

Natsu then used hs chokuto to slash at Erza, but with her eyes still closed Erza managed to block it and knock the chokuto out of his hand. Natsu then attempted to punch her, but she managed to deflect it and threw Natsu away from her.

Natsu managed to jump back at her in mid-air, now using his dragon slaying magic. His fist engulfed in fire and lighting. He unleashed a fury of punches and kicks at Erza, but she managed to block them, Erza then proceeded to punch at Natsu, but Natsu managed to block and defend against them as well. As last time Natsu successfully countered one of Erza's punches, and he punched her right in the face sending her back to the ground.

Erza managed to land on her feet, she looked up at Natsu who was still in the air and he was swiftly forming hand signs.

**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU**

Natsu sent a giant fireball at Erza, but Erza managed to dodge it at high speed. She then teleported behind Natsu, catching him by surprise. She then tried to attack Natsu from behind, but by the second her punch was about to make contact, he had used Kamui and she passed right through him.

The moment she passed completely through him, Natsu quickly turned around and kicked her hard in the back sending her flying to the ground. Erza managed to land on her she then looked up and saw that Natsu was gone.

She turned her head quickly trying to find where he went, it was then she felt something come from below. She looked down and saw Natsu coming up from the ground phasing through with Kamui.

Natsu then grabbed Erza's neck and held her in the air, and tried to choke her, but Erza created two chakra arms from her back and used them to slam Natsu. Seeing this Natsu let go of her and jumped back dodging the chakra arms as they slammed the ground.

Erza then created another chakra arm to grab Natsu, but he managed to dodge it by jumping high in the air. She then created another chakra arm to grab him, but it missed as well. It was then Natsu teleported behind Erza.

"Fast," Erza though shocked.

Natsu then created a Fire Dragon Iron Fist and struck Erza in her side knocking her back and sending her rolling.

Once Erza got back on her feet, Natsu once again teleported behind her prepared to strike her again. The moment he brought his fist closer to her, Erza managed to block and counter the strike, sending him to the ground.

Once Natsu got back on to his feet he brought back his Susanoo, Natsu's Susanoo then conjured up a purple energy sword and swung it at Erza, knocking her off the building they were on and sent her quite a far distance away.

Natsu was now breathing heavily his eyes bleeding, he was getting tired. His Susanoo was taking up to much of chakra the more he used it.

"Damn it I have to end this quickly," Natsu thought as he grabbed his eye in pain and breathes heavily.

Natsu then had the Susanoo create large fireballs and he threw them at Erza. Seeing the large fireballs, Erza moved quickly and dodge each fireball that came her way.

"I'm not done yet Natsu" Erza shouted. "I became this strong because of you. I strove to become stronger because I had someone like you as a rival"

"Shut the hell up" Natsu yelled at her. "Don't you dare underestimate me never again, after I finish you I'll take out the others and show them how I surpassed all of you"

The Susanoo then slammed its blade on to the ground creating a wave of purple flames that headed straight towards Erza. Erza put up a guard but she was blasted back the powerful attack.

"GAAAH" she screamed as she was hit and was sent rolling on to the ground.

"This is getting serious Erza" Kurama told her. "He's dead set on killing you"

"I know Natsu is as strong as ever" Erza responded to the fox. "I'm going to need more power"

"I understand, you have to use my full power, as despite using only a normal Mangekyou he can keep up with your Chakra mode," Kurama said "You've been only using a more controlled version of my chakra. Once we synchronize you will be able to use it at its fullest"

"Right," Erza said "Thank you Kurama for helping me"

"No problem" Kurama smirked "Besides I'm doing this as a favor for Naruto"

Erza smiled and then opened her eyes she was now in the true state of Kurama Chakra mode, her pupils were slitted, her whiskers became thicker resembling trigrams. Her chakra took the form of a haori on the back with a glowing Fairy Tail symbol.

Erza looked back at Natsu, seeing he was prepared to fire the arrow.

"This is bad, those flames," Erza said.

"Erza quick use the Tailed Beast Bomb" Kurama commanded. "With my full power, you should be able to do it"

"Right" Erza responded.

Orange glowing chakra started to form around Erza and began to take shape into a new form of a fox.

"Is that?" Nagato said,

Obito nodded "yes"

"What is that," Makarov said seeing the energy becoming the shape of a large animal.

"Is this what Erza talked about?" Jet said shocked.

"The demon fox that gave her power," Levy said in amazement.

"So this is the Kyuubi," Mavis said intrigued.

"I'm going to end this destiny between us" Natsu shouted. "Erza..I'm going to defeat you right here and now"

"Then come at me Natsu" Erza called as the avatar continued to form "As your family, it's my job to stop you"

The Kyuubi avatar then opened its mouth and began to form a Tailed Beast Bomb. Once the Tailed Beast Bomb was completed and prepared to be fired. Natsu's Susanoo had also finished drawing its bow.

"ERZAAAAAAAAA!"

"NATSUUUUUUU!"

**SUSANOO RAIENRYUU NO KAGUTSUCHI**

**BIJUU BOMB**

**BOOOM**

Both fired their attacks at each other, and once the attacks made contact with each other resulted in a massive explosion that encased the both of them. The shockwave of their attacks once again being felt throughout the city and it created a massive dust cloud in their area.

Once the dust cleared, there was nothing but massive destruction all the buildings were destroyed. It was then on opposite ends two figures emerged, on one side it was Natsu, his clothes tattered and nearly destroyed covered in dirt and bruises, the only thing intact was his signature scarf, he was having trouble walking and breathing heavily. It was then both Itachi and Obito noticed something.

"What's wrong," Nagato asked.

"His eyes" Obito responded.

"They're almost gone," Itachi said seeing Natsu was almost completely blind, as his eyes were now losing its light.

On the other side emerged Erza she was injured and covered in bruises, she was out of her chakra mode and she could barely stand, Erza was also breathing heavily tired and exhausted.

The last attack took a lot out of them, Natsu especially as he forced himself to use the full extent of his Mangekyou and Susanoo. The two stared each other down once again both breathing heavily.

"I'm not done yet" Natsu declared to Erza.

"As am I" she shouted back.

"I'm going to end you" Natsu shouted, then full of adrenaline rushed at Erza with a Chidori.

Erza also started to charge at Natsu with what energy she had left using it to create a Rasengan.

Both then thrust their arms forward their attacks clashing again.

**CHIDORI**

**RASENGAN**

The clash of their attacks caused the ground beneath them to be destroyed even further making another shockwave.

When the two attacks clashed Natsu and Erza both got a look at each other's faces. When Erza got a closer look at Natsu's face she sees a deeply wounded soul, fueled by anger and hate.

"Natsu," Erza thought softly seeing his face.

**Mind Space**

As the two clash their minds were sent speaking to each other through a kind of mental space.

"Do you remember Natsu how I would close myself off from everyone in the guild?" Erza asked him.

Natsu gave no answer he simply remained silent.

"It was because of my experience as a slave and being betrayed during my experience at the Tower of Heaven" Erza explained. "It made it hard for me to form bonds in the guild, so I acted as a stern and strict person who closed themselves off" Memories of her past flashed through her mind. "I never once wanted to feel that way again and I thought I'd be alone forever"

Natsu was still silent at Erza.

"But it was thanks to Master, Gray, Mira, You and everyone in the guild I was able to open up again" Erza smiled."It was you and Fairy Tail that had saved me from my despair"

"When I first met you I can tell you were also hiding a wounded heart as well, but you always kept a smile on your face," Erza told him "So I thought you might understand me more than others about being abandoned," Erza thought back to her time with Natsu "Me the former slave who was betrayed by a close friend, and you the son of a dragon who was left behind"

"Every time I saw you and your smile it brought me, hope" Erza smiled at him. "I'd always wonder what made you smile after what happened to you, honestly it made me jealous of how you moved past pain. So I wanted us to become stronger together as friends and rivals, from then on I considered you my goal"

"I wanted to become strong and courageous like you," Erza said. "That's why I became strong because I had someone like you chasing after me." She looked back at Natsu and gave him a kind and heartwarming smile.

"Natsu I'm glad that I met you"

"Erza.." Natsu said, "What the hell is wrong with you, always bringing up memories of my past" he answered, and sees Erza still smiling. " That won't change me, I'm going to get my revenge against you and Fairy Tail and I will kill you all and my goals will be accomplished"

Erza's smile began to waver but she manages to keep it. "Is that true Natsu"

"Huh," he responded.

"Do you think killing me and everyone in Fairy Tail will be able to cleanse your anger?" Erza asked "Is that how you truly feel"

"Yes, and your only choice is to kill me to prevent Fairy Tail's destruction or die by my hand," Natsu told her sternly.

"I don't believe that" Erza responded. "I'm not going to kill you or Wendy or Gajeel, and I won't die by your hands. I will protect Fairy Tail no matter what and I will never kill you" she declared to him "I'm going to bring you three back no matter what"

"hm," Natsu responded.

"Think about what Igneel would want," Erza asked him. "Is this the path he wanted you to take"

Natsu's eyes widen at what Erza said.

"Do you think he wants you to give to your darkest desires?" Erza asked "To become willing to kill your friends"

"Shut up you guys are not my friends. Having friends is meaningless" Natsu yelled at her.

"Is that what you think or are those Kaguya's words" Erza shouted back. "You believed in those ideals more than anyone"

"Shut up," Natsu said.

"What happened to the Natsu that will do anything to protect his friends," Erza shouted. "The Natsu who defeated Eisenwald, the one who saved Lucy from Phantom Lord. The one who fought and defeated Zero and Hades. The Natsu who saved me from the Tower of Heaven" she continued.

"What happened to the Natsu I fell in love with" she yelled.

Natsu's eyes widen in shock at what Erza was saying. Natsu then clenched his teeth in anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not that person anymore" Natsu shouted.

"If that were true, why did you help save Millianna?" Erza asked him.

"Huh" Natsu responded shocked.

"You saved her when you didn't need to," Erza told him. "Not only that you helped Lucy as well when she was beaten by Minerva, if you truly hate Fairy Tail then why did you help us"

Natsu remained silent, but he kept a cold look on his face.

"Don't get the wrong idea Erza" he responded "the only reason I helped the catgirl is so that Saber woman wouldn't get in the way. As for Lucy, it was out of pity"

"No, I don't believe that you helped them because I know you still consider them your family and friends" Erza responded. "You merely have forgotten who you were, this Kaguya she twisted your mind"

"Shut up" Natsu yelled at her. "She doesn't control me"

"Yes, but she made you turn to the darkest depths of your heart to turn you into something you're not," Erza told him.

"No you're wrong" Natsu yelled. "This who I truly am, a warrior fueled by hatred and vengeance it's what makes me stronger"

"No, it's our friends that give us strength remember you taught me that" Erza shouted back.

It was then an old memory flashed before Natsu eyes.

"_As long as our friends are with us we have nothing to fear"_

"Remember who you are not a man full of hatred and resentment."

"You are kind, gentle and strong man Natsu you are and always will be a Fairy Tail Wizard"

**Back to the Real World**

Natsu's Chidori and Erza's Rasengan continue to clash both of them trying to prevail over the other. It was then Erza with all her might began to push back harder, Natsu tried to do the same, but he couldn't he was still exhausted after using the Susanoo.

It was then the two were then both knocked back by the shockwave that the attacks created. Both were sent flying back, as Erza was thrown back she felt someone in mid-air had caught her.

Erza opened her eyes and saw that it was her teammate and the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus," Erza said with a small smile. Laxus smiled back at her and he landed back on his feet, Erza then looked and saw her other teammates Gray, Juvia, and Cana.

As for Natsu as he was sent flying back a person jumped in and saved him. The person's arm wrapped around Natsu. Recognizing the scent and chakra Natsu said the person's name.

"Itachi"

The shinobi nodded at him, he helped Natsu back onto his feet and he supported Natsu on his shoulder, the two were later joined by Gajeel and Wendy who jumped in.

"Gajeel" Juvia said looking at her old friend.

"Wendy" Gray said looking at the girl he once considered a little sister.

"Natsu-Niisan are you okay," Wendy asked.

"I'm fine" Natsu coughed.

"We have to go," Itachi told them.

"Eh why they're beaten we could win," Gajeel asked shocked.

"Natsu needs to get some medical attention" Itachi answered referring to Natsu. "Besides I know you want us to leave now right"

"Itachi is right we need to leave now" Natsu coughed again spitting out some blood. "Fighting them is pointless now"

Wendy and Gajeel then looked at each other and back at Natsu seeing the state he was in, both nodded at each other and looked at Itachi.

"Okay, we'll leave," Wendy told Itachi with Gajeel nodding.

Laxus handed Erza over to Cana and he stepped up along with Gray and Juvia.

"Wait just a minute there," Laxus said we're not just let you guys leave until we talk things out"

"Yeah," Gray said "We need to talk"

"There's nothing to talk about" Gajeel responded.

"Yes besides talking you guys would be a waste of time anyway" Wendy stated.

"Besides even if we do fight you, we will emerge victorious" Itachi told them. "You're all too injured to continue battling"

"Huh," Gray said with a tick mark, he then put his fist in his open palm "Don't you dare underestimate us"

Laxus cracked his fist and neck "Yeah"

Juvia nodded as well turning into her water form.

The three then charged at the members of the Akatsuki team. Gray and Juvia using their respective magic and Laxus using his lighting body spell.

**ICE MAKE ICE BRINGER**

**WATER CLAW**

Seeing this, Wendy stepped on the ground creating a flat pool of water and it was clear enough to see a full reflection, she then formed several hand signs.

**SUITON MIZUKAGAMI**

It was then the pool of water turned up 90 degrees and Gray, Laxus, and Juvia seeing their reflections in the "mirror" and out of it appeared another Gray, Laxus, and Juvia, using the same attacks they were.

"What the" Gray said shocked.

"What is that," Laxus said.

"A Reflection spell?" Juvia said puzzled.

The three then collided with their other selves sending all three of them back.

Guys are you okay" Cana asked.

"Yeah we're fine," Gray said rubbing the back of his head.

Laxus and Juvia also began to pick themselves back up.

"Damn since when can Wendy do that" Laxus asked.

"I don't know, but we have to be careful," Juvia said.

"Don't think those tricks will take us down?" Gray said determinedly, Laxus, Juvia, and Cana nodded at Gray's statement.

Each of them had a determined look on their faces.

"Why do you continue? The difference in our power is obvious and by the looks of each of you, you can barely stand" Itachi asked them.

"Because that's not the Fairy Tail way" Laxus answered.

Itachi and the others were a bit shocked at the answer but expected it anyway.

"Laxus is right we never give up" Cana shouted.

"Yes especially on our friends," Juvia said.

"That's why no matter how many times you take us down we'll get back up" Gray declared to them.

Erza then got herself off of Cana, stood firm.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy we won't give up on you three" Erza declared. "We'll bring you three home"

The others nodded and they all stood in bold and determined stance all of them having a look that shows they will never back down. This action shocked the Akatsuki members their determination to never give up.

"Itachi, get us out of here," Natsu said to the Uchiha

Itachi nodded and then opened his cloak and a giant flock of crows came out went towards Fairy Tail.

"Agh what the hell," Laxus said as he tried to push the crows off of him.

"Fairy Tail I commemorate your bravery so we will let you have victory over the Grand Magic Games" Itachi's voice echoed.

As Erza and the others were fending off the crows, Erza couldn't help, but see Itachi smile at her as they disappeared. It was then the flock of crows disappeared not only that Natsu, Itachi, Gajeel, and Wendy were gone as well.

"What happened," Juvia asked.

"I don't know" Gray answered. "But I think they left and forfeited the games?"

"What does this mean Mr. Yajima. I have no idea what just happened" Chapati asked his co-host.

"Well it seems the Akatsuki has forfeited the Games" Yajima answered, "Which means…"

"Fairy Tail Won" Mato finished. Taking a bit of time to process Mato jumped up and started cheering

"FAIRY TAIL HAS WON THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES"

**A.N. There I am finally done with Grand Magic Games part, now I have to do the 10000 dragons and Eclipse stuff now. I'm pretty sure most are upset that Fairy Tail won the games, but in my defense, I am closely following the canon and adding my own stuff to it. Plus when I was first writing this I was still figuring out how this story will go and I didn't want to make this story purely focus on the dragon slayers trying to get revenge I want to focus on the other Fairy Tail characters and since I made Erza a main part of the story now so I have to focus on her as well. So yeah anyway for the future of this fic I might not do the Eclipse Spirit arc I might, but I think Natsu and the Akatsuki will only have a minor role in the story. For the Phoenix Priestess and Dragon Cry might be the same they'll be involved just not in a major role. Lastly, this chapter may seem rushed but I wanted to get to the 10000 dragon fight soon, and I don't want to stretch this out.**

**As for my other stories I am finally getting somewhere with them mainly Lost Prince, and Sharingan no Natsu both of their next chapters I am almost done drafting and I hope to update them soon.**

**So yeah anyway thank you for reading, be sure to review and give me your thoughts. Thank you and see you next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Fireworks started to go off, cheers from the crowd had erupted. Especially from the Fairy Tail booth members were hugging each other and crying.

"We did it" Max and Warren cried.

"We're finally back on top" Macao and Warren cried hugging each other.

"MANLY VICTORY" Elfman cheered.

But unlike most of the members, others still had some sad faces such as Makarov, Mavis, and Levy.

"Natsu, Wendy" Makarov thought.

"Gajeel" Levy said thinking about the Iron-Dragon.

"With this victory, Fairy Tail is now the Number 1 Guild in Fiore once again after 7 years" Chapati announced "I would like to thank everyone for coming and hope to see you all next year"

Back in Crocus, the members of the Fairy Tail team are trying to collect what just happened.

"So I guess we won huh," Gray said with a snicker.

"Yeah, but it doesn't feel right" Laxus stated.

"Yeah, this victory kind of feels bittersweet," Cana said thinking of what happened.

"Where did you think they went," Juvia asked.

"I don't know, but we will see them again," Erza said looking off in the distance "I know we will, and next time we will bring them back to Fairy Tail" Erza turned towards them smiling. "I know we will"

The others smiled back at her all of them moved by her words.

"Yeah you're right Erza," Laxus said.

"We'll get them back someday" Gray smiled with Juvia nodding.

"I'll drink to that" Cana smiled.

"Anyway, we should head back now, no doubt the others are waiting," Laxus told everyone.

"Yeah, plus we need to know if Mira and her group rescued Lucy," Gray said, the others nodded and started to head back and meet with the rest of the guild.

As they were walking Erza noticed something on the ground. It took a second to realize what it was, it was none other than Natsu's signature scarf. Erza picked up off the ground and held it in her hand.

"Hey Erza what's wrong," Gray asked her, it was then he noticed the scarf in her hand. "Is that?"

"Yeah" she answered "it must have fallen off when he left"

Erza then tightens her grip around the scarf "Natsu" she thought. She then wrapped the scarf around her neck surprising her team.

"Erza," Cana said.

"I know Natsu and them will come back one day," Erza told her team "and when they do, I'll make sure to give this back to him" she declared smiling. "Now lets head back"

The team then headed off to meet with their guild all of them hoping to hear some good news about Mira and Lucy.

**Castle Hall**

Erza's shadow clone and her team were currently running through the halls of the castle looking for an exit. The team now consists only of Erza's shadow clone, Loke, Lucy, Future Lucy, and the cats as Arcadios told them he would find the princess, and Yukino going off somewhere else with Mira going after her.

Currently, Erza and Loke were fighting off the knights and the kingdom's magic unit and the Garou Knights who have returned.

"Damn these guys just keep coming," Loke said.

"What are we going to do," Lucy said

"I don't know things are playing out more differently than I remember" Future Lucy told her.

"Prepare for your punishment sinners," the leader said.

"These guys won't back down," Loke said.

It was then Erza sensed something coming "What is that"

As they all continue to fight, a large shadow appeared below the knights in the back and sucking them down into the ground.

"Ahhh" the knights screamed.

Everyone turned in the direction of the knights and saw them being sucked into the shadows.

"What the" the leader said.

The shadow they grew larger getting all of the knights and Garou knights.

"What is this," the Garou Knights said as they were sinking into the shadow.

"What is happening" Happy said a bit scared.

It was then all the knights were sucked into the shadow and they all vanished before their eyes.

"What happened," Lucy said shocked and scared.

Then outside of Crocus Jellal just had a realization about something.

"That's it" Jellal declared.

"Is what it Jellal" Meredy asked.

"The magic we have been sensing for 7 years was the eclipse and this year was the only time it was human" Jellal answered. "The reason Future Lucy had magic similar to Zeref is that she walked through the Eclipse Gate which is from the book of Zeref, and if we believe everything Future Lucy said and she arrived on the night of the 3rd, and the person I saw on the evening of the 3rd was…"

It was then outside the castle the Eclipse Gate was brought out and Arcadios wearing his White Lilly Armor had just arrived.

"Princess" Arcadios called out.

"Arcadios-sama" Hisui smiled in relief seeing the knight walk up in front of her.

"Colonel about the Hell Palace I have to apologize for my prejudice"

"Forget that" Arcadios interrupted. He then looked at the surrounding knights "I take it they know the Eclipse Plan now"

"Yes, we spread information towards all the soldiers hopefully the Garou Knights get it to" the minister answered.

"What the person from the future said is true," Hisui told Arcadios "So we are initiating the Eclipse Plan 2"

"Are you going to ignore the original plan?" Arcadios asked her.

"No, we have to focus on the current problem" Hisui responded.

It was then Arcadios took out his sword and handed it to Hisui shocking her.

"A knight should not doubt their monarch," he said. "I am readying to face my punishment for it with my life" this shocked Hisui.

"Are you crazy" the minister shouted.

"Arcadios-sama what are you" Hisui was stuttering.

"I met this person from the future. They did not know of Eclipse 2. They cried for their friends they knew what would happen, but did not know how to deal with it" he told her.

"No, that person told me what to do," Hisui said.

"Are you telling me she would lie" he shouted "That she would try to deceive her friends for her own sake"

"Her" Hisui said shocked and surprised, and Arcadios noticed this and was shocked as well.

"Arcadios-sama the person who warned me was a man," she told him.

"What" Arcadios responded shocked.

"There is someone else from the future that arrived before the 3rd" Jellal shouted to his guild realizing the truth.

Back inside the castle Erza's clone and her group were still shocked at what happened.

"The shadow just.." Happy stuttered.

"Consumed all the knights" Carla finished.

"Someone is coming," Erza said with a serious face, and as she said someone was emerging from the shadows. "Who are you"

Out of the shadows appeared a man with long hair tied in a ponytail and half of his was a different color. On the right side of his hair was black and long enough to cover his eyes, and the rest of his was white. The man was wearing a high collared cape along with a light-colored long-sleeve shirt with rolled-up cuffs and a pair of light-colored trousers. Over his shirt he had on a black colored vest tucked in his belt.

The man smiled at the group, "Are the shadows reaching to the past or future" he said. "Or does it reach the people's hearts"

"It's been a while, Erza Scarlet," he said "I am from the future my name is Rogue"

"Rogue" Erza said shocked.

"The one from Sabertooth," Carla said also shocked.

"You're from the future too," Lucy said confused.

"Someone other than me," Future Lucy said.

"But why" Happy wondered.

"So two people came from the future," Arcadios said shocked as he spoke with the princess. "One being Lucy who came to warn us"

"And the other who wants to harm the princess" the minister finished.

"No both came to warn us of the coming calamity and want to prevent it" Hisui corrected. "There could be a possibility of a 3rd or 4th person," She then looked at Arcadios "So if you truly are a knight then point your blade where it needs to be"

Arcadios' eyes widen.

"I'm opening the gates," Hisui said. "I'm drawing my blade to save this country"

Running through the streets of Crocus Jellal and Crime Sorciere were rushing towards the castle.

"So there is another from the future," Ultear said.

"Yes, but what are they after" Jellal responded.

Back inside the castle, the rescue team was being confronted by Future Rogue.

"You decimated the soldiers to save us," Loke said looking at Future Rogue.

"You're different than before," Erza said as she looked at him.

"Why did you come back," Carla asked.

Future Rogue smirked "To open the gate"

"The Eclipse" Lucy shouted shocked.

"Yes" Future Rogue responded "You see there are two ways to use the Eclipse one as a way to travel through time and as a weapon the Eclipse Cannon, it's the only way to stop the 10000 dragons"

"Defeating the dragons," Future Lucy thought shocked.

"So you came to help" Lucy smiled.

"We can beat the dragons" Happy cheered.

"The future can be saved" Carla smiled.

The others seemed happy that Future Rogue seemed to have come to help, but Erza she felt something was off, she did not know what, but something doesn't feel right. She senses something from this Future Rogue, she felt something dark from him.

"But it's not that simple" Future Rogue said.

"Huh," the group responded.

"I come from 7 years in the future, dragons have conquered the world not even a tenth of the human population survived" he explained "and the Eclipse does not hold as much power as it does now"

This made the group go wide-eyed in shock at this.

"And if we don't stop them here the world is doomed" Future Rogue finished.

"So we just have to open the gates" Happy smiled.

"Yes, but 7 years ago which is now. Someone stopped the gates from opening" Future Rogue told them.

The group went more wide-eyed in shock at this.

"And because of that, the gates were not opened. And we couldn't fire the Eclipse Cannon at the dragons. This person brought the destruction of the world. That's why I'm here to eliminate this person"

"Eliminate them. I'm sure if we explain the situation to this person it should be alright" Carla reasoned.

"We don't need to kill them" Pantherlilly stated.

"No at such an important place in time words will not work" Future Rogue said. "Even if we do convince them, they already decided to close the gates"

"It's decided," Lucy said puzzled.

"It's an inescapable destiny in which the ones survive live on and the ones who doomed ones perish" Future Rogue explained. "As long they live the ones who decided to close the gate will close it"

"Who is the person you're speaking of," Erza asked him.

"You" Future Rogue pointed and charged up an attack and fired it at the target "LUCY HEARTFILIA"

"Eh," Lucy said shocked.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she turned around and started to run towards her.

Lucy was frozen in place as the attack was coming in fast. It was then someone jumped in front of Lucy taking the attack.

**STAB**

Lucy opened her eyes and saw that her future self had taken the attack for her. This made everyone go wide-eyed in horror.

"Gha" Future Lucy coughed out blood as she fell to the floor.

"Wait why did you," Lucy say shocked as she kneeled and held her future self.

"Lucy" Happy cried running towards her.

"Two Lucys" Future Rogue said surprised.

"Please hang in there" Lucy pleaded as she held her future self.

"Lucy" Happy cried as he went to Future Lucy.

Future Lucy was panting heavily from her wounds, she was coughing out blood.

"The gates...I never closed them" she coughed out.

Lucy with tears in her eyes "I know you didn't. I would never" she cried. "Why did you save me," she asked with tears.

"Because you are my past" Future Lucy answered. "Even if I didn't, I die anyway" she coughed "you know to die in front of myself it's rather strange" she smiled weakly.

"Its strange for me too" Lucy cried "so please don't die"

"It's ok.." she reassured weakly "I'm just happy I got to see everyone again especially Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy because in my time they never returned from Tenrou" she explained, "I never had the chance to see them again. I'm just happy that.."

"Lucy no you can't die" Happy cried with tears in his eyes.

Erza looked at them in silence still in shock at what happened.

Future Lucy then looked at Happy "I'm not from your time. No, I'm not even a part of this world. I from this world still live on with her friends, so don't be sad" she tried to reassure the cat.

"No it doesn't matter where you're from" Happy cried "Lucy is Lucy, we're friends so there is no way we can't be sad"

Future Lucy then hugged the crying cat trying to comfort him.

"Hey please show me your guild mark," Lucy asked her with tears in her eyes.

Future Lucy smiled at her and used her left hand to touch Lucy's right.

"Your arm" Lucy cried seeing that she was using her left hand. "What happened"

It was then memory flashed before Future Lucy's eyes, the day she became a Fairy Tail wizard.

"_Hey Natsu look I am now a member of Fairy Tail"_

"I...wanted...to go… on more adventures with everyone" Future Lucy cried, it was then she took her last breath, her head dropping to the floor. "Please Protect the Future"

Erza looked down at the ground her anger began to boil.

"She wasn't aware she closed the gates," Future Rogue said shocked.

"Who cares about that" Lucy shouted at him. "Even though I would never do that"

"For now, but when the time comes you will," Future Rogue told her.

"I would never do that" she yelled again "You talk all this nonsense, just what are you after"

Future Rogue grinds his teeth "it's already decided you closed the gate as long as you live the future is doomed"

"The future me said she never closed the gate" Lucy shouted "I believe in myself," she declared with tears in her eyes.

Future Rogue's rage then grew and he was about to prepare another attack "Your words mean nothing. Everything is decided by fate" he declared.

It was then Erza turned towards him, her eyes red, her whiskers sharpened.

"Then I'll crush that destiny into dust"

**POW**

Erza delivered a powerful punch at Future Rogue sending him crashing into a wall.

"I won't let you take Lucy's future away" Erza declared with tears in her eyes.

"_Please protect the future"_

"I will I promise" Erza with tears anger on her face.

" Lucy, you and the others away from here" Erza ordered.

"But.." Lucy cried.

"NOW" she yelled.

"Just leave this to Erza," Loke said as he pulled her away.

"She's right you're the target we have to leave," Carla said and the others nodded. Lucy was reluctant but complied and the group left.

It was then Future Rogue charged at them "You're not escaping me," he declared.

**POW**

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER" Erza shouted hitting Rogue again.

"Hmm" Future Rogue rubbed the bruise on his face. "I expected you to mind your own business, but since the dragons kill you anyway. History won't mind I kill you." Future Rogue then escaped into the shadows.

"Bastard" Erza said in anger

It was then Future Rogue appeared behind Erza "Die Erza Scarlet" he prepared to strike her from behind, but to his shock Erza quickly turned around and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. Erza then jumped on top of him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"You took something important to me," Erza told him "your ways of doing things is bullshit. We'll protect the future in our way"

**Outside Castle Eclipse Gate**

"In response to the impending dragon attack we will now commence the firing of the Eclipse" Hisui shouted out, it was them the Eclipse gate slowly began to open.

"The gates are about to open," The minister thought.

"I will bear witness the princess's will to the very end," Arcadios thought as he watched the gate unlock.

"What of the dragons," a soldier said.

"No sightings yet" another answered.

"What of the evacuation"

"The soldiers are coordinating their swift exodus"

"I pray that it takes one blast to wipe them all out, it will take years to amass this much magic again," Hisui said.

Meanwhile, Lucy and the cats were hiding in a nearby bush.

"It looks like we stumble upon quite the spectacle," Carla said.

"Yeah, they're about to open the Eclipse now" Pantherlilly stated.

Future Rogue's words came back into Lucy's mind and she was saddened finding out she could be responsible for the destruction of the world.

"There's no use in hiding come out" Arcadios called out.

The group was completely shocked and surprised at this.

"Hey we did nothing wrong" Happy shouted at him.

"If you're with the minister then.." Carla said.

"Things have changed" The minister assured them.

"Fairy Tail?" Hisui said surprised. "I have to apologize for what happened the kingdom will issue an apology at a later date" she explained. Hisui then smiled at them "Also I like to congratulate you on the Victory over the Grand Magic Games"

"We won" Happy cheered.

"So that means Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy lost," Pantherlilly said. "I hope they worked things out"

"Anyway, are you opening the gates now. The dragons are not here yet" Lucy asked.

"Do they know?" Hisui asked Arcadios.

"Yes," Arcadios responded. "Any way where's Future you," he asked Lucy.

The group was silent.

"She was killed by another man from the future" Lilly answered.

This shocked Arcadios and Hisui at what he said.

"He said I will interfere with opening the gates" Lucy explained.

"So he tried to kill you," Arcadios said.

"Will you interfere?" Hisui asked her.

"No, I'm just wondering why you are opening the gates now. The dragons have not arrived yet" Lucy asked her.

"It's simply the cannon takes time to charge" Hisui answered. "We would have no time if we opened it when they arrived"

"So do you think this will defeat all the dragons," Lucy asked.

"I can't say for sure, so as we speak my father is preparing for the worst-case scenario" Hisui answered.

**Crocus Central Square**

"That is the current situation at hand here" the king shouted. "I know it must be taxing after you all just competed in the Grand Magic Games, but right now our kingdom is in great danger"

"10000 dragons," Makarov said shocked.

"We couldn't even lay a scratch on Acnologia" Evergreen told Lisanna.

"But wasn't that one unique" Lisanna responded.

"Yeah but we're now dealing with 10000 of them," Cana said.

"As of this moment, we have decided on executing a plan on a Grand Scale the Eclipse Cannon" the king announced. "We intend to wipe out the dragons in one blow" he explained.

"However due to the sheer number of enemies coming we expect at least several hundred to survive" he continued "So please mages of all guilds, lend us your power to protect the kingdom. Please use your power to save this country" the king cried bowing.

It was at those words that made the mages of every guild to go into a loud cheer.

"Yeah, of course, we'll fight"

"We're not gonna let some monster kill us"

"We'll protect this place with our lives"

These cheers made the king tear up cry at their determination to stand and fight.

"Hey, our friends were captured by the army," Gray told a nearby knight.

"We were just informed they met up with the princess" the knight answered.

"Thank Goodness" Levy smiled.

"So dragons huh," Sting said.

"Looks like we're up" Rogue smirked.

"Good luck Sting" Lecter cheered.

"You to Rogue" Frosch smiled happily.

"All the guilds united," Ichiya said.

"Kagura-chan you need to rest," Millianna told her friend.

"No, I'll fight too," Kagura told her.

"This brings me back when we fought the Oracion Seis Gray," Lyon told the fellow ice mage.

"Just be sure to stay out of my way," Gray told him.

"Thank you, thank you all" the king cried.

Erza smiled as she looked at the king's cry.

"Erza," Kurama said.

"Yeah" Erza responded.

"Something is going on with the clone that was with the rescue team," Kurama told her.

"What happened," Erza asked worriedly. "They said they're alright"

"This clone is using my chakra" Kurama responded. "It looks like its angry about something, so something must have gone down. I think it's fighting someone"

"But who" Erza wondered.

Elsewhere in the city Doranbolt and Lahar were discussing the plan.

"Amazing seeing all these mages fighting together," Lahar said.

"It's a sight to behold," Doranbolt told his partner.

"Lahar Doranbolt," someone said.

The two turned around and saw that it was Jellal.

"Jellal" they both shouted shocked.

"I have a request," Jellal said.

Back in the plaza, Fairy Tail was organizing a strategy to fight.

"The Town Square is where we will be stationed," Makarov told his guild.

"What about the other guilds" Warren asked.

"They're stationed somewhere else in the city," Max told him.

"Shouldn't the team who competed be resting?" Nab said.

"No worries thanks to Sherria and the army healers we're okay" Gray reassured.

It was then Freed and Laxus looked up at the moon.

"The moon looks ominous" Freed pointed out as he looked at it.

"The Eclipse" Laxus said.

Levy then looked off in the distance as well "Are you going to be fighting to Gajeel" she thought.

"Wendy," Cana thought.

"Natsu," Gray thought as he looked off in the distance.

It was then the Eclipse Gate slowly began to open up.

Back inside the castle, Erza's clone was still fighting Future Rogue.

"You, I can sense all this malice from you," Erza's clone said. "You're not here to save the future are you?" As they were fighting they felt rumbling throughout the castle.

"What the" Erza's clone said.

"The gate is opening" Future Rogue smirked. "The possibility of the gate opening fully will happen if Lucy lives, but she'll find a way to close it"

"She would never do something like that" Erza shouted blocking Rogue's attack. "She never ruins other's future"

Erza's clone then jumped at Future Rogue prepared to strike him down.

"You're in my way" Future Rogue told her.

**WHITE SHADOW DRAGON MODE**

It was then Future Rogue's hair had spiked up, his power increased. This shocked Erza at the sudden increase of his power.

"I have obtained true power" he declared.

He then charged at the clone prepared to strike her.

**WHITE SHADOW DRAGON COASE SILK**

"Gah" the clone screamed and it disappeared in a puff of smoke,

Future Rogue scoffed "So it was a clone huh, no matter I have other things to attend to"

Back outside as the gates were opening everyone near it can feel the great amount of magic power.

"Wow so much magic power," Happy said

"Indeed with this, it's not so far fetched, it will take out 10000 dragons," Carla said.

"With this Future Lucy can rest in peace right" Happy as he looked up at Lucy. "Lucy?"

Lucy then started to walk up towards the gates.

"I have to close the gate" Lucy declared.

"What did she say," Arcadios said shocked.

"Lucy what are you saying" Happy cried.

"You have to close the gate now" Lucy shouted at Hisui.

"We can't this the only way to fight off the dragons" Hisui yelled back. "If we close it humanity will die"

"You don't understand, it's not a weapon it's just a portal that travels through time," Lucy told her.

"No releasing this much magic power is the Eclipse Cannon," Hisui argued back.

"No you're wrong I'm telling you this is not the weapon you think it is" Lucy shouted.

"Watch your tone this the princess you're speaking to" Arcadios warned her.

"No, I'm telling you this gate is connected to 400 years in the past" Lucy shouted at them. This made Hisui and Arcadios' eyes to widen in shock.

It was then the group felt the ground rumbling, then felt a strong tremor that pushed them to the ground.

"What is that," Carla said when she felt the tremor.

"An Earthquake," Pantherlilly said shocked.

"What is that," Lisanna asked as she saw the castle shaking.

"It's from the castle," Elfman said.

"Maybe they fired up the Eclipse" Gray wondered.

"Princess," Arcadios said as he caught her. "Are you alright"

"I'm fine" Hisui responded.

It was then the large shadow was cast over the group, and everyone looked up and were shocked at what they saw.

"No way" Happy said shocked.

And out of the Eclipse came a giant dragon, its body covered in large thick swirl patterned scales.

"A dragon came from the gate," Hisui said in shock and horror.

**ROAR**

The dragon unleashed a mighty roar that sent a shockwave. The dragon then brought his foot down in a mighty stomp.

**CRASH CRASH**

That one stomp had created a massive shockwave that destroyed the ground, and a great number of buildings. The shockwave had reached a great distance destroying the buildings surrounding Fairy Tail.

"What was that just now," Gray said shocked as the building was destroyed.

Are the dragons here now" Sting said.

"It came from the castle," Rogue told him.

"Those things are huge," a knight said scared.

"How can we fight something like that," another said.

All the knights were terrified they knew they had to fight, but not against something like this. It was then out of the gat two more dragons appear.

"Hey, there more coming" a third knight shouted.

Hisui who looked in terror watched as the dragons walked out of the gate. It was then Lucy ran up to her.

"How do you close the gate," Lucy asked her., but the princess was still too terrified to speak. "Snap out of it" she shouted her. The princess then lifted her finger pointed at a nearby pedestal.

"That pedestal over there it should close it," Hisui told her.

Lucy nodded and started to run towards the pedestal, as she was running however another dragon let out a roar that she sent her back, but luckily the cats managed to catch her.

"Hurry Lucy," Carla told her Lucy nodded and ran to the pedestal grabbing the lever.

It was then more dragons started to emerge from the gate.

"Crap, even more, are coming out" a knight screamed.

"Quick protect the princess"

"I have to pull this lever with my celestial magic to close the gate" Lucy shouted.

"10000 dragons are spilling out from the gate" Hisui started to cry.

"How do you know that Lucy" Happy asked.

"I had Crux do an investigation, he told me that the Eclipse combines Celestial magic and magic from Zeref" Lucy yelled. "The Eclipse's original purpose was to make it possible to travel through time, but now we're dealing with certain circumstances due to the full moon. Because of that the Eclipse is impossible to control and it makes it connect to 400 years in the past where dragons roam free" she explained.

"No it can't be," the minister said shocked.

"Hey more dragons are coming out now"

"This one is made of rocks"

"Lucy the door isn't closed yet" Carla screamed.

"If it stays open more dragons will keep showing up" Happy shouted.

"Why won't it closed" Lucy screamed.

"I've made a terrible miscalculation" Hisui cried "I've sealed this world's fate"

The rock dragon stomped on the ground knocking Lucy back again sending her rolling on the floor.

"Lucy" Pantherlily shouted.

"The dragon's animosity and contempt will reduce this world to ash" Hisui cried again.

"No that's not a world I want to be part of," Lucy said as she got up. "I made a promise to keep living and have many adventures" she cried and ran back to the pedestal "I'm going to protect the future"

Elsewhere in the city, Erza was running through the city in a hurry with a serious look on her face. She also had a look of anger on it as she ran through the city. "I'm going to protect the future" she declared as she ran.

More dragons continued to come from the gate and to no avail, Lucy couldn't close the gate.

"Damn they just keep coming," Pantherlily said.

"If we don't close the gate the world is doomed" Caral shouted.

"Lucy hurry close the gate" Happy screamed.

"Lucy's power is not enough," Arcadios said as he saw Lucy's efforts are futile.

"Don't forget me" a female voice shouted.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Yukino and Mira.

"Mira, Yukino" Happy cried.

"Lucy-sama takes out your keys," Yukino told her. "We'll combine our magic to close the gate using all 12 Zodiac keys" understanding this Lucy took out her keys.

"Lucy-sama" Yukino shouted throwing her keys in the air.

"Right" Lucy shouted throwing her keys in the air as well.

The 12 keys then formed into a circle and the two celestial mages got on their knees and joined hands and started to chant.

"Oh, celestial spirits of the 12 golden paths please lend us the power to seal the evil" they both chanted. "Open the 12 gates of the Zodiac" they shouted and a golden light emerged from both of them. It was then out of the circle of golden light appeared all 12 Zodiac spirits, from Aries to Pisces.

"It's all 12 Zodiac spirits," a knight said.

"Amazing" another said.

"Please we're counting on you" Lucy cried.

The 12 spirits then flew into the air and headed towards the gate, they split up in half and each half went on each side of the gate and began to push it close and with all their power all 12 Zodiac closed the gates completely.

"They did it" a knight cheered.

"The gate is closed" Happy jumped in the air.

"We did it" Lucy and Yukino smiled.

"Quick how many dragons came through" Arcadios shouted at the knights.

"About 7 of them sir" a knight responded.

"You just have to interfere didn't you," a sinister voice said.

Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Future Rogue.

"Rogue-sama," Yukino said shocked recognizing her friend.

"You," Lucy said with anger.

"But 7 of them will suffice since controlling 10000 will be troubling" Future Rogue smirked.

Hisui's eyes widen in shock at seeing Future Rogue "This is the man who warned me of the future" she said. Arcadios then swiftly jumped in front of the princess to protect her.

"So he is the one who tricked," Arcadios said sword in hand.

"So is this what you were after," Lucy said to Future Rogue.

Future Rogue smiled evilly and e extended out his arms "Hear me foolish citizens" he announced. "Humanity is now extinct now we begin the new era of dragons" he made Lucy and the other's eyes to widen in horror. "Now my servants find the mages and kill them all" he ordered.

The dragons then flew up in the air and headed towards the direction of each guild.

"Why are the dragons listening to him" Carla shouted.

"He said something about controlling them," Pantherlilly said.

Future Rogue smirked "Yes I learned the secret art of dominating dragons. Dragon Manuiplation" he answered them. Future Rogue then jumped onto the dragon known as Motherglare's hand. He turned his head towards another dragon "Now kill them" he ordered.

"Zirconis"

It was then a large green dragon appeared before the group.

"This dragon" Happy said.

"Is the one Wendy Summoned in the graveyard?" Lucy said terrified.

Elsewhere the dragons had appeared in front of every guild. For Fairy Tail, they were going up against a dragon whose body was engulfed in flames.

"It's here" Warren shouted.

"It has a body of flames" Max yelled.

"Brace yourselves, my children," Makarov told them.

"My name is Atlas Flames Humans," the dragon told them "And you will face the power of my Hell Flames" he declared firing a powerful breath attack at them.

"GAAAAH" the guild screamed as they knocked back by the power of the attack.

The other guilds as well were now engaging in battle with dragons.

"Let's go Sabertooth" Sting shouted as he ran towards the dragon.

"YEAH," his guild yelled following him.

Blue Pegasus was dealing with the dragon made of rocks.

"Shit is an actual dragon," a mage said.

"Don't worry me lets this beast our power?" Ichiya said.

In another part of the city with the Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel.

"Quick overwhelm it with our numbers"

"Hit it with all you got"

"Stand your ground"

The mages attack the dragon with all their power, but it did not affect.

"What's going on" Sherria cried.

"Nothing is working," Lyon said shocked.

"Its scales are too tough," Kagura said.

"Can humans defeat dragons?" Jura said looking at the beast.

Future Rogue who was riding on top of Motherglare was laughing maniacally "HAHAHA! Yes, that's it go and run rampant kill all those who get in your way". Future Rogue then felt a strong power coming from nearby. He looked towards a nearby building and on top of it, he saw a woman with scarlet red hair, wearing a white cloak and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Erza Scarlet"

**A.N Damn a lot is happening in this chapter huh. I went through so much crap in a single chapter. My reason for that is I just wanted to get to the fight against the dragon already and I did not want to write it out in multiple chapters. So this is not my best work because I rushed it so I can get to the dragon fight and skimmed through a lot of stuff especially with Future Lucy's death and Future Rogue's introduction. All I can say for this chapter is I did my best that's it. So tell me what you guys be sure to review and thanks for reading. Also, this is probably the last thing I have to write that takes a lot from the Maga and Anime so hereafter I am going to be trying to write out original stuff so stay tuned.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"You Fairies are like roaches" Future Rogue mocked. "Kill her MotherGlare" he ordered the dragon he was riding.

MotherGlare charged at the building Erza was on, but Erza jumped off the building dodging the dragon who destroyed the building head-on.

Erza then requipped a sword and charged at Future Rogue and attempted to slash him down, but he managed to dodge it. Erza tried to attack him again, but Future Rogue was using the shadows to evade the attack.

Future Rogue then appeared behind Erza and he was about to punch her, but sensing him Erza had countered his punch with her own, sending him rolling on MotherGlare's back. Erza then jumped in the air and created a Rasengan in her hand, she then dived at Future Rogue.

**RASENGAN**

Erza dived at Future Rogue with a Rasengan, however, Future Rogue managed to evade the attack by once again escaping in the shadows. So the attack made contact with the back of MotherGlare.

**BOOM**

The impact of the attack caused MotherGlare to let outroar and fly up higher up in the air. This caused Erza to lose her balance and fall of the dragon, but luckily she managed to grab on to one of the scales to save herself.

"You're efforts are futile Erza Scarlet. Humanity will die today" Future Rogue declared the swordswoman. "Just look at the town"

Erza looked down at Crocus and saw all the destruction the dragons were causing she then glared back at him "Bastard. Just what the hell are you after"

Future Rogue gave her no answer and just simply smirked at her.

Back in the city plaza the rest of Fairy Tail was having difficulty in dealing Atlas Flame.

"Have all the citizens been evacuated?" Levy asked Macao.

"They've all been taken to a safe refuge," Romeo told her.

"Oh yeah, that means we can let loose" Bickslow laughed.

"I'll show these dragons a Real Man" Elfman shouted.

"7 dragons, I thought they said there be 10000," Makarov said confused.

"I don't know, but our main priority is to get through this crisis," Mavis told the old man.

Makarov then looked towards Asuka who was next to Mavis "Shouldn't we get Asuka to safety" he asked seeing that the child was still here.

Mavis then turned towards Asuka and smiled "Are you not scared Asuka-chan?" she asked. Asuka gave no answer and just watched in amazement. "Seeing a dragon at a young age is something not many get to experience. In fact, for wizards, this will become a valuable asset in the future" Mavis then looked back at Makarov "if it gets too dangerous I'll protect Asuka, for now, let's stay here" she told the old man.

"Understood I leave it to you" Makarov responded.

Gray then smirked and walked up in front. "Hey Juvia this thing is a Fire Dragon that means it's up to us"

Juvia smiled and nodded "That's right Gray-Sama lets show it the power of our love."

Gray smiled back at her "Now is not the time for things like that. Now let's go"

"Right," Juvia said.

The two mages joined hands and began to fuse their magic together. Then swirls of water and ice began to form around their hands.

"Alright take it out you two" Bickslow cackled.

"Extinguish its flames" Elfman yelled.

Gray and Juvia then thrust their arms forward unleashing their attack.

**ICE GEYSER**

**WATER NEBULA**

The two launched a massive swirl of water and ice at Atlas Flame and hit the dragon head-on.

**BOOM**

However, once the dust cleared from the attack it was revealed that no damage was done to Atlas Flame.

"What the hell it didn't work," Gray said shocked.

"Our magic should be back full strength how did it suffer no damage," Juvia said shocked as well.

"Fools I am Atlas Flame and you shall burn and bathe in my hell flames" Atlas Flame declared and began to take a deep breath preparing a breath attack.

Seeing this Freed ran up drew his sword and quickly cast an enchantment.

**DARK ECRITURE NULLIFY**

Freed quickly cast a protection spell and Atlas Flame unleashed his attack it hit Freed's barrier, but it wasn't enough and the barrier broke knocking everyone back.

"GAAH" they all screamed, but everyone managed to survive the attack.

"Its attack power is crazy," Macao said shocked. "It broke through Freed's spell"

"And there's 6 more just like him," Wakaba said.

"Everyone gets back" Cana shouted to her guildmates.

"Is everyone okay" Freed yelled out.

"What the hell! This is just like Acnologia" Elfman said.

"Not quite. I think I prefer this one" Gray told him. "Those two aren't on the same level"

"Hmm it seems we're facing another opponent we can't beat easily," Mavis said.

"Don't worry First, we still got a few trump cards left," Makarov told the spirit and he began to walk up to the dragon.

"Hmm you're still alive after that" Atlas Flame said surprised "Are you all Wizards"

"That's correct" Makarov shouted at the dragon, everyone turned around and saw Makarov charging up his magic.

"Gramps," Gray said.

It was then Makarov began to get larger and bigger getting to the same size as the dragon.

"Wow it been so long since we've seen it," Romeo said surprised seeing Makarov growing to the same size as Atlas Flame.

Once Makarov was done powering up he glared at Atlas Flame. "You're not dealing with normal wizards," he told the dragon. He then charged at the dragon punching it in the head 'YOU'RE DEALING WITH A FAMILY" he declared punching him.

"Hmm" Atlas Flame responded, the dragon then uses its flames to burn Makarov's hand causing the old man to stumble back.

"No way Master's attack didn't work either" Maca said shocked.

"No way," Romeo said.

"Foolish humans no matter how much power you possess, you can't beat a dragon" Atlas Flame declared to them.

Atlas Flame then unleashed another powerful breath attack striking everyone.

"GAAAH" they all screamed.

Meanwhile, with Sabertooth, they were also having difficulty dealing with a dragon.

"Damn this thing is tough," Sting said rubbing the dirt off his cheek.

"Lecter, Frosch you two stay back," Rogue told the cats.

"Don't have to tell me twice?" Lecter said as he hid away,

"Fro too," Frosch said following Lecter.

Rufus then smirked, "This beast may be strong, but if memory serves both Sting and Rogue slew one when they were younger."

Sting and Rogue remained silent at this.

"Well that's half-true," Sting told him. "You see Weisslogia was already at death's door I just assisted in the inevitable."

"The same goes for me as well" Rogue stated.

"That's a cool story but we need you to kill this dragon with your dragon slaying magic" Orga shouted at them.

Sting and Rogue looked up at the dragon they were fighting and both of them glared at it.

"To think this is what a dragon is capable when it's not holding back," Sting said.

"Yeah, but protecting our friends is the motivation we need to win," Rogue told him.

"Let's do it Rogue" Sting shouted.

"Yeah" Rogue responded.

"Let's take it down Sabertooth" Sting commanded his guild.

"YEAH" they all shouted.

Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are not the only guilds having trouble with their dragon, as, despite Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus teamed they couldn't deal any hard damage to the rock dragon.

**KITTEN BLAST**

Millianna jumped in the air and fired a blast of her, but it did not cause damage.

"Damn our attacks won't work on this thing" Hibiki signed.

"This is so frustrating" Millianna whinnied.

Lyon looked at the two mages. "I need you all to back up. I don't want to see a woman get hurt"

Millianna grew a tick mark at this "HUH! That was rude. You were holding back in our fight weren't you" she shouted at him.

"That was simply a match, this is a serious battle," Lyon told her and he then put his fist into his open palm.

**ICE MAKE SNOW DRAGON**

Then a Serpent Dragon made of ice had appeared behind Lyon.

"I see one dragon against another" Hibiki said.

"That's Lyon I'll spin them for ya" Ooba cheered.

"I'm not done yet" Lyon declared.

**ICE MAKE APE**

**ICE MAKE SNOW TIGER**

Then next to Lyon on both sides appeared an ice ape and tiger.

"This is the same move he used against me," Kagura said recognizing the attack.

"This looks promising" Jura smiled.

"Yes, but this move did not work against you Kagura," Lyon told her

Jura then jumped on to the Ice Ape "I'll be using this let's go Kagura-dono Lyon-dono"

"Right behind" Kagura responded jumping on the ice dragon.

"Don't forget me" Lyon shouted jumping on the tiger.

The three ice constructs then charged at the rock dragon, in response the dragon roared, but the three did not waver.

Kagura put her hand on the hilt of her blade "Be ready to face my blade Archenemy beast"

"I'll be showing you my power" Jura declared to the dragon.

"In the name of my master Ur, I will not be defeated" Lyon shouted.

The three jumped in the air ready to attack the dragon.

"Kagura, Lyon, and Jura. A triple attack by three powerful guns" Hibiki said in amazement. "This could actually work."

The three diving towards the dragon hit it with they all got, once the attack finished they jumped back, but to their shock, their attack did not work. The dragon then destroyed all three of Lyon's ice constructs. All three of them landed and were frustrated that their combined attack did nothing to the dragon.

"Oh no Kagura-chan, it didn't work at all" Millianna screamed.

Kagura did not lose her poker face she got back in a fighting stance "Even so we cannot give up here"

"Right we'll keep fighting" Jura shouted.

"We can still overwhelm it with our numbers" Lyon declared.

Back at the Eclipse Gate with Lucy and her group they were face to face with Zirconis.

"My my they're causing quite a ruckus over there aren't they" Zirconis snickered. "As long as they put up a good fight hahaha" the dragon laughed.

"This is the dragon we talked to in the graveyard right" Happy asked.

"Yes, they have the same rude personality" Pantherlilly pointed out.

"Yup they both talk too much," Lucy said.

Zirconis looked down at them "You know I don't just like destroying. I like a good conversation, I'm intelligent and have more refined taste than others" he told the group. "All of you look so terrified, am I that scary you can run away if you want to or maybe I just eat all of you"

Mira then walked up to the dragon "Zirconis what is it that you are after? Why are you all doing this"

"Hm, why? Why don't you ask the one riding on top of Motherglare" Zirconis responded. "He's the one giving orders"

"The Rogue from the Future," Yukino said.

"Yes, I'm listening to him because it's fun in his own way," Zirconis told them

"I don't understand why you are all listening to him if dragons destroy the world. Then there be nothing left for all of you" Lucy told Zirconis.

**Elsewhere**

Doranbolt had arrived in front of a jail cell the prisoner obscured by shadows

"You're Prisoner 100097 I presume," Doranbolt asked.

"It's you, I thought I recognized that voice" the prisoner responded.

Back outside the dragon, Sabertooth was fighting was causing more destruction in the city.

"It's quite amazing to remember, a dragon's destructive power," Rufus said as he watched the dragon.

Orga then cracked his knuckles "Good Laxus beat me pretty good, so I need to go all out to make up for it" Organ then brought his hands together and aimed it at the dragon.

**LIGHTING GOD CHARGED PARTICLE CANNON**

Orga had fired a beam of black lighting straight at the large dragon.

"Because Gray defeated me, I will use his magic out of respect" Rufus stated, he then thrust his arm forward.

**MEMORY MAKE SWORD OF FROZEN BLACK LIGHTING**

Rufus had also fired an attack of both lighting and ice at the dragon, this further shocked Sting and Rogue.

"Rufus and Orga are combing their attacks," Sting said shocked.

"I never thought I would see those two work together," Rogue said shocked as well.

"This is a new team play" Lecter smiled "This is amazing considering its always been every man for themselves"

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch cheered.

"Fairy Tail taught us a lot hell even we can change," Orga told them.

"Memory is learning and there is no shame in learning from an enemy," Rufus said focusing his attack.

Both Rufus and Orga use all their might in their attack, but then the dragon let out a mighty roar canceling the attack.

"For real still no damage" Sting grunted. "Where the hell is m'lady, we can use her power now"

"I don't know" Rogue responded "I imagine she is fighting somewhere else"

The dragon then let out another roar.

"Damn we're in trouble" Sting stated.

Back in the air with Erza and Future Rogue.

"Do you remember when I said dragons will rule the world in 7 years?" Future Rogue asked her. "Well the dragons who rule aren't the ones who came through the Eclipse"

"Bullshit, you're saying you're not responsible for the chaos down there" Erza shouted to him.

"That's right the name of the dragon that rules the world is Acnologia," he told her "A single dragon will rule the world 7 years from now"

"Acnologia" Erza responded remembering the dragon.

"Wizards and guild are too terrified to fight him, humanity lives in fear of him," he told her. "I created Dragon Manipulation but it didn't work on Acnologia"

"Huh" Erza responded it was then memory popped in her head.

"_Even though he was human he became Dragon King"_

"That is why the only way to defeat Acnologia is with another dragon" Future Rogue shouted.

"That's why you did all this, to kill Acnologia" Erza shouted at him.

"Correct, I came from 7 years in the future to convince Princess Hisui to use the Eclipse. I intended to bring more dragons but that Lucy ruined it" Future Rogue told Erza. "Still though all the dragons here are under my command, I'll use them to kill Acnologia and become the new King of Dragons" he declared.

"Bastard" Erza charged up to Future Rogue and tried to punch him, but failed.

"I'll become king, the very idea sends shivers down my spine," he said.

"You can't rule with only 7 of them," Ezra told him.

"7 is enough, with them I'll rule the world," he declared. "There is no way humans can defeat a dragon"

"That may be so, but we won't give up," Erza told him.

"Huh" Future Rogue responded.

Back on the ground, the guilds were still having trouble in dealing with damage to the dragons. Kagura had attempted to strike again with her sword, but she was once again knocked back.

"Kagura are you okay," Lyon asked her.

"I'm fine I can still fight" Kagura responded.

"Sherria quick we need your healing magic" Jura yelled out for the God Slayer.

"Did you figure anything out yet?" Millianna asked Hibiki.

"No, it seems the only way to defeat a dragon is with dragon slaying magic," Hibiki told her.

"Rogue it seems that no other form of attack except for Dragon Slaying Magic works on the" Sting told his partner.

"Yeah, it looks like it's up to you and me" Rogue responded.

"Master" Macao and Wakaba cried running up to the old man.

"Don't worry I'm just burned a bit" Makarov reassure them looking at his hands.

"Even though Master landed a hit it still dealt no damage," Juvia said.

"Hey, First you're supposed to be a Genius Tactician so what do we do," Gray asked her.

"I do there are 7 dragons and I'm pretty sure the other guilds have figured it out as well," Mavis told him.

"Eh," Gray responded.

"So what's this plan of yours," Cana asked her.

"Eh, more meaningless words," Future Rogue asked her. "Will alone won't be enough to defeat a dragon"

Erza simply smirked at him and made another Rasengan in her hand. Future Rogue's eyes widen at this. Erza then to his surprise hit the dragon with the Rasengan causing it to scream out loudly in pain.

"What the hell are you doing" Future Rogue shouted at her.

"The odds may be against us in this fight, but we won't back down" Erza declared. "We have 7 dragon slayers on our side"

"Huh" Future Rogue reacted.

Elsewhere in the city, Doranbolt had just teleported next to Lahar.

"I'm sorry it was such a long distance" Lahar apologized.

"Don't worry about that" Doranbolt reassured panting. "Besides I've brought him here"

Lahar turned towards the prisoner Doranbolt brought. "Dragons are attacking the city we need your help"

The prisoner smirked "Yeah I heard them. I'm even more surprised that someone like her will make such a speech"

"Against our better judgment we need your help," Doranbolt told him.

"Things are really getting interesting" Cobra the Poison Dragon smirked.

...

"Hahaha" Future Rogue laughed " You must be joking not even a dragon slayer can defeat dragons, and even if they can defeat, There only three down there right now: Laxus, Sting, and my younger self"

"No, I know they will come" Erza smirked at him "He would never miss an opportunity like this"

"Hm" Future Rogue responded "MotherGlare" he shouted.

It was then out of MotherGlare's body emerged strange oval-shaped objects.

"What's that," Erza said as she saw the falling objects.

"Are those Eggs" Millianna wondered as she saw them fall to the ground.

The eggs then landed on the ground and some on buildings. The eggs then began to crack open and out of it appeared bipedal draconian beings.

"What The hell are those" Jet said shocked.

"More monsters," Droy screamed.

"Damn it you still had something like this up to your sleeve" Erza snarled at Future Rogue.

"That's Right" Future Rogue "it's one of MotherGlare's abilities, face it Erza you and everyone else down there will die" he began to laugh maniacally.

"AND I WILL BECOME RULER OF THIS WORLD"

Future Rogue began to laugh maniacally as he felt as though he won the battle already. As continued to laugh, he suddenly went wide-eyed in shock and fear as he felt a massive change in the air behind him.

**SQUATCH**

Both Erza's and Future Rogue's eyes widen in shock, Future Rogue looked down at his chest to see that lighting charged hand was coming out of it. He then turned to look behind him and his eyes widen again seeing who was behind him.

"You really are annoying" the man who stabbed him said,

"Natsu...Dragneel" Future Rogue uttered.

**A.N This chapter is done, how did you guys like it? After giving it some thought I do realize keeping Future Rogue was a mistake on my part, so yeah to deal with it I just decided to have him killed him off, and just have everyone deal with the dragons. So what do you guys think, be sure to review and I will see you next time.**

**Small update rewrote sections as some of it did not feel right to me when going over it.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Natsu...Dragneel" Future Rogue uttered blood dripping from his mouth.

"Natsu," Erza said shocked seeing the salmon haired mage.

"How, why are you here?" Future Rogue coughed blood. Natsu remained giving no answer to the Rogue from the future.

**Earlier**

"So that's what the gate was for," Gajeel said after hearing the king's speech.

"So 10000 dragons are going to destroy the kingdom and they want the guilds to fight for them," Wendy asked.

"That appears to be the case," Obito told them.

"So what are you three going to do?" Itachi asked.

Natsu who was staring off in the distance after being healed by Nagato's Naraka Path returning his sight.

"I don't care what happens to the people down there, if they live or die it won't matter," Natsu said coldly, "even if we do fight we will be severely outnumbered, we'll be fighting a losing battle against those 10000 dragons"

"So what will you do?" Nagato asked.

"Hmm" Natsu responded.

**Later**

"So the kingdom's plan failed, and instead of 10000 dragons there are only 7," Natsu said as he watched the chaos unfold.

"That seems to be the case," Itachi told him watching the mages fight. "And it seems the dragons emerged from the Eclipse Gate"

"So the gate was just a gate" Natsu frowned "the kingdom was probably tricked into thinking it was also a weapon, and the guy behind it is probably on top of the big dragon in the air"

"Geez, how gullible is this royal family" Gajeel wondered.

"So are we going to fight?" Wendy asked.

Natsu looked at the city "With only 7 dragons there's a chance we can win this battle"

"And I may hate Fairy Tail and I want to enjoy their suffering," Natsu continued "But if I let a dragon run amok I will sully the name of a dragon slayer"

Nagato smiled "So then we're going to fight"

Natsu nodded "Now let's go"

**Now**

"I merely did this because it will sully my pride if I let these dragons rampage," Natsu said coldly "This was not out of the kindness in my heart"

"Natsu" Erza looked at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

**Back down on the Ground**

Levy was about to be attacked by one of the dragons and she had no way to defend herself. It was then.

**IRON DRAGON ROAR**

The horned dragon that was about to attack her was hit by a powerful breath attack.

Levy was shocked to see the dragon "is that.."

"Are you okay Levy?" a voice said, the owner jumping in front of Levy, and she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah Thank You" Levy wiped her tears "Gajeel"

At the Eclipse Gate with Lucy and the others, Zirconis was about to eat Lucy.

"I wonder what you taste like," Zirconis said hungrily as he held Lucy.

"AAAHHH" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy" the Exceeds cried.

**SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK**

Back at the Eclipse Gate Zirconis's hand was hit by a fast and powerful strike. It was then a blue-haired young woman stood in front of Lucy and the Exceeds.

"Hello, Zirconis-san" the woman smiled.

Lucy's Mira's and the Exceed's eyes widen.

"WENDY" they all shouted.

Wendy turned to the group and gave a small smile "Hey guys"

Zirconis glared at Wendy "And who the hell are you" Zirconis smelled the scent "You're a dragon slayer aren't you not to mention that was Grandine's spell"

Wendy smirked "That's right nows its time for me to punish you, perverted Dragon"

"So are you guys going to help stop the dragon?" Mira said and Wendy nodded.

"Wendy you may be a dragon slayer something like this is too much for one person" Carla tried to reason her.

"I'm not a kid anymore Carla" Wendy fired back shocking the cat. "I can handle this"

With the Fairy Tail group that was fighting Atlas Flame, the dragon was preparing another attack.

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER" Laxus shouted.

"He's about to attack" Cana tried

Atlas Flame then unleashed another powerful fireball at Fairy Tail and all them did their best to defend.

**BOOM**

The fireball had made an impact with something, the Fairy Tail mages looked up and saw that a young man with red hair in a black cloak held his out conjuring a forcefield and he appeared to be absorbing the attack.

Gray was shocked to see who it was "You're…"

"Akatsuki's Guild Master" Juvia coughed out.

"Nagato Uzumaki" Makarov finished.

Nagato turned towards Fairy Tail "Is everyone okay"

The guild nodded at the redhead. It was then by Nagato's side that both Itachi and Obito appeared.

"It seems you guys are having some trouble," Itachi said as he looked at Fairy Tail.

"I guess we have to lend you guys a hand," Obito said looking at Atlas Flame.

Atlas Flame looked at the three Akatsuki members "Rinnegan, and Sharingan this could mean trouble"

With Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale.

"So the Akatsuki is joining in the fight" Lyon shouted.

Jura smirked "That means the other dragon slayers have joined in the battle"

"True but that's only 6 we're still one slayer short" Kagura snarled as she and her group faced the giant stone dragon.

"OUT OF MY WAY WEAKLINGS"

It was then the group heard a loud male voice out of nowhere. They then saw that the dragon was attacked from above by some kind of reddish magic. There was a man with maroon colored hair in a fur white coat standing on top of the dragon. Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were shocked to see who it was.

"You're Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer," Hibiki said shocked.

Kagura's eyes widen "You mean Cobra of the Oracion Seis"

"But isn't he suppose to be in jail" Millianna shouted.

Cobra smirked "Yeah, they sent me out because you're all having real trouble. So they decided to let me go rampage"

Elsewhere in the city, Doranbolt and Lahar had gathered a large battalion of Rune Knights.

"I never would've thought we listen to Jellal," Doranbolt told his partner "We'll be lucky if they only expel us"

Lahar nodded "We'll worry about our future once we make sure there is one. Now let's go"

Doranbolt nodded "Yeah"

"YES SIR" the rune knights shouted.

**Back with Fairy Tail**

Mavis's eyes narrowed as she felt the presence of every dragon slayer "The seven dragon slayers have gathered now this country will have a fighting chance"

Makarov nodded "Yes we may be able to win today, but not only do we have to fight dragons, but the smaller ones that came from the eggs as well"

Laxus then stepped forward and cracked his neck and knuckles "Just leave the dragon to me, you guys handle the small fries"

"But there's no way you can beat that thing on your own" Romeo shouted.

Freed and the Thunder Legion stepped forth "No Laxus won't be alone we of the Thunder Legion will fight by his side"

"That's right we'll help Laxus take down this lizard" Bickslow declared.

"As his personal bodyguards, it's our job to help him" Evergreen flicked her hair.

Laxus walked up to Nagato "Hey let us handle this thing, for now, you guys go help the others"

Nagato just looked at him "Are you sure"

Laxus just gave him a determined look, seeing it made Nagato smile.

"Alright we'll let you handle it, I and my comrades will go help the others fight," Nagato told the lighting mage, he then turned towards Itachi and Obito "Itachi, Obito lets go"

The two Uchiha nodded and the three scattered going off to help the other guilds fight. Fairy Tail stood strong ready to fight. Elfman and Evergreen were back to back ready to face their opponents.

"Don't die okay," Elfman told her.

"You as well you oaf" Evergreen responded.

"Alright is everyone ready" Makarov shouted, the guild let out a loud cheer. "Okay let's show these monsters the power of our family"

Fairy Tail then charged at the smaller Dragonic creatures all ready to fight and Laxus and the Thunder Legion all charged at Atlas Flame.

**On Top of MotherGlare**

Erza looked at Future Rogue who was bleeding out. "Rogue tell me why you are doing this your friends are down there"

"It doesn't matter" he coughed out "they're all going to die anyway, why would I care"

"Because of Frosch," Erza told him "Isn't he important to you"

Future Rogue coughed again "He'll die, what happens today won't change his fate"

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"You see in a year…" Future Rogue told them what will happen, making Erza go wide-eyed, and Natsu's narrow.

"That's what caused me to be consumed by the shadows" Future Rogue finished. Future Rogue then loses the life in his eye and dies.

Natsu removes his hand from Future Rogue's chest and lets the future dragon slayer fall off the dragon's body. Natsu and Erza then stared at each other.

Erza smiled "Natsu, I knew you come"

"Don't get the wrong idea Erza" Natsu responded coldly "I only came because letting dragons run amok will sully my pride as a dragon slayer. I didn't come to save this kingdom"

Erza kept her smile "Say what you want but I know that isn't true"

"Hmm," Natsu scoffed. "So the one controlling the dragons is now dead so that only leaves beating these dragons"

"Yeah, I guess that's all that's left," Erza told him.

It was then both Natsu and Erza felt a rumbling both of them almost losing their balance.

"Foolish humans" Motherglare shouted "Just because the human controlling us is no more, does not mean we will not still slaughter you humans, Dragons will rule this world"

"Hmm" Natsu then prepared a Fire Dragon Iron Fist and Struck MotherGlare on its back. After the attack Natsu noticed barely any damage was given "Hmm strange it seems these scales are tougher than I thought"

Motherglare laughed "HAHA Foolish human my dragon scales are indestructible not even dragon slaying magic could damage me"

"Is that so" Natsu stroked his chin.

Erza was surprised at this as well "If your dragon slaying magic can't pierce his scales what will"

"I don't know," Natsu said.

Back at the Eclipse Gate Wendy was locked in battle with Zirconis, she was moving at such a high speed that Zirconis couldn't hit her.

"Damn it you little shit stopping moving so I could eat you" Zirconis shouted.

Wendy then appeared behind Zirconis.

**SKY DRAGON ROAR**

"GAAAAAH" Zirconis screamed as he was hit by the attack.

Wendy mockingly smirked at the dragon "Come on there big guy, is that the best you got"

"Why you little" Zirconis growled and knowing she was a burden to him, Zirconis threw Lucy across a long distance.

"AAAHHH HELP ME" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy" Happy shouted and flew off "I'll go help her"

"Hmm," Wendy said as she saw the blue cat go after the blonde. It was then Mira appeared in her Satan Soul flying next to Wendy.

"Wendy I'll support you," Mira told her.

Wendy just looked at her "Do what you want"

Back on top of MotherGlare Natsu and Erza were trying to discuss a strategy on how to deal with the dragons.

"Our only option is to overwhelm them with dragon slaying magic," Natsu told the redhead.

Erza nodded "But we also have to worry about the smaller ones MotherGlare summoned as well,"

"That's true," Natsu said. As Natsu was trying to think of a plan both he and Erza heard something in the distance.

"AAAAAAHHHHH"

Both Natsu and Erza looked off in the distance and saw a naked blonde woman flying towards them.

"Is that…" Natsu frowned.

"LUCY" Erza shouted.

Natsu instinctual moved out of the way, making Lucy only hit Erza knocking the red head off the dragon and sending the two flying across the city.

Natsu signed "As always she's in the way"

It was then Happy appeared next to Natsu.

"NATSU" Happy cried jumping into the dragon slayer's arms.

"Happy," Natsu said surprised seeing the Exceed.

"Natsu I've missed you so much" Happy cried into his chest.

Seeing the Exceed cried into his arms, made Natsu smiled a little and pet the Exceed's head "I've missed you too Happy, I'm glad you're okay"

Happy wiped his tears "Natsu do you know what's going on"

Natsu nodded "Yeah, time travel, 7 rampaging dragons, Future Rogue dead"

"EH, you already beat the Rogue from the Future" Happy shouted.

Natsu nodded "Yeah it was pretty easy"

Happy smiled "As expected of Natsu"

Natsu then looked towards where Erza and Lucy once flew to"By the way that was Lucy who hit Erza right"

Happy then had a realization "Oh that's right I have to check on Lucy, Natsu do you want to come to"

Natsu signed "Guess I have no choice"

Happy smiled and picked up the dragon slayer and the two flew off towards Erza and Lucy "You know Natsu I've missed this"

Natsu grew a small smile "I do too Happy"

The two former partners then flew off to find Erza and Lucy, who were currently still dizzy from the fall.

"Owww," Erza said as she held the side of her head. "What the hell Lucy"

"I'm sorry" Lucy tried to cover herself as she was still naked.

"What the heck happened Lucy" Erza rubbed her head.

"Well that rude dragon Zirconis threw me here," Lucy told her as she continues to cover herself,

"As always Lucy you're wearing nothing," Natsu said as he Happy flew down.

"Natsu" Lucy smiled seeing the dragon slayer, removing her hands from herself.

"Geez, your such a pervert Lucy" Happy teased.

Lucy blinked at the statement she then looked down at herself and blushed massively realizing she is still naked "AAAAAHHHH" she screamed trying to cover herself again.

Natsu signed and removed his cloak and threw it at Lucy "Here put this on"

Lucy put the cloak on and smiled "Thank you Natsu"

"Now before we were interrupted, what exactly is our plan?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know we have that dragon in the sky, the stone dragon, that fire dragon, and the other small ones," Lucy said as she put on Natsu's cloak.

It was then a lightbulb lit in Natsu "Wait, a fire dragon", he then grew a sly smirk.

Erza noticed and asked "Natsu do you have a plan"

Natsu nodded, he then turned towards Happy "Happy I need you to take somewhere"

Happy saluted "Aye Sir"

Happy then grabbed his partner and Natsu told him where they needed to go.

"Wait, Natsu where are you going?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry about it, just don't get in my way?" Natsu told her "Just go deal with the small ones, and let me and the other dragon slayers handle it"

The dragon slayer and the Exceed then flew off to who knows where. While Erza and Lucy just watch them go off.

"Hmm despite the way he feels about Fairy Tail, he's still the same old Natsu" Erza smiled seeing him go off.

Lucy nodded "Yeah" it was then in the rubble of the area they were in Lucy noticed a notebook on the ground.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked the blonde as the latter looked through the notebook.

"This notebook belongs to me of the future," Lucy said seeing the handwriting. "And it says there's a way to get rid of the dragons"

Erza's eyes widened and looked at the notebook "I see this could work" she smiled. "Come on let's go" Lucy nodded and the two went off to go initiate their plan.

Back with Fairy Tail Laxus and the Thunder Legion were having some trouble in fighting Atlas Flame.

"Damn this guy is tough" Bickslow pant.

"Yes, even Laxus' dragon slaying magic can barely do anything against him" Freed wiped the dirt off his cheek.

"But it doesn't matter, we have to keep fighting," Evergreen said.

"Right we'll keep fighting till our last breath that's the Fairy Tail way" Laxus shouted. "Now let's go"

The group then charged at the dragon prepared to fight it till they die.

**BOOM**

Atlas Flames was hit in the back by a very powerful attack. Shocking Laxus and the Thunder Legion.

"What the hell was that?" Freed said.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed the one who attacked Atlas Flame was Natsu.

"Natsu" they all shouted.

This made the Fairy Tail group turn around all shocked seeing the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"You seem to be having trouble Laxus" Natsu turned towards the Lighting Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu," Laxus said.

"Hmm," Natsu said as he looked at the guild.

Atlas Flame picked himself back up after the attack from Natsu "Human you dare attack me".

"Well that's kind of my job," Natsu told the fire dragon "As a Fire Dragon Slayer"

Atlas Flame just looked "Hmmm another Dragon Slayer, just having one more won't change. You can not defeat me"

Natsu just glared "Well I swear on the name of Igneel that I will defeat you"

Atlas Flame's eyes "Igneel? Boy you know the mighty Igneel"

Natsu had a small look of confusion "You know Igneel"

"Yes, he is the Fire Dragon King and a dear friend to me and Who exactly is Igneel to you," Atlas Flame said.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel" Natsu told the dragon.

"You're Igneel's son," Atlas Flame asked and Natsu nodded. Atlas Flame looked Natsu in the eye and saw something that made him remember his dear old friend.

"I see, then as a favor for my dear friend I will not kill you," Atlas Flame said to Natsu.

Natsu smirked "Good, well since you know Igneel I guess, I'm going to need your help with something"

Atlas Flame leaned his head down towards Natsu "What is it". Natsu then told the dragon his plan and Atlas Flame nodded "I understand I will help you son of Igneel.

"Thank you Atlas Flame" Natsu smirked, he then jumped onto Atas Flame.

"Natsu" Gray called out.

Natsu turned his head towards the Ice Wizard. "I have no time to talk to you right now nor do I want to. For now, we have a kingdom to save" he said coldly, It was then Atlas Flame flew off into the sky, and Fairy Tail just watched as Natsu took off with the dragon.

"Natsu," Makarov thought as he stared at the sky as the dragon ascended further.

Mavis just stared at the dragon slayer "_Natsu Dragneel, just what exactly are you. From what I can tell you're no normal wizard" _she thought.

Natsu rode on top of the flying Atlas Flame the fire dragon heading towards MotherGlare. Natsu then activated his Sharingan.

"Our CounterAttack begins now"

**A.N. Here you guys chapter 26 what do you guys think. The 10000 dragon battle will be a short story probably will end it in the next chapter or 2 since I don't want to drag it out for too long. Be sure to review and I will see you soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Our CounterAttack begins now"

Natsu declared activating his Sharingan and Atlas Flame rammed right into MotherGlare's stomach.

MotherGlare screamed in pain and glared at Atlas Flame and Natsu "Atlas Flame you dare to side yourself with these humans"

Atlas Flame scoffed "No, I have chosen to fight alongside the son of my dear friend Igneel, and on his name, I will fight in his honor"

Motherglare just glared at his fellow dragon "Fine then you will die along with these weak humans"

Atlas Flame then launched a powerful breath attack at MotherGlarebut the latter remained undamaged from the attack.

MotherGlare laughed "My scales are indestructible not even your flames can pierce it"

"Hmm, my Hellflames can melt anything in its way" Atlas Flame declared.

The two dragons then charged at each other prepared to do battle, at high speed, they bashed heads both ready to fight to the death.

Back on the ground, the guilds were fending off all of the small draconic creatures that hatched from MotherGlare's eggs.

"Damn these things are tough" Gray grunted.

Juvia wiped the dirt off her cheek and nodded "Yes this is very difficult"

As Gray and Juvia were distracted however they were ambushed by one of the draconic creatures.

"JUVIA!" Gray shouted as he jumped in to save her.

**SLASH**

It was then however the creature was cut to pieces, Gray and Juvia looked up and saw a pink-haired woman in a cloak jumped in and saved them. Gray and Juvia immediately recognized the woman.

"Meredy" Juvia smiled.

Meredy smiled back at her "Yo, Juvia"

Elsewhere Sting was fighting off one of the dragons and suffice to say he was having trouble.

"Damn this is tougher" Sting pant wiping dirt off his cheek.

It was then Sting was surrounded, by the smaller creatures all of them ready to fire an attack.

"Crap"

But before the creatures attack they have all by some miracle been destroyed by two giant fishes.

Sting's eyes widen seeing the fish "Pisces, does that mean"

"Sting" a female voice called.

Sting turned and he started to tear up a little with a smile "Yukino"

The white-haired celestial wizard jumped into the arms of her lover. "Sting thank goodness you're okay" she cried into his chest.

Sting nodded "Yeah, I'm glad you're safe to"

The couple stayed embraced for a good few seconds until they were interrupted.

"Oi I hate cutting in on the happy reunion but we have the battle to win" Rogue shouted.

Sting and Yukino released each other and nodded.

Sting had a wide smirk on his face "You ready Yukino"

Yukino nodded "Yes sir"

Meanwhile, Gajeel was currently fighting solo against one of the dragons.

Gajeel had his signature cocky smirk "Gihihihi you're not bad lizard"

"Hmm even for a dragon slayer you're impressive but it's still not enough to beat me" the dragon snarled,

Gajeel smirked "Well let's go"

Gajeel jumped into the air.

**IRON DRAGON ROAR**

Gajeel unleashed a powerful breath attack at the dragon, but to his surprise, it barely did any damage.

"What the hell" Gajeel grunted..

"Hahaha" the dragon laughed 'is that your best human"

"Grrr" Gajeel growled.

Gajeel then jumped in the air and thrust his arm forward How bout this"

**IRON DRAGON SPEAR**

Gajeel hit the dragon again, but the beast blocked.

The dragon once again laugh "You can't hope to beat me"

Gajeel smirked "Well I guess I have to hit harder than. "Let's GO LIZARD BREATH"

Cobra was currently in a battle with the stone dragon. Cobra kept striking the dragon's back try to break his scales.

"Come on you big lizard you going to fight or what?" Cobra mocked.

"Insolent human I'll show you" the dragon yelled.

Cobra just snickered as the dragon got frustrated. He then once again attacked the dragon with another poison dragon punch.

Back with Fairy Tail, they were fighting off the monsters as the best they can.

"Damn these things just keep coming" Maca shouted.

Wakaba nodded "Yeah these things won't just stay dead"

"Don't complain just keep fighting" Cana yelled.

"Yeah we have to show these things were real men" Elfman shouted as he punched through monsters.

"YEAH" Fairy Tail screamed.

"Hmm, they sure are a rowdy bunch" Obito slashed down another monster.

"Mhm," Itachi nodded and formed hand signs.

**FIRE STYLE FIREBALL JUTSU**

Itachi fired a giant fireball destroying a horde of monsters. Itachi then proceeded to slash down the other monsters with his kunai.

"Stil their spirit is admirable don't you think?" Nagato smiled as he took out another creature and Itachi and Obito nodded.

Back with Erza and Lucy were running through the city heading towards the direction of the Eclipse Gate. As they were running through the city a horde of monsters jumped in front of them but Erza quickly disposed of them.

"Come on Lucy let's go" Erza continued to run as Lucy followed.

It was then another monster jumped out of nowhere preparing to pounce Lucy.

"LUCY" Erza turned and shouted.

Lucy prepared to brace herself for the attack but nothing happened. She looked up and saw that the monster was destroyed surprising the two fairy mages. They both turned and saw that the savior was Jellal.

"Are you two alright?" Jellal asked and both Erza and Lucy nodded.

Erza then walked up to her old friend "Jellal why are you here"

Jellal smiled "I came to help obviously"

Erza smiled back at him "Jellal"

"Jellal" was then another female voice chimed.

The three turned and saw that it was Millianna.

"Millianna" Erza muttered.

"Millianna" Jellal said surprised.

Millianna then had a look of anger on her face "Jellal, you bastard" she snarled.

"Millianna wait" Erza attempted to reason with her friend.

"It's okay Erza," Jellal reassured her.

"Millianna I have forgiven Jellal" Erza admitted to Millianna shocking her.

Millianna still had an angered look "Why are you covering for him? He murdered Simon" she shouted. "He held us captive for years in that damn tower"

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! i'm GOING TO KILL HIM"

"IF YOU DO THAT YOU WON'T FEEL ANY BETTER" Erza yelled back at Millianna.

Millianna was still angry "SO YOU'RE TELLING ME TO JUST LET IT ALL GO! BULLSHIT"

"Now calm down kitty," a mature female voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw that Ultear had entered the picture "Your anger is a misdirected one kitty cat. Jellal was never in control of his actions, it was I who was behind everything at the Tower of Heaven" Ultear then stood in front of Jellal protectively "So if you won't kill anyone kills me"

"Ultear" Jellal muttered seeing his lover take the blame.

Ultear looked back at him and smiled "It's okay love. This is the only way to repent for my sin"

Millianna just looked in awe as Ultear just stood in front of Jellal, she was hesitant she doesn't know what to do.

"Millianna, Ultear is a victim of circumstance as well. She was led down the wrong path" Erza told her friends. Ultear was surprised at what Erza said.

Millianna was still hesitant but she stood down making Erza and Ultear sign in relief. "What am I doing" Millianna stuttered.

Jellal looked up in the sky "We live in such a cruel world" and Ultear nodded in agreement.

Erza nodded "That may be true, but we have to endure to preserve this world"

Kurama snickered "Wise words"

Behind a crumbled building stood Kagura ready to draw her sword, but once she heard Erza's, and Ultear's words, she retreated her sword back in its sheath and walked away.

"Erza comes on we have to go" Lucy called.

Erza looked up and nodded "Listen there's no time to talk we have the battle to win"

"Wait for Erza where are you going," Jellal asked as Erza was about to run off.

Erza looked back at them "We have a plan to end this madness"

Jellal, Ultear, and Millianna went wide-eyed "What," they said.

"Listen I have no time to explain, just keep fighting" Erza shouted as she ran off.

It was then back with Gray and his group they were being surrounded by a large horde of monsters.

"Damn it" Gray grunted.

"We're surrounded" Juvia shouted.

"It's going to be tough to get out of this one" Meredy pants.

It was then a group of the monsters was about to attack again seeing Gray pushed Juvia and Meredy out of the way.

"Get out of the way" Gray shouted.

The three managed to get out of the way of the attack with Lyon freezing the other monsters.

"Hey don't get distracted just fight" Lyon shouted.

Gray, Juvia and Meredy nodded "Right"

At the Eclipse Gate Wendy, Mira, along with Laxus and the Thunder Legion who had arrived to support.

Wendy continued to attack Zirconis with surprise speedy attacks, while Laxus attacked head-on when it stumbled with Mira and the Thunder Legion as support.

"Come on Zirconis is that all you got" Wendy mocked.

Zirconis snarled "You damn brat I'll eat you"

As the group continued to fight Zirconis, Erza and Lucy arrived at the Eclipse Gate.

"Erza, Lucy, why are you here" Mira flew down to the two.

"We have a plan to stop the dragons," Lucy told her.

Mira was surprised "You do"

Erza nodded "Yeah this could be the key to saving the kingdom"

"We have to destroy the Eclipse Gate its the only way to send the dragons back," Erza and Lucy told Mira the plan and nodded in agreement.

"Okay we'll keep Zirconis busy while you two get to work," Mira said as she flew off to support the others.

Erza and Lucy nodded "Right"

"So how do we destroy the gate," Lucy said.

Erza smiled "I have an idea, you ready Kurama"

Kurama smirked "Yeah now let's go"

Erza then activated her Kurama Chakra Mode and began to focus her chakra until it started to take shape.

Back in the sky Natsu and Atlas Flame were still locked in an aerial battle with MotherGlare, with Atlas Flame firing a series of fireballs, but MotherGlare still remains unfazed.

"Give it up Atlas Flame you can't hope to beat me" MotherGlare laughed.

"Don't underestimate me Motherglare" Atlas Flame fired back.

The dragons continued their sky battle constantly ramming into each other butting heads.

"This dragon's scales are tougher than I thought," Natsu said "I guess there's one option left" Natsu then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and purple energy began to surround Atlas Flame.

"What is this?" MotherGlare said in confusion.

It was before the dragon's eyes Atlas Flame was now wearing purple light armor, armed with a large katana, the ones on the ground looked up in awe.

"That dragon is wearing armor now," Freed shouted.

"What the hell happened" Bickslow screeched.

"Is that Natsu?" Makarov said, stunned.

"He used Susanno to give the dragon armor," Itachi said.

Obito nodded "it's the same thing Madara did when he controlled the Kyuubi, Naruto and Sasuke had also pulled off this feat"

"Natsu" Lucy looked up in awe. It was then a large shadow cast over making her look up with another look of shock. "EH, Erza"

It was then a large glowing orange fox with nine tails was standing over them. Onlookers just look on in shock.

"What is that" Warren shouted.

"A giant fox!" Elfman yelled.

"Erza" Mira looked at her best friend.

It was then dragons looked off to where the Eclipse Gate was.

"This smell, it's a Bijuu," one dragon said

"So they're fighting as well," another dragon said.

"So she's using the power of the Kyuubi now huh" Nagato smiled "impressively" Nagato wiped out another legion of monsters defending injured wizards.

Zirconis looked at the Bijuu and sneered "So a Bijuu is joining in this going to be fun" Zirconis then began to charge at the Kyuubi.

"Kurama" Erza shouted.

"On it" Kurama clawed at Zirconis, sending him back.

With that, Wendy continued her assault on the dragon "Hey your fight is with me remember"

"Guys" Erza shouted "Keep Zirconis distracted while I try to destroy the gate"

The others nodded and began to attack the jade dragon.

"Alright, Kurama lets do this" Erza said.

Kurama nodded "Right" Kurama then opened its mouth preparing a Tailed Beast Bomb.

Back in the sky MotherGlare just glared at Atlas Flame and Natsu "This power it's the Sharingan isn't it, and along with that a Bijuu. You, humans, are full of surprises"

Natsu kept his cold expression not answering the dragon. "Let's Go Atlas Flame"

Atlas Flame nodded "Right" Atlas Flame then took his sword and began to slash at MotherGlare.

"GAH" MotherGlare screeched.

"Not so tough now are you?" Natsu said.

Atlas Flame continues its assault on MotherGlare making sure it has no chance of attack.

"INSOLENT HUMAN" MotherGlare screamed, but the dragon was once again knocked back by another sword swing.

"Let's Finish it Atlas Flame," Natsu ordered.

"Yes," Atlas Flame then flew up into the air and held his sword in the air. Natsu then infuses the sword with a great amount of lighting creating a lighting sword. Once he was done Atlas Flame then dived straight down at MotherGlare at full speed.

MotherGlare in response charged at Atlas Flame at full speed "You can't defeat human"

Once the two dragons got close to each other Atlas Flame thrust his sword forward right through MotherGlare sending them both crashing to the ground. Both Atlas Flame and Natsu stood triumphantly over the fallen MotherGlare.

"It's ready," Erza said. "Everyone gets out of the way" she shouted.

The group nodded and jumped out of the distance from Zirconis who was standing in front of the Eclipse Gate.

"Hmm" Zirconis looked up.

"Now" Kurama shouted.

Erza nodded "Right"

**TAILED BEAST BOMB**

Kurama fired the tailed beast bomb right at Zirconis whose eyes widened.

"OH NO," Zirconis was hit directly by the attack sending him straight at Eclipse Gate destroying it entirely.

Once it was destroyed Erza reverted back to her base form and stood triumphantly. They won and they destroyed the Eclipse Gate. Once they did all the dragons began to glow with golden light. It was then all the dragons began to disappear being sent back to their time.

"It was an honor to fight on your side Natsu Dragneel" Atlas Flame said before he disappeared.

Natsu nodded "Same here Atlas Flame"

Once all the dragons disappeared, everyone began to cheer.

"We did it they're gone"

"We won"

Everyone was cheering loudly, they survived, they saved the future.

"They truly are something aren't they?" Obito smirked.

Itachi smiled "Yeah"

Nagato smiled. "You got that right"

All the dragon slayers sign in relief the battle was over but to most of them, it did not feel like a full victory.

Mavis who watched the battle from the sky carried a sad look "We may have won, but almost all of the dragon's slayers were unable to fully defeat a dragon" she then gazed at Natsu and Erza "and the power you two displayed it was truly amazing."

"So that was the power of the Tailed Beast and the Sharingan"

**A.N. Here you go the final of the battle with the dragons. I decided to end it with one chapter because I did not feel like dragging this on, So I kept it short. So what do you all think be sure to let me know in the reviews and I'll be sure to update soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Cheers erupted throughout Crocus they had won. They survived the crisis and the 7 dragons have been defeated. The kingdom had decided to hold a celebration for the guilds who helped stop this crisis. Everyone was enjoying themselves in the ball, each guild happily converses with one another.

Even Fairy Tail was trying their best to enjoy themselves despite all the drama that happened. The members just socialized with others trying to keep their minds but what whenever Natsu, Gajeel, or Wendy come up in conversation. They quickly change the topic of conversation.

During the party due to Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy's help, the king had decided to absolve them of their crimes and let them continue their mission as free mages. With this Erza tried her best to have things settled peacefully between Jellal, Millianna and Kagura, though they are not ready to forgive him, they'll give him a chance to change much to Erza's delight.

Erza smiled as she watched everyone enjoy themselves, it was then Gray walked up to her with a smile.

"Yo Erza" Gray smiled.

Erza smiled "Hey Gray, where's Juvia"

Gray smirked "Oh she's over there talking with Lyon"

"Oh I see" Erza smiled softly.

Gray took notice of how down she is, "I missed them to"

Erza smiled seeing Gray knew what she was thinking "I know they're alive, but it doesn't feel right."

Gray nodded "Yeah I know, but despite how they are now that doesn't change they're a part of our family"

"Gray is right" Lucy walked in. "No matter what I will always consider those three are my friends"

Erza looked at her teammates "Gray, Lucy" she then smiled and nodded "Right, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. We're going to bring you guys home no matter what"

...

**Elsewhere**

Natsu and the other members of the Akatsuki were walking through the forest. Natsu turned his head towards the sky, feeling that someone said his name.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Nagato asked as he turned to him.

Natsu just nodded "I'm fine to let's just go"

"So what do you plan on doing now," Itachi asked him. "Are you still planning on destroying Fairy Tail"

Gajeel and Wendy gave no answer not knowing what to say.

"I don't care about that anymore," Natsu said, this surprised both Gajeel and Wendy. "Gajeel, Wendy I can tell you two are hesitant on destroying them"

"Salamander," Gajeel said.

"Natsu-Niisan," Wendy said.

"Gajeel," Natsu said, Gajeel looked up at his fellow dragon slayer "Its Levy isn't, you love her don't you". Gajeel blushed and looked away. "If you want to go back to her if you desire"

Gajeel was surprised at this, Natsu was offering him a chance to go back to Levy. "No, I can't not the way I am now"

Natsu was silent not answering back but nodded in understanding "If you want to leave, you can, I won't stop you, the path I am going down is not one to be followed"

"Natsu-niisan I'll support you no matter what," Wendy told him and Gajeel nodded agreement.

Nagato smiled at the two and looked at Natsu "It seems that they will continue to follow you"

"Hmm" Natsu responded.

"So what do you plan on doing now," Itachi asked "Do you still intend to destroy Fairy Tail"

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were silent at first until Natsu spoke up "I no longer care what happens to them my only goal is Erza to have her suffer defeat at my hands"

"Is that your goal now?" Obito asked.

Natsu nodded "Ever since I met Erza, I always felt it was my destiny to fight her and that's what I will do no matter the cost"

"So you no longer want to destroy Fairy Tail?" Nagato asked.

Natsu just shrugged "What happens to them is no longer my concern, if I did wipe them out they will always come back. So all I want now is the power to prove I am the strongest"

Itachi just looked at Natsu and sees a glimpse of his younger brother, he just smirked "If you want that, you need to fully understand the power of your eyes to help match the power of a Bijuu"

"Sharingan's true power?" Natsu said.

Obito nodded "The Mangekyou is powerful, but is a double-edged sword. The more you use it the more you hurt yourself"

"In the end, it will lead to death," Itachi finished.

"So what can I do to avoid such a fate?" Natsu asked.

Unlocking those new eyes won't make you stronger, it will only help you avoid death by your own hands. Itachi told him "It's called the Eternal Mangekyou".

...

**Elsewhere**

In the forest, there was a young man with black hair in black clothing sitting alone in the forest. The young man just smiled "I may not be able to see you, but I can sense you looking down on me with those eyes of disdain Mavis"

As he said Mavis Fairy Tail' First Master was right behind him floating above him "So you were watching this whole time Zeref"

"It's been 7 years since we both been this close" Mavis said, with Zeref repeating her.

"Why are you here? Did you find your place to die" Mavis asked?

"The place of my death has already been decided," Zeref answered. "I've been around for a few centuries Mavis, witnessing the rise and fall of many kingdoms, I've seen the evil of humanity, I'd always hope this evil will pass but I realized no matter what changes the depravity of man is a constant"

"There will always be those who fight for something better," Mavis told him.

Zeref signed "Those idealists are the worst of them, always lying to themselves and others with every breath"

"So you will no longer wait," Mavis said.

Zeref smiled "Yes I have made my decision since the world rejected me, I chose to reject the world"

Mavis stared at Zeref "Fairy Tail accepts this world's flaws, nothing is perfect but chose to move forward"

"Really what about Natsu and them, they believed in those ideals and look how they turned out," Zeref said making Mavis glare, he then stood up the forest around them began to die "This will be my gift to no one, Mavis, I learned of a way to create a brand new world, pure and sweet"

"I assume there would be fighting" Mavis had a sad look.

"No," Zeref said, he then glared at Mavis with red eyes with Tomoe pattern, this made Mavis go wide-eyed in shock. "More like a one-sided annihilation no one will be spared"

"_Those eyes they're like his, as I thought," _ Mavis thought, she then glared back at Zeref "I swear Fairy Tail will stop you they will wipe your stain from this land"

The two glared at each other down, and Mavis then vanished. After she vanished Zeref just smiled and looked at the sky.

"Natsu, you have achieved the same eyes like mine. You have seen how cruel the world is. The time of our meeting comes near."

**A.N. Here is a short epilogue chapter to the arc and what will come next to the story, For next arc its most likely going to be Phoenix Priestess. So what do you guys think of the twist at the end? B****e sure to review, Thank you and I will try to update soon. **

**This Shelter in place may have given me more time to write out chapters, but I am still in school, so I was focusing on writing two term papers, an art project, and a group project. So those took most of my time but I am still writing, so see you guys soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Its been about two months since the GMG, and everything seemed to be back to normal for Fairy Tail despite all that happened. The guild had tried their best to track down Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, but there had been of them since the GMG. During this time, the remaining members of Team Natsu spent most missions to track them down, no matter how rumor sounds, they followed it and yet found nothing.

"Seriously, another rumor down in the dirt," Lucy grumbled as she sat down at the table.

"Still nothing," Mira said, giving the team some drinks.

Gray nodded, "Yeah, this time, it was just cosplayer."

"It been two months and Natsu, and they haven't been seen since the end of the Games," Erza said.

"I know, but let's not lose hope rest yourselves, you must be tired," Mira told them and the team nodded.

"Thank you Mira" Erza sat down at the table and Mira handed her a plate of strawberry cake.

"So did anything else happen to you guys today," Levy asked.

"Nothing really," Gray told him as he sipped from his drink.

"We're just going to wait for the next rumor to come by," Erza said and her team nodded.

"I see" Mira nodded.

It was then Lucy stood up from her seat "I forgot I need to get something at my apartment, I'll be back," Lucy then left the guildhall in a hurry.

"Lucy," Happy tilted his head.

"She seems off," Lisanna said.

"Well, who can blame her we all feel the same after the games," Erza said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Erza then looked off in the distance "Natsu where are you,"

…

Lucy was walking back to her apartment still thinking about the failed mission "Natsu" she said to herself as she walked. She thought about to happier times in Fairy Tail, Natsu the reason she joined Fairy Tail and the man she considered her best friend was now an enemy she still could not fathom.

As Lucy was walking to her apartment she passed by a girl who was wearing a traditional outfit, she had brown hair and was being followed by a small bird creature. Once Lucy walked passed them she heard the girl fall to the floor. She turned around and her eyes widen in shock, Lucy quickly ran up to the girl and started to shake her.

"Hey are you okay," Lucy shook her.

"Eclair," the bird said worriedly, the bird then looked up at Lucy "Please you have to help us," and Lucy nodded at this. Lucy then took notice of Eclair's necklace

…

Elsewhere in another country in a palace, five mages were bowing to a young royal with blonde hair.

"The job I have for you is quite simple," the royal told the bowing wizards "If I took my family's prized phoenix stone and reunite it with its another half something extraordinary will happen," the royal then had a smug smirk "now it seems the missing half has been found its in the hands of some commoner. My kingdom of Veronica is about to celebrate its 400th anniversary and my wish is to reunite the two phoenix stones and dazzle my adorning subjects to display my power before their eyes"

The blue-haired male mage looked up "We will gladly grant your quest Duke, how would you like us to do it,"

The royal smirked "Quite simple I need your Carbuncle guild to go get the stone from that lowly wrench and bring it to me, you'll all be paid handsomely see that the 400th celebration will not be ruined and you will get 400,000,000"

…

In a bar in the city, the members of Carbuncle were meeting to discuss the job.

"400 Mil is a lot of Jewel," the large one said.

"Yes," the female nodded and smugly smirked "just get a little trinket it seems this young duke has more money than brains,"

"I'll take it off his hands," the large one smirked.

"hmm is money all you think there are far greater things than that," the hooded one said.

"What you say," the large one growled. "You want to go or something"

"Maybe I do," the hooded one glared.

"Don't fight" The blue-haired one ordered he then looked at his masked comrade "Go Chase" he ordered and Chase nodded and left the bar.

"The phoenix stone," the man smirked. "We are both the glittering garnet jewel and the creature that lurks in the shadows, and once this is done we will be even richer" the man then used his telekinesis to lift his drink to toast his comrades and the other three did the same.

Unknown to them however three individuals at the bar with black cloaks overheard their conversation.

…

Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy brought Eclair to the guildhall to give her something to eat. Eclair silently ate her food as the others watched her wondering who she is.

Mira then walked over to her table and kindly gave her a drink "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Eclair said.

"Maybe she fainted because she was hungry," Lucy said.

"Who is she," Happy asked.

"What's with the bird that's with her," Elfman asked Lisanna.

Lisanna shook her head "I don't know maybe it's her friend,"

"Looks more like lunch to me," Droy joked.

Jet scowled "Quite you,"

Eclair then finished her meal "You're all very kind, thank you,"

Lucy sat across from her and smiled "There you're all fixed up now,"

"Thank you but I would've been fine with or without the meal," Eclair said rudely. This kind of shocked everyone.

"Oh my," Mira said.

The yellow bird then began to scold Eclair "Now, don't be rude and say things like that" he then turned and bowed at Lucy "I'm sorry for her behavior"

Lucy blinked "its okay,"

The bird smiled "My name is Monmon and this is Eclair I took her in a couple of years ago."

Jet's and Droy's jaws dropped "You took her in," Eclair nodded in confirmation.

Lucy smiled and offered her hand and Monmon took it "My name is Lucy, its nice to meet you," she then offered her, but Eclair did not return it.

It was then Happy flew down in front of her "Hi, I'm Happy would you like some fish,"

Eclair then stood up "You're all very kind, come Monmon we're leaving," and she began to walk away.

Monmon nodded "Okay,"

As the two began to leave Carla's eyes had widened as she was experiencing a vision. One of a forest, a monster, and an orb. Carla then stood up "Wait"

"Whats up Carla," Gray said.

"You're heading towards a forest watch out, great sadness awaits you there," Carla told her.

"A forest?" Eclair said it was then Eclair remembered something.

"_Within the Boundary Forest"_

"That's right, deep within the Boundary Forest that's where it is," Eclair said.

"I don't think you want to go there," Happy warned.

Eclair then started to take her to leave "Come Monmon,"

"I'm coming," Monmon responded.

"Hold on," Lucy said but was ignored.

"Hmmm," Kurama said.

"What's wrong," Erza asked the fox spirit.

"That girl," Kurama answered.

"What about her," Erza wondered.

"Her energy something about it feels strange," Kurama told her.

…

In the late-night of Magnolia Eclair and Monmon, as the two were walking both Lucy and Happy appeared behind them.

"Wait where are you going," Lucy asked.

"The Boundary Forest," Eclair answered

"But its too dangerous" Happy warned. "It's crawling with monsters"

"Still I need to go," Eclair told them.

"But why," Lucy questioned.

"I don't know," Eclair said "It is calling to me that's all I can say,"

Lucy saw her determination in her eyes she then smiled "Hey how about I come along you with you to keep you safe' she offered surprising Eclair.

Eclair looked away from her "Sorry but I don't like magic" this surprised Lucy.

"Now be nice Eclair," Monmon told her.

"Magic it brings sorrow" Eclair continued.

"You think Magic brings sorrow," Lucy said, she then grew a look of determination "Well I know it brings joy so let me come with you,"

"Aye me too," Happy cheered.

"We'll accompany you as well," Erza walked in.

"Hey, why not nothing better to do," Gray smirked.

"Yes we need something to do," Carla said.

Lucy smiled at them "Awesome"

The team looked back at Eclair, and she can tell they're not taking no as an answer.

Monmon smiled "Well it be nice to have some company,"

Eclair signed "Fine you can come along,"

Lucy and the others smiled "Alright let's go,"

**A.n. Here you go Part 1 of the Phoneix priestess arc what do you guys think, it stuck close to the original opening, but there are going to be some changes I'll be introducing some other things during and/or after this arc. For Natsu and the Akatsuki they are going to be in this arc they're just not going to have a major role. And for anyone who did not like Erza getting a Mary Sue powerup so fast do not worry I do plan on fixing that soon, that was mainly there for story purposes. Anyway, be Sure to Review and Thanks for Reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Lucy and her team were on a train heading to the Boundary Forest with Eclair and Monmon.

"So Eclair where are you from," Lucy asked Eclair.

"Honestly I don't know," Eclair answered. "I have no memories of where I'm from,"

"Oh so you some form of amnesia," Lucy said.

Eclair nodded and smirked "But one thing I do remember is that I'm not fond of wizards, especially the nosy ones,"

Hearing this made Lucy pout and look away from her.

"Eclair don't be like that," Monmon scolded, the bird then turned to Lucy "I'm sorry she may act like this, but she's a really good person,"

"Yeah she's great," Lucy pouted.

…

After a long train ride, Lucy and the others arrived in a town to take a long-needed break from the hours-long train ride. The team looked in amazement of how beautiful the town was and filled to the brim with magic.

"Wow this place is amazing," Happy smiled.

"Yeah there's magic everywhere," Gray said.

"It truly is a wonderful sight," Carla smiled.

Erza smirked "Well since we don't have to check into the hotel for a while why don't we explore,"

Lucy smiled "That's a great idea,"

"Yeah sounds good," Gray smirked "Let's do it,"

The team nodded in agreement and went their separate ways, Lucy goes with Eclair, Monmon and the Exceeds, Gray goes alone, as well as Erza. Lucy was trying her best to get to know Eclair but to no avail. Gray was also walking around the town enjoying some of the local food. Then as usual he instinctively stripped without knowing and he was arrested for public indecency.

Erza was walking around the city admiring the local shops, it was then she stopped in front of a clothing store and the display made her eyes sparkle. It was a wedding dress and it was absolutely beautiful, and without care she bought it, much to Kurama's chagrin.

"A Wedding dress seriously," Kurama said.

"Hm," Erza puffed. "Don't judge me, one always has to be prepared for the future," Kurama signed at his Jinchuriki's attitude.

As Erza was walking through town heading to the hotel, she passed a mysterious hooded figure. This made Erza stop in her place and swiftly turn around "Kurama did you feel that,"

Kurama nodded "Yes its a strong chakra,"

"Yeah, but it's not Natsu's or any other Akatsuki member," Erza said.

"Yes, but this chakra feels familiar," Kurama told her.

"You think," Erza asked.

Kurama nodded "Yeah, just leave it, for now, we'll figure it out later,"

Erza nodded and she headed to the hotel unbeknownst to her she was being watched by the hooded figure "That woman don't tell me she's also.."

Once Erza arrived at the hotel she saw everyone else was already there waiting for her, so she walks up to the reception and checks everyone in. Each member was in their own rooms preparing to sleep for the night to catch the night. Lucy and Eclair were all sharing a room together.

Lucy just emerged from the shower and sat down on the bed "I'm all done," she told Eclair, but she didn't answer.

"If you're uncomfortable we can get another room," Lucy said.

"I don't mind sharing," Eclair answered, this surprised Lucy and Monmon "You and I are quite alike, we both have the same look in our eyes,"

"What do you mean," Lucy asked.

"The eyes are a getaway to your heart, I can see you suffered a great tragedy as I have, I never expected to see that from a magic user," Eclair smiled sadly.

"My eyes tell you that," Lucy said.

It was then behind Lucy, a hooded man in a mask appeared out of the shadows, Lucy turned in shock. She saw that pull out a weapon and threw them at her, but she managed to dodge them. Lucy then quickly got in front of Eclair trying to shield her from the attacker.

"The calm acquiesce of a captive, or the terrifying thrill of the prey chose," the man offered.

"What no," Lucy shouted at him.

"I'm not talking to you," the man said to Lucy, as he kept his eyes on Eclair.

Lucy looked back at Eclair "Run now," she told her.

Eclair was a bit surprised but she obeyed, Eclair and Monmon ran out the balcony and jumped down. The man began to take chase but was stopped when Lucy threw a chair at him after that Lucy went after Eclair.

"Gray, Erza help," Lucy shouted.

Both Erza and Gray who were in their own separate rooms heard Lucy's call for help. It was then Erza felt a presence.

"Kurama is that," Erza asked.

Kurama nodded "Yeah someone is chasing your friend Lucy and Eclair,"

"Alright let's go," Erza requipped into her armor and jumped off the balcony.

Lucy caught up to Eclair and grabbed her arm and they and Monmon began to run through the town, as the hooded man chased them firing daggers as he did.

"Do you know what this guy wants," Lucy asked Eclair as they ran, but Eclair shook her head not knowing what the man wanted.

Lucy, Eclair, and Monmon ran through the city trying to escape the mysterious man, but they can't lose him, and he kept throwing daggers at them. As the three were running Lucy lost her balance causing her and Eclair to fall off a ledge into the lower parts of the city.

"Lucy, Eclair, are you alright," Monmon flew down to them.

Lucy groaned as her face planted on a large bag that cushioned her fall. She got up and saw that she, Eclair, and Monmon were cornered. The hooded man stood above them, his blade ready.

"Go forth and seek her blood, oh blade of mine," the man said darkly. He then jumped down ready to strike, as Lucy held Eclair protectively. It was then man saw that swords and spears of ice were coming his way and he dodged them.

It was then two figures jumped in front of Lucy and Eclair, it was Erza and Gray who glared at the man.

"Who are you," Erza demanded.

The man said nothing and looked at Erza's guild mark "It doesn't concern you," seeing the odds are against him, the man retreated.

Hey get back here," Gray shouted.

Erza looked back "Happy, Carla stayed back and watched Lucy and Eclair," and the Exceeds nodded, as Erza and Gray chased after the assassin.

The assassin was elusive, managing to avoid both Gray and Erza, as Gray chased him around the corner he was greeted by a kick to the stomach knocking him back.

Erza then in response threw kunai at the man but they were deflected by the man's own blade., the two Fairy wizards then chased the man on top of a building,

"Nowhere to run now," Erza said.

"Fairy Tail huh," the man said.

"Yeah, and who are you," Gray shouted.

"Hmm," the man said.

As the two stared down the mysterious hooded man, Erza's eyes widened, feeling a strong presence approaching.

"GRAY Get down," Erza shouted.

"Huh," Gray said confused, Erza then suddenly pushed him to the ground. As another man with a giant scythe attacked them from behind, luckily both Erza and Gray were unharmed.

"Damn I missed," the other hood man said.

"You're late," the masked one said.

"I know don't be like Chase, I was praying," the man said.

"You and you're stupid religious nonsense," Chase signed beneath his mask.

"So which one can kill," the man said sadistically.

Both Erza and Gray glared at the new challenger at what he said.

"No we're retreating," Chase ordered.

"Eh seriously," the man groaned, he signed and reluctantly agreed "Fine let's go,"

Before they could try to leave Erza threw a kunai at the man with the giant scythe managing to cut off the necklace.

"Hey," the man yelled, but before he could do anything he and Chase vanished.

"Damn it they got away," Gray said in frustration.

Erza then picked up the necklace that the man dropped and she grew curious at the design: it was a circle with an upside triangle.

"What is this symbol," Erza wondered.

"Hmm I feel like I've seen this before," Kurama said as he looked at it.

Erza and Gray then decided to head back to meet up with Lucy and the others, once they knew they were all okay the team went back to the hotel room.

"So Eclair, why were those men after you," Erza asked.

Eclair then took out a stone "I think they were after this," Eclair showed them a broken half of a stone which appeared to be a phoenix on it.

"That stone," Lucy said.

"Hmm," Carla nodded "I do sense a strange power emitting from it,"

"Do you know what it's for," Gray asked,

Eclair shook her head "I don't remember, it was given to me by Kalard,"

"Hmm," Erza said in thought.

"Eclair said it's been with her for a long time; she doesn't remember what it is for," Monmon told them.

"I feel as though this stone can be the key to my lost memories," Eclair told everyone.

"If we can find Kalard maybe he can help us," Happy cheered.

Lucy smiled "Yeah that's a great idea, let's go first thing in the morning,"

Everyone nodded and came to agreement and Erza agreed to stay in Lucy and Eclair's room to keep an eye on them. During the night Erza looked at the necklace she picked up and wondered what it was.

"This symbol, why do I feel something is coming when I look at it," Erza wondered.

**A.N. Hey its been a while since I updated this story, that's mainly because I had to rewatch the Phionex Priestess movie and I have been writing my Detective Conan story. I know this a pretty short chapter, but this the best I can do right now. So be sure to review and I will try to update again soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

After the events of last night, the Fairy Tail group continues their journey to the Boundary Forest to help eclair regain her memories. Once they arrived in the forest they were attacked by several of the forest monsters, luckily they managed to fight them off with very little effort.

The team even discovered a monster deterrent but it was old so they knew they were getting close to the wizard Kalard. They then arrived at an old destroyed stone

"He lives here," Gray said, surprised seeing the place.

It was then Eclair began to run towards the house, "Eclair wait," Lucy called and the others followed Eclair and once they caught up to her they saw an open cellar door leading to a basement.

"It looks abandoned," Happy pointed out.

"And ancient," Gray added.

The group walked down the cellar and found themselves in a living area destroyed. It was then Eclair stumbled upon an old family portrait.

"That's me," Eclair pointed at the little girl. When Eclair leaned over for a close look she accidentally hit a crystal ball that turned on a projection of an old man.

"So you come," the old man said "If this message is reaching you, child, then the rumors are truly many people came here searching for you, survivors of Fire village told me of the tragedy, I was overjoyed to learn of your survival, however when I think of your fate,"

"Wait what does he mean by that," Gray said.

"My darling sweet Eclair, our short time together blessed me with the happy moments of my life, but alas the people of Fire Village needed you as a maiden and I was tasked in dispelling the Phoenix stones,"

"Dispel, nullification magic," Eclair muttered.

"I have no doubt you're a spectacular maiden, my dispel magic was completed but I fear I shall never have the chance to use it," the crystal ball started to crack. "I've grown ill, I will clutch to my remaining life until your return bearing the stone, but if you see this..Eclair,"

"He's already gone," Happy wide-eyed.

Erza, Lucy, and Gray's eyes soften in sympathy for Eclair.

"I have a simple prayer, that you find happiness and you find people that care deeply for you, my darling Eclair, my beloved daughter,"

"Father," Eclair cried softly "I'm here," Eclair tried to reach out her hand to the projection but her hand passed through her father's and when it did the crystal ball shattered.

After some time it got dark, the team searched the entire room and found nothing about the Dispel magic, so they decided to camp out for the night and return home the following day.

"I found nothing on his Dispel magic," Gray told Erza.

"I see," Erza responded "But the real issue is the spell cast on the Phoenix stone," she then watched as Eclair danced silently holding her half of the Phoenix.

"Kurama have you ever heard of this phoenix," Erza asked the Bijuu.

"Noo," Kuram shook his head "Just rumors I never interfere with Human affairs after Naruto passed,"

"I see," Erza said. "Kallard mentioned his work of lifting the spell from the stone, that tells us it's going to be difficult and perhaps malevolent,"

Lucy and the others then continued to watch Eclair dance with the phoenix stone in then noticed Eclair started to cry and fell to her knees. Lucy and Monmon went up to comfort her.

"I know how you feel," Lucy had tears in her eyes "I lost my father too, and I couldn't be by his side when he passed, " Lucy then started to cry, and Eclair as well, it was then Lucy hugged Eclair doing her best to comfort the girl. "He wanted you to find happiness and find people who care for you,"

"It was his final wish," Eclair cried.

Lucy smiled tears still in the blonde's eyes "Well you found one of those people," more tears started to come from Eclair, and Eclair found herself crying in Lucy's arms. The others then smiled in relief to see that Eclair is finally opening up. The group then gathered themselves around the campfire.

"My father spent his final days trying to rid the phoenix stone of the curse they carry, will you help me achieve it," Eclair asked.

Erza and the others smiled at her, "We gladly accept,"

Gray smirked "Yeah no problem,"

"Aye sir," Happy smiled.

Eclair smiled "You all have my thanks,"

Once the group all went to sleep, they failed to notice a hooded individual watching them from the high trees, but he quickly vanished.

…

Elsewhere two knights stumbled upon a grizzly scene. A blood body pinned to a tree with spikes and a circle with an upside-down triangle drawn in blood near the corpse.

"Damn another one," one knight said.

"That's the 10th this month,"

"Whoever this guy he's one sick piece of shit,"

The two knights loaded the corpse of their carriage and made their way off.

It was then a group of cloaked individuals arrived on the scene.

"This marking can't be," one said.

"This is his M.O. so I wouldn't doubt it,"

"Yeah but he was buried alive like over 1000 years ago, he should have starved to death, and I doubt someone was willing to dig him out,"

"Let's investigate this further, then we'll meet up back with Natsu,"

The group then nodded at each other and vanished with the wind. Leaving behind only a gentle breeze.

...

After a few days, Erza and her group arrived back at the guildhall and asked some of the senior mages about the phoenix stone.

"Sorry Erza never saw anything like it," Macao said. "Whatever it is it doesn't look that dangerous to me,"

"Maybe destroying it breaks the spell," Happy suggested but he was bumped on the head by Carla.

"Don't you think Kalard would have tried that already," Carla lectured.

Erza then looked at Eclair "The other half of the stone do you know what happened to it or where it is now,"

"I'm not certain," Eclair answered "But I think it was stolen in a raid ,"

"Hey I know that place, it's a small kingdom north of Fiore," Happy said.

Erza then realized and she took out the necklace she got from Eclair's attackers. "Hey how about this,"

Macao shook his head at the necklace "Never seen this either looks old too, it looks like some kind of religious symbols,"

**BANG BANG BANG BOOM**

The walls to the guildhall were destroyed, the ceiling started to collapse, but luckily everyone only got minor injuries.

"What the hell," Erza said as she stood up. Standing in front of the guild hall were four individuals. Erza glared at them, "Who the hell are you,"

The blue haired one smirked "We're Carbuncle, the garnet adorned beast forever lurking in the shadows, and I am Dyst," Dyst then used his telekinesis to launch over a dozen pieces of rumble at Fairy Tail. Erza wasn't able to react in time as she was quickly knocked by the arsenal of rumble.

"Erza," Lucy shouted.

"Bastard," Gray growled.

The large muscle with the gun jumped in "Hey pretty boy," he licked his lips "You're just in time for a hot date with Canon."

"Save it," Gray glared.

Canon smirked and began to fire at the Ice mage, but thinking quickly Juvia jumped in front of Gray turning her body to water "Don't even think about getting to him," seeing the bullets coming closer Juvia was confident in er defense "Those will pass through me as I am water," it was then Juvia's eyes widen seeing the bullets destroy her water "Magic bullets,"

Gray thought quickly created a large ice shield in front of him and Juvia shielding them from the bullets, but the Cannon brought out another weapon destroying the shield and sending Gray and Juvia flying to the other wall, Alzack and Bisca were also hurt in the crossfire.

Mira and Elfman both in their taken overs charged at the blonde one, "Here comes a real man," Elfman shouted as he prepared to punch her and Mira about to do the same, but to their shock, their take-overs were canceled, and both getting hit by Canon.

The Coordinator smirked "What pathetic taken-overs,"

Erza jumped back on her feet "Keep Eclair safe," Erza was about to attack the Coordinator but was stopped by the man with the three-bladed scythe.

"You," Erza glared.

The man smirked "Yo, I feel you'll make a wonderful sacrifice,"

"Sacrifice?" Erza said as she clashed with the foe.

The man grinned manically "That's right, to the mighty Jashin-sama,"

"Jashin?" Erza raised an eyebrow she then pushed him back "Never heard of them,"

"Grrr," the man growled.

The two continued to fight and while that was happening Jet went off to find Makarov and Dyst located Eclair and used his magic to knock out the Fairy Mages and surrounding her. When that was done Chase grabbed Eclair and ran off.

"No Eclair," Lucy screamed.

"Eclair," Erza shouted, it was then suddenly the scythe cut Erza's cheek dropping blood on the blades.

The man smirked "yes it's ready," making Erza narrow her eyes, she then looked in shock as the man started to form the same symbol as the necklace around himself, and she had a disgusted look when he consumed her blood that was on the blade.

"What the" Erza said in shock, it was then the man's skiing became black with streaks of white in the shape of skeleton high lighting bones on the body.

It was then the man took out a large spike from his cloak and smiled evilly and he then stabbed himself in the leg shocking the Fairy Mages. Then in a second felt a pain in the same leg the man stabbed himself in.

"GAAAH!" Erza screamed grabbing her leg in pain "What the hell,"

"Ah that's so good," the man said in pleasure.

"What the hell was that he didn't even touch Erza," Cana said.

"I don't know couldn't be some kind of magic," Carla said.

The man then stabbed himself in the stomach making Erza scream in pain again. The man continued to injure himself, hurting Erza in the process. Dyst saw this sign and used his telekinesis to lift his comrade up.

The man glared at Dyst in anger "HEY WHAT THE HELL I WASN'T DONE!"

"We don't have time for your stupid prayers," Dyst told him "We're leaving,"

"Come on just a little more," the man said, but Dyst remained silent and dragged the man away. "YOU BASTARD I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!"

The Carbuncle guild then vanished, leaving the guild defeated. Mira held Erza and checked her injuries, they weren't fatal but they were pretty bad, much to Mira's surprise Erza's wounds healed quickly.

Erza's eyes shot open and she stood up and saw that the guildhall was destroyed and members were all injured. Erza balled her hands into a fist seeing Eclair was gone and Lucy and Monmon were crying. Erza balled her fist in anger and she punched the ground in anger.

"Damn it,"

**A.N. ****Here we go to chapter 31, man it been a while since I updated this story. So what do you all think? To answer some questions, are other Akatsuki members going to show up, No, that would be way too complicated for me to explain and I don't feel like doing that. About the Jashin guy, that's basically kind like an OC, I know I said I wasn't going to do OC's but I misinformed you, I will do OC's, if I feel they can fit the story. So be sure to review and I will update soon.**


End file.
